L'éternel recommencement
by Paawelll
Summary: Ses mains tremblaient et des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. Ils étaient là, devant elle, les cadavres de leurs parents. Ils étaient là, gisant sur le sol, sans vie. C'est ici que tout à démarrer, repensa Nuska, ici qu'elle avait arrêté de vivre. Ici qu'elle avait commencé à survivre dans ce monde remplis de monstres. /!\ Scènes de violences, viols, Rated M sur qq chapitres
1. Chapter 1

**_Les personnages de SNK ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nuska, Jason et Hinami._**

 _ **Attention, le contenu n'est pas approprié à tout lecteur, il y aura des scènes de violences, de tortures et de viols. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**_

 _ **Pour finir, spoil possible pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le manga Birth of Livaï, l'histoire se passe avant l'arrivée d'Eren. Bonne lecture.**_

 _837_

Le froid de la ville souterraine était glaçant. Les passants blanc comme neige se dépêchaient de rentrer avant que la police n'arrive pour faire sa ronde. Les commerçants négligés fermaient leur boutique dans un boucan assourdissant. Les ordures jonchaient le sol créant un couche épaisse de crasse. L'odeur nauséabonde des bas-fonds ne les dérangeait plus depuis longtemps même si, parfois, il fallait avouer que l'air était irrespirable, presque écœurante.

Nuska, 15 ans, se tenait dans l'ombre prête à passer le barrage des marchands avec son frère jumeau, Jason. Le but était de monter voler quelques objets, c'était un rituel. Leurs parents n'étaient que de pauvres artisans qui avaient fui le gouvernement ne pouvant plus offrir leur service à l'État. Aujourd'hui, ils s'occupaient de leur petite sœur, Hinami qui n'avait que 6 ans. Ils se battaient pour essayer d'aider leurs parents chaque jour qui passait.

La ressemblance entre les deux sœurs était frappante, si la différence d'âge qui les séparait n'était pas si importante, on aurait facilement pu penser qu'elles étaient jumelles. De longs cheveux épais, lisses et noirs, des yeux tout aussi noirs, une peau très pâle. Elles étaient le portrait craché de leur mère.

Nuska et Jason aussi se ressemblaient fortement, c'était assez impressionnant mais pas étonnant. Ils étaient jumeaux après tout. Seul leur caractère différait.

Jason était à peine plus petit qu'elle mais il était tout aussi rapide et discret **. S** on crâne, rasé sur les côtés et ses cheveux en batailles indiquaient qu'il s'était réveillé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ils se regardèrent puis d'un hochement de tête, enfilèrent leurs masques simultanément et se faufilèrent dans l'obscurité. Ils devaient attendre un moment précis, ils n'avaient que quelques secondes pour passer le barrage, quelques secondes où les marchands disparaissaient de la voie pour faire une pause avant qu'une autre équipe ne les remplace.

En dépit de la situation, Nuska aimait voler, c'était une truande, elle adorait son « métier », si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Mais surtout, le frère et la sœur faisaient tout pour venir en aide à leurs parents qui connaissaient des déboires depuis plusieurs années déjà. C'était la principale raison, elle volait des objets là-haut et les revendaient au marché noir pour un bon prix, et même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec ce que leurs enfants faisaient, ils ne pouvaient pas refuser, la misère ne leur laissant pas le choix.

Le silence... Aucun bruit... Aucun mouvement... Rien. Les deux retenaient leur souffle prêt à partir au moindre signal. Enfin, c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer, seulement, il se figèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la conversation de deux des soldats qui patrouillaient non loin. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre avec effroi tandis que Jason la regardait avec horreur alors que lui aussi écoutait l'échange entre les deux militaires.

— J'ai entendu dire que les Minoro s'étaient fait descendre tout à l'heure, le roi a ordonné de tuer tous ceux qui ne fournissaient plus leur devoir à l'État... dit l'un comme si de rien n'était.

— Ouais j'en ai entendu parler aussi, ils les ont abattu sous les yeux d'une de leur mioche, je crois qu'ils sont encore là-bas leurs corps, répondit l'autre d'un air tout aussi détaché.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, elle oublia immédiatement ce qu'elle devait faire et partit en trombe suivi de près par Jason qui priait pour que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Pris de panique, ils ne firent même pas attention et heurtèrent un des soldats en patrouilles. Non... Il devait s'agir d'autres Minoro... Ce n'était pas possible... Non... Mais des Minoro, il n'y en avait pas des tonnes dans ce quartier, ils étaient les seuls.

Ils descendirent la rue quand Jason se fit attraper. Les soldats à leur trousse connaissaient bien les deux bandits. Depuis des années, ils leur causaient du souci. Nuska s'arrêta alors brusquement refusant de laisser son frère. Jason se débattait férocement lorsqu'il se rendit que Nuska s'apprêtait à achever un des militaires.

—Va chercher Hinami ! T'occupe pas de moi ! Hurla Jason la voix brisée par la haine et la peur de perdre sa famille. Tout le monde les regardait avec peur. Le noiraud eut la désagréable sensation qu'il ne reverrait pas sa famille avant des années. Il était loin de savoir que cela serait le cas. Nuska décida alors de lui obéir, Hinami n'avait que six ans, Jason quinze, il saurait se débrouiller en cas de problème.

Alors elle courait, courait à en perdre haleine. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, sa gorge était serrée. Et finalement, elle arriva devant sa porte d'entrée qui était grande ouverte, elle s'arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes manquant de s'écrouler.

— Hinami ! hurla Nuska au bord de la panique alors que les voisins commençaient à sortir pour regarder ce qu'il se passait dehors.

Dès qu'elle fit un pas à l'intérieur **,** son cœur se brisa. Elle n'eut ni la force de hurler, ni de bouger tant le choc était brutal.

— Non...

Ses mains tremblaient et des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. Ils étaient là, devant elle, les cadavres de leurs parents. Ils étaient là, gisant sur le sol, sans vie. Hinami encore roulée en boule dans un coin de la pièce n'osant pas relever la tête, ses épaules se secouant au rythme de ses sanglots.

— Hinami, s'écria la jeune femme avant de sentir des mains l'attraper, HINAMI ! hurla Nuska en larmes complètement dévastée en tombant à genou alors qu'on la tirait en arrière avec violence.

Les soldats emmenèrent sa petite sœur alors que Nuska réalisa brutalement qu'on l'éloignait d'elle définitivement. La pensée de ne plus la revoir lui transperça le cœur. Elle se mit à se débattre violemment faisant tomber un des soldats à la renverse avant de sentir un poing s'abattre sur sa joue avec brutalité. L'impact avait été tellement violent qu'elle cracha du sang sous la souffrance mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Pour la peine, elle reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes la faisant hurler de douleur alors que sa vision se rétrécissait.

—NE LA PRENEZ PAS ! NON ! Je vous en supplie... Pas elle… commença à pleurer la jeune femme qui se demandait si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle reçut un autre coup dans le flan la faisant cracher du sang tout en se faisant insulter de traînée par les soldats. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hinami sortit de son état de transe, elle releva son visage criblé de larmes horrifiée de voir sa dernière famille se faire tabasser.

—Nuska... gémit-elle d'une voix si faible qu'il s'agissait d'un murmure.

 _841_

— Nuska... Nuska je t'en pris... Nuska réveilles-toi !

La jeune femme aux cheveux noir de jais se réveilla en sursaut presque en hurlant de terreur. Elle se calma quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était que dans leur chambre, Hinami à ses côtés tremblant de terreur après avoir vu sa sœur face à une telle crise.

— C'est rien Hina... Tu peux aller dehors, c'était juste un cauchemar... tenta de rassurer Nuska se rendant compte que sa petite sœur s'inquiétait.

— Hors de question que je te laisse dormir toute seule, regardes-toi, tu es en train de pleurer ! s'écria Hinami en relevant la tête déterminée et en s'installant à côté de sa grande sœur la serrant dans ses bras.

A ce contact, Nuska se détendit en soupirant de soulagement. Elle était encore là avec elle, rien ne les séparerait. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui. C'était fini, le cauchemar était fini, du moins pour l'instant même s'il reprendrait d'ici quelques heures.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste brusque et contempla le plafond. Elle avait 19 ans, sa sœur 10, il fallait passer à autre chose et penser à survivre. Juste survivre, il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait. Dans quelques heures, elle reprendrait son boulot, prierait intérieurement pour ne pas être touchée et elle s'en retournerait auprès de sa seule famille encore en vie.

Elle ferma les yeux en se disant que la vie en haut n'était pas aussi bien qu'ils se l'imaginaient enfants. Elle se rappelait que Jason, son frère jumeau, une partie d'elle avait été arraché sans lui. Ils avaient des étoiles plein les yeux en pensant à ceux qui pouvaient vivre sous le soleil, sentir le vent, sentir la chaleur. Jason... Qu'était-il devenu ? Il ne s'était pas revu depuis ce jour tragique. Elle espérait juste que tout allait bien pour lui. Elle priait pour qu'il soit encore en vie du plus profond de son être. C'était sa moitié. Même s'ils étaient de faux jumeaux, ils n'en restaient pas moins des jumeaux. Hinami se souvenait de lui mais elle se rappelait difficilement de son visage, et même si le frère et la sœur se ressemblaient fortement, du moins, auparavant, Hina ne le reconnaîtrait même pas physiquement.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se rendormit avant de se réveiller une nouvelle fois se levant doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa petite sœur encore endormie.

Il était 19h, elle avait une heure pour se préparer pour le grand bal où elle jouerait le rôle de poupée des nobles, pour ne pas dire celui de catin. Beaucoup de personnes, surtout des paysans rêvaient d'assister à un des bals organisés par l'État, mais elle, elle les haïssait plus que tout. Ce genre d'événements lui donnait envie de vomir ses tripes.

Elle prit son bain, enfila sa robe, coiffa ses cheveux, maquilla ses yeux puis admira son reflet. Belle, elle était même ravissante, beaucoup de femmes enviaient sa beauté et beaucoup d'hommes la désiraient. C'était pour ça que lorsqu'elle fut attrapée et emprisonnée, le tribunal lui avait donné comme peine de jouer les « escortes » lors des soirées qu'organisaient le roi. C'était soit ça et elle pouvait vivre auprès de sa sœur en tant que tutrice, soit la peine de mort et elle laissait Hinami aux mains de ses _chiens_. Le choix était vite fait. Elle avait donc décidé de devenir une esclave, pour le bien d'Hina même si cela lui coûtait.

Elle grimaça en relevant le lourd bracelet de fer qu'elle portait depuis ses 15 ans. Oui, depuis ses 15 ans elle était devenue une esclave. Mais devait-elle se plaindre de sa situation, après tout, sa sœur pouvait vivre dans une chambre et non dans une cellule comme la majorité des prisonniers. Sa sœur pouvait avoir la jeunesse que Nuska n'avait jamais eu, et ça, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

C'est le regard vide qu'elle quitta sa « demeure », ses yeux avaient perdu de leur vivacité depuis des années maintenant, elle n'était qu'une coquille vide, seulement, elle ne pensait pas que l'on pouvait encore la détruire, les mains des autres l'ayant sali et réduite à l'état de pute.

Une fois dans la salle de bal, elle se plaça auprès des autres escortes. Toutes n'étaient pas des prisonnières ici, certaines faisaient ce travail pour vivre dans le luxe et les beaux quartiers. Rien à voir avec la situation de Nuska et de quelques autres qui n'étaient que de misérables prisonnières. En fait, il y avait les putes et les escortes. Les prostituées faisaient parties des prisonnières et quelques villageoises désirant vivre correctement, les escortes étaient les filles de nobles qui étaient ici pour trouver un mari.

— Bien les filles, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Certains vous ont déjà réservé pour la soirée, je vais citer les noms.

Obligatoirement Nuska y était, à chaque fois son nom était sur cette foutue liste.

— Laciana, Miloma, Mélissa, Nuska... il en cita encore quelques unes sur le groupe d'une trentaine de femmes.

Quel noble et sale pervers avait encore demandé la présence de Nuska ? Elle espérait juste qu'il ne tenterait rien. Mais même si elle n'était qu'une catin, cela n'empêchait pas pour les prisonnières de se faire violer. Mais c'était le sujet tabou et leurs supérieurs, ou geôliers, s'en fichaient parce qu'après tout, elles n'étaient que des esclaves, de la viande remplaçable rien de plus contrairement à celles qui venait de familles riches et dont on se souciait comme de la perle rare. Tout était une question de sang et de situation sociale dans cette société pourrie jusqu'à l'os.

On avait beau dire que les escortes et les prisonnières exerçaient le même métier, c'était faux. Premièrement parce qu'elles étaient libres et ne portaient pas de bracelets en métal, mais aussi parce qu'elles faisaient ce métier dans le but d'être mariées.

Finalement, 21h sonna et les invités firent leur entrée, tous revêtus de leur plus beau costume. Nuska attendait celui avec qui elle passerait la soirée. Elle déduit rapidement qu'il s'agissait du blond à la fine barbe qui venait vers elle. Il avait l'air assez jeune, il avait quoi, 16 ans à tout casser ? Au moins, elle était sûre qu'il ne tenterait rien avec elle. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive l'homme qui devait être son père. C'était lui, un des hommes à l'avoir touché sans son consentement, elle réprima une grimace s'inquiétant déjà pour le reste de la soirée.

Elle souffla un coup pour se remplir de courage, elle devait le faire pour la liberté de sa petite sœur. Elle mit son masque le temps de quelques heures et plaqua un sourire sur son visage. Cependant son regard était toujours aussi vide, comme si elle l'était réellement devenue, une poupée humaine.

— Pas besoin de la vouvoyer fils, ce n'est qu'une catin, sourit le père de son client à pleines dents en la fixant du regard. Elle réprima un frisson, au fil de ses années, un sentiment de vengeance était né, si bien qu'elle s'était jurée que dès que l'occasion se présenterait, elle les assassinerait tous.

— Monsieur, dit-elle en tendant son bras figé dans son jeu théâtral. La soirée ne faisait que commencer et déjà l'étiquette de pute lui était attribuée. Plus personne ne les respectait de toutes manières. Il était bien plus facile de jeter la pierre aux esclaves plutôt qu'aux clients.

Le blond prit son bras et l'emmena danser après avoir discuté avec certains de ses amis, se permettant des gestes discrets mais déplacés qui dégoûtaient la jeune femme au plus au point. Comment un gosse de son âge pouvait agir ainsi ? Enfin, rien de choquant lorsque l'on connaissait son père.

La musique tourna dans l'air, ils dansèrent, il se sentait comme un prince. Nuska jeta un coup d'œil à une de ses collègues qui paraissaient tout aussi livide qu'elle. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir écopé d'un porc.

Et puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le petit blond s'approcha de son oreille chuchota pour qu'eux seuls n'entendent.

—Si on montait...

Ses mots la firent frissonner et elle se crispa tentant de cacher son malaise. On y était, Nuska ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Son instinct de survie lui disait de fuir, mais une petite voix lui disait que si elle faisait ça, Hinami en prendrait pour son grade.

— Tu n'es qu'une esclave et tu es à moi ce soir. Tu n'as pas le choix, s'exprima celui-ci en serrant son emprise sur elle voyant que Nuska cherchait à s'éclipser.

Elle lança un regard à son geôlier qui discutait avec le père du gamin. Son supérieur lui intima son consentement et elle fut emmenée dans une des chambres par le garçon. Voilà à quoi ressemblait sa vie, la détruire sans son consentement, pire, que quelqu'un choisisse à sa place son consentement. Elle n'était jamais tombée aussi bas.

Elle ferma les yeux se disant que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, fermer les yeux et juste attendre qu'il ait fini. Fermer les yeux et attendre qu'il finisse. Elle se dégoûtait, il la dégoûtait, ses lèvres sur son cou, sur les siennes. Ses mains qui se baladaient et touchaient son corps. Elle serra les dents pour oublier qu'il était là.

Le garçon ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ce qui était peut-être même pire, il venait d'achever le travail que tant d'hommes avait fait au fil du temps. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ses actes.

OOO

Hinami attendait, elle avait prit le rythme de sommeil de sa sœur, c'est-à-dire qu'elle dormait le jour et restait éveillée la nuit. Au début, quand elle était plus jeune, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur disparaissait la nuit. Aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'elle était plus âgée, elle comprenait. Chaque nuit, Nuska revenait le regard de plus en plus vide, les cauchemars de plus en plus forts. Chaque jour qui passait, sa sœur mourait intérieurement. Hinami avait observé ce changement depuis maintenant des années. Mais elle était persuadée qu'un jour, elle retrouverait le sourire. Un jour, oui, un jour, Nuska redeviendrait la fille avec laquelle Hinami jouait enfant lorsque Jason était encore là, celle qui avait cette lueur malicieuse dans le regard, celle qui était heureuse.

Mais en attendant, Hinami savait que si Nuska avait accepté une telle chose, c'était pour elle. La jeune fille se sentait atrocement coupable, elle était indirectement la raison de ce déclin moral, comme si elle avait détruit elle-même sa seule famille encore en vie.

Elle soupira en se levant du lit, elle avait soif. Il était 1h, elle reviendrait dans 2h. C'était long. Elle but une gorgée d'eau dans la salle de bain et se posa à la fenêtre. Le ciel était magnifique, elle rêvait d'explorer le monde extérieur, celui hors des murs. Celui qui abritait mille mystères. Même si elle savait que le bataillon d'exploration était un des régiments où la mort régnait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier, ils étaient tous simplement libre.

Elle avait eu l'occasion de les voir passer une fois, une jeune femme lui avait dit bonjour sur son cheval. Elle avait été la plus heureuse. Et puis, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, seuls une trentaine étaient encore vivants et les soldats se faisaient huer de toutes parts.

Elle entendit la porte se fermer doucement et alluma la lampe à huile, heureuse de voir que sa sœur allait bien. Seulement, une fois face à elle, Hinami ne put prononcer aucun mot. Sa sœur n'avait pas tout simplement perdu la vivacité dans ses yeux, elle ressemblait à un robot tant aucune émotion ne sortait d'elle. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait ainsi.

— Hinami, va te coucher, lança la jeune femme avec une voix monotone avant de se changer et de se mettre au lit.

La cadette fit de même, puis lança la discussion comme les deux avaient l'habitude de faire persuadée que cela lui remonterait le moral.

— Le bataillon d'exploration part demain ! Je vais aller les voir ! jubilait la cadette toute excitée.

Aucune réponse. Hinami releva la tête pour voir que Nuska lui avait tourné le dos. Ses magnifiques cheveux noirs s'étalant sur son oreiller.

— Nuska ? Tout va bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Toujours rien. La fille sentit son cœur se serrer, qu'avait-on fait à sa sœur ? Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Elle se leva doucement observant Nuska qui faisait semblant de s'être endormie. Elle s'approcha, posa une main sur son épaule et fut surprise lorsque sa sœur sursauta à ce contact. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'elle réagissait ainsi, cependant Hina ne s'y était toujours pas habituée.

La jeune femme se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux d'un air toujours aussi neutre, mais surtout d'un regard mort.

— Dors Hinami, se contenta-t-elle de dire froidement en se retournant laissant sa cadette la fixer avec horreur.

Son sang se glaça, il s'était passé quelque chose, forcément. Et Hinami avait beau être jeune, elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé **.** Nuska avait ce genre de réaction parfois, quand ce genre de choses arrivait. Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement en retournant dans son lit réalisant tout le mal que sa sœur portait. Tout le mal qu'on lui apportait, et ce, depuis si longtemps.

Au bout de quelques heures, à bout de forces, elle décida de protéger elle aussi sa sœur des démons, des personnes qui l'éloignaient d'elle. Parce qu'après tout, Nuska avait tant fait pour elle. Parce qu'après tout, elles étaient seules contre le monde entier. Elle savait qu'un bal avait lieu samedi prochain, elle irait, coûte que coûte pour empêcher quinconce de la blesser.

Le matin, l'enfant se réveilla. Nuska était déjà partie sans avoir laissé de mot quelconque pour lui dire où elle s'était rendue. C'était une habitude, Hina ne s'inquiétait pas pour ce genre de disparitions soudaines, la première fois oui, mais l'aînée était rentrée pour préparer à manger sans rien dire. C'était là que le silence avait commencé à s'installer au sein des deux sœurs. La petite savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, qu'elle gardait le silence pour la protéger. Mais quand le vide s'était installée dans ses yeux, dans son attitude, Hinami avait compris que le problème était bien plus gros qu'il n'y paraissait.

Les années étaient passé petit à petit et même si les deux jeunes filles restaient proches, elles s'éloignaient malgré tout. Enfin, c'était surtout Nuska qui ressentait le besoin de s'isoler. En s'éloignant ainsi, Hinami avait commencé à se sentir seule et s'était mise à arpenter les rues tous les jours pour rencontrer Morin, une fille de son âge qui passait elle aussi son temps dehors et qui elle aussi admirait le bataillon d'exploration.

C'est sur ce rappel que la jeune fille se dépêcha pour pouvoir encourager les militaires et surtout pour avoir une bonne place. Elle se précipita en courant dans les rues et voyaient déjà la foule qui s'était déjà rassemblée et qui les acclamait. Hina sentit son bras se faire tiré et elle se retrouvera immédiatement tout devant. Elle était tellement prêt qu'elle pouvait toucher les chevaux. Morin lui sourit et son amie la remercia de l'avoir emmené jusque là.

Tout d'abord passa le commandant Erwin, il était assez impressionnant. Il souriait à la population et son sourire se posa sur les deux enfants qui lui firent le salut militaire impressionnées.

— Je les trouve tellement pitoyable, soupira Jason sur son cheval en parlant à son ami Greil.

— Profites du moment où ils ne nous huent pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il roula les yeux sans chercher à comprendre. Devant lui, Thomas et Eddy se disputaient en silence. Puis, Jason détailla un minimum la foule quand soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur une fillette, son cœur se figea. De longs cheveux noirs, une peau très pâle et des yeux tout aussi noirs. Elle lui ressemblait traits pour traits, comme le jour où elle avait été attrapée, tellement que sa respiration se coupa et qu'il n'écoutait plus ce qu'on lui disait. Ça devait être une coïncidence. Cependant, cette coïncidence lui raviva des souvenirs bien douloureux et il fit une grimace se détachant de la petite fille.

— Jay' ? Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant ! s'exclama Eddy qui avait changé sa place avec Greil sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois persuadé d'avoir vu un fantôme puis essaya d'écouter ce que Eddy avait à lui dire.

— Dis Eddy, on a combien de sosie sur cette terre ? demanda-t-il perplexe ce qui surpris la scientifique qui lui répondit qu'avec un nombre si petit d'hommes sur terre, peut-être deux maximum. Deux sosies, il eut pendant quelques secondes l'espoir qu'Hinami n'était pas morte, après tout, elle était la copie de Nuska quand elle avait 10 ans. Mais si sa petite sœur était là, est-ce-que sa sœur jumelle était en vie ? Il frissonna. Il devait penser à autre chose, il devait rester en vie premièrement.

La mission du jour était d'attraper le ravitaillement en vue de l'approche de l'hiver. Ce ne serait pas de tout repos, mais bon, il s'en fichait de mourir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se persuader maintenant que l'idée que sa famille était peut-être encore vivante.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Review :** _

**_AoYume-Chouppa : De toutes façons, dans tous les cas cette histoire se doit de commencer tragiquement :') ça me fait plaisir, c'était exactement ce que je voulais faire ressortir ! Mais vu que c'est un sujet assez délicat, j'avais peur de mal l'aborder ! Ahah ! Tu verras :') Vu que j'ai une bonne partie d'écrit, la suite viendra très vite promis !;) Je suis désolééé mais j'aime les torturer:( ça me procure une sensation de bien être x) C'est que le début, ça va faire comme les montagnes russes x) Mais sinon merci, toujours là pour les commentaires qui font fort plaisir !_**

 _"Aucune force ne peut retenir un enfant qui court retrouver sa famille." Yasmina Khadra_

Victorieux, ils revenaient victorieux pour une fois, ce qui était rare. Il y avait eu certes des morts, mais beaucoup étaient revenus vivants. Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas allés jusqu'à la forêt, c'était une des raisons principales de leur succès. Ils avaient récupéré deux titans sous l'excitation d'Eddy qui à peine rentrée les avait envoyé dans le fort pour ses expériences. Jason se demandait sérieusement comment elle allait appeler ceux-ci, elle trouvait toujours des noms tout aussi farfelus les uns que les autres. Eddy était assez spéciale en son genre. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle recherchait une assistante pour assurer la suite de ses recherches. Elle lui avait bien proposé, mais Jason n'était que médecin. Il avait d'autres priorités comme par exemple sauver des vies que de passer encore plus de temps en compagnie de ses foutus titans.

Pour une fois qui était rare, le peuple les acclamait. Idiot, c'était le terme que le jeune homme utilisait pour parler du peuple. Du moins, c'était comme cela qu'il qualifiait les habitants de là-haut. Il les méprisait parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la vraie misère, il les méprisait parce qu'ils ne savaient pas à quoi correspondait la peur des titans, il les méprisait tout simplement parce qu'aucun n'avait jamais réellement apporter son soutien aux soldats d'exploration morts au combat. Ils étaient seulement là lors des victoires, ce qui était donc rare.

Honnêtement, il ne daignait même pas les regarder. Il était dans son escouade pressé de retrouver son lit pour revivre encore la même routine. Alors qu'il restait évasif, il tourna un moment la tête quand il sentit quelqu'un lui serrer le bas de sa jambe. Instinctivement il se crispa et tourna la tête furieusement pour voir qui osait le toucher.

Il en perdit les mots, comme si le destin s'acharnait, il retrouvait cette gamine qui le regardait avec admiration, le remerciant avec des étoiles dans les yeux. D'ailleurs c'était les mêmes pupilles noires, avec exactement la même chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Son visage se crispa et il détourna les yeux rapidement en jurant ne supportant plus cette échange. Son cœur le martelait de coups et s'il ne s'éloignait pas rapidement de toute cette foule, il finirait par faire un malaise à coup sûr.

—Un problème ? Demanda une voix à sa droite qui le ramena à la réalité brusquement.

Jason cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se sortir cet échange de la tête. Avec un frisson, il finit par répondre à son supérieur.

—Non Major, dit-il d'un air militaire en se concentrant sur la route sentant toujours le regard de la fille comme si elle était encore là. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait fait son deuil depuis des années, après tout, quatre ans étaient passés et il n'avait jamais retrouvé leurs traces.

Erwin parut sceptique mais garda le silence supposant la raison de ce malaise qui le prenait. Le major pensait que son subordonné était mal-à-l'aise à cause de la foule, il le connaissait depuis quatre ans et il avait fini par comprendre que le jeune homme de 19 ans ne supportait pas les grands rassemblements. Il était loin de se douter de la véritable raison.

Jason trouvait la raison absurde, il passerait pour un fou à dire qu'il avait cru voir le fantôme à deux reprises d'une de ses sœurs qu'il n'avait pas vu son enfance, qui plus est, portée disparue depuis des années.

Portées disparues, c'était comme ça qu'il parlait de la situation de sa famille. Les autres, enfin, ceux qui étaient au courant de son histoire, disaient tous qu'elles étaient mortes. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait que son escouade qui était plus ou moins au courant. Mais non, Jason ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se dire que Nuska était décédée, de même pour la petite Hinami, c'était une solution bien trop simple pour elles. Il ne l'acceptait pas et ne l'accepterait jamais tant qu'il n'en aurait pas la preuve. Pourtant paradoxalement, il avait fait son deuil malgré tout.

Erwin ne relança pas la discussion. Il était fatigué, et il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer, il avait des rapports à finir pour le commandant Shadis. Jason reposa son regard sur la foule qui avait préparé un banquet pour fêter leur retour, il roula les yeux s'imaginant déjà discuter avec un de ses paysans. Mais il n'avait pas le choix alors il suivit ses supérieurs et attacha son cheval préférant rester vers l'équidé pendant que ses compagnons s'en allaient chacun de leur côté.

On avait au moins deux sosies dans ce monde, l'image de cet enfant le hantait. Il savait que Nuska et leur petite sœur se ressemblaient énormément, enfin c'était le cas dans ses souvenirs. Et si c'était elle qu'il avait vu ? Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il soupira en caressant la tête du cheval qui buvait dans l'abreuvoir. La vie n'était-elle pas plus simple lorsqu'on était un animal ?

—Depuis combien de temps elles ont disparu ? Demanda une voix derrière lui, il ne sursauta même pas habitué à ce qu'on vienne lui parler sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

—4 ans, répondit-il en continuant de caresser sa monture.

—Considères qu'elles sont mortes dans ce cas, répondit Greil toujours dans l'ombre tâchant d'éviter le plus possible la population.

Encore quelqu'un qui lui disait la même chose. Il fronça les sourcils sous la colère mais ne s'emporta pas. Il se releva et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux avant de s'en aller à la recherche de cette fille.

—Je le croirais quand j'en aurais eu la preuve, Greil.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il laissa la jeune femme le regarder s'en aller de son air toujours aussi attristé.

—Quel est le problème Jason... On a tous perdu quelqu'un ici... Il faut juste aller de l'avant, entendit le noiraud alors qu'il s'en allait faisant la sourde oreille.

Jason voulait réellement trouver cette fille, elle lui apporterait la réponse qu'il le hantait depuis des années maintenant. Il traversait la foule à sa recherche mais aucun résultat. Il tournait en rond, se faisait saluer par des habitants, se retrouvait piéger dans des conversations sans but mais rien. Aucune trace de la fille.

On lui proposait de nombreuses pintes de bière et de verres de vin. Il refusait poliment préférant s'éloigner de ses ivrognes à l'haleine fétide. Il demandait parfois si personne n'avait vu une petite fille aux cheveux noirs de jais, à la peau pâle et aux yeux noirs. Mais à chaque fois on lui disait que non. A force, il avait arrêté se disant qu'il passerait certainement pour un pédophile.

Jason commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Ça le bouffait de ne pas savoir, il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir saisi sa chance plus tôt. Si bien qu'au bout d'un certain temps, il abandonna pour aller s'asseoir dans un endroit reculé afin d'attendre qu'ils rentrent au quartier général.

Le jeune homme considérait cela comme un échec de plus dans sa vie, il n'en sortait que plus frustré, agacé, énervé. Il avait loupé la chance de sa vie, peut-être qu'il ne la reverrait jamais tout ça parce qu'il s'était égaré à travers ses sentiments. Et puis, peut-être que cette vieille morue de Greil avait raison au final. Tout le monde avait perdu quelqu'un au sein du bataillon, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à aller de l'avant.

OOO

Hinami n'en revenait pas, elle avait approché l'escouade la plus célèbre du bataillon d'exploration. Morin n'était pas avec elle, à tous les coups celle-ci allait être jalouse. En plus, le bataillon revenait victorieux, les habitants leur avaient préparé un banquet en toute hâte dans le but de les féliciter. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait discuter avec l'un d'eux.

Elle traversait la foule excitée à l'idée de discuter avec eux. Son cœur palpitait de joie oubliant toutes ses peines d'avant. Hinami n'avait qu'une attente, c'était de raconter ça à Nuska. Au moins, son aînée aurait l'ombre d'un sourire.

—Attention petite ! Prévint un vieillard tandis qu'elle se faufilait entre les gens pour les retrouver. Elle esquiva tant bien que mal le groupe de personnes qui passait devant elle à contre sens mais trébucha en se prenant le pied dans une branche. C'était bien sa chance, pourquoi ne faisait-elle jamais attention.

Elle poussa un soupir en tentant de se relever difficilement mais avec le mouvement des personnes autour, c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Très vite, la fillette se sentit oppressée par la foule. On allait finir par l'écraser, c'était sûr.

C'est quand Hinami commençait à perdre espoir que soudain, elle sentit deux mains la prendre par les épaules et la remettre debout.

La fillette s'apprêta à remercier la personne qui l'avait aidé quand ses yeux s'agrandirent d'excitation. Devant elle se tenait Eddy Okli, une des meilleures soldates du bataillon. Elle resta bouche bée et la femme rigola faisant soulever ses cheveux bruns.

—Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama soudainement la jeune fille en se maudissant pour son manque de politesse.

Un large sourire s'étira sur le visage de la brune qui l'invita à sortir du groupe. Hinami la suivit prise de panique ne sachant pas quoi lui dire de peur de paraître ridicule. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle l'admirait ? Non, ce n'était pas des choses qui se faisaient. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle souhaitait rentrer dans le bataillon d'exploration ? Elle ne savait pas et elle commençait à rougir de timidité.

—Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Eddy lorsqu'elles furent à l'écart et qu'elles pouvaient discuter convenablement.

—Hinami madame ! Répondit la petite fille fièrement avec politesse.

—Pas la peine de m'appeler madame tu sais, je ne suis pas si vieille ! Rigola la femme doucement un halo chaleureux sortant de ses yeux. Hinami avait l'impression sincère d'être avec une grande sœur. Son cœur se serra quand elle rejeta ce sentiment, elle avait déjà une grande sœur qui faisait tout pour elle. C'était égoïste de sa part de penser ainsi.

-Eh bien Hinami, j'espère te revoir très vite, je dois rejoindre mon escouade... Il faut que je leur dise le nom de mes nouveaux enfants ! salua Eddy en lui tendant la main que la petite fille prit avant de l'observer s'en aller. C'est ainsi que Eddy Okli partit en secouant la tête et en chantonnant l'air vraiment heureuse. Cette vision fit rire Hinami, l'échange avait été court mais des plus impressionnants pour l'enfant.

Contre toute attente, Hina soupira de joie, c'était bien la meilleure rencontre qu'elle n'ait jamais faite. Elle décida de rentrer pour le déjeuner ne voulant pas affoler sa sœur si elle ne la voyait pas dans leur chambre, même si au fond d'elle, elle aurait pu rester ici encore quelques heures. Elle était déçue de ne pas avoir vu Morin, C'était bien la première fois qu'elle loupait une occasion pareille.

Seulement, une fois rentrée, l'appartement était vide. Il n'y avait personne. Hinami regarda l'heure en grimaçant commençant à s'inquiéter de l'absence de Nuska. Elle s'en voulut de l'avoir laissée seule. Avait-elle agit égoïstement ?

Elle s'assit sur le lit toujours en regardant l'aiguille des minutes tourner lentement, au bout d'une heure, toujours pas de Nuska. Le ventre de l'enfant commença à grogner. Elle lui aurait laissé une note si elle devait faire des heures supplémentaires, non ?

 _Dors Hinami._

C'était la première fois que Nuska lui parlait sur un tel ton, elle était habituée à voir sa grande sœur parler froidement aux autres, elle n'était pas connue pour sa sociabilité. Mais pourtant, jamais elle n'avait utilisé ce ton pour sa petite sœur. Cette pensée donna un frisson à la petite fille rongée par l'inquiétude.

Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Impossible à dire, Nuska ne lui parlait jamais de ses problèmes. Elle était comme un mur, seulement Hinami s'y était faite depuis des années. Mais là, c'était différent. Quelque chose clochait. Si seulement Jason était encore là, il aurait su quoi faire.

La petite fille n'arrêtait pas de se dire que si elle avait veillé sur sa sœur, si elle lui avait apporté du soutien, peut-être que si elle avait tout simplement été là pour Nuska, les choses seraient différentes. Mais elle était si jeune, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Le bruit de la porte la sortit d'un coup de sa bulle et sans réfléchir l'enfant courut pour serrer dans ses bras Nuska qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil. Elle lui rendit doucement son étreinte mais n'en resta pas moins distante.

-Tu étais où ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! S'écria Hinami qui haussa pour la première fois la voix.

Nuska enleva sa veste qu'elle déposa en vrac sur son lit sans répondre à la question de sa sœur. Elle rangeait ses affaires et Hinami s'impatientait attendant une réponse mais rien ne vint. Nuska restait toujours aussi silencieuse. Plus rien n'allait si elle ne répondait même plus aux questions.

-Je vais faire à manger, on mange des nouilles.

Ce fut la seule chose que la jeune femme lui dit sous l'air ahuri d'Hinami qui s'énerva immédiatement.

-Réponds-moi ! Arrêtes de penser que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre les choses !

Nuska faisait chauffer l'eau sans prendre le temps d'écouter ce qu'avait à dire sa petite sœur. Finalement, toujours avec un air froid, Nuska finit par lui répondre sans même daigner la regarder.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais trop jeune pour comprendre.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?! Poursuivit Hinami hors d'elle, des larmes coulants le long de ses joues.

D'un coup, la jeune femme stoppa ses gestes, elle fixait longuement l'eau qui commençait à bouillir. Sa main était suspendue en l'air comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Puis soudain, Nuska la regarda de cet air si vide même si on pouvait y lire une certaine peur.

-Parce que tu es trop jeune pour mourir, répondit-elle simplement.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Nuska lui dit de la journée, la colère de la cadette retombant soudainement ne sachant comment interpréter ses paroles. Si Hinami ne pouvait pas l'aider, alors une autre pourrait : Laciana. C'était la seule amie que Nuska s'était faite depuis toutes ses années en haut. Oui, Laciana saurait comment l'aider. D'ailleurs elle devait certainement savoir ce qu'il se tramait.

OOO

Eddy avait finalement rejoint les membres de l'escouade qui attendaient patiemment auprès des chevaux. Seuls Greil, Jason, et Thomas étaient présents. Manquait à l'appel leur major qui discutait au loin avec le commandant Shadis ainsi qu'avec le commandant Dot Pixis. Cela ne ressemblait pas à une discussion importante vu la façon dont Erwin et Pixis souriaient.

-T'étais où ? Demanda Thomas en lui envoyant un sourire.

-Je parlais avec une petite fille ! D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé le nom de mes enfaaaants ! Répondit celle-ci lui renvoyant son sourire.

Sa réponse provoqua l'hilarité de Greil qui ne s'empêcha pas de lui envoyer un pic dont elle répondit sèchement. Greil pouvait parfois être blessante, mais c'était son caractère. C'était de cette manière qu'elle survivait en réalité. Sans cela, le petite femme aux cheveux courts aurait perdu le moral depuis longtemps. Elle porta son attention sur Jason occupé à caresser son cheval, il avait l'air de ruminer des idées noires. Plutôt étrange comme attitude pour une victoire.

-Eh Jay ! Il t'arrive quoi ? Demanda gentiment Eddy en lui poussant l'épaule sans violence.

Jason releva la tête les yeux tristes, la brune se sentit vraiment mal pour lui. Il lui arrivait souvent d'être comme ça, mais là, il n'avait pas lieu d'être malheureux.

-Oh rien, je pensais juste à quelque chose...

Il imita un sourire mais Eddy n'avait pas l'air si convaincu. Jason ne leur avait jamais dit d'où il venait, en fait, il leur avait juste dit qu'il n'avait plus de parents parce qu'ils avaient été assassiné et que ses deux sœurs étaient _portées disparues_ depuis ce jour-là. Il avait jugé préférable de garder sous silence le fait que c'était un ancien criminel qui vivait dans les souterrains. Seul le Major Erwin et le Commandant Shadis connaissaient cette partie-là, après tout, c'était eux qui l'avait recruté et sauvé des mains des brigades spéciales.

-Je suis sûr qu'il s'est fait recaler par une nana, se moqua méchamment Thomas.

-Ferme ta gueule Thomas, on te demande vraiment pas de l'ouvrir ! S'énerva Jason alors que Greil et Eddy fronçaient les sourcils ne l'ayant jamais vu s'énerver pour une chose si futile.

Eddy se gratta la gorge préférant changer de sujet avant que l'un d'eux ne finisse par se tuer, même si elle pariait sur Jason s'ils venaient à se battre. Thomas était plus lent à prévoir les coups. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait juste le cerveau lent, même si c'était son meilleur ami.

-Ils discutent de quoi ? Demanda la femme en grattant l'oreille de son cheval qui secoua la tête éclaboussant les deux soldats qui reculèrent immédiatement pour ne pas salir leur uniforme.

-D'un bal je crois, répondit Greil en haussant les épaules totalement avachi par terre.

Une expression de surprise passa dans le regard de la femme ce qui fit rire Thomas qui lui assura que Shadis et Erwin ainsi que d'autres officiers, sous officiers et certains premières classes étaient invités pour fêter leur succès. Eddy imaginait mal leur commandant dans un bal rempli de nobles mais elle préféra ne rien dire.

-Je trouve ça ridicule sérieux ! Personne ne nous vient en aide quand le bataillon revient avec des morts et des blessés sur les bras, mais par contre tout le monde est là quand on revient avec succès ! S'énerva une fois de plus Jason. L'injustice commençait à lui courir sur le système.

Personne n'osa le contredire sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il disait. Le silence s'imposa et le major revient assez vite ordonnant à ses hommes de reprendre leur monture, ils rentraient au quartier général, dans la joie, pour la plupart, et dans la mauvaise humeur pour certains.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AoYume-Chouppa :** **Hellooo toi ! Tu as vu juste, elle pense comme toi :') C'est vrai qu'il était plus soft, je vais pas toujours les torturer x) Ouais c'est crevant de savoir qu'ils sont dans la même ville mais qu'ils ne le savent même pas mdrr :') Ahah tu verras (même si dans la première version, c'était bien Hanji hein, j'ai juste changé le prénom et la personne parce que ça ne concordait plus avec la date x) Mais bien vu, de base, c'était Hanji, pas Eddy) 3:D Ahah ! En effet, tu peux encore t'attendre à tout 3:) Mais oui, c'est bien dans ces événements que Nuska bosse. Pour Livaï, il va arriver, peut-être dans deux trois chapitres normalement, je t'avais prévenu que c'était long xD Enfin sinon bonne lecture MADAME !**_

 _« On croit conduire le destin, mais c'est toujours lui qui nous mène. » -Diderot_

—Je suis le président ! Aller Thomas, tu me dois tes deux meilleures cartes _Trou du cul_! Se moqua Jason qui avait encore gagné.

Eddy éclata de rire, ce jeu de cartes était celui qu'elle préférait par dessus tout. A chaque fois, Thomas perdait même avec les meilleures cartes. Jason, lui, laminait toujours la partie.

—Je suis sûr que tu triches aussi ! Tu gagnes toujours ! Se plaignit Thomas l'air boudeur pendant qu'il redistribuait les cartes.

—Non, j'ai juste joué avec des gens qui SAVENT jouer, rétorqua le jeune homme d'un air provocateur.

Pour la peine, il se prit la cape de Greil dans la tête avec brutalité. Il grogna pendant que Greil donna sa meilleure carte à Eddy. La jeune femme avait le nez retroussé, elle qui était mauvaise joueuse, elle était servie. Passant une main dans ses cheveux courts, elle maugréa quelques mots en triant son jeu.

—Vous ne devriez pas vous occuper des lessives ? Surgit la voix d'Erwin subitement. Eddy, dans toute sa splendeur, hurla de terreur ne s'attendant pas à voir son supérieur dans les parages. Dans l'élan, elle tomba de sa caisse en bois. S'ils ne s'étaient pas faits surprendre en train de prendre une pause illégale, Greil aurait rigolé jusqu'aux larmes. Elle dût se retenir mais il était difficile sachant que les autres membres de l'escouade se mordaient la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

En secouant la tête amusé par les bêtises de sa meilleure amie, Thomas l'aida à se relever et chacun repartit dans son coin pour s'occuper du peu de vêtements qu'il restait à laver.

 _836_

—Présidente ! Tympanisa sa sœur avec un air de satisfaction tandis qu'elle déposait sa dernière carte sur la mini table improvisée avec une caisse en bois dont certains clous rouillés dépassaient dangereusement.

—Encore ! Répondit Roy, C'est vraiment ton jour, c'est tout... justifia-t-il en roulant les yeux.

Jason se gratta la tête un peu perdu, devait-il jouer une doublette de dame ou bien son trois solitaire ? Il ne savait pas, il jouait comme un pied à ce jeu. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas ce jeu, il préférait d'avantage le keums qui se jouait par équipe. Ou bien alors la bataille corse qui était un jeu de rapidité et de réflexe.

Brady se perdait également dans ses cartes, il pinçait les lèvres complètement absorbé par son jeu. Si seulement il pouvait être autant concentré pendant le boulot pensa intérieurement Jason. Il n'était pas méprisant, il appréciait l'équipe avec laquelle il travaillait. A vrai dire, même si ces types avaient dix ans de plus qu'eux, voir plus pour Roy qui approchait la trentaine, ils étaient agréables en leur genre. Roy était un homme à femme, il avait enchaîné plus de relations qu'eux trois réunis. Enfin, Jason et Nuska avaient encore le temps, ils n'avaient que 14 ans et ne s'intéressaient pas spécialement à ce genre de choses. Ils avaient bien eu une ou deux relations chacun, mais rien de sentimental. C'était purement physique.

D'ailleurs, Jason prenait son rôle de frère trop à cœur, il n'avait jamais supporté les deux petits copains que Nuska avait eu. Dans un sens, il était soulagé que cela n'ait duré que quelques semaines.

Brady était plus jeune que Roy, il avait 24 ans, il avait un assez bon niveau en corps à corps mais il était facile de le déconcentrer. Plusieurs fois, Nuska, Roy, ou Jason avaient dû le rappeler à l'ordre.

—Il reste plus de vin... se plaignit justement Brady qui avait perdu la partie.

Roy lui jeta un regard sous-entendu avant de rouler les yeux et de lui répondre.

—Vaut mieux rester sobre pendant nos heures de service. Prends de l'opium si tu veux vraiment décompresser, se moqua le trentenaire.

Brady soupira frustré alors qu'il se remit à mélanger les cartes. Depuis peu, le gang s'était lancé dans le marché de cette nouvelle drogue que l'on appelait l'opium. On la trouvait dans certains somnifères d'en haut, parfois, Nuska et Jason montaient en voler, sinon Narro se démerdait pour en trouver. Leur chef avait ses combines et il était mieux de ne pas mettre son nez dedans. Il fallait juste exécuter les ordres.

—Franchement, je vois pas l'utilité de l'opium... A part dormir ? Demanda Jason perplexe.

—J'en sais rien, mais ça nous fait un plus gros salaire... On va pas s'en plaindre, répondit Nuska qui regardait son jeu.

—C'est vrai... Mais cette merde va provoquer une guerre de gang, c'est obligé... soupira Roy qui triait les siennes.

Le silence reprit dans le groupe tranquillement. Ce soir-là, ils étaient simplement de garde, ils étaient donc plutôt relax.

Les jumeaux avaient rejoint le gang depuis un an maintenant, c'était Narro qui les avait repéré. Rares étaient les voleurs qui passaient la frontière si facilement sans se faire attraper. De par ce fait, ils avaient été intégré dans l'équipe de Roy, dont deux de leurs anciens collègues étaient morts quelques semaines avant.

Beaucoup s'étaient demandés pourquoi ils ne montaient pas définitivement s'ils passaient si facilement la frontière, c'était une réflexion logique en soi. Cependant, leurs parents et leur petite sœur ne passeraient jamais. De plus, le gouvernement les retrouverait facilement en haut.

—J'ai besoin de vous sur le terrain. Kenny a encore fait des siennes, il y a eu un règlement de compte sur notre territoire entre deux de ses types et trois autres d'un autre gang, s'exclama Narro surgissant de nulle part.

Nuska regarda sa montre, qu'elle avait volé à un marchand il y a un mois de cela, elle soupira. Il finissait leur service dans dix minutes. Ils en avaient encore pour une heure à ce rythme-là, s'ils s'occupaient de toutes les conneries de Kenny.

Chacun se leva doucement, l'adolescente jeta son jeu sur la table avant d'enfiler sa cape noire et de prendre son arme. Roy paraissait exténué mais il n'en dit rien, il espérait vite en finir. Il avait rendez-vous avez Riza dans deux heures. Il n'avait pas envie de tout faire foirer avec elle, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils se convoitaient.

Il s'étira doucement en jetant un regard aux adolescents puis grimaça avec amertume. Nuska s'en aperçut et le regarda bizarrement.

—Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a le vieux? On a un lumbago ? Questionna Nuska. C'était sa manière à elle de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, il n'y avait rien de méchant malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire.

—Je faisais pas ça à 14 ans... soupira celui-ci avant de reprendre, Vous devriez faire des conneries avec les autres gamins du quartier au lieu de participer à cette saloperie.

Aucun des adolescents ne répondit, il n'était pas le seul à leur dire ça. Beaucoup les trouvaient très adultes pour leur jeune âge. Mais parfois, ils savaient rester des enfants. Ne s'en préoccupant guère plus, ils s'apprêtèrent à partir pour leur mission de dernière minute.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver sur le lieu, Nuska roula les yeux en se rendant compte que les cadavres des deux hommes de l'autre groupe étaient encore sur place. Leur gorge avaient été tranché, c'était signé Kenny Ackerman, pas de doute.

—Enfoiré de Kenny... Il pourrait au moins nettoyer derrière lui... maudit l'adolescente avant de mettre un chiffon autour de la bouche. Les autres membres de l'équipe suivirent son mouvement pour éviter tout risque de maladie comme la peste qui était très présente ici bas, ou bien encore la tuberculose.

Brady se chargea de prendre un premier macchabée et de l'entraîner vers le « cimetière ». C'était là qu'ils enterraient les corps pour ne pas qu'ils traînent dans la rue et que les maladies ne se propagent. C'était un peu pour cette raison que ce gang-là était le plus respecté dans les souterrains comparé à d'autres.

Roy ordonna aux adolescents de trouver la trace des deux types qui étaient sous les ordres du grand Ackerman pendant qu'il se chargeait de l'autre défunt.

Les jumeaux gardèrent leur capuche sur le tête et se mirent à chercher le moindre indice qui indiquerait une direction. Très rapidement, ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils investiguaient : de petites tâches de sang ainsi que des traces de pas qui suivaient un chemin bien précis.

Ils suivirent les pistes, tournant dans de nombreuses petites ruelles. Les passants s'écartaient sur leur chemin, ils les connaissaient, c'était pour cette raison qu'ils évitaient précieusement les capuches noires du quartier. On les comparait souvent à des faucheuses. C'était assez proche de la réalité en fin de compte.

Roy leur faisait entièrement confiance pour retrouver ses types, d'ailleurs c'était pour cette raison qu'il les avait laissé y aller, seuls, comme des grands enfants.

Alors que Nuska traversait la foule, son frère à une dizaine de mètres sur sa droite, elle sentit un regard sur elle. Elle dériva rapidement le regard avant de croiser les yeux d'un autre adolescent, il se tenait contre le mur, pomme en main. Il était seul. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais tout comme elle, une peau pâle, et des yeux bleu gris, il avait l'air assez petit, pour un homme. Son regard était froid et pouvait glacer les veines de n'importe qui. Mais il en fallait plus pour déstabiliser l'adolescente. Certes, il était beau, mais il renvoyait quelque chose de plus fort. L'adolescente avait l'impression de le connaître, du moins, sa tête lui rappelait celle de quelqu'un, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, puis Nuska retourna brutalement à la réalité lorsque Jason se retrouva juste derrière elle.

—A ta droite, on les a... souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Nuska oublia rapidement la présence de l'autre adolescent et se préoccupa de sa mission. Elle tourna doucement à droite pendant que son frère continuait tout droit. Se fiant à son instinct, elle monta sur une fenêtre avant de se faufiler sur le toit tel un chat. Elle vit très vite les deux hommes qu'ils traquaient. Se glissant doucement de gouttière en gouttière, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil son frère en bas de la rue qui les suivait en silence.

Puis, elle l'entendit interpeller les deux hommes, ils se retournèrent, elle était juste au dessus. Reposant ses pieds délicatement, elle en égorgea un d'un geste précis avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de sa présence.

Le hurlement de l'homme fut étouffé rapidement par la main de l'adolescente sur sa bouche. Son acolyte se rendit compte trop tard et sentit un coup sur sa tête. Il perdit conscience et Jason le planta dans le cœur pour en finir rapidement.

Une fois cela fait, ils s'étirèrent à leur tour, Jason poussa un bâillement exagéré avant d'essuyer sa lame.

—C'était vraiment pas fair-play le coup de l'égorger dans le dos... se moqua Roy accompagné de Brady. Les deux hommes venaient tout juste d'arriver et les avaient observé avec amusement.

—Pff ! Depuis quand on la joue fair-play ici ? Tu peux me le dire _chef_? Rétorqua Nuska tandis que Jason gloussa avant de déprimer réalisant qu'ils devraient transporter les deux corps pour les enterrer également. Cela prendrait bien deux heures...

—Sérieux, on est vraiment les femmes de ménage du quartier... gémit-il en prenant le corps du premier homme sur ses épaules. Il allait galérer à enlever le sang collé à ses vêtements.

—Tu salis, tu nettoies. C'est la règle, répondit Roy en haussant les épaules d'un air détaché.

—Vas dire ça à Kenny... grommela Nuska qui se saisissait également de l'autre corps.

841

—Il y a encore une tâche de sang sur cet uniforme, murmura Greil concentré dans sa tâche.

La jeune femme avait beau frotter depuis dix bonnes minutes, elle n'avait pas diminué. Jason lui jeta un coup d'œil en haussant un sourcil. Il la voyait galérer alors il se dit qu'il allait venir à sa rescousse. Il s'approcha de sa collègue et amie en posant sa main sur son épaule la faisant relever le regard.

—File-moi ça, je m'en charge. Occupe toi de la lessive que je fais, dit-il en lui prenant l'uniforme des mains sans attendre sa réponse.

Il disparut en un éclair avec l'habit dans les bras, Greil demanda aux autres où était passé le jeune homme mais personne n'avait idée où il était.

Ils le virent finalement revenir au bout de dix minutes, la tâche avait disparu complètement. Greil se demanda par quelle magie Jason avait réussi à faire disparaître une tâche aussi grosse. Elle aurait juré que l'uniforme était fichu.

—Il faut mettre du vinaigre blanc et laisser tremper pendant une dizaine de minutes, expliqua-t-il naturellement en haussant les épaules.

Tous le fixèrent ne s'attendant pas à ce que lui connaisse les miracles secrets des grand-mères. Après tout, Jason se faisait toujours assister dans pas mal de tâches ménagères, il n'aimait pas spécialement le ménage alors il prenait son temps.

—Comment tu as appris une telle chose, toi, Jason le flemmard ? Demanda Greil.

Sa façon de parler lui rappelait beaucoup Nuska, beaucoup pensaient qu'elles étaient méchantes, mais non. Loin de là, si il devait traduire la question, cela se rapprocherait de « Comment tu sais ça alors que tu détestes le ménage ? ». Le jeune homme haussa les épaules justifiant sa connaissance par un semi-mensonge.

—En tant que médecin, il faut bien.

Pas la peine d'expliquer que sa mère lui avait appris ça lorsqu'il était adolescent parce qu'elle en avait marre de nettoyer le sang séché, ou non, de leurs vêtements lorsqu'ils rentraient du travail chez Narro.

En dépit de toutes leurs aventures, Jason se rappelait encore des paroles de son ancien supérieur Roy.

— _Vous devriez faire des conneries avec les autres gamins du quartier au lieu de participer à cette saloperie._

En y repensant, 14 ans n'était certainement pas l'âge pour apprendre à ôter une quantité abondante de sang sur les vêtements. A 14 ans, on commençait à s'intéresser aux relations amoureuses, on ne participait aux meurtres et vols de gangs. Ils avaient vraiment tout fait à l'envers. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais regretté cette période de sa vie en dépit des circonstances.

OOO

Hinami connaissait les moindres recoins de l'étage qui était réservé aux paysannes et prisonnières. Il était non loin des cachots, mais assez proche du château où se déroulait les bals. Elles étaient situées dans le quartier général des brigades spéciales. De toutes manières, les brigades spéciales ne prenant que dix soldats par régiment, le quartier général ne manquait pas de chambre.

Alors en tant que prisonnières, elles devaient malgré tout rester dans un cadre surveillé pour éviter les débordements. La liberté était un mot assez grand pour décrire leur situation.

La petite fille traversa le couloir gris et sombre, ses pas raisonnaient à travers le quartier, elle se dépêchait ne souhaitant aucunement croiser un membre de la brigade spéciale. Ils étaient hautains et puaient l'arrogance à plein nez.

Sortant du quartier général, Hinami tenta de se remémorer le chemin afin de se rendre chez Laciana, elle se rappelait du grand manoir aux abords de la ville. Il n'était pas loin d'ici. Peut-être à une quinzaine de minutes en calèche, donc une trentaine de minutes à pied. Ça faisait tout de même un sacré bout.

Déterminée, elle commença sa route, elle avait l'habitude des longues balades, et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle se rendrait chez l'amie de sa sœur en cas d'urgence.

La première avait été lorsque son aînée était fortement malade il y a deux ans. Hinami avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui trouver des médicaments, les brigades spéciales se fichant pas mal de savoir qu'une prisonnière souffrait sous la fièvre.

En tournant au coin de la rue, elle vit une bicyclette qui devait certainement appartenir à quelqu'un dans le groupe d'enfants non loin. Ils étaient occupés à se disputer, elle en profita pour monter sur le vélo et s'en aller rapidement avant que l'un d'eux ne s'aperçoive que le deux roues avait disparu.

Tout en pédalant à son rythme, elle dépassait les habitants qui la regardaient sans guère s'intéresser à elle. Trost avait beaucoup d'activités aujourd'hui. La ville semblait se réveiller doucement, les marchands déballaient leurs marchandises sous le soleil surplombant les rues.

Elle avait appris à faire du vélo lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Nuska et Jason lui avaient appris avec une bicyclette fabriquée à partir de matériels volés. Ils lui avaient également appris quelques cascades à faire avec ce vélo. Elle se rappelait qu'ils revenaient souvent avec des bleus suite à ses figures, leurs parents s'arrachaient souvent les cheveux. Après tout, l'enfant n'avait que quatre ans. Elle aurait pu se blesser plus gravement. Mais c'était Nuska et Jason, ils étaient assez turbulents.

Plusieurs fois ils s'étaient faits disputés pour avoir montrer des mauvais tours de passe-passes à leur petite sœur. Leurs parents se démenaient pour apprendre la politesse et les bonnes manières à la petite fille et les jumeaux débarquaient et détruisaient tout d'une parole ou bien d'un geste. C'était bien un des rares souvenirs qu'elle avait des souterrains. Malgré tout, Hinami était contente d'avoir gardé ça en mémoire, c'était assez plaisant d'y repenser, même drôle avec du recul.

Leurs parents disaient souvent aux jumeaux qu'ils étaient des enfants intenables et souvent insupportables, c'était la vérité, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

Mais au moins, ils avaient eu une enfance assez heureuse. Ils étaient une véritable famille.

Au bout de la ruelle, il y avait un escalier. Hinami se mit alors à accélérer comme on lui avait montré, au dernier moment, elle prit une grande impulsion et se retrouva dans les airs avant de retomber sur le sol. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Morin lui disait toujours qu'elle finirait par se faire mal à force de faire ce genre de bêtises, mais elle avait compris une chose en se remémorant sa brève enfance dans les Bas-Fonds, enfin surtout en se remémorant les conneries de ses aînés. C'était en faisant ce genre de bêtises qu'on découvrait la vie et qu'on s'amusait, rester dans sa zone de confort était impensable pour elle.

Très vite, en empruntant ses raccourcis dangereux, elle arriva devant le petit manoir où vivait Laciana. Elle posa en vrac le vélo avant de monter aux arbres afin de trouver le meilleur appui pour rentrer chez la jeune femme.

Ça aussi elle l'avait appris avec le frère et la sœur. Ils étaient de véritables chats de gouttières, ils escaladaient n'importe quels murs, n'importe quels toits de maisons, ou même de bâtiments. Certains avaient besoin d'appareils tridimensionnels, eux ils étaient des ninjas, c'était ce que Hinami aimait penser d'eux par le passé. Elle avait eu la chance d'avoir des professeurs dans le domaine de la gravité.

Le manoir était assez imposant, mais pas autant que ceux de Mitras, elle les avait vu brièvement en montant en haut pour la première fois. Ce serait un vrai jeu d'enfant. De plus, les arbres lui facilitaient tout. Descendant de son perchoir pour remonter aussi tôt sur un autre, elle prit un bref élan avant de sauter et s'accrocher sur le bord d'une fenêtre ouverte. Remontant très vite, elle se retrouva assise sur le bord de celle-ci.

Fixant intensément la pièce, elle en déduisit qu'elle se trouvait dans le boudoir réservé aux femmes en vue de tous les canapés, les immenses tableaux, les métiers à tisser ainsi que le service à thé.

—Les nobles ont vraiment besoin de toutes ses pièces ? Se demanda Hinami à haute voix en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle les trouvait vraiment superficiels. Pour vivre bien, il suffisait juste d'une chambre, un semblant de cuisine, des toilettes et une salle de bain. Pas besoin de boudoir et de dix mille salons.

—En fait, c'est juste pour l'apparence... Moi je reste juste dans ma chambre ou alors je vais dans le jardin, répondit une voix amicalement.

Hinami se retourna reconnaissant la voix de Laciana qui se tenait gracieusement contre la porte en bois, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme était vêtu d'une jolie robe rouge à bustier. Il lui allait à ravir. Elle avait ses cheveux attachés en chignon, quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient des autres mais elle n'en restait pas moins splendide.

—C'est pas vrai, les Minoro sont de vrais chats ! Vous grimpez n'importe où ! Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi Hina ! Soupira Lacia en fronçant les sourcils.

Cependant, son attitude ne trahissait pas son sourire. Elle était ravie de revoir l'enfant qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres.

—Dans le pire des cas, je rentre chez moi, chez les brigades spéciales, répondit la concernée en rigolant.

Contre toutes attentes, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui intimer de la suivre dans sa chambre. Déjà qu'elle était mal vue de ses parents, s'ils voyaient qu'elle avait fait entrer une étrangère paysanne, s'en était fini d'elle.

Elles montèrent un étage et traversèrent un couloir lumineux et aux vives couleurs. Les murs étaient remplis de tableaux de la lignée familiale ainsi que de miroirs.

En un rien de temps, elles étaient dans sa chambre soigneusement fermée à clé.

—Tu veux du thé ? Demanda poliment Laciana avant de s'en servir un.

L'enfant refusa tout aussi poliment, elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait boire une telle boisson. Il ne s'agissait que d'eau chaude infusée. Et puis le café, n'en parlons pas. Qu'y avait-il de plaisant à boire une boisson amer et brûlante.

—J'ai beau déjà être venu ici, c'est toujours aussi impressionnant ! Tu as de la chance de vivre ici ! S'exclama l'enfant habitué aux espaces restreints.

Laciana perdit un peu son air enjoué, elle lui répondit d'un air un peu mélancolique contre son gré.

—Tu sais ce qu'on dit... Aux pauvres leurs problèmes, aux riches les leurs... On va dire que je ne suis plus trop la bienvenue ici, mais c'est vrai, j'ai eu de la chance de grandir loin de la misère, dit-elle en haussant les épaules buvant une gorgée de son thé vert.

—Comment ça tu es plus la bienvenue ? Je veux dire, à cause de ton métier ? Demanda Hinami qui s'était toujours demandée pourquoi la jeune femme travaillait en temps qu'escorte alors qu'elle était issue de sang important.

—J'imagine que tu es assez grande cette fois... J'ai sali le nom de ma famille en ayant eu une relation sexuelle avant le mariage. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont envoyé là-bas, tu sais parfois les nobles ne sont que des vieux qui ne vivent que par le bien-vu...

Ce fut au tour d'Hinami de froncer les sourcils, comment des parents pouvaient envoyer leur propre enfant dans un milieu si brute, pour une telle raison qui plus est. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient une relation sexuelle avant le mariage, les hommes nobles en premier. Alors pourquoi Laciana était devenue la honte de la famille ? Décidément, l'enfant ne comprendrait jamais l'univers de l'aristocratie. Il était bien trop tiré par les cheveux.

—Alors, quelle est la raison de ta venue bébé Nuska ? Poursuivit l'hôte un léger sourire en coin désirant changer de sujet au plus vite.

—Justement, c'est à propos de Nuska que je viens... répondit la cadette en pinçant les lèvres, En ce moment, elle est très distante... Je veux dire que plus que la normale. Je sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, tu as une idée de ce qu'il peut la travailler ? S'exclama-t-elle d'une traite, son air inquiet brisant sa figure enfantine.

Laciana poussa un léger soupir comprenant parfaitement ce que la fille ressentait. Elle aussi l'avait remarqué. Elle posa doucement sa tasse avant de réfléchir à quoi répondre.

—Hinami... Tu sais très bien le métier qu'elle fait... Des fois, certains clients sont assez... rudes. Lors du dernier bal, elle en a eu un en particulier. Laisses lui juste le temps de s'en remettre. Tu ne soutiras aucune information tant qu'elle ne sera pas prête à en parler, crois-moi... expliqua Laciana d'un air triste.

—Et si elle n'est jamais prête ? Je peux pas la laisser dans cette merde ! Elle le fait pour moi, je le sais ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant suppliant avec désespoir Laciana.

Celle-ci garda le silence quelques minutes avant de reprendre d'un ton plus grave.

—C'est plus grave que ça en a l'air Hina... Elle... Ta sœur ne t'a jamais dit réellement la situation dans laquelle vous étiez... Elle voulait pas que tu te sentes coupable... commença la blonde fuyant le regard de la petite fille.

—De quoi tu parles... Laciana, s'il te plaît j'ai besoin de toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Pourquoi Nuska refuse de m'en parler, pourquoi elle a peur de « me voir morte » ? Enchaînait Hinami qui recherchait désespérément des réponses.

Laciana s'approcha d'elle doucement s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur, elle affichait un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, pourtant on lisait très bien dans ses yeux qu'elle avait de nombreux regrets. Posant une main sur son épaule pour la calmer, elle lui répondit d'un ton amer.

—Hinami, t'es pas aussi libre que tu le penses... Si Nuska fait une connerie, c'est toi qui prends... Les brigades spéciales ne sont pas connues pour leur tendresse... Tu me suis ? T'es un moyen de pression, et en même temps, tu es ce qui la garde en vie... Si tu veux réellement l'aider, éloignes-toi le plus possible de tout ça. Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, Nuska ne s'en remettrait jamais...

S'éloigner de tout ça était une solution bien trop radicale pour elle. C'est avec regret qu'elle se rendit compte que Laciana était tout autant désemparée qu'elle face à la situation. Mais pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha de vouloir se rendre au prochain bal. Elle n'allait pas laisser Nuska aux mains de ses chiens si facilement.

OOO

Jason remplissait les derniers rapports médicaux de sa journée, faire la lessive avait prit plus de temps qu'il n'aurait pensé. Surtout avec toutes les tâches de sang qu'il avait dû faire disparaître. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir le vinaigre blanc. C'était infecte.

C'est pourquoi à 23h, il était encore là. Les veilleurs de nuit de l'infirmerie étaient arrivés depuis une heure déjà.

Alors qu'il était en train de finir le dossier d'un certain Joshua Maler, une des victimes de la dernière expédition, sa porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Jason releva la tête et lança un regard noir à la personne qui osait pénétrer sur son lieu de travail sans le prévenir. Son attitude s'adoucit légèrement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Eddy qui lui apportait le café. Il aurait dû s'en douter, après tout, elle était la seule qui ne toquait jamais.

—On t'a jamais appris à toquer mal-poli ? Dit-il en la taquinant.

—Eh ! Je t'apporte le café, sois cool ! Tu vas encore faire une nuit blanche je suis sûre ! Se plaignit Eddy qui s'installa lourdement sur la chaise en face de lui.

Jason haussa les épaules en buvant une gorgée de son café noir, il reprit son document faisant tournoyer son stylo sur son doigt. Eddy resta à son bureau, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était souvent le cas pour de nombreuses personnes après une expédition. Dans ces moments-là, Jason autorisait les membres de son escouade à le rejoindre dans son bureau à l'infirmerie.

La pièce était un peu en bazar, des papiers inondaient le bureau du jeune homme, mais malgré tout ce bordel, l'endroit était propre et aseptisé. C'était logique pour un médecin. Il était hors de question de vivre dans un endroit sale et remplit de microbes.

—Tu as trouvé une assistante du coup ? Demanda Jason désirant faire la conversation avec son amie.

Eddy fit la moue en croisant les bras. Elle semblait assez déçue et sur le point de baisser les bras. Rares étaient ceux qui désiraient travailler aux côtés des titans.

—Non... Personne ! Si jamais je venais à mourir, personne ne serait là pour poursuivre les travaux ! Gémit-elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller les patients.

Jason se sentit mal pour elle, même s'il avait dû mal à l'admettre en face d'elle, ses travaux étaient d'une importance capitale. Ils leur permettaient d'en savoir plus sur les titans afin de les vaincre. Il se mit à réfléchir abandonnant sa paperasse quelques minutes. Il cherchait du plus profond de son être s'il ne connaissait pas quelqu'un qui serait intéressé de son côté. En tant que médecin au sein du bataillon, il avait un peu parlé à tout le monde, autant les recrues que les plus haut-gradés.

Puis soudain, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées à trouver un moyen d'aider son amie, un sourire étira ses lèvres, il avait peut-être trouvé.

—Tu connais Rius Zoë ? C'est le type qui faisait les recherches avant toi, il est parti l'année où je suis arrivé. Un titan l'a attaqué lors d'une expédition, il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes.

—Euh... non ça ne me dit rien ! Je suis arrivé un an après toi je te signale ! Se défendit Eddy en levant les mains au ciel, Tu penses que je pourrais lui demander de retravailler avec moi ?!

Jason ne put s'empêcher de rigoler face à l'attitude de son amie, il avait vraiment trouvé la personne parfaite.

—Non, pas lui. Il a perdu la tête, il est devenu complètement fou après son accident. Non, il a une fille : Hanji. Je suis sûre qu'elle dirait pas non pour reprendre la suite des recherches de son père, expliqua-t-il en signant le document et en tamponnant le signe du bataillon sur la feuille.

Il la rangea dans un de ses classeurs éparpillés parmi d'autres, puis, estimant qu'il avait assez travaillé aujourd'hui, il les ferma tous avant de se saisir de sa tasse de café qui allait refroidir.

—Bien sûr que je veux la rencontrer ! S'écria Eddy qui démarrait au quart de tour.

—Chut doucement, j'ai des patients qui dorment figures-toi, ramena à l'ordre Jason en secouant la tête exaspéré.

Eddy se calma aussitôt portant une main à sa bouche confuse. Elle fit la grimace s'en voulant immédiatement d'avoir hurlé si fort.

—Bon, je dois aller voir Rius dans la semaine, tu veux venir avec moi ? Sa fille à mon âge, et elle... un peu comme toi, le prends pas mal, hein Maboule. Mais il y a trois conditions, tu me laisses parler, tu gardes les mains derrière le dos, et s'il te plaît... Ne mets pas ton horrible chapeau rouge... énuméra le jeune homme.

—Promis ! T'es vraiment un type génial Jason ! Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux ! Lui dit-elle l'air rassuré.

Aller mieux ? Il ne savait pas trop s'il allait mieux. Quelques jours étaient passés, et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il pensait que son inconscient lui avait montré ce qu'il avait envie de voir. Peut-être que lui aussi devenait comme Rius, peut-être qu'il commençait à avoir des hallucinations. Il n'en savait rien, mais il avait décidé d'arrêter d'y penser. Cela lui torturait plus la tête qu'autre chose, et il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

—Toujours pas décidé à pas venir au bal ? Reprit Eddy d'un air moqueur.

—Pour quoi faire ? Voir ses connards de nobles ou bien les brigades spéciales ? Ils ne m'aiment pas trop, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un air détaché.

Leur conversation continua ainsi jusqu'à l'aube, Eddy essayant de convaincre Jason de venir, lui refusant. Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant celui-ci. Il se déroulait à Trost même, le jeune homme n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête, et puis, il avait encore des papiers à terminer ainsi que des patients à s'occuper.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AoYume-Chouppa : Le président c'est un vrai jeu de guerre, ça peut détruire des amitiés en vrai xD C'est vraiment étrange dis-donc, Roy et Riza ? Je vois pas du tput d'où ils sortent MDRRRR x) La bataille corse, pareil c'est la guerre x) Le secret pour gagner c'est de mettre une bague x') J'ai tellement pensé à toi eheh ! Ehhhh tu verras si il y va 3:) Je te laisse la surprise.**_

 **/!\ Scène de viol et de violence**

 _« C'est la nuit qu'il est beau de croire à la lumière » - Chanteclerc_

-Messieurs, je vous présente l'escorte du royaume des murs de Trost, elles sont à votre disposition gratuitement, présenta celui qui s'occupait de gérer l'escorte, Si jamais l'une d'entre vous vous pose un problème ou refuse votre demande, son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers Nuska qui le dévisagea en silence, Merci de m'informer, nous ferons le nécessaire pour ne pas que cela se reproduise.

Nuska n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'il s'adressait indirectement à elle, d'ailleurs vu le regard autoritaire qu'il lui avait lancé, tout le monde avait dû le comprendre. Elle l'observa s'éloigner en silence le maudissant intérieurement.

Sa liste. Ce connard serait définitivement dessus. Il s'installa sur une chaise pour profiter du festin mais aussi pour surveiller l'escorte du coin de l'œil. Nuska n'avait pas encore bougé et le fixait réfléchissant aux meilleurs moyens de le tuer.

-Nuska... souffla Laciana qui lui prit la main comme pour la sortir de sa transe, Je te conseille de vite te mettre au travail, il était sérieux quand il parlait de mettre ta sœur en cage...

La femme aux cheveux noirs frissonna de haine avant de se retourner et de marcher en direction des soldats avec son amie.

-Je le tuerai, se contenta-t-elle de dire à Lacia qui rigola doucement lui pressant doucement la main pour la calmer.

-Si tu commences à tuer à tous ceux qui veulent ou t'ont fait du mal, qui restera-t-il sur terre...

Sa remarque arracha un sourire à Nuska qui appréciait la présence de son amie même si elle n'était pas du même milieu social. Même si Laciana n'était pas prisonnière, le monde semblait bien plus beau en sa compagnie.

-Il restera toi au moins, chuchota Nuska discrètement dans son oreille qui fit frissonner la blonde et qui se mettait à virer rouge pivoine en tentant de cacher un sourire timide.

-On aura le monde rien que pour nous dans ce cas, continua celle-ci pleine de rêve en relevant la tête.

Même si Laciana n'était pas une esclave, ses parents la forçaient à faire ce métier dans le but qu'elle se marie, tout simplement parce qu'une jeune femme de 20 ans se devait d'être mariée et d'avoir des enfants dans cette société. Selon eux, après sa trahison, plus personne ne voudrait d'elle en mariage, alors ils la forçaient à faire ce travail dénigrant estimant qu'il ne restait plus que cette solution pour trouver un mari. Elle exerçait donc ce métier contre sa volonté, mais au moins, Nuska et elle s'étaient rencontrées.

-Mesdames, se présentèrent deux hommes devant elle alors que le visage de Nuska se referma en masque professionnel. Elle reconnut l'un qui devait être le major Erwin, il était connu pour son charme mais surtout son courage. L'autre, Nuska ne le connaissait pas mais s'il était au bal, il devait avoir un grade élevé, il avait le crâne rasé de près. Il tendit la main à Nuska qui la prit avec un faux sourire pendant que Laciana était partie danser avec le major.

Étrangement, ou peut-être non, elle ne savait pas, en tout cas l'homme qui l'avait invité semblait différent des nobles avec qui elle avait dansé par le passé. Il gardait ses mains bien placées, lui parlait tranquillement sans aucune allusion, elle se surprit même à trouver ce moment sympa. Il lui parlait comme si elle parlait à une connaissance.

A la fin de la danse, il la salua poliment et elle repartit prendre sa place avant de se rendre compte que leur supérieur l'épiait. Il cherchait le moindre faux mouvement dans ses gestes. Elle devait contrôler sa colère, rester calme et garder son masque.

C'est avec soulagement que Laciana revint vers elle tout sourire en s'installant sur une chaise. Elle lâcha un soupir heureux avant de saisir la main de son amie pour la secouer.

-Je préfère clairement travailler avec ses types qu'avec les autres ! Ils sont respectueux tu trouves pas ! S'exclama Laciana comme si elle vivait un rêve éveillée.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison... pour une fois, souligna Nuska qui se moquait gentiment en lui envoyant une pichenette sur l'épaule.

La femme aux cheveux ébènes avait beau essayer d'agir normalement, Laciana n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait clair dans son jeu, son amie se comportait toujours ainsi lorsque quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ses yeux parlaient plus que son sourire, malheureusement pour elle. Et puis, elle semblait malade, d'énormes cernes entouraient ses yeux si noirs.

-Nuska...Tu devrais t'asseoir, boire ou manger un truc, ça fait une semaine que tu n'as pas l'air bien... Est-ce-que... Est-ce-qu'il... grimaça la jeune femme en face d'elle qui n'arrivait pas à aborder le sujet sans que la femme ne se braque. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien son caractère trempé.

Nuska perdit finalement patience et lui répondit d'une voix sèche ce qui donna froid dans le dos à son amie.

-Pourquoi tu demandes alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ?

Un silence gêné s'installa et une frontière brisa la proximité entre les deux amies comme si elles n'étaient que de simples collègues. Laciana détestait lorsque cela arrivait, elle avait le sentiment d'être comme les autres aux yeux de Nuska, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, elle détestait qu'il y ait un froid entre elles.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir, tu as l'air malade...

La femme aux cheveux noir de jais pouvait voir ses mains trembler. De peur ? D'appréhension ? De tristesse ? Elle ne savait pas et elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Dans ce genre de moments, elle se rappelait avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas la même situation sociale et par conséquence, qu'elles ne se comprendraient jamais réellement.

-Tu sais que j'ai pas le droit. Ton commandant te regarde, va l'inviter à danser.

Laciana s'en voulait de voir son amie ainsi, elles venaient de deux mondes différents mais malgré tout, elles s'appréciaient quand même. Seulement parfois, il arrivait que la réalité les rattrape et un froid se mettait en place. Ce n'était pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière, mais à chaque fois que cela se produisait, le cœur de Lacia était en miette, et ça, personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle en venait même à détester faire partie de ses familles nobles, au moins, il n'y aurait jamais eu cette barrière entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Repensant aux propos d'Hinami, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Nuska, les choses empiraient. C'était à prévoir, son amie était en train de finir comme la plupart de toutes les autres prisonnières. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

OOO

 _-Nuska_... Tu devrais t'asseoir, boire ou manger un truc, ça fait une semaine que tu n'as pas l'air bien... Est-ce-que... Est-ce-qu'il... demanda la femme qui avait dansé avec le commandant précédemment.

Erwin n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation entre les deux jeunes femmes à l'entente de ce nom si particulier. Instinctivement, il avait été charmé par cette Laciana. Cette jeune femme avait un cœur pur, elle transpirait la gentillesse à des kilomètres. Mais quelque chose d'autre avait attiré son attention.

En un rien de temps, il remarqua que les deux jeunes femmes semblaient très proches, pourtant lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur elles, quelque chose semblait les avoir brouillées.

La Nuska en question restait debout en fixant du coin de l'œil son supérieur. Erwin avait très bien compris qu'elle avait eu quelques problèmes avec son boss et certainement avec quelques clients. C'était facile à deviner, en particulier vu la manière dont la prisonnière et son geôlier s'étaient regardés. D'ailleurs, il avait aussi remarqué des marques violettes cicatrisées sous son bracelet, preuve qu'elle devait l'avoir depuis longtemps.

Le plus effrayant dans là-dedans, c'est que Nuska ressemblait trait pour trait à Jason. Elle était son portrait craché en femme. Il préféra continuer à analyser la scène plutôt que d'émettre des hypothèses trop rapides.

-Pourquoi tu demandes alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ?

Un silence se mit en place et celle qui était assise jouait avec ses mains nerveusement. Il était clair que l'autre lui faisait peur en ce moment. Elle dégageait le même aura que Jason lorsqu'il était contrarié.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir, tu as l'air malade... lui dit la blonde aux cheveux bouclés d'une voix qui tremblait. Elle semblait déçue, ou peinée, Erwin ne savait pas trop. En tout cas, cela ne changea pas pour autant l'attitude de « Nuska » qui lui répondit tout aussi méchamment.

-Tu sais que j'ai pas le droit. Laciana, ton commandant te regarde, va l'inviter à danser, ordonna sèchement celle-ci. Contre toute attente, Erwin fronça brièvement les sourcils, elle fixait son supérieur, comment avait-elle senti son regard sur elles ? Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il était persuadé qu'en face de lui se tenait la sœur jumelle de Jason. Il devait à tout prix soutirer des informations à Laciana.

-Tu as des vus sur celle aux cheveux noirs Thomas! S'écria Eddy qui s'installa brusquement à côté de lui.

Il soupira en posant sa coupelle sur le table en pestant intérieurement. Cette folle allait l'achever dans son ennui. En fait, Thomas était juste là pour le banquet et pour l'alcool. Aussi parce que Eddy l'avait presque torturé afin de le faire venir.

-Non. J'en ai rien à foutre de ces filles, certaines n'ont même pas envie de faire ce boulot, répondit-il en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle le lâche.

-Alors pourquoi tu regardes sans arrêt celle-ci, continua Eddy ce qui excéda son meilleur ami. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur les danseurs. Il les trouvait franchement ridicule. Greil aussi les méprisait, pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur un point.

-Elle m'intriguait, t'as pas vu son bracelet, c'est une prisonnière. En plus, elle ressemble beaucoup à Jason, c'est flippant, constata celui-ci.

-C'est vrai ça ! Commença la scientifique, Eh toi ! Viens ! Hurla Eddy. Cette scientifique vivait franchement dans un autre monde. Greil qui venait d'arriver lui tapa l'épaule en marmonnant que ce n'était pas une manière d'aborder les autres, mais la brune n'en fit qu'à sa tête, comme à son habitude.

La femme leva la tête immédiatement d'un air surpris ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on l'interpelle ainsi, son visage semblait être rongé par la haine à l'état pur. Seulement, une fois qu'elle fut plus près des trois soldats, elle changea son visage radicalement pour plaquer un masque professionnel. Mais ces yeux, ils ne trompaient pas Greil, ils avaient la même lueur que ceux de Jason lorsqu'il était dans une de ses périodes sombres.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Eddy qui lui proposa une coupelle qu'elle refusa poliment, toujours avec cet air si faux.

-Nuska Madame, répondit la concernée qui gardait ses mains derrière son dos.

Elle faisait attention à la façon dont elle parlait, ça s'entendait. A force de côtoyer des nobles, elle savait comme leur parler. Greil et Thomas n'aimaient pas ça, cela signifiait qu'eux aussi étaient mis dans le même sac que ses abrutis.

-Nuska ? Répéta Greil de manière surprise.

—Oui Nuska Minoro, Madame, répondit la noiraude visiblement lassée de cette discussion.

—Excuses-là, cette vieille morue est sourde comme un pot, rattrapa Thomas qui avait directement fait le lien, C'est juste que c'est pas courant comme prénom.

Greil l'insulta de bon cœur et ils commencèrent à se chamailler une nouvelle fois comme des enfants.

-Fous-moi la paix sale folle, S'énerva Thomas d'un air boudeur.

Et avant même que Nuska ne puisse prendre la parole, une voix d'homme arriva de nulle part. Il avait certainement dû attendre ce moment avec impatience. Nuska enleva instinctivement son masque en sa présence pour le dévisager d'un air las.

-Tout se passe bien ? Nuska vous apporte des problèmes ? Sa voix s'était faite forte lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom. Il devait déjà s'imaginer ce qu'il infligerait à Hinami.

Ce putain de patron, Nuska réprima un frisson alors que l'envie de le faire souffrir prenait le dessus. Avec sa barbe mal rasé, ses yeux de fouines et son double menton. Il ne voulait que du mal pour Nuska, mais le sentiment était réciproque.

-Non, on discutait, tout va bien ! Répondit Eddy toute souriante, elle rapprocha Nuska en passant son bras autour de ses épaules comme si elles étaient de bonnes amies. Celle-ci réprima un frisson, elle avait horreur des contacts si soudain, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, la soldate venait certainement de lui faire éviter le pire.

-Je vois, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si jamais. Ces derniers temps, elle est une source à problème... Tu devrais prendre ta pause maintenant. On vient de te ré-ser-ver.

Après avoir parlé d'elle comme d'un objet, il tourna les talons en s'éloignant. Nuska pensa fortement à lui arracher la peau petit à petit. Ouais, ça serait une bonne torture pour commencer.

Erwin ayant observé la scène de loin, il avait bien compris qu'elle était sur la sellette, il maudissait intérieurement ce stupide soldat de la brigade spéciale. Sans plus attendre la femme enleva le bras d'Eddy avant de partir à son tour. Son attitude avait littéralement changé, elle passait d'un regard professionnel à celui d'une personne nonchalante. Eddy se mit à rire en poussant doucement l'épaule du soldat avant de lui dire qui venait de reprendre une coupelle de champagne, agacé de ses chamailleries. Puis Eddy reporta son attention à la jeune femme, elle avait franchement l'air d'une déprimée, à limite d'avoir l'air d'une psychopathe.

Nuska saisit alors le bras de la blonde avant de s'en aller prendre l'air, son major se retrouva donc seul et les observa lui aussi partir.

Et puis soudain, celui-ci revint vers eux, un sourire dessiné sur le visage, sa muse s'en étant allée avec la prisonnière aux cheveux ébènes qui avait interrompu brutalement leur échange.

-Tiens, pourquoi un tel sourire... Aurais-tu trouvé la femme de ta vie ? Taquina Eddy, ça tombe bien, Thomas commence à comprendre ses sentiments pour Greil.

Pour la peine, il lui bouscula l'épaule en lui ordonnant de se taire. Erwin réclama alors l'attention des trois soldats d'un air sérieux et sournois. L'homme avait un plan, encore, ce plan devait d'ailleurs être risqué, comme chaque plan qu'Erwin prenait.

—C'est la sœur de Jason, dit-il d'une voix claire, On peut pas lui dire maintenant qu'elle est en vie, ici. Il s'emballerait. Alors j'ai un plan, je la veux au sein du bataillon. On en discutera à notre retour.

—Si Thomas et Greil sont assez sobres... se moqua Eddy heureuse que Jason soit sur le point de retrouver sa famille.

OOO

Elles étaient assises sur un des toits les plus bas proche de la salle de bal. L'air frais de la nuit leur faisait du bien et le silence apaisait leurs tympans. Les étoiles étaient nombreuses dans le ciel rendant l'atmosphère presque agréable.

Laciana était assise, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, Nuska était allongée le regard perdu dans les étoiles. La blonde était soulagée que leur relation soit redevenue normal, pourtant, elle ne cessait de ressasser les mots qu'Hinami lui avait dit. C'était vrai. L'état de Nuska chutait dangereusement, elle se braquait de plus en plus. Contre toute attente, Laciana décida d'en parler à la jeune femme, à ses risques et périls.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Elle se tracassait l'esprit pendant une bonne minute avant de lâcher immédiatement :

—Nuska, j'ai vu ta sœur il y a trois jours de cela. Elle est inquiète de te voir comme ça, et c'est pas la seule. On veut vraiment t'aider, tu as besoin de soutien...

Pourtant, Nuska ne répondit rien. Elle se contentait de rester silencieuse à fixer les étoiles. Face à ce manque de réaction, Laciana ne sut comment réagir. Et puis, doucement, la noiraude leva le bras en direction du ciel.

—La grande casserole, c'est la grande ours... expliqua-t-elle, Et la petite, c'est la petite ours, c'est le gars du bataillon d'exploration qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

Au final, la blonde aurait préféré aucune réponse plutôt que ça. Nuska esquivait encore le sujet, son amie parut assez déconcertée. Pourtant, Nuska continua son explication astronomique.

—Il m'a dit que la grande était une déesse qui avait perdu son enfant et qu'ils avaient été changé en constellation pour veiller l'un sur l'autre.

Laciana soupira finalement, elle était loin d'avoir une réponse concrète. Rien d'étonnant, elle savait qu'elle avait espéré pour rien. Nuska était pire que les murs qui les protégeaient des titans. Totalement indéchiffrable.

—J'aimerais être une constellation aussi... Pour veiller sur mes proches... J'ai toujours pensé que je veillais sur Hinami, mais c'est faux. Je l'ai abandonné depuis des années... Elle doit m'en vouloir... marmonna la jeune femme en fermant les yeux profitant de l'air frais qui frottait sur son visage si pâle.

La blonde serra doucement les doigts de Nuska comme pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Elle n'avait plus la force de parler. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que leur pause ne se finisse. Elles descendirent donc une à une du toit, Nuska apportant son aide à Laciana qui n'était pas aussi à l'aise avec la gravité.

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent devant les portes du château, la noiraude sentit une présence derrière elle. Son instinct de criminelle lui avait appris à détecter lorsqu'on l'espionnait. Sans attendre une seconde, elle s'empara du bras de la personne derrière son dos et l'immobilisa brutalement à terre avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur. Elle relâcha son emprise dans l'immédiat effarée d'avoir presque blessée sa famille.

-Hinami ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là putain !? Hurla celle-ci en se dégageant de sa sœur.

La fillette se releva en grimaçant et en regardant qui était avec elle avant de parler.

-Je viens m'assurer que tu es pas en danger ! Répondit Hina rassurée de voir que tout allait bien.

Nuska tomba des nus face à une telle réponse.

-Je te demande pardon ? Et si c'était le cas, tu comptais faire quoi ? Répondit plus doucement Nuska consciente que si elle criait on les entendrait. Elle en oublia même la présence de Laciana tellement elle en voulait à sa petite sœur de risquer sa vie inutilement.

-J'en sais rien, mais je veux plus te revoir dans le même état que l'autre soir... par ma faute !

Nuska ne sut quoi répondre et passa une main dans ses cheveux en essayant de reprendre son calme. Elle fut prise d'une soudaine panique, si un des membres de la brigades spéciales la voyait ici, s'en était fini pour elle. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle dirait, Hinami resterait, têtue comme elle était. Alors, bien que cela lui coûte de parler ainsi à sa seule famille, elle prit un air dédaigneux priant pour qu'Hinami la déteste assez pour s'en aller.

-T'as pas été foutue de te défendre ici alors cesse de mettre ta vie en danger inutilement, finit-elle par dire d'une voix neutre mais autoritaire. Hinami baissa automatiquement la tête face à une réponse si dure.

Puis Nuska redressa sa robe et se recoiffa rapidement avant de se redresser prête à partir.

-Merci Laciana, je dois y retourner, dit-elle en s'adressant à son amie et en reprenant son masque, et toi, tu rentres Hinami.

Ces derniers mots avaient été rudes et la jeune fille ne savait plus quoi dire alors elle fixait le sol, des larmes au coin de l'œil.

-Fais ce que ta sœur t'a dit Hina, c'est pas un endroit pour toi... lui dit la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait elle aussi à rentrer, cependant elle s'arrêta avant de rentrer, Elle a été dur, mais... C'est pour ton bien... Vraiment...

OOO

-Nuska ! Un client important te demande ! Lui chuchota Meri, Tu as intérêt de mettre tous tes atouts en valeur... continua hautainement la rousse.

La femme aux cheveux noirs soupira, cette soirée était vraiment longue. Elle se dirigea donc vers le client qui l'avait demandé, c'était un type baraqué aux cheveux bruns. Il ne se gênait pas pour la reluquer du regard le temps qu'elle arrive. Encore un gros porc pensa dans sa tête Nuska.

Erwin observait du coin de l'œil la femme avec qui Laciana était quelques minutes avant. Une personne l'avait demandé et il réprima sa colère en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un type de la brigade spéciale qu'il connaissait et avec qui il s'était déjà battu plusieurs fois.

Il força la jeune femme à s'asseoir à côté d'elle profitant bien de se rincer l'œil au passage et commença à discuter avec elle. Nuska qui connaissait ce genre de personnes avait pris soin de prendre un peu de distance mais il la ramena à lui d'un geste discret qui lui arracha une grimace.

Il se rapprochait d'elle doucement, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou. Elle avait sérieusement envie de vomir. Elle se disait qu'il ne ferait rien tant qu'il y aurait du monde mais cet espoir disparut lorsqu'elle sentit une main glisser le long de sa cuisse. Son teint devint livide, il fallait qu'elle trouve une issue au plus vite. Elle ne pouvait plus, c'était la goutte d'eau qui débordait du vase. Elle chercha désespérément du regard Laciana du regard mais la jeune femme discutait avec le major. Et puis, elle vit que son patron la regardait lourdement et son cœur se serra en s'imaginant Hinami dans une cage.

Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte pour de bon qu'elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Personne ne lui viendrait en aide, même elle n'était pas fichue de s'aider, elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Son masque tomba et son visage devint vide tandis que l'homme s'amusait à lui caresser doucement chaque partie de son corps. Elle n'avait même plus la force d'espérer, alors c'était ça de mourir intérieurement ?

-On monte ?

La question fut finalement posée et comme une machine, Nuska répondit :

-Bien monsieur.

Elle se fit entraîner mais ne réagissait même pas. Juste fermer les yeux et attendre. C'était la règle. Elle n'entendait même plus la musique autour d'elle. Elle s'était déjà mise dans sa bulle.

Laciana qui discutait avec le major se figea quand elle vit son amie entraînée de force dans une chambre avec un homme. Et soudain, elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés. Ses yeux se mouillèrent et Erwin fronça les sourcils lui demandant ce qu'il se passait.

-Excusez-moi major, je... je reviens...

Seulement, son amie avait déjà disparu. Prise de panique, elle se précipita aux toilettes et s'accouda au lavabo.

Nuska ne se rappelait même pas du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cet homme prenait plaisir à la déshabiller. A la coller contre le mur manquant de l'étouffer. Il lui avait enlevé sa robe, elle était en corset devant lui. Il lui faisait mal avec ses gestes brusques.

-Non !

Une voix qui surgit de nulle part interrompit la scène. Nuska se figea en comprenant de qui il s'agissait.

-Hina... commença Nuska en panique.

-T'es qui toi ?! Dit-il en bousculant l'enfant enlevant sa capuche. Nuska s'apprêta à lui mettre un coup de poing mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui en envoya un dans le ventre la faisant s'écrouler de douleur.

-Grande sœur ! Hurla Hinami paralysée par la peur en voyant sa sœur agoniser.

-Grande sœur hein ? Donc la pute des égouts à une sœur ... Il la bouscula une nouvelle fois ce qui mit Nuska dans une rage profonde mais n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'elle sentit sa tête partir en arrière.

-Tu sais quoi gamine, tu vas me regarder baiser ta sœur, et si tu bouges ou que tu hurles, ce sera elle qui prendra !

Les yeux d'Hinami se remplirent de larmes réalisant la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux. L'homme reprit son parcours prenant Nuska par les cheveux qui lâchaient des grognements de douleur. Puis finalement, il la plaqua violemment contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Il prit sa gorge et commença à la serrer tout en commençant à défaire son corset.

Nuska manquait d'air, elle suffoquait, le bruit autour d'elle s'estompait, ses forces l'abandonnaient, sa vue se rétrécissait, s'il serrait plus longtemps, elle allait mourir.

Et sans comprendre, l'homme poussa un hurlement, Hinami lui avait tapé dans ses parties intimes avec violence, il lâcha Nuska qui en profita pour le faire tomber et commença à le frapper, du sang giclant sur ses mains, mais par manque de force, elle fut projetée contre le bois du lit et son dos la fit atrocement souffrir.

-Vous êtes pas possibles... grogna l'homme de colère en essuyant le sang avant de s'en retourner vers Nuska et de lui saisir le poignet où son bracelet était lui donnant une douleur lacérante, Je vais te détruire la vie, chaque minute de ta vie tu te rappelleras de mon visage... Je vais d'abord te prendre et ensuite je prendrais ta sœur sous tes yeux...

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Hinami mais celle-ci avait disparu pour le plus grand soulagement de Nuska. Il la fit tomber de rage et donna un coup de pied dans ses côtes tandis qu'elle se mettait à cracher du sang, ne pouvant plus bouger tant son corps souffrait et tant il était faible.

—Tu peux continuer enfoiré, ma vie est déjà détruite depuis longtemps... maugréa-t-elle avec haine.

Et puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à supporter un énième coup dans le ventre, plus rien et elle sentit deux petites mains douces qui tremblaient lui rattacher son corset.

-Je suis là, c'est bon, c'est fini...

Nuska leva les yeux pour voir Hinami le visage remplit de larmes en train de s'occuper d'elle.

-Je savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai profité qu'il te battait pour partir le chercher... Je suis désolé...

La femme dénudée comprit ce qu'elle disait quand elle vit le major Erwin en train de tabasser son agresseur. Finalement, il s'arrêta en reprenant son souffle, l'homme inconscient. Nuska posa sa tête contre le rebord du lit.

-T'es aussi bornée que papa je te jure... soupira d'une voix rauque celle-ci en fermant les yeux et en essuyant le coin de sa bouche où du sang coulait.

-Je suis désolé, se mit à pleurer Hinami qui réalisait avec douleur la violence que la jeune femme subissait depuis ses 15 ans. Elle la serra dans ses bras et Nuska rouvrit les yeux lui rendant doucement son étreinte. Elle fixait Erwin en le remerciant du regard.

-Je vais aller chercher Lacia ! Elle va te soigner, j'en ai pas pour longtemps promis !

La cadette disparut assez rapidement laissant les deux adultes seuls. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Nuska n'avait aucune envie de pleurer, cet acte dont elle avait été encore une fois la victime avait fini de l'achever, elle ne ressentait plus rien définitivement. Encore un nom sur sa liste. Elle ne bougeait pas fixant le corps de l'homme inconscient, Erwin s'y était mis à cœur joie. Elle entendit du mouvement à sa droite et tourna brièvement les yeux pour voir l'homme lui tendre sa robe. Sous son air compatissant, il semblait enragé de la situation.

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis prit le vêtement avant de se relever pour s'habiller, le major détournant le regard par respect. Mais même si Nuska cachait sa douleur, le type lui avait certainement fracturé le poignet et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de remettre sa robe, mais elle y arriva. Elle demanda juste au militaire s'il pouvait lui fermer sa fermeture, ce qu'il accepta.

Soudain, alors qu'il refermait sa robe, ses yeux se bloquèrent sur une cicatrice au niveau de l'épaule.

-C'est une grande cicatrice, constata-t-il en finissant sa tâche.

-C'est rien, je me suis bagarré avec un connard quand j'étais gamine, expliqua Nuska en se frottant l'épaule.

Erwin pouvait sentir tout le vide qui émanait de la jeune femme. Aucune larme ne coulait, preuve que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans cette situation. Il pensa encore une fois à quel point l'Homme était cruel, les hauts-placés n'étaient que des salaups qui détruisaient la vie des autres.

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse rajouter autre chose, Laciana fit son entrée dans la pièce et se jeta sur Nuska qui grimaça de douleur. Laciana avait vraiment l'air bouleversé par la situation, elle examina sous toutes les coutures Nuska qui finit par l'éloigner doucement d'une de ses mains encore salit par le sang de l'homme inconscient.

-ça va je vais bien, tu peux me lâcher...

-Nuska... Tes mains... Si le patron les voit tu sais ce qu'il va se passer...

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs frissonna en les examinant. On pouvait distinctement voir qu'elle avait tabassé quelqu'un. La blonde sortit alors de l'alcool à 90° et s'excusa d'avance en forçant Nuska à s'asseoir.

Elle passa le désinfectant sur ses plaies sans que Nuska ne grimace une seule fois, puis, sortit des bandages qu'elle mit autour de ses mains surtout avant de sortir un collier noir épais et des gants noirs.

-Mets ça, au moins on verra pas tes bandages et ta marque au... Enfin, tu m'as comprise... soupira doucement son amie en lui tendant les affaires.

Nuska mit d'abord les gants avant de s'attarder sur le collier en grimaçant.

-Je vais encore plus ressembler à une esclave en laisse avec ça, grogna celle-ci en l'attachant alors qu'il cachait la marque violette autour de son cou.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, avec ton bracelet au poignet tu le ressembles déjà, répondit Laciana du tac au tac.

Hinami s'apprêtait à la réprimander seulement elle s'arrêta quand elle vit Nuska rire malgré la situation et acquiescer avant de reprendre son air vide et de se lever.

-On doit redescendre, Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au violeur avant de reprendre, Merci...

Puis elle disparut suivit par les autres qui quittaient la pièce dans un silence lourd. A peine eurent-ils réapparu dans le bal que soudain, l'ambiance sonnait comme un mensonge. Nuska pouvait entendre Meri s'énerver de ne pas voir Nuska, elle s'acharnait sur la pauvre Miloma qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Milo, si Nuska ne réapparaît pas d'ici quelques secondes, je te jure qu'elle va passer un sale quart d'heure !

-Tu me cherches ? Demanda Nuska soudainement faisant sursauter Meri dont le cœur manqua un battement.

Nuska se tenait juste derrière elle tel un fantôme. Meri grogna donc à son apparition si furtive. Erwin repartit s'installer dans son coin observant de loin la jeune femme, il ne fallait surtout pas éveiller les soupçons, il regarda vite fait Laciana qui était retourné vers un autre client en s'excusant, celui-ci la pardonnant. Il sentit tout de même une pointe de jalousie, il n'aimait pas que Laciana soit vers un autre homme que lui, mais il ne pouvait pas l'accaparer toute la soirée.

-Bon sang Nuska ! Tu m'as fait peur ! T'es pire qu'un assassin toi ! S'exprima une voix qui se retenait de hurler attirant son attention.

La concernée ne répondit rien attendant qu'on lui explique ce qu'on lui voulait.

-Tu as fini ton service, le patron n'est pas content de ta prestation, on veut plus te voir ici ce soir.

Et ce n'était que le début, lorsqu'ils retrouveraient l'état de l'homme encore inconscient dans sa chambre, Nuska allait s'attirer des problèmes bien plus grave. Son cœur se figea lorsqu'elle se dit qu'Hinami courait un grand danger.

-Aller dégage ! Je sais pas ce que tu as fait à ta lèvre mais c'est horrible à voir ! Tu vas faire fuir les clients !

Miloma lui lança un regard peiné, elle se doutait bien que Nuska était dans de sérieux problèmes. Elle l'observa s'éloigner se détestant de ne rien pouvoir faire même si elle n'était pas spécialement proche de la jeune femme.

Mais Nuska ne pensait plus à tout ça. Elle savait que ce jour finirait par venir, elle savait que ce jour était proche, et étrangement, elle avait su la veille que ce jour serait aujourd'hui. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait si vide depuis ses derniers jours.

 **OOO**

Le silence devint lourd, Hinami baissait les yeux comme pour cacher sa peine. Elles étaient réunies toutes les deux dans la ruelle sombre, la fraîcheur nocturne faisait frissonner la jeune fille qui cherchait désespérément du soutien. Son cœur se serra quand elle réalisa que quelque chose de grave sonnait. Elles étaient assises sur les marches d'escaliers de l'église.

—Tu sais comment on t'appelait quand tu étais gosse ? Demanda soudainement Nuska brisant le silence dangereux, La Petite Teigne, se mit-t-elle à rire doucement avant de se mettre à tousser.

—La Petite Teigne ? Pourquoi ? C'était vous les pires je te signale, rétorqua Hinami d'un air moqueur.

Nuska se remit à rire, elle profitait des derniers instants qu'elle avait avec la cadette. Après, tout serait fini. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment.

—C'est vrai que Jay' et moi on y est un peu pour quelque chose... C'est nous qui t'avons appris à te battre et à voler... On était vraiment des ordures en y repensant, dit-elle un sourire nostalgique sur le visage.

—Des enfants insupportables, corrigea Hinami en reprenant les paroles de sa mère.

Les deux se mirent à glousser en se remémorant tout cela.

—Tu peux dire, les autres mômes du quartier avaient trop peur de toi ! Tu les terrassais... Même si c'est certainement à cause de nous, je te l'accorde... finit-elle par conclure.

Elles gardèrent le silence un moment, se reposant l'une contre l'autre. La nuit était vraiment relaxante, c'était dans ses moments-là que Nuska pouvait parfois entrevoir une lumière.

—Je suis désolé d'avoir été si absente Hinami... Tu dormiras quelques temps chez Morin pour ta sécurité...

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils fixant d'un air perdu sa grande sœur. Ces paroles sonnaient trop comme des paroles d'adieux, son cœur se brisa d'un coup lorsqu'elle comprit.

—Tais-toi, je vais pas te laisser après ce soir-là ! Dit-elle en se levant la défiant du regard.

Nuska la fixa tristement à son tour, elle observait les moindres détails de son visage ne voulant jamais les oublier. Une larme coula le long de sa joue pour finir par s'écraser sur le sol.

—J'ai été si égoïste de te garder près de moi... Tu étais pourtant en danger... mais j'avais besoin de toi... se mit-elle à dire en prenant enfonçant sa tête dans ses genoux.

-Non ! Je refuse de... Je refuse ! Il est hors de question !

Le masque de l'aînée se brisa quelques secondes lorsque ses lèvres tremblèrent et qu'elle ferma les yeux comme pour empêcher les larmes de continuer de couler.

-Hina... Ne rends pas la situation plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est, je t'en pris...

Sa demande ressemblait plus à une plainte et Hinami refusait de laisser sa sœur dans un tel mode de vie, elle avait l'impression de l'abandonner, littéralement.

-Hinami... C'est pour ton bien, il faut que tu comprennes... Tu es en danger là-bas... tenta-t-elle de la raisonner, Je refuse que tu deviennes aussi une pute, c'est ce qu'il t'arrivera si tu restes ici, crois-moi... Je saurais m'en sortir, je te promets...

La concernée savait qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle agissait pour son bien. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que la solution la plus convenable soit la plus difficile à vivre ? Pourquoi le monde entier cherchait à les séparer ? Tout simplement, pourquoi...

—On se reverra... Je te le jure... supplia l'enfant en tremblant.

—Hinami... Je t'en pris... murmura Nuska tandis qu'elle continuait de pleurer.

Hina ne chercha même pas à s'éloigner, elle se rapprocha rapidement de sa grande sœur en lui serrant la main de toute sa force comme si cela pouvait leur permettre de rester ensemble.

—Je te jure que je te sortirais de là ! Cria en larme celle-ci se contrefichant de ceux qui dormait. Ses paroles résonnaient dans la ville endormie et faisaient écho.

Nuska ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes serrant elle aussi la main de la dernière personne qui comptait pour elle sur cette terre. C'est au bout d'un certain temps qu'elle répondit d'une voix monotone et vide.

-Je te promets de rester en vie..., dit-elle en lâchant la main de sa sœur et en s'éloignant ne supportant plus les adieux. Ses jambes avançaient toutes seules dans la nuit. Elle ravala les dernières larmes entendant sa sœur pleurer au loin. Mais, elle n'avait pas le choix. Nuska avait été trop égoïste de la garder près d'elle toutes ses années, elle l'avait mise en danger tous les jours de sa vie. Elle désirait tellement se retourner et s'enfuir avec sa sœur, mais s'enfuir pour aller où ? Retourner en bas ? Elles n'avaient nulle part où aller. Tout était fini.

C'est ainsi qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre se demandant quelle torture on lui infligerait le lendemain, privation de nourriture ? Déjà fait. La noyade ? Déjà fait aussi. Ils avaient tellement profité d'elle que la punition qu'elle recevrait ne lui faisait même pas peur. Comme elle l'avait prévu, la nuit avait été longue. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que les prochains jours le seraient encore plus.


	5. Chapter 5

**AoYume-Chouppa : Erwin est un peu comme un sauveur, en effet :') Tqt bichette, on y est presque 3:) Tqt pour le moment Hinami est encore en vie, pour l'instant xD Bonne lecture !**

« _L'Homme est un loup pour l'Homme. » Plaute ,_ _La comédie des ânes_

—Tu te rappelles des règles idiote ? Questionna Jason d'un air sévère.

Eddy grogna avant d'énumérer chacune des conditions imposées.

—Je te laisse parler, je mets mes mains derrière mon dos pour éviter les grands gestes, et j'ai pas pris mon chapeau!

Pour seule réponse, Jason esquissa un sourire satisfait. Eddy était du genre indomptable mais Jason était bien un des rares à savoir la contenir. Puis, la réalité le rattrapa. Il était juste devant la maison de l'ancien scientifique et il allait devoir annoncer une horrible nouvelle à Hanji. Alors qu'il se rendit compte que son amie le fixait avec interrogation, il reprit ses esprits, secouant la tête en toquant avec fermeté.

Ils attendirent patiemment, Eddy avec impatience, Jason avec appréhension. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit avec douceur pour laisser place à une jeune femme brune portant des lunettes. Elle avait les cheveux décoiffés, sa chemise était mal boutonnée, et elle avait une tâche de café sur le pantalon. Elle était la copie conforme de Eddy avec cinq ans de moins.

—Jason ! Ça fait plaisir de revoir une tête qu'on connaît ! S'écria celle-ci avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Enfin presque, rajouta-t-elle en s'apercevant de la présence de Eddy.

Jason lui serra alors la main l'air ravi de la revoir avant de présenter son amie comme étant une soldate du bataillon et de son escouade, plus précisément. Les deux femmes se toisèrent, puis, comme si le courant passait, elles s'enlacèrent sous la stupeur du médecin.

—Aller, entrez voyons ! Invita-t-elle d'un air enjoué.

La maison était un peu en bazar, mais ce n'était pas réellement choquant pour le soldat qui savait que Rius n'était pas la personne la plus organisée. Alors, qu'Hanji soit un peu bordélique ne le surprenait pas tant. S'avançant jusque dans la cuisine, la brunette proposa du café à ses invités. Eddy accepta gracieusement tandis que Jason s'éclipsa afin de s'occuper de son patient. Cela faisait un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, le dernier diagnostique s'avérait plutôt grave. Pourtant, le jeune médecin espérait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une simple mauvaise passe et qu'aujourd'hui, tout irait pour le mieux.

Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte de sa chambre, il n'attendit pas que quelqu'un lui réponde d'entrer. Rius avait perdu l'usage de la parole l'année dernière, il ne faisait que murmurer des choses incompréhensibles. A y repenser, c'était peut-être mieux que de le voir perdre la boule. Il perdait également la motricité de ses mains, Hanji lui avait dit qu'elle le laissait se nourrir tout seul, comme convenu, afin de ne pas perdre le reste de l'usage de celles-ci, mais l'inévitable approchait. Bientôt Rius deviendrait paralysé entièrement, bientôt il serait encore plus assommé de cachets. Pour un homme de la cinquantaine, c'était un cas rare, pour un soldat du bataillon d'exploration, c'était assez courant.

Faisant un pas dans la pièce, il vit le cinquantenaire sur son fauteuil roulant, il avait le regard dans le vide. Déposant doucement sa mallette sur le vieux bureau en chêne, il s'approcha de Rius.

—Bonjour Rius, c'est Jason. Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? Interrogea-t-il ne s'attendant pas à une réponse concrète.

Le patient tourna la tête pour fixer Jason, première étape réussie : attirer son attention. Il murmura encore des paroles sans réelles sens tandis que Jason sortait le dernier diagnostique. Il prépara ses affaires calmement tout en continuant à parler à Rius pour garder son attention. Il ferait une prise de sang, il regarderait sa pression artérielle ainsi que son taux de glycémie, lui donnerait des gouttes contre la douleur de son dos, puis, testerait sa mobilité. Il en avait bien pour une heure, voir peut-être deux. Tout dépendait de comment son patient se sentait aujourd'hui, en attendant, Eddy et Hanji discuteraient en bas des recherches avant de lui proposer le boulot.

—Aldy et Aldo ?! S'exclama la brunette en faisant des yeux globuleux.

Eddy éclata de rire face à son attitude intriguée, Jason avait raison, ce poste était fait pour elle. Pas de doute.

—Je voulais en appeler un Al, mais je voulais absolument y mettre ma touche personnelle ! Alors ça a fait Aldy ! Et son frère, Aldo ! Expliqua la scientifique avec fierté.

Hanji, cette fois-ci, fronça les sourcils. Elle demanda alors à la plus âgée comment elle savait que les deux titans étaient frères. Eddy se mit à sourire ravie de voir que la brunette se posait les bonnes questions.

—Bonne question ma chère ! En fait, j'en sais rien... J'ai juste voulu qu'ils le soient... Les titans n'ont pas d'appareils génitaux, alors on ne sait pas encore comment ils se créent, ou même s'il y a procréation... C'est dans ce but que j'exerce mes recherches, percer le mystère sur eux pour les vaincre, poursuivit la soldate qui avait attiré la curiosité de Hanji.

Puis, alors qu'elles avaient abordé le sujet des expériences de fond en comble, le silence prit place. Elles avaient bien discuté de cela pendant une heure à tout casser. Attendant que Jason revienne, Eddy prit une gorgée de son café qui avait fini par refroidir. Elle serait extrêmement déçue qu'Hanji refuse sa proposition. Elle n'avait jamais discuté de son job d'une telle manière avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie du corps armée qui plus est.

—Et tu es dans l'escouade de Jason ? Vous avez l'air assez proche lui et toi ! Enchaîna la brunette qui ne supportait pas le silence.

Eddy rigola doucement. Proches, peut-être qu'ils l'étaient, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, ils s'entraidaient énormément, ils s'appréciaient. Ils étaient de vrais amis. Pourtant, outre les grandes lignes, ils ne connaissaient pas plus que ça la vie de chacun. Eddy était au courant pour le meurtre et la disparition de ses deux sœurs, elle savait qu'il appartenait au 93ème régiment, mais c'était tout. Lui, il savait de quel district elle venait, il connaissait l'histoire de son ex-fiancé qui l'avait abandonné, ainsi que l'histoire de sa fausse couche. Ils ne savaient que les événements marquants de leur vie, en ce qui concernait les détails en revanche, c'était une autre histoire.

—Proche, on l'est peut-être... Je me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. Mais tu sais, il n'est pas si facile à vivre ! Un jour, il m'a volé mon chapeau sous prétexte qu'il était moche... Je l'ai pas revu pendant un mois... se plaignit Eddy avant d'être interrompu par le concerné qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

—Moche est un euphémisme pour parler de ton horrible couvre-tête. Fais gaffe Hanji, si tu restes trop prêt d'elle, tu vas devenir aussi cinglée qu'elle, dit-il en prenant la tasse de café qui l'attendait malgré tout sur la table.

Hanji lui lança un sourire taquin tandis que Eddy lui tira la langue, elle lui fit de la place pour qu'il puisse s'installer vers elle.

Il attendit un peu réfléchissant à comment aborder les divers sujets. Finalement, il se décida se raclant la gorge avant de commencer.

—Bon Hanji, j'ai plusieurs nouvelles à t'annoncer... On va commencer par la plus facile...

La brunette se crispa perdant son air si jovial qu'elle arborait quelques minutes plus tôt. Jason la regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

—Si aujourd'hui je t'ai amené Eddy...

—Amené ? Je suis pas un objet Jason, on dit « présenter » quand on parle d'une personne, rétorqua l'intéressée qui détendait un peu l'atmosphère.

—Bref, tu m'as compris Hanji ! Reprit-il en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin, Comme tu le sais, Eddy est la scientifique qui exerce les recherches pour en apprendre plus sur les titans, comme ton père l'était. Si elle est ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle recherche quelqu'un pour lui succéder si elle venait à mourir, expliqua le soldat d'un air solennel.

Le silence revint, Hanji semblait peser le pour et le contre. Puis, la brunette observa rapidement Eddy qui lui lançait un sourire navré. Enfin, elle prit la parole après de longues minutes.

—Mais... Je suis pas soldat... Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

—Hanji, je comprendrais que tu refuses, sincèrement. C'est pas un métier facile, et après ce qu'il est arrivé à ton père, c'est tout à ton honneur de refuser. Mais réfléchis bien, tu pourrais reprendre la suite de ses recherches, s'exprima d'un ton doux et maternel Eddy.

La jeune femme jeta un regard à la chambre de son paternel, elle semblait perdue. Jason comprit immédiatement sa situation et reprit la parole.

—écoutes, tu as le temps de prendre une décision. Je voulais juste t'en informer, d'accord ? J'aimerais qu'on parle aussi du cas de ton père... poursuivit Jason.

Si c'était possible, la lueur dans le regard d'Hanji s'assombrit, Eddy se sentait coupable. C'était en partie de sa faute, elle la brusquait égoïstement.

—Je t'écoute, je suis prête à tout entendre... s'exclama la brunette avec un soupir.

—L'état de Rius ne s'arrange pas. Il perd beaucoup trop de motricité, en plus de ne plus réellement parler. A ce rythme, dans un mois, tu devras t'en occuper constamment. Sa glycémie est trop basse, je lui ai donné un sucre lent, mais elle met trop de temps à monter. Elle est instable, c'est mauvais signe, ça veut dire que son diabète s'aggrave. En ce qui concerne sa pression artérielle, elle est toujours à 10, ça n'a pas changé. C'est pas inquiétant sachant que depuis que je le connais, il a toujours été à 10. Les douleurs au dos sont également toujours présentes, mais ce n'est rien de grave, ce sont les restes de sa chute. En revanche, il a perdu du poids, je pense que tu as pu le constater. J'ai lu dans une des dernières observations que tu avais noté qu'il y avait du sang dans ses selles, je lui ai fait une prise de sang que j'analyserais au labo. De mon avis, c'est possible qu'il s'agisse d'un souci d'estomac, d'où sa perte de poids. J'aimerais aborder une dernière chose avec toi. A son âge, Rius a un risque plus élevé d'AVC et de thromboses en partie à cause de son accident. Les risques d'hémorragies sont donc plus fréquents, il faut surveiller son état plus régulièrement, conclut Jason d'un air grave.

Hanji ne savait pas quoi dire, elle regarda alors Jason avec une lueur triste. Elle avait compris que son père n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps.

—Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix similaire à un murmure après de longues secondes..

Jason fixa un moment sa tasse conscient que ce qu'il allait annoncer lui risquait la prison. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait une telle chose, et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il avait recourt à cette solution, son ventre le tiraillait de toutes les douleurs possibles.

—Tu as deux solutions Hanji, tu pourras plus t'en occuper d'ici peu. Jongler entre la ferme et être constamment avec lui, ça va finir par te tuer. Il existe un foyer, ou un centre, appelles-ça comme tu veux, pour les anciens militaires blessés qui n'ont plus de famille. Rius peut avoir une place vu son état. Il sera pris en charge correctement, c'est un service gratuit pour les anciens militaires. Des aides soignantes et des infirmières s'occuperont de lui assez fréquemment. Le souci, c'est que vu le cota des blessés au sein du bataillon, pour avoir une place à cet âge-là, c'est assez difficile, mais je peux essayer, expliqua en premier Jason.

Hanji parut encore plus perdue, puis Jason enchaîna avec la deuxième solution.

—Ou bien, je peux m'arranger pour lui abréger ses souffrances. C'est une manière illégale, je pourrais aller en taule. Alors il faut qu'on garde le silence sur ça, je te laisse le choix Hanji. Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine pour savoir les décisions que tu as prise. Ça fait beaucoup à digérer d'un coup... alors prends ton temps, conseilla-t-il en se levant suivi de près par Eddy.

Ils se saluèrent, Eddy serrant la pauvre brunette dans ses bras pour la consoler. Ils savaient que les deux décisions à prendre étaient très dures. Chacun de ses choix allaient changer sa vie, littéralement.

Lorsqu'ils furent en dehors de la maisonnette, Eddy regarda tristement Jason.

—Elle prendra quelle décision à ton avis ?

—La plus juste, répondit Jason d'un ton sombre, Hanji est une femme de parole, je pense qu'elle a déjà fait son choix.

OOOO

—Pas les ongles, ça met un temps fou à repousser. Je pense pas que les clients apprécient les femmes sans ongle.

La voix de l'homme n'était autre que celle de Naile Dork, commandant en chef des brigades spéciales. Il avait particulièrement une dent contre Nuska, notamment depuis qu'elle lui avait mordu le doigt manquant de lui arracher par la même occasion. Il snoba la jeune femme qui avait les mains liées.

Retour à la case départ. Depuis quatre ans, elle n'avait pas pris aussi cher. Elle avait des hématomes sur le visage, ainsi que sur le reste de son corps. De l'hémoglobine coulait de sa lèvre qui s'était rouverte. Elle avait la respiration saccadée. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Elle avait vomi plusieurs fois, salissant au passage les chaussures de l'autre soldat dont elle ignorait le nom. Sa vue se troublait, d'ailleurs, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir. Son corps était trop faible pour supporter ne serait-ce qu'une torture en plus.

Pourtant, paradoxalement, elle n'avait jamais été autant vivante, comme si elle se réveillait d'un long sommeil. En entrant dans ce cachot miteux infesté de rats, de souris, et d'araignées, quelque chose s'était éveillé en elle.

La vengeance. L'envie de meurtre avait été si forte que si elle n'avait pas été retenu par les gardes, elle les aurait massacré. Mais finalement, elle prit son mal en patience. Elle avait décidé que lorsqu'elle serait rétablie, elle les détruirait tous, la moindre parcelle de leur misérable vie y passerait.

Cette vengeance était venue quand elle avait appris que le type qui l'avait agressé se retrouvait avec quelques dents en moins, un bras cassé, et deux coquards. Elle avait apprécié savoir cela, mais elle avait vite réfuté l'idée, se disant que si elle tombait dans le traditionnel œil pour œil et dent pour dent, elle sombrerait au bout du chemin. Mais une fois là-dedans, elle savait que c'était trop tard pour qu'elle n'y échappait.

Hinami étant partie, il lui fallait bien quelque chose d'autre pour s'accrocher.

—Eh ! T'endors pas ! On en a pas encore fini salope !

On la tira par les cheveux violemment, elle serra ses mâchoires pour éviter de gémir de douleur.

 _Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre..._ commença-t-elle à compter pour rester consciente.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, on la relâcha avant de reprendre la parole. Un bruit de fer la tira hors de ses pensées.

—Franchement, tu nous en as fait tu sais, mais là, tu as fait fort ! Mais on peut pas se débarrasser de toi, tu nous rapportes trop de frics. On va la faire à la traditionnelle pour te rappeler qui tu es et quelle est ta place, compris ? Poursuivit Naile Dork d'un air normal comme s'il était un habitué de ce genre d'activité. Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs, un habitué.

Nuska fronça doucement les sourcils, malgré la douleur qui l'empêchait de tout entendre, elle avait très bien compris ce que le militaire entendait par là. Narro utilisait souvent cette expression contre les gêneurs, cela signifiait tout simplement qu'on allait la marquer au fer rouge. Malgré elle, la jeune femme frissonna, elle n'avait jamais connu ce genre de douleur. Aujourd'hui, elle pourrait enfin dire qu'elle était passée par toutes sortes de tortures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit la présence de l'homme en face d'elle. Le cadet derrière elle la força à regarder son supérieur droit dans les yeux. Le visage de Nuska se déforma en grimace de haine contre toute attente. On lui attacha le bras droit avec brutalité, lui serrant les lanières un peu trop à son goût, cependant, cette souffrance n'était rien face à celle qu'elle allait endurer.

Les yeux de fouine du commandant la scrutèrent avec mépris, puis, sans tendresse, il appuya le fer rougi par les flammes sur la peau si blanche de la jeune femme. Nuska poussa un hurlement déchirant ses cordes vocales. Des larmes de douleurs glissèrent le long de ses joues. Elle aurait aimé être inconsciente, mais non, elle sentait le fer glisser sur sa peau qui fondait pour former ce mot. Le mot que la jeune femme porterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours lui rappelant éternellement cette période de sa vie.

C'est au bout de la quatrième voyelle, la dernière lettre du fameux mot, qu'elle s'évanouit en larmes.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans l'infirmerie, des bandages un peu partout sur le corps. L'ironie du sort, on la torturait pour la soigner quelques heures plus tard. Les brigades spéciales n'étaient pas connues pour le bon sens, loin de là.

Mais elle savait la raison de tels soins à son égard, il fallait qu'elle cicatrice au plus vite pour reprendre le travail au plus vite. Au fond de sa personne, elle les remerciait. Plus tôt elle serait soignée, plus tôt elle se vengerait. Ils l'avaient réveillé de toutes ses années de cauchemars. Enfin. Ce serait fini de fermer les yeux et d'attendre.

Tentant difficilement de se lever, elle grogna de souffrance. Son être entier lui criait de ne plus bouger. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, Nuska voulait voir. Après un dernier soupir de frustration, elle réussit tant bien que mal à s'asseoir, observant son bras bandé.

Approchant sa main gauche lentement, elle hésita. Devait-elle voir ce à quoi ils l'avaient réduite ? Devait-elle réellement s'infliger cette douleur psychologique. Elle pourrait laisser cicatriser, ne jamais regarder, continuer à vivre dans le déni. Mais c'était là, juste sur elle, en permanence désormais.

D'un geste tremblant, elle défit ses bandages, craignant à chaque seconde de voir apparaître le mot. Faisant tourner le bandage d'un geste régulier, semblable à celui d'une machine, sa peau finit alors par être dénudée.

Elles étaient là, ses lettres qui s'étendaient le long de son avant-bras, elles étaient là, ses lettres qui la méprisaient. Elle ferma doucement les yeux refusant de pleurer, il était hors de question qu'elle les laisse gagner. Pleurnicher, c'était perdre. Mais c'était trop dur, alors, se laissant sombrer le temps d'un instant, elle laissa les larmes prendre le dessus. Elle avait définitivement touché le fond, on ne pouvait clairement pas tomber plus bas.

Rouvrant ses iris noires, son regard dériva à nouveau sur les fraîches cicatrices. _Pute._ C'était ce qu'il était écrit. _Pute._ C'était ce qu'elle était.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant apercevoir la tête de l'infirmière qui s'occupait d'elle. C'était une petite femme avec des traits de visage assez doux, elle lui lança un regard bienveillant.

—Vous êtes réveillée ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air compatissant.

Presque trop compatissant pour Nuska d'ailleurs. Elle sentait qu'on lui accordait de la pitié, de plus elle l'avait vu pleurer. Ravalant ses larmes et essuyant ses joues à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Elle dévisagea la femme pleine de sympathie.

—Non, je dors encore, répondit-elle avec irritation s'attirant un regard choqué de la part de la femme qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Finalement, elle se décida à s'approcher pour lui effectuer ses soins. Nuska se laissa donc faire avec patience, mais elle sentait encore le regard plein de pitié de la part de l'infirmière tandis que lui désinfectait le bras.

Elle la voyait comme une esclave sexuelle, rien de moins. C'est seulement lorsque celle-ci referma la porte derrière elle que Nuska comprit. Elle était une esclave sexuelle, ni plus, ni moins. Pourquoi nier l'évidence alors qu'elle était sous ses yeux depuis des années. Il aura fallu qu'on lui grave pour qu'elle le comprenne.

Ravalant sa peine pour de bon, elle regarda à nouveau le mot. _Pute._

—Ouais, je suis une putain... murmura-t-elle doucement, Je suis une putain... répéta-t-elle pour assimiler la chose, Et je vais tous les tuer... finit-elle par dire.

On avait beau dire que les titans étaient des monstres, les êtres humains surpassaient les titans en terme de monstruosité.

Comment un être doté d'une conscience pouvait détruire un autre être d'une telle sorte ? L'Homme était-il finalement doté d'humanité ? Nuska commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes.

OOO

Trois jours passèrent, Jason avait alterné entre rapports médicaux et entraînements avec son escouade. La vie au sein du bataillon avait repris son cour normal. Ils étaient de nouveaux méprisés par les brigades spéciales, Erwin préparait toujours des plans foireux, Shadis passait toujours autant de temps à voyager entre la capitale et les divers quartiers du corps armée. Eddy restait dans ses expériences et venait voir Jason la nuit pour lui apporter du café. Thomas et Greil se disputaient toujours, et pourtant, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble.

Tout semblait être normal, mais seulement en apparence.

Alors qu'il déjeunait avec son escouade et leur supérieur, les deux prétendus amoureux s'envoyaient encore des pics, Eddy discutait avec le major d'un air sérieux, et Jason, fidèle à lui-même, restait concentré sur son assiette. Le ragoût n'était pas très appétissant, mais au moins, il lui remplissait le ventre.

Soudain, un des infirmiers sous sa garde vint l'interrompre dans son repas.

—Jason, une femme prénommée Hanji demande à vous voir, dit-il sérieusement.

Erwin fixa Jason quelques secondes en se demandant ce que la fille de ce vieux Rius pouvait bien lui vouloir. Cependant, il n'en dit rien et rapporta son attention sur Eddy alors que son subordonné disparaissait.

—Erwin, prit soin de commencer Greil une fois assurée que Jason n'était plus là, C'est quoi le plan pour récupérer la sœur de Doc' ?

Le blond ordonna à l'escouade de se rapprocher doucement avant de prendre la parole.

—Il faut la surveiller, on doit en savoir plus sur elle. Je savais que Jason avait une sœur jumelle quand on l'a récupéré dans les Bas-Fonds, ils travaillaient en duo. A en lire les anciens dossiers des archives, on a pas trop d'informations sur elle. Ils bossaient pour un certain Narro, ils étaient des voleurs compétents, Jason a été déclaré intégré au 93ème régiment, en revanche, Nuska, on a plus de nouvelles après sa capture. Shadis s'est rendu au QG des brigades spéciales, il n'a trouvé aucune trace d'elle et on l'a envoyé chier, expliqua d'une voix claire Erwin.

—Donc on pourra pas l'intégrer au bataillon ? Demanda Greil en fronçant les sourcils.

—Attends, on vient juste d'apprendre que Jason et sa sœur supposée portée-disparue étaient des anciens criminels et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Rétorqua Thomas qui était le premier à réagir.

Eddy gardait juste le silence se rendant compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien à son ami.

—ça t'étonne tant que ça Thomas ? Il a la gueule d'un habitant des souterrains, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi pâle. Pour son côté criminel, ça me choque pas plus que ça, il a les yeux d'un criminel, je l'ai toujours su. Mais c'est pas son passé le problème, c'est que Nuska pourrait être un atout au sein du bataillon, pas vrai Erwin ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux la sortir de là seulement par compassion envers ton lieutenant ! On sait tous que tu agis toujours par intérêt !

Thomas fusilla Greil du regard, la soldate n'était vraiment pas délicate pour dire les choses. Même si elle avait raison sur certains points, elle aurait pu trouver une manière plus tendre pour ne pas blesser leur major.

Erwin ne répondit rien et gardait son visage neutre, Eddy l'observait avec peine.

—C'est vrai Greil. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que si je souhaite la sortir des escortes, c'est parce qu'elle pourrait être un atout favorable au sein de l'armée. C'est du potentiel de gâché. Je ne prendrais pas n'importe quel criminel.

—Alors c'est quoi le plan ? Enchaîna Greil qui comprenait parfaitement Erwin.

Le blond eut une lueur malicieuse dans son regard, il avait déjà un plan de prévu. Ce n'était jamais bon signe, néanmoins, la plupart étaient une réussite.

OOOOO

Hanji attendait patiemment dans le bureau de Jason. Elle observait ses notes de médecins avec intérêt, il n'y avait aucun doute. Jason était très compétent dans son domaine. Secrètement, Hanji le trouvait fascinant. Il n'avait que 19 ans après tout. La porte s'ouvrit finalement laissant place à un Jason aux yeux cernés par la fatigue.

—Hanji, je t'attendais pas si tôt, installes-toi je t'en pris, dit-il d'un air chaleureux.

C'est ce qu'elle fit en l'observant ranger son bureau en toute vitesse. Elle rigola doucement avant de lui assurer que le bazar ne la dérangeait aucunement.

Jason lui fit un geste irrespectueux en guise de réponse alors qu'Hanji ria encore plus fort. Une fois le calme revenu, ils discutèrent sérieusement de la raison de la venue de celle-ci.

—J'accepte, commença-t-elle par dire d'un ton solennel.

Jason fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'elle entendait par là. Il jouait avec son stylo, manie de médecin, il le faisait tournoyer sur sa phalange avec habilité attendant la suite de ce qu'Hanji avait à lui dire.

—Je me suis engagé dans l'armée, je pars dans un mois. Quand j'aurais fini, je rejoindrais le bataillon et je poursuivrais les recherches de mon père, poursuivit la brunette d'un ton déterminé.

Le noiraud resta un moment à la sonder, cessant tout mouvement. Seul le bruit de l'horloge pouvait indiquer que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté. Puis, il se décida enfin à parler.

—Donc, j'en conclus que tu choisis d'abréger ses souffrances, finit-il par dire tout en gardant ses yeux figés sur elle.

La brunette eut une petite grimace de remord avant finalement de relever le regard, ses iris se reflétant à travers ses lunettes.

—Il ne peut pas vivre comme ça éternellement, il souffre beaucoup trop... murmura-t-elle la voix brisée.

Contre toute attente, Jason se leva de son siège pour tendre sa main à Hanji. Une ombre de sourire traversa son visage.

—Alors Hanji, je suis ravi de t'accueillir au sein du bataillon...

OOO

 _Deux mois plus tard..._

—Sais-tu qui je suis ? Dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Seuls des gémissements de terreurs lui répondirent. L'homme était à genou, les yeux bandés et la bouche bâillonnée. Faisant glisser sa lame lentement le long de sa joue, elle jouait avec lui. Un filet de sang s'échappa de la plaie se mêlant aux larmes de sa victime.

Il était minuit passé, seule la lumière de la lanterne éclairait la sombre pièce. Elle le regardait pleurnicher avec un sentiment de plénitude, c'était le troisième noble qu'elle achevait. Dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec eux, elle s'en prendrait à la brigade spéciale. Elle avait tout préparé.

—Je n'entends rien, dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Il se mit alors à geindre encore plus fort dans l'espoir que son fils intervienne en renfort. Nuska s'approcha doucement, détaillant chaque expression de son visage. Elle retira doucement le maillon de sa bouche ensanglantée, l'homme fut pris d'une quinte de toux assez forte, il cracha de l'hémoglobine sur le sol. Nuska l'évita avec dégoût et mépris.

—Vous êtes complètement folle ! S'écria-t-il dans le désespoir.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, puis elle reprit son sérieux ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment si agréable.

—Pas besoin de me vouvoyer, je ne suis qu'une catin après tout, répondit-elle avec un ton dédaigneux.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que l'homme reconnut qui était son tortionnaire. Il ouvrit la bouche avec étonnement mais ne parvint à prononcer aucun mot. Nuska lui retira son bandeau d'un air détaché. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec stupeur avant de reprendre la parole.

—C'est toi, la pute ! Murmura-t-il.

—C'est moi, _la pute_ , affirma-t-elle avant de passer derrière son dos. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il sursauta ne s'attendant pas à ce contact.

—Laisses un loup en vie et les moutons ne seront jamais en sécurité... déclara Nuska serrant l'emprise de ses mains sur ses épaules.

L'homme frissonna et réprima un sanglot, la peur le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait jamais connu de telles situations.

—Qui es-tu ? Demanda Nuska.

Il ne répondit pas trop occupé à prier dans un murmure. Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement. La noiraude plaqua sans douceur son poignard contre la gorge de celui-ci.

—Tu n'es rien du tout... finit-elle par dire avant de la trancher d'un coup net et précis. Il poussa un dernier gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un grognement avant de tomber par terre et de se vider de son sang. Des spams le prirent alors que Nuska essuya sa lame à l'aide du mouchoir du noble.

Elle entendit soudain des pas monter, son fils devait s'inquiéter de l'absence de son père. Elle prit la direction de la fenêtre avant de s'accrocher au rebord et de descendre de son perchoir. Tandis qu'elle partait, elle entendait l'adolescent pleurer et hurler de douleur. Il criait à l'aide. Nuska trouva cela pathétique. Lui aussi, elle aurait pu le tuer. Pourtant, elle avait trouvé que le laisser sans son père était une torture bien plus agréable pour lui.

C'est dans la nuit froide qu'elle rentra dans sa chambre, quittant son masque de vengeresse pour reprendre celui de catin le lendemain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour AoYume-Chouppa x)**

 _"L'amour d'une famille, le centre autour duquel tout gravite et tout brille." Victor Hugo_

Hanji restait bien droite, le regard fixe à écouter ce que lui disait leur chef instructeur. Elle n'osait pas bouger, pourtant, son nez lui grattait affreusement. Elle allait finir par devenir folle si cela continuait.

Le régiment était composé, pour la plupart, d'adolescents entre 10 et 17 ans. Hanji était une des rares à posséder la vingtaine, elle était un peu la doyenne avec le jeune homme à sa droite qui s'appelait Mike Zacharias. Lui avait 19 ans, elle se rappelait de son nom puisque le jeune homme l'avait reniflé, littéralement. Il l'avait senti. Hanji aurait pu être effrayé et le considérer comme un fou, pourtant, cela l'avait fait rire. Elle avait alors redressé ses lunettes d'un air sournois avant de se présenter.

A sa gauche se tenait Hinami, c'était tout ce qu'elle savait de l'adolescente à ses côtés. Elle ressemblait énormément à Jason, de par leurs yeux, la couleur de leur cheveux et de leur peau, et de leur petite taille, notamment. Elle avait voulu savoir son nom, ils étaient peut-être de la même famille. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas la vie de Jason, elle ne savait rien de lui outre le fait qu'il était un médecin compétent.

Lorsque la cérémonie d'accueil fut terminée, Hanji se gratta le nez avec soulagement. Elle poussa un soupir d'aise avant d'entendre un rire angélique. Quand elle se retourna, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Hinami accompagnée d'une autre jeune fille d'à peu près son âge.

—ça démangeait tant que ça ? Se moqua-t-elle une lueur enjouée dans le regard.

La rousse qui l'accompagnait rigola doucement, elle semblait plus timide et réservée.

—T'as pas idée... se plaignit Hanji grossièrement ce qui fit rire encore une fois les deux adolescentes.

Mike les avait rejoint et avait exercé le même rituel auprès des deux jeunes filles. Puis, tous les quatre partirent ensemble dans la direction indiquée. Chacun se présenta personnellement, ils semblaient bien s'entendre.

Ils se rendaient en direction du réfectoire, d'autres recrues s'étaient jointes à eux voulant faire connaissance également. Hanji voyait plusieurs fois Hinami sourire. Pourtant, elle avait un regard fatigué et inquiet. Des cernes entouraient ses petits yeux amusés.

La brunette n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle déduisait que chacun avait son histoire en entrant ici. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le self, chacun prit un plateau pour se servir, ils allaient goûter la nourriture dégoûtante de l'armée.

Au menu, purée de choux et ragoût de légumes accompagnés d'un simple bout de pain. Ça n'avait absolument pas l'air appétissant. Une fois tout le petit groupe assis à une table, tous se toisèrent pour savoir qui oserait manger en premier.

—Donc... On va manger ça jusqu'à la fin de notre carrière ? S'exclama l'un d'eux avec un frisson de répugne.

—Sauf si tu vas à la carrière Johnson, réprimanda leur chef instructeur qui devait avoir des oreilles supersoniques puisqu'il était à l'exact opposé d'eux, donc, l'autre bout de la salle par conclusion.

Hinami éclata de rire, c'était bien le genre de répartie qu'elle aimait, elle avait grandi avec ce genre de réponses. C'est comme si elle était chez elle au final.

—ça marche pour toi aussi Minoro ! Enchaîna leur chef.

Contre toute attente, la jeune fille déglutit ne désirant pas plus attirer l'attention. Le fameux Johnson la regarda d'un air compatissant, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même bateau.

En revanche, Hanji faisait les gros yeux en entendant un tel nom de famille, elle était trop loin d'Hinami pour lui demander si elle connaissait Jason. Et puis, elle n'osait pas, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Pourtant, ne pas savoir la démangeait pire que son nez précédemment.

—Vous voulez entrer dans quel corps d'armée ? Demanda soudain Morin qui essayait de sortir de sa bulle de timidité.

—Bataillon, répondirent en même temps Hinami et le Johnson en question.

Ils se regardèrent avec surprise avant d'échanger un sourire compréhensif. Hanji répondit également la même chose ainsi que Morin et Mike. C'était les seuls à la tablée à désirer rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration. Les autres souhaitaient tous entrer en Brigades Spéciales pour obtenir une meilleure vie.

Une fois le repas finit, ils étaient envoyés directement aux dortoirs. Le lendemain, ils auraient entraînement à 5h du matin. Ils testeraient l'appareil tridimensionnelle, mais Hinami ne se faisait aucun souci. Puis viendrait les combats à mains nues, la-dessus aussi l'adolescente ne s'inquiétait pas trop.

L'heure venue, Hinami avait encore massacré Johnson au combat en corps à corps. Il s'en sortait avec un sacré coquard. Elle rigola doucement avant de lui tendre sa main pour l'aider à se relever

—C'est pas juste ! Comment tu fais pour te battre si bien alors qu'on commence l'entraînement ! Se plaignit-il en époussetant la poussière sur son uniforme.

—C'est ma sœur qui m'a appris ! Mais elle est bien plus forte que moi ! Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Hanji débarqua de nulle part totalement décoiffée par le précédent combat avec Mike. Elle sauta sur la pauvre Hinami qui ne s'attendait pas à se qu'elle s'appuie sur elle avec autant de force.

—Tu as une sœur Hinami ?! Non ! Elle est dans l'armée ?!

L'adolescente aux cheveux d'ébènes perdit d'un coup son sourire avant de prendre un air nostalgique proche de la tristesse.

—Non... Elle a rien à voir avec ça... répondit-elle finalement en reprenant un léger sourire comme pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage.

Johnson sentit que sa partenaire n'allait pas trop bien, il invita alors celle-ci à reprendre l'entraînement avant que leur instructeur ne les voit planter là. Hinami lança un regard de remerciement à l'intéressé qui se vit alors rougir. Il n'allait pas mentir et dire que la jeune fille ne lui plaisait pas. Hinami avait tout pour plaire, littéralement. En seulement deux jours, le courant était très bien passé. D'ailleurs, celle-ci l'intimidait un peu.

Soudain, alors qu'ils allaient reprendre, l'instructeur débarqua de nulle part avec son chapeau qui le rendait encore plus sévère.

—MINORO ! T'es attendu à mon bureau ! J'ai à te parler ! Gueula-t-il de son air si strict.

Johnson lança un regard inquiet à la concernée qui se contenta juste de hausser les épaules pas le moins du monde impressionnée par son chef. Décidément, il la trouvait bien spéciale comparée aux autres recrues, si on enlevait Hanji et Mike du lot.

OOO

Il la fixait de son air si sévère, ses iris bleues grises luisant grâce à lumière des torches. Il se tenait droit, les mains derrière les dos, l'ombre de son imposante carrure tremblait sur le mur derrière eux.

Elle était assise, la tête baissée et cachée par ses longs cheveux noirs mouillés. Ses yeux restaient clos, ils étaient humides à cause de la douleur mais elle ne pleurait pas. Ses prunelles noires avaient fixé Erwin avec haine, et puis, au bout de quelques têtes dans la bassine, elle avait compris qu'il était différent de Naile. Elle avait compris que son cerveau fonctionnait toujours de manières à chercher le moyen le plus avantageux pour lui. Le militaire imposait le respect et la confiance.

Nuska respectait ça, elle possédait la même attitude, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, après avoir failli se noyer pour certainement la vingtième fois, c'était ce qu'il exigeait.

Les marques sur ses bras et son ventre, ce n'était pas lui qui les avait faites. C'était Faragon, son bras droit. Elle en avait donc déduit que le petit major du bataillon n'aimait pas se salir les mains.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la pire chose qu'elle avait vécu.

Alors ils étaient là, tous les trois dans cette petite pièce faiblement éclairée par les torches et par la petite fenêtre. Ils s'étaient longtemps toisés au début, comme si chacun se jugeait, déterminait qui était le plus fort des deux. Elle avait cru voir une lueur s'allumer quelques secondes dans son regard. Et puis, elle avait disparu, ou peut-être que la noiraude s'était fait des films et qu'elle n'avait tout simplement jamais existé, cette lueur. Cependant, si elle avait bien existé, elle avait disparu lorsque Naile Dork était rentré dans la salle. Ils avaient brièvement échangé ensemble, juste quelques mots. Tout ce que Nuska avait compris était que son supérieur payait une dette en lui faisant ça.

Elle ne cherchait même plus à comprendre, elle savait pourquoi elle était là. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui voulait.

Silencieusement, il se mit à s'approcher avant de poser un genou sur le sol poussiéreux pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle le sentait même si elle gardait les paupières closes.

Doucement, il toucha du bout des doigts les contours des fraîches cicatrices sur son bras. Laciana lui avait barré ses brûlures pour ne pas que la peau cicatrise affreusement et que les cloques ne la fassent souffrir.

Elle ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux, le nez retroussé, le regard une nouvelle fois envahie par la haine. Erwin nota le changement d'attitude et un léger sourire s'étira sur son visage.

—Tu es en colère, constata-t-il brisant le silence.

Nuska ne répondit rien à son constat, après tout, n'importe qui pourrait s'en rendre compte.

—Ta haine, c'est ce qu'il te fait vivre. Je me trompe ? Poursuivit-il de cet air si assuré.

Encore une fois la jeune femme se contenta de le dévisager pour toute réponse.

—Mon nom est Erwin Smith, mais j'imagine que tu le connais déjà, pas vrai ?

Toujours aucune parole de la part de la protagoniste qui ne semblait pas décider à parler.

—Pourquoi les avoir tué ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

La jeune femme tenta de contenir sa haine plaquant un masque neutre sur son visage, il savait pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Il voulait juste entendre sa voix.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, il soupira avant de lui reprendre les cheveux avec une douce brutalité et de lui replonger la tête dans la bassine d'eau. Ses cheveux mouillés trempaient ses pauvres habits déjà usés. Au bout de cinq minutes intenables, Nuska ressentit une nouvelle fois ses poumons lui brûler comme s'ils allaient exploser. Contre sa volonté, elle secoua la tête ne voulant pas mourir aussi bêtement.

Finalement, à la dernière seconde, il ressortit sa tête en l'observant toujours de cet œil si sévère. Elle toussait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales mais elle pouvait respirer. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

—Pourquoi les avoir tué ? Reprit-il.

Nuska cracha la dernière gorgée d'eau avant de grogner entre ses dents dans un élan de colère.

—Je dois vraiment te faire un dessin ?

Il parut satisfait de sa réponse puisque ses épaules s'affaissèrent et un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage.

—Ta colère te fait vivre mais elle te ronge... Elle va finir par te tuer. C'est ironique, se moqua-t-il sérieusement.

Nuska lui lança un regard noir, elle le savait déjà ça. Elle n'avait pas à l'entendre de la part de quelqu'un d'autre.

—Pourquoi ne l'utiliserais-tu pas à de meilleures fins, comme par exemple, en joignant le bataillon ? Finit-il alors par avouer.

Surprise, la jeune femme comprit immédiatement pourquoi c'était lui qui était ici et non Naile.

—Parce que vous manquez tellement de soldats que vous recrutez des criminels ? Dit-elle avec arrogance.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Erwin de plisser les yeux avant de se reprendre. Il ne devait pas perdre son sang froid. Et pourtant, elle avait touché juste. Elle avait cruellement raison.

—C'est dingue, commença-t-il, Des yeux comme ça, j'en ai vu que deux fois dans ma vie. Celui de ta petite sœur qui est au camp d'entraînement, et ceux de mon subordonné, Jason. Ça ne te dit rien ?

Nuska ne s'attendait pas à une telle confession. Elle resta bouche-bée devant lui. Jason, son frère était en vie. Qui plus est, il était dans le bataillon. Hinami, quand à elle, était dans le camp d'entraînement qu'elle convoitait depuis des années. Peut-être que finalement, tout ne tournait pas mal pour tout le monde.

—Alors, tu as fait ton choix ? La peine de mort ou ta famille ?

OOO

Ils restèrent un certain moment à se toiser, Jason avait fini par lâcher son stylo dans sa stupeur. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Erwin, il n'était pas prêt à de telles retrouvailles. Le silence était seul maître des lieux, aucun des deux n'osaient prononcer un seul mot. Chacun pensait désespérément qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, pourtant, ils étaient bien là. Se faisant face, l'un observant les moindres détails de l'autre.

Les deux jumeaux avaient l'impression de se tenir devant un miroir. Et pourtant, quelque chose de différent avait grandi en chacun d'eux.

—Je vais vous laisser... s'exprima doucement la voix d'Eddy qui était d'un calme effrayant.

Le bruit de la porte qui se ferma les ramena à la réalité. Jason se leva en fronçant les sourcils, Nuska avait beaucoup grandi, elle était encore plus magnifique qu'à l'époque. C'est la gorge nouée qu'il tenta de briser le silence.

—C'est... C'est vraiment toi ?

Sa voix tremblait, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était heureux de la voir en face de lui, et pourtant, il avait l'horrible sensation qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple inconnu.

Le regard de sa sœur se décrispa petit à petit quand elle vit des larmes discrètes couler le long des joues de son frère.

—Non, je viens d'un autre monde où les titans n'existent pas, se moqua-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère avec un sourire fatigué par ce long périple.

Jason émit un petit rire rassuré et soulagé, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui ôter tout le poids du monde depuis que le noiraud avait appris que sa famille était en vie. Contre toute attente, il serra Nuska dans ses bras, peut-être trop brusquement puisqu'il sentit la jeune femme se raidir face à un tel contact. Cependant, elle se laissa faire, il s'agissait de son frère, pas de n'importe qui. Elle se détendit, et, pendant ce laps de temps, elle eut la sensation qu'enfin, tout irait bien pour eux.

Une fois l'étreinte finie, Jason la bouscula doucement.

—Aller, ramènes-toi, tu as des vaccins à faire toi, dit-il ravie de voir que malgré ses quatre ans d'absences, rien n'avait changé entre eux.

Nuska secoua la tête d'un air faussement blasé avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui lui était destinée. Elle l'observait silencieusement préparer ce dont il avait besoin, elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'il était désormais aguerri, qu'il avait trouvé sa place, et qu'il était devenu quelqu'un. Elle était fière, elle n'aurait jamais espérer mieux de sa part.

—Wouah, un véritable médecin, un vrai de vrai cette fois... dit-elle calmement.

Le frère se retourna en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur pour la remercier avant de revenir vers elle pour lui piquer le bras. Puis, son visage prit un air sombre.

—Et toi, tu as fait un sacré grabuge... Il releva la tête pour la fixer dans les yeux cherchant à lire en elle, Ils t'ont vraiment... détruit... murmura-t-il pour le visage déformé par la rage en apercevant les cicatrice sur son bras.

Nuska le fixait en retour, elle n'était pas fière de ses actes, mais pourtant, elle ne regrettait rien. Elle l'avait fait, ils n'existaient plus. Et malgré la monstruosité de la chose, ces trois meurtres avaient arrangé la situation financière du bataillon. Sinon, ils ne l'auraient pas prise ici.

—On fait la paire hein ? Avant que Shadis débarque, j'ai buté trois des brigades spéciales tellement ils m'avaient rendu dingue, expliqua-t-il d'un air naturel.

La jeune femme ne fut pas surprise, après tout, ils étaient jumeaux. Elle comprenait mieux les décisions d'Erwin. S'ils avaient accepté un meurtrier qui avait assassiné trois militaires, ils ne pouvaient pas refuser une criminelle qui avait tué trois nobles.

—Tu imagines si j'en avais buté quatre ? On serait plus égaux et je croupirais encore en taule... rigola amèrement Nuska d'un air détaché.

—Remarques, tu aurais pu en buter quatre, mais tu as laissé l'ado en vie, rétorqua Jason d'une voix faussement arrogante.

Finissant son travail, il désinfecta le bras de la jeune femme avant de rester en suspens.

—Vous étiez juste là, sous mes yeux... Et j'ai rien fait... C'est de ma faute... Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il s'en voulant terriblement.

Nuska posa sa main tristement sur l'épaule de Jason pour lui assurer qu'elle était autant fautive que lui.

—Promets-moi que cette fois-ci, aucun de nous trois disparaîtra... poursuivit-il dans un murmure sombre.

Sa sœur pinça ses lèvres se doutant bien que dans ce corps de l'armée, il serait difficile de tenir une telle promesse, pourtant, elle s'entendit prononcer ses quatre mots automatiquement.

—Je te le promets...

Au même moment où elle finissait sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur une Hinami essoufflée. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, elle était dans son uniforme de recrue du camp d'entraînement. Sans plus attendre, elle sauta dans les bras de ses aînés manquant de les faire tomber.

—Vous auriez pu m'attendre bande de sauvage ! S'écria-t-elle faisant rire les jumeaux.

Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie, ils ne savaient pas de quoi demain serait fait, ni même comment se présenterait les années à suivre, tout ce qui comptait, c'est que pour le moment, ils étaient réunis après tout ce temps.


	7. Chapter 7

_« Là où est le cœur, là est le foyer. » Proverbe latin_

 _4 ans après..._

 _845_

Les bas-fonds n'avaient pas tant changé que ça, peut-être que la puanteur était plus forte que par le passé, si cela était possible. Ou alors Nuska avait tout simplement perdu l'habitude de l'odeur. De toutes évidences, la saleté restait maître de ses lieux nauséabonds.

Elle esquivait une flaque de couleur brune avec dégoût, les gens pensaient que ceux venant des souterrains étaient de véritables crasseux, mais c'était l'inverse. A force de vivre dans la crasse contre leur gré, ils en devenaient affreusement maniaques.

Bienvenue chez toi, pensa-t-elle intérieurement alors qu'elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis sept ans. Redressant doucement sa jupe qui la gênait, elle fixait les marchands, priant pour que personne ne la reconnaisse dans ce quartier qui se situait non loin de son ancienne maison.

Pendant un bref instant, tout ça lui manquait. Cette vie passée quand ils étaient tous réunis. Puis, son cœur de soldat lui rappelait qu'elle avait une mission. En apprendre plus sur les trois individus nommés Livaï, Isabel et Farlan. En acceptant cette mission, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas évident de les trouver, alors ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'elle cherchait sans attiser des soupçons, elle se dirigea vers le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait. Donc, sa maison, bien évidemment. C'est là-bas qu'elle habiterait pendant ses trois jours d'expédition souterraine.

Elle prit alors plusieurs ruelles avant d'arriver vers son ancien quartier assez calme. D'un point de vue stratégique, il fallait qu'elle fasse attention, après tout, ses voisins pouvaient la reconnaître, la jeune femme ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère.

Dans ce quartier, les ruelles étaient longues et pouvaient facilement se transformer en impasse, fort heureusement pour la soldate, elle connaissait déjà l'endroit. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas cinq types de l'interpeller. Nuska jura intérieurement, elle n'avait pas oublié la délicatesse du lieu, elle s'y attendait.

Les hommes la suivaient et insistaient, la seule chose que la soldate désirait, c'était qu'on lui foute la paix. Mais le destin y était opposé.

Faisant volte-face, elle dévisagea chacun des cinq hommes. Ils affichaient un sourire pervers.

—Si vous êtes tant en manques, baisez entre vous. Ne me faites pas chier, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

—Mais c'est qu'elle mord ! Se moqua l'un d'eux.

Le groupe se rapprochait dangereusement, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Si elle le souhaitait, elle pourrait les tuer en quelques secondes. Mais cela signifierait qu'elle devrait rédiger un rapport détaillant les cinq victimes ? Nuska n'était pas tellement friande des rapports, c'était une femme d'action, pas une secrétaire.

—Bah alors poupée, on dit plus rien... s'exclama un autre qui était derrière elle. Il posa sa main sale sur son épaule, la femme frissonna de dégoût.

Au diable les rapports, elle allait se les faire. Avec rapidité, elle sortit son poignard caché sous sa jupe et enfonça l'arme blanche dans le cœur de l'homme derrière elle Lorsqu'elle retira le couteau, et soupira agacé. Elle n'avait que deux chemises blanche et il avait fallu qu'elle en salisse de sang une.

Tandis que le cadavre de l'homme s'écroula par terre, elle se retourna rapidement pour dégommer les quatre autres qui semblaient surpris. Quand elle cassa le bras d'un des types qui avait réalisé la scène et qui s'était décidé à agir, Nuska se rendit compte que trois types sous une cape noire l'aidait à botter le cul des brigands.

Comme si elle avait besoin d'aide, se dit-elle silencieusement. Mais ne voulant pas faire plus de vague, elle égorgea le type au bras cassé d'un geste fin et élégant esquivant le projection de sang qui sortait de sa carotide. Avec de la chance, seul son bras droit avait reçu du sang. C'était juste, elle lui avait cassé le bras droit alors il lui avait sali le bras droit.

Elle était bonne pour faire deux rapports désormais : l'un traitant de ses nouveaux meurtres, Erwin n'allait pas être ravi, c'était certain, et un autre rapport parlant de ceux qui l'avaient aidé. Encore une soirée dans les papiers.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, l'un des « sauveurs » l'interpella. Elle en avait décidément marre d'être appelé « Eh ! ». Agacée, elle se retourna, son regard en disait long sur la situation. Pourtant, sa surprise brisa son regard de marbre. Ils avaient enlevé leur capuche. Se tenait devant elle les trois cibles à capturer. Ils correspondaient au dessin fourni par leur indicateur.

Finalement, la chance était peut-être à ses côtés.

—Tu sais que tu es sur notre territoire, s'exclama le blond avec un sourire ravissant.

Nuska devait agir comme si elle habitait encore ici. Tout en prenant un air rempli de sarcasme, elle lui répondit sentant le regard transperçant du fameux Livaï.

—Oh ? Je savais vraiment pas... C'est assez con parce que je DOIS passer par là pour rentrer chez moi, rétorqua Nuska en roulant les yeux avant de reprendre sa route.

Elle les entendit échanger une discussion discrète entre eux. S'étant fait un portrait d'eux par Erwin, elle savait très bien que le blond allait lui proposer de se joindre à eux. Sans surprise, elle eut raison.

—Eh ! T'en vas pas si vite ! On aimerait discuter ! Reprit Farlan qui lui attrapa le bras.

Nuska se dégagea rapidement n'aimant pas ce contact si soudain. Le jeune homme leva les mains en guise d'excuse avant d'être rejoint par ses deux amis qui restaient indéfiniment silencieux.

—Je m'appelle Farlan, rigola-t-il.

La noiraude l'examina de fond en comble. Farlan semblait assez sociable, d'ailleurs, elle était assez surprise. Elle s'attendait à ce que les trois soient d'horribles crevures comme elle en avait connu par le passé.

—Nuska, dit-elle simplement.

—Moi c'est Isabel ! Et le grincheux c'est Livaï ! Poursuivit la jeune femme enthousiaste à l'idée d'inclure une autre fille dans le groupe.

—Tsk, fut la seule chose dite par Livaï. Celui-ci n'était pas pour de l'intégrer, mais pas contre non plus. Il avait vu ses talents avant qu'ils n'interviennent, Farlan savait dénicher les bons talents, et il semblerait qu'il en ait trouvé un aujourd'hui. Et puis, le noiraud n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien que c'était une belle femme. Cependant, un détail lui disait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec elle. Elle habitait dans le coin mais il ne l'avait jamais vu, pourtant il avait l'horrible sensation de l'avoir déjà croisé par le passé.

Un silence gêné s'installa, Nuska décida alors qu'elle en avait assez dit et s'en alla. Elle avait au moins réussi la moitié de sa mission. Dénicher les criminels.

—T'es vraiment si pressée de partir? Tu veux même pas entendre notre offre ? Enchaîna Farlan avec un sourire enjôleur. Le blond n'était pas insensible au charme de la jeune femme qui se présentait face à lui.

Nuska fit mine de froncer les sourcils tout en se préparant à saisir son couteau, elle devait jouer le jeu de la méfiance jusqu'au bout.

—Ma chemise est tâchée de sang, commença la noiraude en désignant du menton les cadavres de ses agresseurs, C'est dégueulasse, il faut que je la nettoie avant que ça fasse une tâche marron, et j'ai faim. Donc si c'est pour me proposer de rentrer dans votre gang, c'est mort. J'ai déjà assez de choses à régler, j'ai pas besoin d'une histoire de gang en plus, mais sympa de proposer Farlan.

Les trois restèrent estomaqués, ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à autant de répartie. En réalité, tout le monde les connaissait, ils étaient assez connus dans le coin. C'était pour cette raison que rares étaient les personnes qui leur tenaient tête. Le trio était donc assez content qu'aujourd'hui, ils aient rencontré quelqu'un qui se fichait éperdument de leurs activités.

—La morveuse a raison, ça va faire une tâche marron. C'est dégueulasse, acquiesça Livaï.

Sans plus attendre, Farlan et Isabel éclatèrent de rire sous le regard blasé de Livaï et interrogateur de Nuska.

—Vous êtes pareils, de vrais maniaques ! soupira de rire Farlan en essayant de se reprendre, Ok ça marche Nuska !Mais tu sais quoi, on t'aime bien, ça te dirait de partager un repas avec nous ?

—Ouais viens ! On aimerait bien plus te connaître sérieux ! C'est rare les gens comme toi ici ! Supplia Isabel.

Nuska n'en revint pas, elle avait réussi du premier coup. Faisant mine de réfléchir alors que la décision était déjà prise. Elle poussa un soupir qui se voulait exaspéré, seulement son sourire moqueur trahissait son attitude.

—ça marche pour moi, sauf si vous comptez me tuer. Là, ça marche plus, dit-elle ce qui fit rire Isabel qui lui tendit sa main en guise de marché.

OOO

Si Nuska avait pu être autre chose que criminelle, prostituée, et soldat, elle aurait certainement pu devenir comédienne. Elle agissait comme une personne sociable, sympathique, et d'agréable compagnie. La réalité était bien plus dure. La jeune femme était sarcastique, pleine d'humour noir, parlait à peu de gens, et pouvait paraître froide, arrogante et hautaine d'aspect.

Farlan lui avait proposé un marché, il lui montrait où ils habitaient, et Nuska en faisait de même. La noiraude espérait juste qu'aucun sdf n'ait décidé de prendre place dans leur ancienne maison, mais quelque chose lui disait que personne n'y habitait désormais.

En marchant en direction de son ancien chez elle, Nuska se demandait soudain si c'était une bonne idée de revenir juste pour ça. Après tout, le passé appartenait au passé. Pourtant, elle devait y aller, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle essayait de cacher son malaise intérieur en rigolant avec les deux amis, Livaï préférant rester dans son coin à l'observer, l'analyser sous toutes les coutures.

Et finalement, le moment tant attendu arriva. Elle était devant cette vieille cabane abandonnée depuis maintenant 8 ans. Son cœur se serra. Rien n'avait changé, tout était à l'identique depuis leur départ.

—Nuska, c'est ça ta maison ? Elle est vraiment abîmée ! S'exclama Isabel surprise.

Elle se sortit soudain de ses pensées, secoua la tête pour chasser sa nostalgie.

—Attendez moi là, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je dois juste prendre un truc.

Le trio la regarda s'éloigner et rentrer à l'intérieur de la vieille bicoque. Tout était resté intact. Rien n'avait été déplacé. La poussière était devenue la nouvelle maîtresse de maison. La demeure était silencieuse, comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un vienne la libérée de son tourment éternel.

Les placards étaient toujours remplis de « vaisselles », la table était encore mise, mais le plus dur, c'était les deux énormes tâches noires qui s'étendaient sur le sol. C'était là, que leurs parents s'étaient vidés de leur sang. Rien n'avait été nettoyé, rien n'avait changé. La maison avait arrêté de vivre depuis cette date fatidique.

Nuska sentit son cœur se serrer, ses yeux s'embuèrent, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle resta une bonne minute à observer une araignée monter en haut du mur.

Tout était de leur faute, s'ils étaient restés loin des gangs, peut-être que tout le monde serait encore en vie. Chassant sa peine d'un geste, elle se reprit.

Elle devait se dépêcher, les bons et mauvais souvenirs remontaient en surface, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à eux. Montant les marches quatre par quatre, elle se retrouva dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son frère et sa sœur.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ôta sa chemise pour prendre celle de rechange qui était dans son sac, elle nettoierait l'autre à la base. Une fois fait, elle chercha désespérément ce pour quoi elle était revenue, cet objet qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle savait ici.

Retournant le peu de meubles présents, elle cherchait son collier. Celui que sa mère lui avait offert pour ses 13 ans. Il ne s'agissait que d'un pendentif en pierre rare et d'une chaîne en argent. C'était donc une chose rare ici, pourtant sa mère l'avait trouvé par terre.

—C'est plutôt dégueulasse, on se ressemble pas tant que ça en fait.

Une voix l'interrompit dans sa recherche, brisant sa couverture de femme agréable, elle envoya bouler naturellement le noiraud. Le naturel revient toujours au grand galop.

—Fermes-là tu veux, je cherche quelque chose.

—Je savais que t'habitais pas ici, on aurait reconnu ta tête.

Nuska se retourna vers l'homme avec un sourire arrogant avant de répondre.

—J'ai pas dit que j'y habitais encore, j'ai juste dit que c'était chez moi.

Livaï fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'elle signifiait par là, même s'il avait déjà une petite idée. Puis soudain, il se rappela.

—Tu veux une preuve ? Cette fenêtre cassée, c'est mon frère et moi quand on s'est battu.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose dans sa main, elle en retira le collier. Rassurée de le savoir dans ses mains après tant d'années, elle se rendit compte qu'il était cassé et qu'il fallait le réparer. Livaï l'observait toujours avec surprise quand elle releva la tête.

—T'étais une des faucheuses, c'est ça ? Tsk... j'aurais dû me rappeler dès le début, t'es bien trop habile au couteau...

Mettant son pendentif dans sa poche, elle hocha la tête comme pour confirmer qu'elle avait fini ses affaires et ils ressortirent de la demeure.

—Ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé, c'est pas ton business, compris ? Dit-elle avant qu'ils ne sortent de la cabane.

Farlan et Isabel les attendaient patiemment. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son passé, elle sentait déjà les regrets revenir et pendant un instant, ce n'était plus Nuska le soldat qui exécutait sa mission, ni même Nuska l'ancienne esclave sexuelle, ou encore moins Nuska la criminelle. C'était juste Nuska, ancienne habitante des bas-fonds qui avait vu sa vie dériver cruellement.

—ça va ? S'inquiéta Isabel attirant l'attention de la noiraude.

Se rendant compte qu'elle s'éloignait de son but, la jeune femme se reprit doucement en lançant un sourire gênée à la rouquine.

—Ouais, je pensais juste à quelque chose, affirma celle-ci tandis que Livaï la fixait avec son regard éternellement neutre. Elle se dit alors qu'il ne comprenait certainement pas et qu'il était en train de la juger de son air glacial, pourtant, elle était loin d'imaginer qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'avoir vécu aussi.

OOO

—Non mais aussi, les brigades spéciales foirent toujours tout ! Je sais pas qui est le plus empoté entre la garnison et la brigade spéciale ! S'exclama Nuska en rigolant avec Farlan et Isabel.

Ils semblaient bien s'entendre, enfin Nuska la comédienne s'entendait bien avec eux. Elle ne savait pas si elle s'entendrait bien avec eux une fois sa réelle nature révélée.

—Et le bataillon d'exploration n'est pas mieux, ils risquent leur vie inutilement ! Rajouta Farlan, C'est juste de la chair à canon !

Nuska n'en voulait pas au blond de penser ainsi, c'était ce que beaucoup de personnes pensaient d'eux à vrai dire. Mais elle n'appréciait pas cette opinion pour autant, gardant son calme, elle gloussa calmement pour seule réponse.

—Tu as de la famille sinon Nuska ? Demanda Isabel curieuse.

—J'ai un frère jumeau et une petite soeur, dit-elle en souriant.

A force de discuter avec eux, Nuska avait commencé à les apprécier. En fait, elle ne jouait plus la comédie, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentait chez elle. Elle aurait aimé que Jason soit là aussi, retrouver cette attitude qu'ils avaient avant les drames. Même le silence et les regards neutres de Livaï ne la dérangeait pas.

—Wouahhh trop bien ! Et c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Vous êtes connectés ?! S'écria la rousse impressionnée.

Nuska gloussa contre son gré, Isabel attendait réellement une réponse.

—Ouais, d'ailleurs là je suis en train de lui parler tu sais ! Ria-t-elle faisant rire Farlan au passage.

Isabel la regarda avec des yeux admiratifs avant que Livaï ne lui donne une pichenette sur le front.

—Elle se moque de toi, idiote, dit-il avec une ombre de sourire sur le visage pour la première fois.

Tous rigolèrent tandis qu'Isabel fronça les sourcils l'air boudeur en murmurant « pas cool » dans sa barbe.

—Non plus sérieusement, il y a pas de connexion ou autre, mais on est quand même très proche et on se connaît par cœur... Il sait quand j'ai fait une connerie et je sais quand il en a fait une, expliqua Nuska le plus sincèrement possible en haussant les épaules.

Le groupe l'écoutait attentivement les yeux rivés sur elle. Farlan posa alors une nouvelle question.

—Tu fais quoi pour vivre sinon ?

Forcément, la question allait venir. Nuska réfléchissait à comment expliquer sa situation sans trop éveiller les soupçons.

—Eh bah... Disons que je me bats pour mes convictions... J'ai même pas besoin de vous poser la question, tout le monde sait qui vous êtes ! Se moqua Nuska encore une fois.

—Tu te bats pour tes convictions ? Demanda Isabel plus sérieusement.

—J'aime pas ceux qui ont le pouvoir.

—Ouch ! Donc tu nous aimes pas ? Grimaça Farlan un peu déçu.

—Pas ce genre de pouvoir abruti !

Sa réponse lui valut un sourire de la part du blond qui semblait rassuré.

—Tu parles des brigades spéciales et du gouvernement ? Questionna Livaï qui connaissait très bien la réponse. Plus il en apprenait sur la jeune femme, plus il l'appréciait. Ils partageaient les mêmes combats, semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde et devaient certainement avoir un passé similaire.

—Entre autre... Je vous paierais le repas la prochaine fois, dit-elle en se levant pour partir tout en prenant soin de ranger sa vaisselle dans leur évier.

Le trio l'accompagna dehors commençant à regretter un peu son départ. Ils allaient retourner à leur vie monotone. En revanche, ils ne s'attendaient pas à rencontrer le frère de la jeune femme, tout comme Nuska qui croyait qu'il était en haut.

Jason se retourna et on put lire un soulagement dans ses yeux. Nuska comprit immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

—Putain Nuska ! Tu m'as fait flipper, j'ai vu cinq cadavres dans la rue ! Jura Jason en s'approchant de sa sœur et en l'enlaçant brusquement.

Il y avait définitivement un problème, l'inquiétude se mit à grandir dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Puis, Jason s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. A quelques mots près, il aurait pu trahir la couverture de Nuska.

—Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches avec des chefs de gang ? Dit-il froidement en dévisageant les trois criminels.

Livaï rendit son regard à Jason, ils étaient peut-être jumeaux, en attendant, Nuska était bien plus accueillante que lui.

Pourtant ironiquement, dans la réalité, Jason était le plus agréable des deux. Les rôles étaient inversés pendant quelques temps.

—Relax Jay', ils m'ont aidé... soupira Nuska en roulant les yeux, J'ai pas besoin de te les présenter j'imagine... Je vous présente mon frère, murmura la noiraude.

—On doit y aller, immédiatement, rajouta son frère qui tira par le bras sa sœur.

Une fois proche de la surface, Nuska se détacha de la main de Jason encore sur elle.

—Jason, c'est quoi ses conneries !? S'exclama la femme à bout de nerfs.

Le concerné se retourna et s'assura que personne d'autres n'étaient dans la ruelle. Puis, il s'exclama à bout de nerfs également.

—On avait dit : « ne pas attirer l'attention ! ». Et Erwin retrouve cinq cadavres ? Tu veux vraiment créer des vagues de soulèvements ? Je te rappelle que les hommes de Narro sont encore dans le coin !

—Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Ces gars m'auraient agressé, j'allais pas les laisser faire ! Riposta Nuska énervée.

—Et qu'en est-il de l'ordre d'Erwin de t'approcher des cibles DE LOIN ? Et je découvre que tu te tapes une bouffe avec eux ? Je peux te jurer qu'Erwin n'est clairement pas d'humeur... soupira Jason qui commençait petit à petit par être rassuré.

En revanche, Nuska n'était toujours pas calmée. En poussant un grognement du fond de sa gorge, elle secoua la tête avant de déclarer méchamment :

—Aller viens. J'ai fini la mission en quelques heures même pas. Je peux remonter en surface.

OOO

Trois jours étaient passés pour éviter que les trois criminels ne soupçonnent la supercherie. Nuska avait été sermonné comme il se devait par Erwin, ce qui faisait que les deux étaient quelque peu en froid. Et puis Jason était au milieu, il ne soutenait aucun des deux, pour lui Nuska avait accompli sa mission bien mieux que ce qu'il était prévu, pourtant il se disait aussi qu'elle avait mis en danger l'opération en les approchant de trop près. Erwin avait raison sur ce point, sa sœur aurait dû suivre les ordres. D'ailleurs, Nuska était bien la première personne à dire à ses soldats de suivre les ordres impérativement sous peine d'aller au trou.

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde était de retour dans les bas-fonds, Nuska, Jason, Erwin, Mike, Greil, une vétéran que les jumeaux appréciaient.

—Réduisez le gaz, ils passent sous le pont ! Prévint Greil.

Tous s'exécutèrent et passèrent le pont sans encombre avant de reprendre de la hauteur. Ils gagnaient du terrain. Erwin et Mike étaient en avant de la formation, Nuska au milieu, Greil et Jason à l'arrière.

—Ils ralentissent ! Il manque de gaz ? Hurla Jason pour se faire entendre.

Nuska les observa et comprit immédiatement. En face d'eux se tenait un pilier qui séparait en deux la route.

—Virage à 360° ! cria-t-elle à son tour.

Au même instant où elle hurla ses mots, le trio fit son virage avec précision. Leur harpon gauche se plantèrent dans le plafond tandis que leur droit se figèrent dans le pilier central. Avec délicatesse et rapidité, ils tournèrent sur eux-même avant de faire demi-tour.

C'était impressionnant, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Ils commençaient tous à comprendre pourquoi le major Erwin désirait tant que ça à les intégrer dans le bataillon. Pourtant, Jason et Nuska n'étaient guère plus admiratifs que ça. Des tonnes de soldats savaient le faire au sein du régiment, avec moins de précision certes, mais ils savaient tout de même.

Exécutant la même action que leur prédécesseur, ils virent que les trois échangèrent de brefs mots. Ils avaient enfin compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas des brigades spéciales. Soudain, les trios se séparèrent. Mike et Erwin se chargèrent de traquer Livaï qui semblait être le plus fort des trois, Nuska se chargea de Farlan, Greil de Isabel, et Jason restait en retrait étant donné qu'il jouait le rôle de médecin.

Les deux chefs avaient disparu de leur champs de vision. Nuska filait à travers Farlan, capuche sur la tête. Elle cherchait une faille dans la défense du jeune homme. Soudain, ses câbles se plantèrent des deux côtés pour stopper sa course, si Nuska n'était pas aussi rapide, elle se serait pris le mur. Mais elle tourna sur elle-même attrapant par la même occasion le blond et l'entraînant au sol.

Elle roula dans les détritus pour éviter l'impact de la chute. Sa blessure à la cuisse la tirait affreusement, elle poussa un grognement de douleur. Sa capuche tomba mais elle se redressa aussi vite tentant d'oublier la souffrance, priant intérieurement pour ne pas que sa plaie se soit rouverte.

Lorsque Farlan se releva à son tour, la jeune femme put lire la tristesse de la trahison dans son regard.

—Nuska... Je... commença-t-il à murmurer avant de reprendre son sang froid et de sortir ses poignards.

Il donna l'attaque mais Nuska l'évita assez facilement, elle n'attaquait pas. Parant juste ses coups et cherchant une faille. Elle remarqua qu'il défendait plus son buste que ses jambes. Profitant d'un moment de faiblesse chez son adversaire, elle fit mine de lui asséner un coup de coude, mais au dernier moment, lui faucha les jambes. Il tomba à la renverse, puis elle mit tout son poids sur son corps plaquant son poignard contre sa jugulaire.

—Lâche-moi ! Hurla Farlan quand il vit Isabel elle aussi maintenu par Greil. La rousse se débattait tant bien que mal. Ils furent jeter comme des sacs par terre pendant qu'on leur liait les mains avec force.

Nuska ignorait les insultes que lui lançait Isabel, après tout, elle pouvait redevenir enfin elle-même. Et puis les insultes, elle connaissait déjà, comme tout membre du bataillon. Ça ne la dérangeait plus, loin de là.

Livaï était juste à leur droite se battant contre Mike et Erwin. Le combat était violent, heureusement que Nuska n'était pas contre lui, elle était encore en convalescence depuis la dernière expédition.

—ça suffit ! Jette un coup d'œil sur tes amis ! Ordonna Erwin brutalement.

Le criminel se figea immédiatement observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Nuska et Jason avaient immobilisé sa famille. Il sentit une rage grandir en lui. Il repensa à ses mots de l'autre jour. La jeune femme leur avait déclaré qu'elle était soldate et personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Elle se battait pour ses convictions. Tout était sous leur yeux pendant qu'ils pensaient passer un agréable moment.

Des mains lui ligotèrent les poignets et on l'entraîna de force aux côtés d'Isabel et de Farlan qui fulminaient de rage.

—LÂCHE-MOI ! Hurlait Isabel.

—Calme-toi Isabel, ça ne sert à rien de t'agiter, désamorçait Farlan d'un air las.

—Chef ! Vous n'avez rien ?! Demanda Greil surprise du combat qui s'était déroulé entre le major et le chef de gang.

—Non, ça va. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés, répondit le concerné avant de se retourner vers le trio qui tuait du regard Nuska et Jason. Aucun mot n'était échangé, mais il était clair qu'ils leur en voulaient profondément.

Erwin s'approcha en jaugeant chacun des trois sévèrement. Son regard en disait long. Il tira alors sur son câble d'appareil 3D, c'était plus un tic qu'autre chose. Il faisait ça lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Puis il commença à s'exprimer d'une voix claire.

—J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser. Où avez-vous récupéré ça ?

Son ton était autoritaire, Nuska sentit une pointe de jalousie grandir en elle, lorsqu'elle avait été capturé, Erwin l'avait presque tué en l'étouffant dans l'eau. Il était si gentil avec eux, s'en était répugnant.

Personne ne répondit à sa question.

—Votre maîtrise du harnais de manœuvre tridimensionnelle est prodigieuse. Qui vous a appris à vous en servir ?

Encore une fois, le silence répondit au major. Farlan regardait ailleurs d'un air désintéressé, Isabel, elle, regardait le militaire droit dans les yeux, Livaï ne daignait même pas regarder autour de lui.

Erwin, agacé de ce silence, s'avança d'un pas vers Livaï, il le jugea de haut en bas avant de reprendre.

—C'est toi le leader, hein ? Tu as suivi un entraînement dans l'armée ?

Nuska roula les yeux en se retenant de rire. Si la situation n'était pas aussi importante, elle lui aurait bien fait une remarque cinglante. Sérieusement, les habitants des bas fonds crachaient sur l'armée, pourquoi diable suivraient-ils un entraînement ! D'ailleurs, l'armée les refuserait, ce serait donné une opportunité aux rats de se rebeller. Nuska avait beau apprécier Erwin, parfois il était si naïf que s'en était déroutant.

—Je peux lire dans ton regard que tu réfléchis à un moyen de te faire la malle et de me tuer, déduisit-il rapidement, Je n'aime pas la manière forte mais tu m'y obliges...

D'un coup, Mike tira Livaï par les cheveux avant de plonger son visage dans une flaque d'eau boueuse. Farlan et Isabel se crispèrent immédiatement et tournèrent la tête vers leur frère d'un air horrifié.

—Je repose ma question. Où as-tu appris à te servir du harnais ?

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Ils ressemblaient à des chiens enragés, la scène était assez divertissante pour les jumeaux. La suite promettait d'être amusante.

—Personne ne nous a rien appris ! Te la raconte pas fonctionnaire de pacotille !

A ses mots, Nuska asséna son poing contre la joue ce qui fit grogner de rage Isabel. Mais la noiraude avait son camp, et bien qu'elle trouvait le trio sympathique, la hiérarchie obligeait le respect.

—C'est nécessaire pour survivre dans une déchetterie. Mais ceux qui n'ont jamais goûté l'eau des égouts ne peuvent pas comprendre, intervint Farlan qui était le plus diplomatique des trois.

Après un certain silence, Erwin poursuivit.

—Mon nom est Erwin Smith, se présenta-t-il, comment tu t'appelles ?

Livaï ne répondit rien. Mike replongea sa tête dans la flaque avec violence.

—J'admire ta volonté, mais si tu t'entêtes, nous allons devoir nous occuper de tes amis.

Soudain, le major ordonna du regard à Greil et Nuska de menacer les deux autres. Elles placèrent leur lame sous leur gorge.

—Allez-y ! Qu'est-ce-que t'attend pour nous tuer, sale traîtresse ! Te gêne surtout pas ! S'égosilla Isabel.

Le visage de Nuska resta impassible tandis qu'elle appuyait sa lame sur sa gorge. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration qui se faisait particulièrement rapide.

—Enflure... Tu connais déjà nos noms...maugréa le noiraud.

—Alors qu'est-ce-que ça te coûte de nous le dire ? Enchaîna Erwin qui souhaitait la soumission du chef.

Après un moment d'hésitation, le noiraud répondit avec haine.

—Livaï...

Erwin parut satisfait puisqu'il décida enfin de se mettre à égal de Livaï, genou à terre dans la boue. Il se fichait éperdument de salir son uniforme.

—Bien Livaï, je te propose un marché, commença Erwin satisfait.

—Un marché ? Questionna l'intéressé en fronçant les sourcils.

—Je passe l'éponge sur tous vos larcins. En échange, vous vous joignez à nous en intégrant le bataillon d'exploration. Quand vous aurez intégré le bataillon d'exploration...

—Et si on refuse... coupa-t-il.

Erwin jeta un coup d'œil à Nuska qui avait déjà vécu cette scène. Elle leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée.

—Je vous remettrai aux brigades spéciales. Vu les méfaits que vous avez commis, ne vous attendez pas à être bichonné.

Aucun des trois ne s'attendaient à un tel marché pour le moins surprenant. Nuska sentait encore le regard d'Erwin qui même après trois ans, s'en voulait encore de l'avoir traité de la sorte. Pour le moment, le conflit était au point mort, mais tant que la jeune femme n'aura pas eu sa peine, il y aurait encore des tensions.

—La balle est dans ton camp.

Livaï hésitait, il regardait Nuska pendant quelques secondes qui semblait échanger une discussion silencieuse avec ce Erwin Smith, puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur Jason, qui attendait patiemment en regardant ses ongles avec dégoût. Il devait avoir de la boue coincé dedans. Et enfin, il regarda sa famille encore sous la menace des soldates. Sa décision était prise alors.

—Ok. On va te faire cet honneur.

Ils furent alors libérés dans l'immédiat. Nuska rejoignant son frère en boitant légèrement. Ils commencèrent à échanger une conversation pendant qu'on les emmenait chez eux pour qu'ils prennent le peu d'affaire qu'ils possédaient.

OOO

Cela n'avait pas pris plus de temps qu'ils auraient pensé, très vite, ils se retrouvaient devant la frontière. Passant devant les brigades spéciales qui dévisageaient les trois criminels. L'un deux s'approcha de Nuska et commença à lui parler.

—Va chier.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle lui dit avant de laisser en plan le soldat qui venait certainement de se prendre un râteau. Jason la regarda en soupirant avant de s'exclamer.

—Bordel, tu peux pas refuser les invitations de chaque prétendant ! Je veux être oncle moi... En plus il était mignon ! Se plaignit celui-ci avant de se faire bousculer doucement.

—J'en ai rien à foutre que tu veuilles devenir oncle, je sortirais pas avec un gars des brigades spéciales ! Dit-elle en faisant mine de vomir.

Greil intervint alors à son tour en s'imaginant la scène.

—Oh... Tu veux pas que ce soit Naile Dork qui fasse le prêtre à ton mariage ?

—Oh mon dieu, le cauchemar... Je préfère encore Shadis ou Pixis! S'exclama Nuska faisant rire Mike.

Erwin regarda son amie d'un air amusé avant de reprendre son sérieux.

—Gardez votre sérieux, on va arriver aux diligences. Et puis personnellement, je serais outré que tu ne me choisisses pas en prêtre... Quoi que, si c'est pour te marier avec un membre de la brigade spéciale... sans façon, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil faisant rire doucement Nuska qui semblait moins en colère contre lui.

—Ah... Dans ce cas... Je vais reconsidérer l'offre de ce type si ça te fait tant chier !

Le trio les regardait un à un s'exprimer. Il semblait y avoir une réelle complicité entre eux. Malgré la situation, Farlan n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, les voir se charrier ainsi les rendait presque agréables. Ils ne paraissaient pas si différent d'eux finalement. Ils n'étaient juste pas dans le même camp tout simplement.

Après un accord avec Erwin, il avait été convenu que Nuska n'irait pas au trou. En revanche, la jeune femme devait partager le voyage en diligence avec les trois autres. Chose qui l'enchantait guère, elle en avait définitivement sa claque de tout ce petit monde. Elle voulait juste un moment de tranquillité. Le silence serait fait sur les deux meurtres qu'elle avait commis trois jours auparavant. Pour la première fois, Erwin la laissait s'en sortir avec de simples avertissements. Certainement parce que leur mission lui rappelait horriblement la torture qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Alors ils étaient réunis les quatre dans la diligence, un silence de plomb régnait à l'intérieur. Farlan et Isabel étaient assis en face d'elle, Livaï à sa gauche. Elle regardait patiemment les rapports que son escouade lui avait envoyé, réfléchissant à la prochaine mission que Erwin lui avait assigné. Elle devait obtenir des informations sur un certain noble qui financerait les brigades spéciales. Quelque chose se tramait contre eux, peu de personnes étaient au courant, seuls Erwin, Keith Shadis, Mike, Jason et elle le savaient.

—Alors, tu es dans le bataillon ? Demanda Farlan qui ne supportait pas ce silence.

Nuska leva les yeux de ses rapports avec un air totalement blasé. Ce n'était que le début.

—Le voyage est déjà assez long comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter... soupira-t-elle avec un air arrogant. Puis quittant son rictus, elle secoua la tête encore plus exaspérée. Erwin la connaissait trop bien, il savait ce qui l'emmerdait. Un voyage en diligence avec trois personnes qui la détestaient était bien suffisant pour lui faire passer un horrible moment.

—C'est aussi long pour nous d'être en présence d'une menteuse morveuse, répliqua Livaï.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, celui-ci serait déjà mort. Nuska n'en démordit pas et lui répondit sèchement.

—Laissez-moi vous faire un dessin. C'est actuellement mon escouade qui se charge des petits nouveaux alors que c'est mon rôle, alors honnêtement, j'en ai rien à foutre de vous...

Soudain, en traversant la rue, une crevasse fit secouer la calèche. La cuisse de Nuska se remit à lui faire mal, la douleur était déchirante. Pourquoi elle avait encore mal ? Seulement un mois était passé. Intérieurement, elle savait bien qu'elle avait forcé, mais jamais elle ne le dirait. Jason lui ferait encore la morale. Elle n'avait plus de béquille depuis une semaine seulement, elle réalisait qu'elle aurait dû rester de repos encore quelques jours mais c'était impossible pour elle de rester immobile. Nuska ne s'arrêtait tout simplement jamais.

—Je t'ai fait mal à ce que je vois ? Dit simplement Farlan qui avait bien vu la souffrance sur le visage de Nuska, comme tous.

—Rêve pas Blondie, c'est pas toi qui m'a fait ça, dit-elle d'une voix désintéressé comme si elle se fichait de leur présence.

—Oh, et il t'est arrivé quoi au juste, sale traîtresse ? Rétorqua Isabel dont la voix était pleine de rancœur.

—Quelque chose qui, j'espère, ne vous arrivera jamais, se contenta de dire Nuska en se refixant sur ses rapports.

Elle ne mentait pas, elle espérait sincèrement qu'aucun des trois ne viennent à mourir sur le champ de bataille. Elle était une chef d'escouade depuis un an. En un an, ils avaient organisé six expéditions pour perfectionner la stratégie de combat d'Erwin. Durant ses six expéditions, nombreux étaient les soldats qui n'étaient jamais revenus, dans son escouade ou non, qu'ils soient morts ou portés disparus.

—Vraiment ? Demanda Livaï d'une voix sèche comme s'il avait des doutes.

Nuska le dévisagea férocement avant de lui répondre.

—C'est pas mon truc de voir mes soldats se faire déchiqueter en deux, et y a intérêt que vous non plus.

Suite à sa réponse, le petit groupe resta silencieux.

—Vous avez fait le bon choix. Quand Erwin m'a proposé le marché, mon corps était une fracture à lui tout seul. D'ailleurs, j'étais limite en train de crever. Estimez-vous heureux les enfants, poursuivit-elle avec un ton soudainement méprisant.

—Donc, tu nous as pas menti... t'étais réellement comme nous... déduisit Farlan automatiquement.

—Wouah ! Mais t'es le génie de la bande toi ! Je vous ai pas menti quand on s'est rencontré et quand on s'est présenté. C'était réellement ma maison et je gagne réellement ma vie en me battant pour mes convictions, si c'est la question, poursuivit-elle sur le même ton, Et oui Livaï, je faisais partie du gang de Narro.

Isabel grimaça en se frottant la joue. Elle retroussa son nez déformant les traits de son visage.

—T'étais plus sympa avant... En plus, je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as frappé si tu as été à notre place... gémit-elle.

Livaï avait gardé le silence encore une fois, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de tuer Nuska du regard. Il avait horreur qu'on touche à un seul cheveux de sa famille.

—Tu préfères le trou pour manque de respect envers ton supérieur ? Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans un silence monstrueux. Livaï restait à contempler ses pieds. Il se demandait bien qui était cette Nuska, cette femme qui bousillait leur vie en si peu de temps. Ils allaient être au service de l'État qu'il haïssait tant, qui plus est, pour devenir de la chair à canon. Et puis surtout, il ne pensait qu'à une chose en particulier : tuer Erwin Smith de ses propres mains. Mais eux aussi, ils avaient un plan à accomplir.

Isabel avait le nez collé à la vitre et observait chaque détail du monde extérieur, elle était admirative et heureuse d'être enfin sortie de là. Farlan fixait d'un regard discret par la fenêtre et parfois, jetait des regards à Nuska qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était tellement différente de ce jour où ils avaient tous mangé ensemble. Même Livaï l'avait apprécié. Nuska avait-elle joué un jeu pour accomplir sa mission ? Il ne savait pas. Et puis de toutes manières, ce n'était pas ça la priorité, ils allaient devenir de la nourriture pour titan d'ici peu.

—On est arrivé à notre hôtel. Vous me suivez, ensuite on va voir Jason pour qu'il vous vaccine, compris ? Dit Nuska en regardant chacun dans les yeux.

—Compris ! S'exclama Isabel en lui lançant un sourire timide. Elle ne semblait plus trop en vouloir à la jeune femme depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle aussi avait été à leur place.

—A vos ordres, mon Caporal*, corrigea Nuska d'un air strict.

Le trio échangea un regard agacé. Il trouvait sincèrement que Nuska utilisait son pouvoir sur eux. Ils n'étaient même pas encore au sein du bataillon. Tout ce qu'ils pensaient savoir sur sa personnalité s'avérait faux, et chacun était déçu. Tous sauf le noiraud, Livaï était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas joué la comédie ce jour où ils étaient réunis tous les quatre. En attendant, cet aspect arrogant de la jeune femme l'attirait encore plus, elle avait quelque chose d'intrigant. Il trouvait qu'elle lui ressemblait un peu, alors, il ne pouvait totalement lui en vouloir.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fairy_piece31 :** Le hasard fait bien les choses xD En tout cas merci ça me fait plaisir:D _

_Merci beaucoup, j'ai mis un certain temps à travailler leur personnalité et leur histoire :') (Oui j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Hinami de Tokyo Ghoul, je voulais me faire ma propre Hinami mdrr) Oui, même si je t'avoue, j'aurais pu faire ma salope et attendre encore un peu avant leur retrouvaille x)_

 _Yes, il a mis le temps à arriver mais je voulais bien l'introduire, pas en mode gros kk x)_

 _Pour les incohérences, j'essaye vraiment de faire attention mais oui comme tu as remarqué il y en a quelques unes, même si ça m'avait fait mal au cœur de changé, j'ai dû faire qq modifs pour que mon histoire soit crédible :') Pour les fautes aussi, je suis un petit kk x)_

 _En tout cas, merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça te plaît et je vais essayer d'arranger les petits détails promis !:D_

 _ **Coucou AoYume-Chouppa 3:D**_

" _Donner à quelqu'un un morceau de votre âme est mieux que de donner un morceau de votre coeur. Parce que les âmes sont éternelles." Helen Boswel_

Nuska observait son reflet dans le miroir d'un air vide, elle s'était promis de ne plus rien ressentir à ce sujet.

Son corps avait littéralement changé en trois ans, elle s'était remusclée, on ne voyait plus ses côtes. Sa peau avait repris un peu de couleur, seules les cicatrices étaient toujours là pour témoigner de sa souffrance. Mais en dépit de tout, elle appréciait les voir, d'une certaine manière, cela lui prouvait qu'elle était réelle, vivante, et encore là.

Effleurant du bout des doigts le fameux mot, elle se rendit compte paradoxalement que c'était sa force. Elle avait tant traversé, tant éprouvé, et aujourd'hui, c'était leur tour de passer par là. Cela ressemblait à un cercle sans fin. Tout recommençait, avec des acteurs différents, mais le scénario restait plus ou moins le même. Puis, sortant brusquement de sa transe, elle commença à s'habiller des vêtements que Erwin lui avait fourni. Il fallait noter qu'ils étaient assez beaux. Laciana avait certainement dû le conseiller, le blond ne s'y connaissait pas trop en habit. La seule chose qu'il comprenait plus ou moins était les uniformes.

La jeune femme les détailla en fronçant le nez, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouverait dans de tels costumes. Elle frissonna réfutant l'idée que l'espace d'une journée, elle allait être dans la peau de ceux qu'elle détestait.

Enfilant le corset et la longue jupe, elle soupira de frustration. Elle aurait dû être habitué à porter des corsets, pourtant, celui-ci était particulièrement désagréable. Une fois le sous-vêtement enfilé, elle s'empara de la robe se rendant compte que celle-ci n'était que de noir, de doré et de blanc.

—Au moins ils ont choisi mes couleurs... soupira-t-elle à voix haute une énième fois avant d'enfiler le bustier à manches longues ainsi que le reste de la robe.

Dès qu'elle fut habillée totalement, elle se rendit compte avec horreur que cet accoutrement était effroyablement lourd et désagréable à porter. Elle préférait encore porter les vieux uniformes puant la transpiration au fin fond de la laverie du QG.

Elle se rapprocha une nouvelle fois du miroir afin de se coiffer d'un chignon élégant entourée de quelques nattes. L'avantage d'avoir été une prostituée, c'était bien d'avoir appris à se coiffer et se maquiller.

Finissant sa préparation, Nuska se contempla avant de s'étirer et de s'emparer de l'éventail, élément indispensable pour les nobles qui se promenaient partout avec. D'ailleurs, ils ne s'en servaient jamais, dans ses heures perdues, Nuska s'était dit que cela ferait une arme sublime.

Prête une heure en avance, la caporale se décida d'aller voir son frère, cela lui passerait le temps. Et puis, cet endroit, elle ne le supportait pas seule. Se savoir loin de son quotidien l'apeurait, loin de son escouade, loin d'Hinami, c'était comme si elle était à l'autre bout du monde ici. Mais ce monde, ce n'était que l'enfer des hommes, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Contre toute attente, elle sortit dans le couloir tâchant de se dépêcher afin qu'on ne la voit pas sous cet angle. Très vite, elle se retrouva dans l'infirmerie attitrée de Jason. Elle entra sans même toquer, se doutant qu'à une heure si matinale, personne ne serait dans ses locaux.

—Nuska ? Déjà debout ? Entendit-elle avant de faire face à Jason accompagné du trio légendaire.

Elle se renfrogna songeant à partir au plus vite de la pièce ne désirant pas rester dans le même endroit que les autres habitants des Bas-Fonds. Elle voulait rester seule à seule avec son frère, pas avec des inconnus. Se retournant prête à partir, son jumeau leva brusquement les mains en l'air comme pour la rassurer.

—Eh ! T'en vas pas si vite ! Joins-toi à nous, on joue au président ! Invita Jason qui n'avait vu que très peu sa sœur ses derniers temps.

Nuska parut réfléchir, puis fatiguée de se prendre la tête, s'installa à ses côtés avec un air désintéressé. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, la robe l'énerva plus qu'autre chose. Si c'était possible, elle l'aurait déchiré.

—Dis donc, on dirait une putain de Lady, se moqua Jason en distribuant les cartes d'un air sournois.

—Ouais, je suis passé de putain à aristocrate, c'est pas beau ça ? Répondit Nuska avec un sourire en coin avant d'éclater de rire avec son frère.

Le trio fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'ils entendaient par là, mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre plus, ce n'était pas leur vie après tout. Pourtant, bien qu'ils aient ri, ils sentaient que les jumeaux avaient un air sombre derrière leur mine enjouée.

—Sérieux, Erwin et ses plans... murmura Jason agacé avant de reprendre, J'espère que tu te feras pas choper...

Nuska haussa les épaules pour toute réponse avant de se concentrer sur sa partie. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ?

—Attends, tu veux dire que tu vas en mission ? S'exclama soudainement Isabel avec un air ahuri sur le visage.

—Non. J'aime juste claquer mon maigre salaire dans des habits de riche, répondit sèchement la militaire en déposant une doublette de dame.

La rouquine grogna littéralement du fond de la gorge, elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec la noiraude. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer d'être gentille.

Jason lança un regard désespéré perforant sa sœur, relevant ses yeux, elle échangea une discussion silencieuse avec lui par ce simple échange.

—Pffff... Je me couche... bougonna finalement la supérieure en se levant, repassant au passage sa robe qu'elle trouvait hideuse sur elle.

—On est pas au Poker tu sais ?

—Rien à foutre.

Personne n'osait intervenir entre eux, l'échange était bref et intense. Même si aucun n'haussait la voix, même si aucune insulte ne fusait, on comprenait bien qu'ils étaient en pleine dispute, une dispute totalement silencieuse et sarcastique.

Finalement, Nuska parut avoir le dernier mot, elle commença à s'éloigner. Elle ne voulait pas que les trois autres lisent le désespoir présent dans ses iris. Être ici lui bouffait le moral et faisait ressortir sa déprime quotidienne.

—Nuska... Je... débuta doucement Jason d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant, seulement, il avait beau chercher les mots, il ne les trouvait pas. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça devant _eux_. Bien qu'agréables soient-ils, cela ne les concernait pas. La déprime de Nuska ne les concernait pas, tout comme leur passé. Il se ravisa alors et la jeune femme reprit sa route prétextant qu'elle devait se mettre en route pour sa mission.

Dès qu'elle abandonna la pièce, le silence se fit lourd. Tous faisant semblant de se concentrer sur sa partie de cartes. Finalement, c'est Farlan qui se décida à parler.

—Elle a pas l'air facile à vivre, je me trompe ? Rigola-t-il gêné.

Livaï, dont l'échange l'avait intrigué, semblait comprendre la femme d'une certaine manière. Il ne lui avait fallu seulement quelques secondes pour la comprendre elle et ses tourments. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie pour qu'elle agisse ainsi, cependant, il comprenait son sentiment. La caporale souffrait de solitude, et ça, même avec une famille derrière elle, c'était un sentiment impossible à enlever.

—Vous l'avez connu sous son mauvais jour... Elle est pas toujours comme ça vous savez... dit-il pour la défendre, même s'il savait que c'était cet endroit qui jouait sur son humeur.

—Elle l'a vraiment été ? Demanda Livaï qui pour une rare fois prenait la parole. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question, peut-être qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme lui.

Jason redressa sa tête en fronçant les sourcils ne désirant pas aborder le sujet.

—Qu'est-ce-qui te fais dire ça ? C'était une blague tout à l'heure, répondit celui-ci ne voulant pas salir la réputation de sa sœur.

—De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Isabel qui les fixait ahurie cherchant désespérément une réponse.

—C'est une longue histoire... finit alors par avouer Jason ne désirant pas plus s'étaler sur le sujet.

Livaï ne poursuivit pas le sujet, il se remémora la scène qu'il avait vu la veille. Le noiraud était connu pour faire des insomnies, pendant que son frère et sa sœur s'étaient endormis, lui était resté éveillé à contempler le plafond.

Les dalles de pierre étant fortement ennuyeuses à son goût, il avait pris la décision de se promener dans les couloirs, et si possible, d'accéder au toit pour avoir une vue sur les étoiles.

Cherchant une trappe quelconque menant à un grenier quelconque, il était tombé sur eux. Nuska et le commandant Naile Dork en personne. Il était arrivé en milieu de discussion, mais ils n'étaient pas là pour parler amicalement en vu du visage enragé de la femme.

Alors, il avait observé la scène longuement, les écoutant parler. Livaï n'était pas le genre d'homme à écouter aux portes, en revanche, il se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il se tramait à une heure si tardive entre eux deux.

—Nuska... se moqua méchamment le commandant avec un air supérieur.

A peine celui-ci avait-il prononcé son nom que Nuska eut un frisson de dégoût, elle serra ses poings de rage se contenant de le frapper malgré la tentation.

—Naile... répondit-elle avec répugne.

—J'ai entendu dire que tu avais tué un type récemment... N'oublies pas qu'au moindre faux pas, c'est fini pour toi... poursuivit-il avec dédain.

On pouvait lire la haine à l'état pur à travers les yeux de la femme, à tel point que cela semblait inimaginable de détester une personne à ce point.

—Et toi, n'oublies pas la promesse que je t'ai faite... Elle tient toujours, pour moi, comme pour les autres filles qui ont souffert à cause de toi...

—Je ne l'ai pas oublié, au contraire, j'attends avec impatience ce jour, ce où tu te retrouveras sous l'échafaud, conclut-il la discussion avant de s'éloigner d'un pas silencieux.

Nuska resta un moment figée comme perdue dans ses pensées, Livaï n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, mais il devinait que ce n'était pas des pensées joyeuses. A peine eut-il fait un pas que celle-ci sursauta comme si quelqu'un allait l'agresser.

—Oï, doucement, c'est que moi morveuse, dit-il d'un ton calme à sa manière.

—Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix lointaine presque brisée.

Sa façon de parler le prit par surprise, il n'avait encore jamais entendu une telle intonation dans sa voix.

—Je veux juste accéder au toit, répondit-il ne sachant trop quoi dire face à la situation présente devant lui.

Nuska se redressa alors tentant de reprendre son attitude ordinaire, elle avait horreur qu'on la voit si faible.

—Je vais te montrer où c'est, s'exprima-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Elle reprit sa route dans la faible lumière du château, Livaï la suivait silencieusement. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, l'une trop absorbée par ses songes, l'autre naturellement froid. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte qui était l'accès au toit.

Elle l'invita à rentrer ce qu'il fit avant de s'arrêter à un pas des escaliers.

—Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Nuska fronça les sourcils ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il lui propose de venir avec elle. Elle qui les avait trahi.

—Comme tu veux, finit-il par dire avant de monter de son air si neutre.

La jeune femme hésita quelques instants, ce n'était pas professionnel d'agir ainsi avec un de ses cadets. Pourtant, elle avait horriblement envie de voir les étoiles, de sentir la nuit fraîche à travers ses habits. Tout ça effaçait chaque morceau nocif de son âme.

Secouant la tête avec dépit, elle commença à monter les marches doucement avant de se retrouver en compagnie du chef des deux autres. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, mais chacun préférait ce silence relaxant.

Ils étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, chacun dans sa bulle, à observer la nuit.

Nuska n'aimait pas cet endroit, trop de mauvais souvenirs l'assaillaient, la hantaient. Elle avait toujours joué la comédie devant tout le monde, elle agissait comme cette femme forte qui était prête à tout pour survivre. C'était ce qu'on pensait d'elle. Pourtant, c'était terriblement faux. Elle n'était pas forte, elle agissait seulement parce qu'elle avait peur, peur de rechuter, peur de finir détruite une bonne fois pour toute. Elle était terrifiée à la simple idée de décevoir son frère et sa sœur.

Ses yeux lui piquèrent, ils étaient humides. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas réellement eu le temps ces dernières années, entre ses entraînements, les missions, et puis les papiers. Elle ne s'était jamais reposée, et puis, elle n'en avait pas envie. C'était dans ses moments-là qu'elle rechutait dans sa déprime quotidienne. Bouger, c'était vivre, attendre, c'était mourir.

La bise nocturne souleva ses cheveux en bataille, l'éclat de la lune éclairait légèrement sa peau. Livaï était à l'extrémité d'elle, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Accoudé contre la porte, la tête en l'air, les yeux fermés, il semblait si paisible.

Pourtant, lui non plus n'en menait pas large. Un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait et il n'arrivait pas à se le retirer. Ce sentiment était omniprésent depuis qu'on leur avait annoncé que le bataillon d'exploration viendrait les capturer.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne se sentait pas à son aise ici, après tout, ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au quartier général. C'était tout le contraire, parmi le peu de soldats du bataillon que Livaï avait rencontré, le noiraud s'était reconnu parmi eux, à travers leur esprit de camaraderie, à travers leur mine fatiguée, ou même à travers leur rivalité envers les brigades spéciales. Mais ça, il était hors de question d'adhérer à ce sentiment, il n'était pas un soldat, c'était un criminel qui se battait pour sa propre survie et non celle de l'humanité.

La nuit portait conseil disait-on, c'est avec désagrément que le noiraud se rendit compte que cette fois-ci, elle ne lui apportait rien d'autre que du désarroi. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux un instant, déposant son regard sur la femme qui était à son exact opposé, accoudée aux pierres glacées, elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui, pas plus qu'il ne s'intéressait à elle.

Pourtant, il l'avait invité à monter avec lui, lui qui appréciait tant sa solitude, il avait accepté sa compagnie à elle au lieu de celle de son frère et de sa sœur.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi apporter soudainement son intérêt à une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça ? A une femme qui était son ennemi ?

Silencieusement, il l'observa attentivement, sa cape verte recouvrait entièrement son dos, celle-ci bougeait au gré du vent. Les ailes de la liberté volaient fièrement dans le noir. Ses cheveux noirs attachés semblaient vouloir se détacher du chouchou, il ne voyait que quelques parties de son visage. Du peu qu'il en voyait, Livaï pouvait en déduire, de par son visage crispé, qu'elle souffrait intérieurement. Ce n'était pas difficile à voir après tout.

Mais il devait avouer qu'il la trouvait ravissante à sa manière, dans sa torture intérieure, il se trouvait proche d'elle. Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, depuis ce jour dans les Bas-Fonds, il avait senti qu'elle et lui avaient quelque chose en commun. C'était pour cette raison que l'homme restait tant en retrait en sa présence, si Farlan et Isabel n'étaient pas là pour animer la conversation, il ne lui aurait jamais adressé la parole.

Pourtant, ce soir, il s'était dit que cela serait agréable, pour elle comme pour lui.

Une heure passa, il devait être aux alentours de 3h du matin, finalement, Livaï se rendit compte que Nuska s'était endormie. Il soupira en redressant sa cape noire, d'un geste léger, il poussa son épaule.

La jeune femme étouffa un cri en se réveillant, elle avait horreur du contact humain. Le noiraud retira immédiatement sa main de son épaule comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Fronçant les sourcils devant son jeu de cartes, la rouquine le rappela à l'ordre. Livaï soupira avant de déposer ses dernières cartes gagnant automatiquement la partie.

Farlan parut déçu de ne pas être le président, cependant, chacun était à fond dans sa partie.

Le noiraud observa rapidement les traits de Jason, c'est vrai que lui et sa sœur se ressemblaient, s'en était même impressionnant de voir à quel point leurs traits du visage étaient similaires.

Rapidement, il repensa à la réaction de la caporale. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas mise en position de défense lorsqu'il l'avait touché ? Après tout, Farlan avait bien failli se faire transpercer la carotide d'un simple touché. Elle n'avait pas hésité à frapper Isabel, par ailleurs. Alors pourquoi, elle qui était si forte et tant sur ses gardes, ressemblait à un chiot apeuré cet nuit-là ?

 _On a tous nos démons visiblement..._ Pensa-t-il intérieurement, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se demander quels démons rongeaient Nuska pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte stoppant toute réflexion. Greil apparut les mains dans les poches avant de s'arrêter devant la table de jeu improvisée. Jason et elle se checkèrent avec habitude, puis elle détailla chacun des trois autres.

—C'est pour ? Demanda le médecin qui mélangeait les cartes une nouvelle fois.

—Erwin m'a chargé de faire visiter la ville aux trois guignols avant qu'on parte, expliqua celle-ci en haussant les épaules.

—C'est quand le départ ? Questionna Farlan qui avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait leur quartier à eux.

Greil regarda brièvement sa montre avant de lui répondre avec un air calme.

—19h.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils se demandant dans quel intérêt Erwin avait envoyé Nuska en mission si c'était pour partir peu avant son retour.

—Bon, vous venez ? Finit-elle impatiente.

—Attends ?! Tu sais quand Nuska rentre ? Interrogea le jumeau avec précipitation.

Son amie fit une moue incompréhensible, elle haussa les épaules tout en retirant ses mains de ses poches pour s'étirer bruyamment.

—Je croyais qu'elle était dans sa chambre à s'occuper de la paperasse, donc non.

Personne n'était donc au courant de la nouvelle besogne de Nuska, même Jason l'avait appris au dernier moment hier. Pourtant, c'était son frère, ils se disaient beaucoup de choses en dépit des apparences. Le jeune homme se dit alors qu'il demanderait à Hinami à leur retour, peut-être qu'elle connaissait quelques détails sur ce sujet.

Alors qu'il se retrouvait seul dans son bureau, celui-ci décida de poursuivre les rapports que les infirmiers lui envoyaient. La situation chez eux n'était pas aussi calme et paisible que chez les brigades spéciales, ils avaient encore des soldats qui souffraient le martyre depuis la dernière expédition. Pas plus que deux semaines avant, ils avaient dû en amputer un de sa jambe droite.

Certains étaient pris de fièvre folle, d'autres restaient paralysés par la peur. C'était ça la vie dans le bataillon, du moins sa vie à lui, remettre les soldats sur pied, autant mentalement que physiquement.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, personne ne vint le déranger, il s'ennuyait un peu. La compagnie d'Isabel, Livaï et Farlan lui avaient passé le temps au moins. Et puis, Nuska ne rentrait toujours pas. L'heure approchait, il était 18h et toujours aucune nouvelle d'elle. Il trépignait d'impatience, dans quoi sa jumelle s'était encore fourrée ? Surtout, dans quoi Erwin l'avait encore mise ?

C'est lorsqu'il était à bout de patience que la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Jason releva la tête brusquement manquant de se cogner contre l'étagère en bois derrière lui. Nuska se tenait là, devant lui, ayant abandonné sa tenue de noblesse pour le traditionnel uniforme militaire.

Celle-ci s'avachit alors sur le canapé avec lourdeur, de la sueur perlait légèrement sur son front. Elle avait des yeux vitreux et la peau horriblement pâle.

Il en fallut peu à Jason pour comprendre ce qui mettait sa sœur dans cet état.

—Ta blessure s'est rouverte ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement.

—Je suis si prévisible que ça ? Répondit Nuska avec un brin de malice dans les yeux.

Contre toute attente, Jason soupira avant de s'emparer du nécessaire pour la recoudre. La jeune femme ôta son pantalon laissant apparaître un bandage imbibé de sang sur sa cuisse.

—Comment t'as fait pour pas salir ton pantalon ? S'interrogea Jason curieux mais aussi inquiet de voir autant d'hémoglobine.

Nuska haussa les épaules en prenant un air détaché, le médecin leva les yeux au ciel totalement exaspéré avant de désinfecter et de commencer à recoudre la plaie.

—C'était quoi cette mission au juste pour que ça se rouvre ? Questionna-t-il.

—Rien de bien important, je me suis fait ça après la mission Bas-Fonds, expliqua Nuska regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

—Ta plaie s'est réouverte depuis hier et tu ne m'as rien dit ? S'étouffa Jason manquant de lâcher ses outils.

—Eh... Mais tu sais, c'était pas aussi profond hier... se justifia sa sœur qui fuyait son regard.

Jason frissonna de colère, parfois, l'attitude de Nuska le mettait hors de lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir parce qu'il se comportait exactement pareil.

—Je te rappelle qu'il y a deux mois, ton artère était touchée. Déconnes pas avec ça idiote, tu te remets seulement sur pied et tu commences déjà à en faire trop ! Fais un break, je te rappelle que tu as ta sous-lieutenante pour s'occuper de certains boulots que TU fais ! Sermonna le jumeau avec un air toujours aussi sévère.

Nuska resta silencieuse ne sachant trop quoi répondre, après tout, une part d'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais cela n'empêchait pas l'autre part d'écouter pour autant ses conseils.

—Tu sais que je peux pas m'arrêter... répondit-elle simplement d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

—Alors fais-le pour nous... murmura Jason qui ne s'attendait pas à une réponse en retour.

Alors qu'il finissait de ranger ses affaires, il sentit une main froide sur son bras.

—Promis, mais tu as intérêt à te ménager aussi...

Puis, elle lui tendit une bourse avec des yeux pétillants comme ceux qu'elle lui lançait lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et qu'ils avaient encore réussi à voler un noble. Jason ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de saisir la bourse en cuir remplie d'or.

—J'en ai pris une aussi pour Hinami, poursuivit Nuska avec un clin d'œil.

—On va se payer une bouffe de malade putain... rigola Jason content de voir que certaines habitudes ne changeaient pas.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello ! De retour pour un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude ! Merci à_ _BlueRavenCordyr et à AoYume-Chouppa de commenter, je vous invite à aller lire leurs histoires !_

 _Merci également à ceux qui ont suivi et favorisé l'histoire et aux nouveaux arrivants ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

 _OOO_

 _«C'est le voyage lui-même qui était l'élément positif: quant à sa destination, elle lui paraissait vague, difficile à -être n'existait-elle pas. . »_ _Hantise : La maison hantée_ _– Shirley Jackson_

—Entres Nuska, ferme la porte s'il te plaît, s'exclama l'imposante voix d'Erwin.

La jeune femme s'exécuta coupant tout contact avec le monde extérieur, il n'était plus que deux dans ce logement militaire qu'Erwin avait appelé point de rendez-vous. Elle s'approcha de lui un air grave peint sur le visage.

—Erwin, c'est pire que ce qu'on pensait, déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Le militaire soupira de frustration, il avança vers la fenêtre qui donnait une magnifique vue sur les habitations avoisinantes. Le soleil commençait déjà à tomber, la nuit reprendrait bientôt ses droits et chaque habitant quitterait très vite ses ruelles. Erwin contemplait le monde extérieur du haut de sa bâtisse.

—Nuska... Je veux tout savoir, grogna le supérieur.

La caporale s'avança à son tour en direction de la fenêtre, ses yeux se posèrent sur des enfants de haute famille qui avançaient parmi les autres passants. Ils étaient distingués et chics. Il s'agissait certainement d'aristocrates. Leur manière de parler et de rire lui rappelait fortement Laciana, elle était restée au quartier général en tant qu'infirmière. Elle l'avait suivi jusqu'ici en mettant en péril sa vie familiale.

—Nicholas Rovoff est vraiment déterminé à avoir ses documents. Il veut détruire le bataillon. Il a engagé trois criminels pour les récupérer, mais ça, tu le sais déjà pas vrai ? Lança-t-elle pleine de sarcasme.

Erwin afficha un léger sourire devant le tact de Nuska, il l'avait toujours considéré comme bien plus qu'une simple soldate sous ses ordres, c'était une de ses rares amies. Elle faisait parti de ceux qui le comprenaient, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé à elle et personne d'autre de se charger de cette mission.

—C'est vrai. J'ai encore misé la vie du bataillon sur un pari. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, si nous les laissons faire, c'est nous tous qui tombons, rétorqua-t-il l'air grave.

Nuska soupira à son tour avant de lui taper l'épaule gentiment et de s'éloigner de lui.

—Il faut l'arrêter, je sais pas ce que tu as prévu, mais on peut pas le laisser faire. Si Livaï, Farlan et Isabel ne répondent pas à ses appels, il en trouvera d'autres Erwin.

Le concerné se retourna avec lenteur, ses traits si durs furent soudain tirés par de la tristesse. Il fixait Nuska comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

—Justement, j'ai un plan... Mais Nuska, tu as le droit de refuser... commença-t-il.

La noiraude le fixa à son tour avec un regard sévère. Elle serrait les poings et de la colère tirait ses traits si angéliques.

—Hors de question, j'en suis ! Le bataillon m'a sauvé la vie ! C'est à mon tour de le sauver ! S'emporta-t-elle avec de la détermination dans le regard.

L'homme eut un léger sourire devant son attitude, il l'observa à nouveau avant de baisser les yeux fuyant son regard.

—Si tu acceptes, tu ne pourras en parler à personne, ni même à ton frère et ta sœur. Tu ne pourras plus faire marche-arrière.

—Quand je suis arrivé, commença celle-ci en s'approchant avec rapidité, Tu m'as demandé si j'étais prête à mourir si tu me le demandais. Ma réponse n'a pas changé, je suis prête à me sacrifier si ça peut sauver le bataillon, peu importe les risques.

Les deux soldats se faisaient face et de la tension naissait dans la pièce. Finalement, Erwin se racla la gorge et exposa son plan. Le visage de Nuska se crispa lorsqu'il évoqua son rôle, cependant, elle resta fixe prête à tout pour empêcher Rovoff de leur nuire.

—Tu as encore le droit de refuser, conseilla le Major un air inquiet sur le visage.

Alors que Nuska était au pas de la porte, elle se retourna pour lui faire face une seconde fois.

—J'ai pas vécu tout ça pour abandonner ceux auxquels je tiens.

OOOO

—Wouah ! La ville est vraiment belle ! S'exclama Isabel avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

—Chacun ses goûts, bougonna Livaï qui trouvait que cet endroit avait un aspect beaucoup trop bourgeois.

Greil esquissa un sourire, elle rejoignait l'avis de celui-ci, la soldate ayant grandi dans une ferme, elle n'appréciait pas énormément les grands bâtiments. D'ailleurs, la première fois qu'elle avait posé un pied ici, elle s'était sentie oppressée. Ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui, ou presque du moins.

Farlan ne disait rien, c'était comme si le blond enregistrait le plus d'informations possible sur l'architecture de l'endroit. Greil ne put faire autrement que de penser à Thomas qui, en dépit de son attitude d'idiot qu'il arborait fièrement, était très intelligent et s'intéressait à de nombreux de sujets.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent à cette pensée, elle devait arrêter de penser à lui. Il était mort. Il y a de cela six mois, il avait perdu la vie sur le champs de bataille, il fallait aller de l'avant. C'était ce qu'il aurait certainement voulu. Mais parfois, les sentiments reprenaient le dessus et un goût amer s'emparait d'elle. Était-ce du regret ? Thomas lui avait déclaré ses sentiments peu de temps avant sa mort.

Cela aurait été mentir que de dire qu'elle ne partageait pas les mêmes. Pendant un court laps de temps, celui de quelques semaines, alors qu'ils se connaissaient et s'aimaient depuis tant d'années, ils étaient enfin ensemble.

Secouant la tête pour le sortir de son crâne, elle poursuivit la visite. Parfois, il s'arrêtait devant certains stands de marché, parfois, des paysans les interpellaient pour discuter, pour les plus aimables bien entendu, sachant que les membres du bataillon n'étaient pas particulièrement appréciés de tous.

—Vous avez plusieurs quartiers au sein du mur Sina, il y a Stohess, où nous sommes, Hermina et Yalkell. Au centre, c'est la capitale royale, expliqua Greil qui occupait le poste de guide touristique depuis deux heures maintenant.

Farlan se fichait pas mal de comment était constituée la ville, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de savoir où était caché le document. Pour ça, il devait se faire un plan concret de la caserne qu'occupait le bataillon.

—Mais, et votre quartier général ? Il est comment ? Changea de sujet le brigand qui commençait déjà à établir son idée.

La soldate fronça les sourcils comme si cette demande l'avait perturbé, elle ne s'était jamais réellement posée la question, et pourtant, elle devrait le savoir. Après tout, elle faisait partie des anciens du bataillon. Mais elle avait tellement erré dans ses vieux locaux qu'elle les connaissait par cœur, à tel point qu'elle ne savait les décrire puisque cela apparaissait comme une évidence.

—Euh... Je pourrais pas vous le décrire comme ça, mais il ressemble plus à un fort et on a un terrain ouvert sur des bois. C'est plus pratique pour les entraînements, répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'ils étaient dans cette ville. Et en seulement quelques jours, ils avaient littéralement brisé leur quotidien.

En y repensant, Greil trouvait ce monde à l'envers. Tout d'abord Erwin, le Major, qui était connu pour son attitude stricte et sévère, laissait Nuska sans corvée alors qu'elle n'avait pas respecté l'ordre de mission. Ensuite Jason, le médecin avait littéralement apprécié le trio, en peu de temps, il s'était lié d'amitié avec Isabel. Il avait fallu bien trois mois pour que lui et Greil daignent se parler. Pour finir, Nuska, la caporale agissait bizarrement ces temps-ci. Comme si elle préparait quelque chose. Elle ne prenait même pas le temps de rester vers les nouvelles recrues, pourtant, c'était bien une des seules officiers chargés de s'occuper d'eux. Et puis, la jeune femme était connue pour être lunatique, certes, mais à un tel degré ? Greil n'avait jamais vu ça. La noiraude passait son temps à broyer du noir.

Était-ce parce qu'Hinami s'éloignait des jumeaux ? Elle savait que cela faisait deux mois seulement qu'elle était dans le bataillon, cependant, c'était étrange qu'elle n'entende que rarement parler de la jeune fille. Certes, l'adolescente avait une vie désormais. Elle était accompagnée de ses amis du camp d'entraînement ainsi que de son petit-ami, elle restait toujours aussi rayonnante. Hinami était un véritable rayon de soleil, il suffisait de passer une seule seconde avec elle pour être contaminé par sa bonne humeur.

Soupirant intérieurement, elle se disait que les Minoro étaient d'une complexité perturbante. En y repensant, ils étaient un peu comme le trio, dès qu'ils étaient tous les trois, plus personne ne pouvait rentrer dans leur cercle.

—ça fait longtemps que t'es dans le bataillon ? Questionna Isabel la sortant de ses réflexions.

Greil poussa un soupir de satisfaction tout en s'étirant, elle se remémora ses années au camp d'entraînement et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

—ça fait 10 ans que je suis dans l'armée, et 7 ans dans le bataillon, dit-elle avec un sourire ravi.

—Wouah ! Et t'es encore en vie ?! T'es un peu comme une ancienne ! S'écria Isabel impressionnée de voir un membre du bataillon qui était encore en vie après toutes ses années.

La soldate ne put s'empêcher de ricaner par le manque de tact de la rouquine. Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Beaucoup de sa promotion avaient péri depuis des années. A présent, ceux qui restaient en vie étaient hospitalisés pour les malchanceux, ou bien haut-gradés pour les plus chanceux, comme elle.

—Et encore, des types comme Jason, Erwin ou Shadis, ils sont des vieux de la vieille ! Je sais pas pour les deux autres, mais en tout cas, Jason est dans le bataillon depuis 10 ans et il a connu Erwin quand il était encore colonel ! Nuska, ça fait que 4 ans qu'elle est ici, expliqua-t-elle pour rompre le silence qui s'installait rapidement entre eux.

—Et elle est déjà caporale ? En seulement 4 ans? Bégaya Farlan qui trouvait cela étrange.

Greil pinça soudain les lèvres, la situation de Nuska était assez différente des autres. D'ailleurs, si elle n'était pas aussi douée en combat, Erwin l'aurait laissé où elle était. C'était bien parce qu'elle se démarquait de tous qu'elle s'en était sortie.

—Mmh... On monte plutôt vite en grade ici... Et puis, elle a suivi un chemin différent de son frère... Enfin, assez parlé, on rentre.

Pressant le pas pour être à l'heure, Greil dépassa le trio qui semblait en pleine discussion intime. Elle ne s'y occupa pas plus, de ce qu'elle en avait vu d'eux, ils semblaient assez proches. Ils étaient une véritable famille et elle ne voulait pas interférer dans leur relation. D'abord, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, ensuite, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'imposer.

OOO

Nuska observait sa monture avec un regard vide, cette jument à la robe noire, aux yeux bleus, et au pelage si doux. Elle aurait pu rester comme ça, dans la nuit, pendant des années. Elle aurait pu rester là, à caresser cet animal aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait, comme si à chaque caresse, sa tension s'apaisait pour revenir quelques secondes après.

Il s'agissait d'un quarter horse, c'était une des races les plus rapides au sein des équidés. Ils étaient connus pour leur caractère docile et téméraire, mais surtout, ils étaient loyaux. Millenia, c'était son nom, Millenia.

Erwin l'avait offerte à Nuska lors de son passage au grade de caporal, et, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, la jeune femme s'était bien plus attachée à cette jument qu'à la majorité des hommes derrière ses murs. Qu'allait-elle devenir après ? Il s'agissait d'une des questions qui hantait le plus Nuska après son entrevu avec le Major.

—Nuska ? Ça va mieux ta jambe ? Demanda soudainement Jason qui apparut derrière elle l'air inquiet.

La noiraude se retourna lentement, le vent nocturne soulevant ses cheveux. Contre toute attente, la vision de son frère la rassurait au plus profond d'elle, et pendant quelques secondes, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

—Oui, répondit-elle avec un air doux avant de finir d'apprêter Millenia pour le départ.

Jason s'étira visiblement épuisé, le voyage allait être long et il le savait. Il grogna avant de regarder le ciel pour continuer de parler.

—Merde, on voit vachement les étoiles... J'espère qu'on sera rentré avant la pluie... murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller les habitants.

—Tant qu'il pleut pas pour la prochaine expédition, ça me va, rétorqua Nuska en haussant les épaules avant de lever les yeux à son tour.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité. Puis, la caporale s'exprima dans un murmure inaudible comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

—Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on disait toujours aux parents ? Commença-t-elle attisant la curiosité de son frère jumeau.

Jason resta abasourdi quelques instants, il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir sa sœur qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées depuis son retour de mission. Il la fixa en fronçant les sourcils cherchant à décrypter ses émotions, mais impossible. C'était comme si elle avait mis une barrière invisible entre eux.

—On leur disait beaucoup de choses tu sais... finit-il alors par répondre avant qu'elle ne lui coupe la parole brusquement.

—«Je suis désolé. Désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu faire et désolé de tout ce que je ferais... » récita Nuska le visage encore tourné vers les étoiles.

C'était vrai, cette phrase lourde de sens, ils l'avaient prononcé régulièrement jusqu'à la fin. Et depuis leur séparation, elle n'avait plus jamais été dite ni même entendu, comme si elle avait disparu et qu'elle n'avait jamais existé, comme si le pardon n'était qu'une simple demande pour apaiser les mœurs.

—Nuska, qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ? S'inquiéta son frère en déposant une main sur ses épaules. Sa sœur était glacée, sans réfléchir, il ôta sa veste pour lui mettre sur ses épaules.

—Rien... soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux refusant amèrement de pleurer avant l'arrivée des autres.

—Alors qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire ?

—Rien... Je... Excuses-moi... C'est certainement la prochaine expédition qui m'angoisse... Et puis, cet endroit me rend triste, tu le sais bien, tenta-t-elle de se rattraper avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Jason n'en croyait pas un traite mot, il connaissait sa sœur trop bien et un sentiment étrange naissait dans sa poitrine, un sentiment de finitude, comme s'il n'y avait plus d'issu possible. Chassant cette sensation, il préféra se dire que tout ça n'était que des suppositions, on ne pouvait pas prévoir le futur. Sa sœur irait certainement mieux demain en retrouvant Hinami, oui, elle irait mieux en quittant cet endroit qui lui apportait plein de remords.

Trente minutes plus tard, Greil et ses recrues étaient au QG des brigades spéciales. Il leur restait quinze minutes pour prendre leurs affaires et se rendre au point de rendez-vous pour le départ. Ils s'en allaient enfin de Stohess, le voyage était simple, ils reprendraient leurs montures qui les attendaient patiemment aux écuries pour repartir à Trost. Ils en auraient pour plusieurs heures de route. Il avait été décidé de rentrer pendant la nuit afin de profiter de la fraîcheur nocturne. Les journées d'été étaient particulièrement chaudes alors les militaires profitaient de la nuit afin de ne pas épuiser leurs chevaux.

Bien entendu, cela avait bien fait rire les membres de la brigade spéciale. Mais les soldats du bataillon d'exploration connaissait bien ses temps de grosses chaleurs, il leur arrivait de faire des expéditions sous 40°c, ils ne souhaitaient faire souffrir leurs montures plus que ce qu'elles vivaient déjà sur le champs de bataille.

A peine venaient-ils d'arriver qu'ils n'entendaient aucun bruit. Pendant quelques instants, Greil pensait qu'ils étaient en avance. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils se rapprochaient qu'ils remarquèrent que Jason et Nuska étaient déjà présents sur les lieux. Les chevaux de tous étaient, pansés, sellés, préparés.

Jason et Nuska étaient assis dans l'herbe côte à côte sans dire un mot. L'ambiance semblait au plus bas. Erwin et Mike n'étaient pas encore arrivés, Greil se dit alors qu'ils ne tarderaient pas.

—Eh les gars, C'est quoi cette ambiance d'enterrement ! Plaisanta Greil amicalement.

Les deux jumeaux se retournèrent, la même moue amusée sur le visage. Jason s'étira de tout son long avant de répliquer à son tour.

—Le prends pas mal Greil, mais vous tirez les mêmes gueules que nous, rétorqua Jason sur le même air.

Le rire cristallin de Nuska se fit entendre, elle n'avait rien de plus à rajouter sachant que Jason avait raison.

Soudain, Erwin apparut accompagné de Mike. Les jumeaux notèrent de leur côté que quelque chose le travaillait, cependant, ils n'en dirent rien. Nuska savait pertinemment ce qui le perturbait, puisqu'elle aussi, cela ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

Mike les regarda chacun leur tour avec un léger sourire ravi d'enfin rentrer à Trost.

Il était un des plus doués parmi les nouveaux. C'était bien pour ça que Erwin l'avait assigné dans son escouade. Mike n'était pas un homme de grand dialogue, il était plutôt observateur et savait lorsqu'il devait agir. Avec Hanji, ils étaient un peu comme l'eau et le feu.

Leur routine quotidienne allait bientôt reprendre, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, nul ne le savait. La seule chose qu'ils espéraient pour le moment, c'était de ne pas rentrer trop tard _chez eux._


	10. Chapter 10

_« —_ _ **Are Mikey and Danny really dead ?**_

— _I don't know._

— _ **Are we dead ?**_

— _Negative._

— _ **We're good right ?**_

— _Fuck yeah... We're solid ! »_

 _ **Lone Survivor**_

 _ **841**_

L'entraînement avait été rude pour la majorité des recrues, ils avaient été poussé à bout par les officiers qui avaient leur charge. Nuska s'était habituée au rythme de vie en seulement une semaine, elle était celle qui s'en était sortie le mieux, ce qui frustrait énormément les jeunes recrues qui avaient passé trois ans dans un camp d'entraînement.

Nuska était une des plus âgées, la plupart des recrues avaient entre 15 ans et 18 ans. Rares étaient ceux qui dépassaient la vingtaine parmi les nouveaux.

La nuit était vite tombée, la fraîcheur hivernal aussi. C'était comme si la saison s'habituait à l'humeur des soldats. Elle était glaciale, tendue, douloureuse. Chacun ressassait des pensées sombres, la seule présence chaleureuse était celle des bougies posées sur chaque table ainsi que le feu de bois qui crépitait dans la cheminée vers la table des hauts-gradés.

La noiraude était à la table de sa nouvelle escouade composée de 4 soldats nommées Faragon, Sam, Izumi, Itona. Elle ne leur parlait pas spécialement, en revanche, ils se toléraient. C'était bien les seuls soldats qui s'entendaient correctement avec l'ancienne esclave. En particulier Sam, ce bout de femme était un peu comme une mercenaire. D'ailleurs, elle avait avoué à Nuska que la raison de sa présence ici était dû au fait qu'elle s'ennuyait dans son ancienne vie.

Elle était une des meilleures, elle aussi faisait partie de ceux qui s'étaient battus corps et âme pour survivre. C'était bien une des rares personnes à pouvoir rivaliser avec Nuska, de par l'âge ainsi que par leur niveau.

Izumi était également douée, en particulier dans les arts martiaux. La jeune femme de 16 ans possédait un calme d'esprit épatant qui en avait surpris plus d'un. Elle avait d'ailleurs empêché Nuska lors des combats au corps à corps, la noiraude aurait pu casser le bras de son adversaire si elle n'était pas intervenue.

Itona était son frère. Il arborait constamment un bandeau gris pour retenir ses cheveux, il était bien plus petit que sa sœur mais n'en restait pas moins musclé et plus âgé de deux ans. Izumi se tressait constamment ses cheveux bruns. La seule correspondance entre eux était leurs yeux, des yeux électriques qui transperçaient l'âme de quinconce croisait leur regard. Des yeux qui semblaient cacher plus d'un secret.

Quant à Faragon, il restait stoïque, peu importe la situation ou l'ambiance, ce soldat passait son temps à froncer les sourcils. Si Sam était sa rivale de combat, Faragon était bien son rival de regard, les mêmes rides plissées autour des yeux dû à leurs sourcils froncés. En revanche, s'il y avait bien une chose qui différait chez le blond, c'était cette flamme qui brillait constamment. Cette flamme était comme une preuve de sa dévotion pour le bataillon, et elle s'animait encore plus lors des entraînements comme s'il jouait sa vie en jeu.

Nuska ne comprenait pas une telle dévotion, pour elle, ce n'était que des entraînements rien de plus banal. Elle s'était gardée de faire une quelconque remarque mais cela n'avait pas empêcher le militaire de la dévisager et de lui faire une réflexion.

 _« Ne considères pas les choses comme acquises, c'est ce qui causera ta perte. Tu n'es pas sur un terrain que tu connais cette fois. »_

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête semblable à un écho. Nuska aurait pu s'énerver, mais elle s'était juste contenter de hausser les épaules avant de partir faire un tour pour profiter de son temps de repos.

Elle ressassait sans arrêt cette réflexion, puis, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de marche dans la forêt, elle avait compris. Ce n'était pas qu'elle se reposait sur ses acquis, c'était juste qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Depuis un certain temps, un sentiment de vide pesait en à l'intérieur et grandissait au fur et à mesure des jours.

Nuska s'en voulait, elle aurait dû être heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa famille, heureuse d'être enfin en sécurité, et, c'était le cas les premières semaines.

Mais désormais, elle se sentait plus comme un robot conditionné dans ce monde de fou, c'était comme si ses sentiments s'en étaient allés au loin et qu'un vide morose avait pris part à son existence. Sa seule raison de vivre restait sa famille.

Soudain, une troupe de personnes s'installa à côté d'eux bruyamment, c'était des soldats qui semblaient être dans le bataillon depuis bien plus longtemps que son escouade.

Pendant que Sam et Izumi se racontaient leurs histoires de cœur et que Faragon et Itona débattaient sur l'importance de l'entraînement au corps à corps. Nuska écoutait ce que les nouveaux venus disaient.

Ils étaient trois, l'un était petit et possédait de longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, le deuxième semblait légèrement plus grand et possédait une courte barbe de trois jours, et le dernier, le plus grand de tous était roux et avait le crâne à moitié rasé.

—Tiens, mais ça ne serait pas l'escouade de Sam ? Débuta le plus petit.

—Je pensais que seuls les plus forts étaient parmi eux... poursuivit le deuxième.

—Voyons... On ne peut pas juger une catin comme ça... Même si j'avoue qu'un terrain d'entraînement n'a rien à voir avec un lit... finit le troisième.

Les trois rigolèrent mauvais en jetant des regards malveillants à la noiraude. Nuska tentait bien que mal de se contenir, Erwin avait tenté de cacher les rumeurs mais elles circulaient assez vite dans ce genre de caserne.

Ses cicatrices lui parurent soudain de plus en plus lourd à tel point qu'elles lui engourdissaient le bras. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour oublier ses propos blessants, c'était à cause de tout ça qu'elle avait perdu la tête. Si même ici, dans un endroit aussi soudé les remarques continuaient, que finirait-elle par devenir ?

Observant ses derniers restes, elle demanda à Itona s'il les voulait avant de partir sous le regard étonné de sa nouvelle équipe.

Le cœur lourd, la tête dans les étoiles. Elle se retrouvait encore là-haut, c'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait à sa place.

Elle rêvait. Elle rêvait qu'elle pouvait voler loin de tout. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir cru qu'elle pourrait échapper à son passé. Peu importe où l'on va, ce que nous sommes et ce que nous avons fait restera toujours.

Nuska aurait aimé en parlé à Jason, mais pour la première fois, elle avait peur de son rejet. De même pour Hinami. On ne pouvait réellement comprendre ce qu'était la vie d'esclave si on ne l'avait pas vécu, il était impossible pour eux de comprendre ce sentiment d'isolement et de peur constante.

La jeune femme ne s'était pas fait d'illusion, elle savait indéniablement que même en quittant cette vie austère, rien ne serait jamais pareil. Le bonheur n'existait que dans les contes de fée commençait-elle à croire.

—Je savais que tu serais ici... Le toit du grenier sud est trop détérioré pour que les autres veulent y aller, s'exprima une voix derrière elle.

Nuska ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, elle connaissait cette voix. C'était la même qui lui avait souhaité la bienvenue à son arrivée. Et cette voix, elle n'appartenait à personne d'autres que Sam.

—Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Sam ? Je croyais que tu t'entraînais avec Izumi, répondit froidement la noiraude qui ne désirait aucun réconfort.

—Oh je vois... Donc, parce que madame est ici, je n'ai pas le droit d'y être ? Poursuivit la membre de son escouade avec un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant.

Pour toutes réponses, Nuska lui laissa un peu de place en prenant soin de la dévisager. Elle ne prolongea pas la conversation, elle n'était pas spécialement d'humeur.

Sam s'assit à son tour sur la vieille pierre à moitié usée avant de regarder légèrement en bas d'un œil craintif. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Nuska pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez sa coéquipière.

—Donc... Tu es venue ici, là où j'étais, en hauteur, alors que tu as le vertige ? Demanda ironiquement la soldate d'un ton qui se voulait distant.

Sam lui lança un léger sourire comme si elle avait percé son secret. Ses cheveux bruns volèrent doucement par le vent du crépuscule.

—Bon... Je vois que je suis démasquée, rétorqua-t-elle en se crispant encore plus, Sérieusement... Tu es pire qu'un chat toi... Toujours à grimper sur le moindre toit... murmura finalement Sam en descendant fébrilement.

Secouant la tête, Nuska s'approcha d'elle pour la tenir avant de redescendre à son tour.

—Donc voler avec la 3D te dérange pas mais aller sur un toit si ? Tu es plutôt spéciale... se permit-elle de rajouter en finissant de l'aider.

Puis, comme à son habitude, le silence reprit place. Nuska espérait que sa coéquipière parte mais non, Sam restait derrière elle à l'épier.

—J'ai le vertige, c'est vrai, et toi tu as peur des gens... Chacun son truc... se moqua-t-elle sans méchanceté.

—Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici... Dis-moi la vérité Sam... Je suis fatigué des mensonges... murmura Nuska pour elle-même.

Sam resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis, malgré son vertige, s'approcha tendrement de Nuska sans pour autant la toucher. Elle avait très bien compris que Nuska ne supportait pas le contact humain.

—Je te comprends moi, se contenta-t-elle de dire avec une sincérité lourde dans sa voix.

La noiraude se retourna pour la fixer cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là, elle n'en n'eut pas le temps puisque Sam poursuivit.

—Moi aussi, j'ai grandi dans une prison... La seule différence, c'est que j'étais toute seule... Je me suis emprisonné de moi-même dans ce cercle vicieux... Nuska, je sais à quel point les brigades spéciales peuvent être cruelles... Moi aussi, j'en ai fait les frais... Alors, je te comprends. C'est pas pour rien que Erwin t'a fait entré dans cette escouade. On est pas là pour te juger, on est tous pareil, la seule différence entre toi et nous, c'est que les rumeurs ne s'ébruitent pas.

Nuska resta sans voix face à un tel discours, elle savait que son escouade était un minimum différente des autres, mais de là à ce qu'ils soient comme elle.

—écoutes, je prétends pas connaître ce genre de métiers, mais, je sais une chose. T'es bien plus forte que tu ne le crois. On est une équipe, on te laissera pas tomber, je te le promets.

00000000000000000

845

Nuska patientait dans son bureau en compagnie des trois nouvelles recrues, recrues qui ne cessaient de la dévisager. La femme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux sombres les ignorait. Elle n'en avait que faire, elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait avec eux. Elle refusait, Erwin était obstiné, et pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle savait que s'il n'était pas aussi obstiné, elle serait encore là-bas.

Les minutes passaient, le bureau était spacieux, bien plus que le sien, il y avait un canapé rouge, où les trois criminels étaient installés, une armoire dont deux étages étaient remplis de livres en tout genre, et un tapis vert dressé devant le bureau. L'endroit était chaleureux, il y faisait frais.

Finalement, au bout de dix minutes à attendre dans cette pièce, la porte se rouvrit laissant place à un Erwin qui souriait sincèrement. Nuska ne lui rendit pas son rictus, elle savait pourquoi il l'avait fait venir. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté cette mission, il n'était pas stipulé qu'ils seraient dans son escouade.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux trois personnages, celui aux cheveux ébènes lança un regard noir à son supérieur et ami. Pour avoir été à sa place, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, pour autant, elle ne lui permettait pas de dévisager ainsi son sauveur.

—Major! S'exclama-t-elle se mettant debout poing sur le cœur comme on lui avait appris.

Erwin ricana avant de l'autoriser à se rasseoir sur cette chaise confortable. Il la détailla, un léger sourire désolé aux lèvres.

—J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, Nuska, lui dit-il.

Il lui parlait comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en service, il devait certainement essayer de l'amadouer pour qu'elle accepte plus facilement sa demande.

—J'imagine que Faragon n'a pas autant d'autorité que moi pour mater les petits nouveaux ? Répondit-elle par une question pleine d'arrogance. Sa réponse fit rire la rousse du groupe qui se tue immédiatement face au regard que la caporale lui lançait. Le blond s'excusa d'un sourire gêné tandis que le noiraud la tuait des yeux pour avoir dévisagé ainsi sa sœur.

—Faragon a de l'autorité, détrompes-toi.. Mais disons qu'en vu de ta situation, et ne me dis pas le contraire, il serait plus envisageable que tu sois celle qui les entraîne. Tu es celle qui est le plus adepte à mieux leur faire comprendre. Je veux juste que tu les prennes dans ton escouade quelques temps, expliqua-t-il avec un regard franc.

Erwin était un homme de valeur, il était honnête, était déterminé et prêt à tout afin de sauver les autres, il voyait du potentiel en chacun. Sous sa carrure imposante se cachait un gentil ourson, ou plutôt un ours. Il ne se laissait pas faire et pouvait user de moyens illicites pour parvenir à ses fins. C'était pour ça que Nuska s'entendait bien avec lui.

Gardant un moment le silence, elle observa les trois nouveaux, les détaillant sous tous les angles.

Elle eut soudain un regard de mépris à leur égard avant de reporter son attention sur Erwin pour lui dire ma réponse.

—Non. Je veux pas d'eux Erwin. C'est non-négociable. Ils ne comprendront jamais.

Son ton avait été clair, mais cependant, le Major ne se laissa pas démonter et repartit à la charge. C'était une des choses que Nuska appréciait en tant normal, les débats qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Mais pas aujourd'hui alors que la vie de son escouade était en jeu.

Il mis un certain temps à répondre avant de se placer devant la fenêtre et d'observer les recrues qui s'entraînaient au loin.

—Lors de la dernière expédition, tu as perdu deux de tes hommes. Est-ce-que tu les as remplacé ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Il savait la piéger, mais c'était vrai. Lors de la dernière mission, trois de ses soldats n'étaient pas revenus. Leur mort la faisait souffrir en silence, même si elle n'en disait rien, leur disparition était irremplaçable pour chacun des membres de l'escouade. Une partie d'eux avait été arraché, comme à chaque retour de mission.

—Pas encore, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de personnes qui les égalaient, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre pour cacher ses émotions.

Erwin lui lança un regard triste, lui aussi était habitué à perdre des hommes. C'était chose courante. Pourtant, même s'il était son supérieur, il ne pouvait pas lui imposer les membres de mon escouade, cela relevait de son choix, à elle-seule en tant que caporale. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de les entraîner, elle ne leur faisait pas confiance.

—Nuska, je ne te le demande pas en tant que supérieur, je te le demande en tant qu'ami. Tu as été à leur place. Ils pourraient aidé le bataillon, tu as bien vu comment ils se battent, supplia Erwin d'une voix douce.

—Oui, et justement, j'ai bien vu comment ils se battaient ! Erwin, ces gars sont peut-être doués, mais ils ont aucun esprit d'équipe ! Tu sais ce qu'il risque d'arriver s'ils agissent comme ça sur le terrain ! S'emporta la caporale brusquement.

Tous se turent, les trois concernés ne relevaient pas, Farlan et Isabel préféraient se faire tout petit tandis que Livaï observait la scène qui se produisait sous ses yeux avec un certain regard.

—Dans tous les cas, c'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver, avec eux ou non ! Et toi aussi tu as été comme ça ! Si je t'aurais pas pris en charge, tu aurais fini... s'énerva-t-il lui aussi avant de se couper pour ne pas finir sa phrase devant les trois congénères.

Mais Nuska savait qu'il avait raison. Le silence prit finalement place dans la pièce, agacé la jeune femme passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en fermant les yeux. Erwin avait raison d'une part, mais était-elle prête à mettre en péril son escouade pour trois abrutis ?

—Nuska, fais-moi confiance. La prochaine expédition est dans quelques mois. Tu as besoin de compléter ton escouade, je ne les vois pas entre d'autres mains que les tiennes. Ce ne sera qu'une histoire de quelques mois avant qu'ils retournent vers Faragon, reprit Erwin plus calmement en me suppliant du regard.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, sa réponse était déjà prise. Alors que elle leva les yeux vers son ami, et s'entendit dire ses mots :

—Très bien, mais si je le fais, c'est seulement parce que c'est toi.

Cette phrase changea sa vie. Elle le savait parce que c'était cette phrase qui déclenchait le plan. Lorsqu'elle eut prononcé ses mots, Erwin avait fait mine de paraître soulagé et la remercia. Nuska se leva de son siège, réajustant sa veste beige ornée des ailes de la liberté, puis se tourna vers les trois nouvelles recrues.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne leur parle sèchement.

—Bougez votre cul, on va chercher vos affaires à vos dortoirs.

Farlan et Isabel se regardèrent sans comprendre pourquoi Nuska changeait littéralement d'attitude à leur égard. Ils demandèrent également la raison de ce déménagement. Ce fut Erwin qui leur expliqua gentiment. Lorsque Nuska le comparait à un nounours avec les autres, ce n'était pas pour mentir. Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien être ultra violent, par expérience.

—L'escouade de Nuska fait partie d'une des escouades importantes du bataillon, vous ne dormirez pas avec les nouvelles recrues, vous aurez votre propre chambre.

Le blond et la rousse sautèrent presque de joie à cette idée tandis que le noirâtre resta impassible, comme à son habitude.

—Magnez-vous, je vous ai dit que j'avais pas toute l'heure ! J'ai du travail qui m'attend !

Les deux se calmèrent direct et Erwin lui lança un regard désolé, encore. Elle lui répondit par un sourire timide et s'en alla en compagnie des trois autres.

Lorsqu'ils marchèrent dans le couloir, Nuska gardait le n'avait nullement envie de discuter avec eux. Farlan et Isabel se disputaient pour prendre la plus grande chambre tandis que leur ami les rappelait à l'ordre. Ils semblaient proches, bizarrement, cela lui rappelait la relation qu'Hinami, Jason et elle entretenaient. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différent que ça finalement.

Sur leur passage, ils croisèrent des soldats qui s'échangeaient des murmures. Nuska les comprenait, la plupart de ses hommes avaient plusieurs années de service et elle connaissait depuis des années maintenant. L'idée que la caporale prenne en charge des inconnus semblait surprenante, presque irréalisable. Nuska savait que d'une certaine manière, ils allaient les détester pour ça, beaucoup de personnes désiraient rentrer dans son escouade. Ils avaient une bonne réputation, réputation dans laquelle elle se serait bien passée.

Une fois dans leur chambre, elle attendit qu'ils prennent leur affaire. Ils échangeaient encore quelques mots qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre. Elle savait de quoi ils parlaient, mais il était bien trop tard pour reculer. A la minute où elle avait dit oui, il était trop tard pour elle.

Se fiant aux intuitions d'Erwin, Elle leur ordonna de presser le pas.

—Je vous ai dit de vous dépêcher les merdeux !

Sans plus attendre Livaï se retourna furtivement et s'approcha d'elle à pas dangereux. Ils n'aimaient pas que l'on insulte ses amis. Nuska avait remarqué que c'était un de ses plus gros points faibles.

—On est pas tes chiens, tu peux nous parler comme tu parles à tes autres soldats...

Ses mains tremblaient de rage, mais avant qu'il ne put lever la main sur elle, Farlan posa sa paume sur son épaule et lui glissa quelques mots qui parurent le calmer. Pour Nuska, il était hors de question qu'elle tolère ce comportement.

—Je suis votre supérieur, je vous parle comme bon me semble, compris ? Vous pensez mieux valoir que nous, c'est ça ? J'ai entendu vos « exploits » dernièrement. Il est temps de rentrer dans votre petit crâne qu'on est pas ses connards de brigades spéciales, ok ? Alors maintenant, vous m'obéissez au doigt et à l'œil, et si l'un de vous merde, c'est les trois qui prennent ! Vous m'obéissez si vous voulez rester en vie dehors, compris ?

Aucun ne parlait, Nuska voyait bien que Livaï se retenait. Elle avait été comme ça, mais dans mes souvenirs, elle avait été plus facile à vivre.

—J'ai dit compris, j'attends une réponse ! Continua-t-elle.

On la comparait souvent à la pire des supérieurs qu'il soit, elle l'était peut-être. Elle était assez autoritaire, cependant Erwin lui faisait confiance. Elle n'allait pas rater sa mission, s'il fallait les dominer, Nuska serait la reine à ce jeu-là.

—A vos ordres, Caporal ! S'exclama Farlan suivi de près par Isabel.

Nuska lança un regard glacial à Livaï prête à la punition qu'elle leur réserverait déjà.

—A vos ordres, Caporal.

Sa voix avait été forcé, horriblement sèche, et il lui vouait une haine importante actuellement. Elle le sentait. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait rencontré de véritables ordures, de véritables monstres qui l'avaient détruite. Alors ce n'était pas lui qui allait faire quoi que ce soit.

—J'en ai rien à foutre que vous soyez des criminels, je m'en branle que vous veniez des souterrains, ou encore que vous soyez les meilleurs soldats du monde ! Ne perdez pas de vue que si il y en a qui merde sur le terrain, c'est toute l'escouade qui risque de mourir ! Vos actes auront une répercussion sur la vie des autres !

Puis, elle se retourna pour se diriger vers le couloir, ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher. Par la fatigue, le manque de sommeil, le travail, ou tout simplement, des années d'horreurs sur le dos. Elle ne savait pas, en tout cas, ma patience se perdait ses derniers temps. Elle les entendait échanger quelques mots mais elle préféra ne pas écouter. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle les vit ressortir. La rouquine lui souriant timidement comme si elle comprenait. Sa réaction la déstabilisa quelque peu, elle s'attendait surtout à ce qu'on la déteste, pas à ce qu'elle éprouve de la pitié à son égard.

D'un pas rapide, elle les emmena vers leur nouveau quartier. Ils habitaient dans un petit chalet assez grand le temps que leur fort à eux soit rénové. Il était suffisamment grand pour accueillir toute son équipe. Elle voyait au loin certains membres, dont Mika qui buvait son thé tranquillement dans son coin. La grise releva la tête et lui sourit heureuse de voir sa supérieure.

Pendant quelques secondes, toute sa colère s'évanouit, Mika avait le don particulier de la rendre heureuse en peu de temps. Nuska lui répondit silencieusement, brisant sa couverture de personnage froid et constamment en colère.

Finalement, tous apparurent en très peu de temps devant elle, Mika, bien évidemment, Marshall, Danny, forcément. Ils se mirent au garde à vous, main sur le cœur lorsqu'ils la virent.

—Rompez, s'exclama la caporale ce qui surpris Farlan et Isabel, Je vous présente les nouveaux membres de l'équipe, présenta-t-elle en s'écartant pour montrer Livaï, Isabel, et Farlan, Je vous présente Mika, Danny, Marshall et Jason. Je vous laisse leur expliquer le fonctionnement, j'ai des documents qui m'attendent.

Alors que Nuska partit en direction de son bureau provisoire, elle se stoppa pour leur dire une dernière chose.

—Entraînement demain à 3h du matin.

Un silence rude s'installa entre les coéquipiers. Finalement, c'est la lieutenante qui prit la parole sur un ton ironique.

—Vos avis sur la personne ? Demanda Mika en rigolant alors qu'elle finissait de leur faire faire le tour.

Isabel et Farlan rigolèrent légèrement, on pouvait entendre qu'ils étaient intimidés et ne savaient pas trop quoi répondre. Mika le nota et éclata de rire.

—J'en étais sûr ! Vous savez, elle est peut-être assez... assez elle, c'est juste que comme vous, on a tous une histoire ici... Faut pas lui en vouloir, et puis, quand vous la connaîtrez mieux, vous verrez qu'elle se plie en quatre pour nous, c'est une bonne personne, défendit la femme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux violets.

Livaï avait remarqué l'intérêt que lui portait Farlan, il était hypnotisé par elle. Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait décroché les yeux de cette femme aux allures étranges. Mika, comme la jeune femme s'appelait, parlait avec naturel. Elle leur parlait comme s'il s'agissait de vieilles connaissances, elle était totalement différente de leur supérieur qui arborait une allure froide. C'était ironique quand lui-même savait qu'il pouvait être glacial comme personne.

Chaque personne avait son histoire ici, c'était ce que la militaire avait dit, dans ce cas, quelle était l'histoire précise de cette Nuska ? Il préféra ne pas relever et garda le silence. Il ne savait pas comment la comprendre, absolument pas du tout, mais contrairement à Faragon, elle savait se faire comprendre et obéir, et Livaï respectait ça.

—Bon, voilà vos chambres ! Je suis désolé, on vous fait pas confiance donc vos chambres sont séparées. Le prenez pas mal hein, mais on a pas envie que vous mettiez un plan en place pour buter Erwin ! Rigola Mika même si les trois savaient à quel point elle était sérieuse. Aucun ne releva, elle ne se doutait certainement pas à quel point elle avait raison.

—Dites, Mika... Tous les entraînements se font aussi tôt ? Se plaignit Isabel en se grattant la nuque dépitée.

La grise rigola encore une fois, elle semblait prendre la situation à la légère.

—Non on fait plus ça depuis des mois ! Mais à mon avis, c'est plus pour vous qu'elle a ordonné ça. Mais eh ! On vous en veut pas ! On est une équipe ! S'exclama Mika avant de disparaître dans sa chambre en lançant un clin d'œil aux trois amis.

Les trois restèrent silencieux face à la situation, ils venaient de rencontrer deux opposés. Nuska et Mika, la paire était assez étonnante.

—Au final, on était mieux avec Faragon, pas vrai ? Lança Farlan épuisé également.

—C'est clair... Nuska va nous faire trimer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive... pleurnicha Isabel d'un air boudeur.

—Je préfère quelqu'un comme elle, au moins, elle joue pas un rôle. Si elle nous menace de nous tuer, elle le fera vraiment. Par contre, j'ai pas envie que ça entrave nos plans... soupira Livaï agacé.

Le lendemain, l'entraînement avait semblé facile. Seul le réveil était difficile. Tous, hormis Livaï avait des cernes sous leurs yeux.

En effet, il s'avérait que les trois recrues étaient assez douées, pour ne pas dire extrêmement. Nuska les observait du coin de l'œil, ils étaient rapides, déterminés, n'avaient pas peur. Seulement, ce n'était que le terrain d'entraînement, qu'en serait-il lors d'une expédition face à un véritable ennemi, fait de chair et d'os.

Pourtant, malgré leur force, quelque chose dérangeait la caporale. Ils étaient compétents, leur réputation leur valait. Mais ils n'agissaient qu'entre eux. Ils ne se mélangeaient pas à l'escouade, ce qui créait deux groupes. Mika, Marshall et Danny, puis de l'autre, Isabel, Farlan et Livaï. Cela eut le don de l'énerver, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne voulait pas d'eux au sein de leur équipe. Ils étaient peut-être forts, peut-être même les plus forts de l'humanité, mais ils ne savaient pas travailler avec les autres et ne leur attribuaient aucune confiance sur le terrain. Agir ainsi, c'était mourir et faire mourir.

Son escouade découpa le dernier mannequin et tous s'attroupèrent pour que Nuska donne son contre-rendu. Isabel et Farlan étaient plutôt fiers d'eux, ils se tapaient dans les mains comme s'ils avaient gagné un jeu, ce qui énerva encore plus Nuska qui resta neutre.

Livaï la dévisagea comprenant que quelque chose la dérangeait. Qu'attendait-elle de plus de leur part ? Qu'ils se serrent la main comme de bons camarades qu'ils n'étaient pas.

—C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Finit-elle par dire d'un ton glacial qui fit frissonner la rouquine qui se demandait ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Silence. Personne n'osait parler.

—Ici, on agit ensemble. Se la jouer solo, c'est mourir et faire mourir ! Vous êtes peut-être les meilleurs soldats que j'ai jamais vu, vous êtes des merdes sur ce point-là ! S'écria-t-elle en regardant un à un les nouveaux. Et vous, pourquoi vous les avez laisser dans leur coin ? Je comprends que ça soit frustrant d'avoir des pauvres nazes pareil, mais on reste une équipe ! Continua-t-elle en désignant les anciens qui baissaient le regard peu fiers d'eux. Mais ils savaient qu'elle avait raison.

Dans un geste agacé, Nuska se passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de poursuivre.

—Tout le monde nettoie son équipement, si je vois une seule trace d'huile, je vous ferais passer un sale quart d'heure ! Quand à vous, j'en ai rien à foutre que vous soyez des criminels, j'en ai rien à foutre que vous viviez dans les bas-fonds, ON agit en équipe ici ! Ça sert à rien d'être fort et d'être tout seul, c'est bon pour crever ça ! Aujourd'hui ça passe, c'est que le terrain d'entraînement, bientôt ce sera la réalité et je refuse de voir un de mes gars mourir à nouveau, même si je peux pas le blairer !

Aucun n'osa parler, Nuska défia chacun de dire quoi que ce soit, puis, elle s'en alla dans un élan de colère. Elle aussi avait un entraînement à préparer, elle disparut dans le chalet en trombe laissant l'escouade pantelante.

Finalement, Marshall et Danny dévisagèrent à leur tour les nouvelles recrues avant de partir s'installer à une table, matériel de nettoyage en main. Mika leur lança un sourire désolé avant de partir rejoindre ses frères. Soudain, Jason fit son apparition un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'y attendait, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait tenu à assister secrètement à l'entraînement. Le frère de la caporale rejoignit Isabel et Farlan, ignorant Livaï sachant pertinemment que celui-ci ne l'aimait pas.

—Venez, on va chercher le matos pour l'équipement... proposa-t-il d'un air décontracté malgré la situation.

Les trois amis le suivirent, puis s'installèrent vers Marshall, Danny et Mika qui restaient concentrés dans leur nettoyage. Personne ne parlait jusqu'à ce que Jason brise le silence. Il savait que s'ils voulaient les intégrer, il fallait rester vers eux. Même s'ils ne leur faisaient pas confiance.

—Vous l'avez sacrément mise en colère... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça, c'était contre Naile Dork... rigola le frère de la caporale.

Contre toute attente, Marshall et Danny rigolèrent doucement en repensant à cette scène.

—Si je me rappelle bien, elle l'a menacé de l'égorger comme le gros porc qu'il était, poursuivit Danny avant de s'attirer les gros yeux d'Isabel choquée qu'elle ait parlé ainsi à un supérieur.

Danny sembla le remarquer et abandonna quelques secondes son attirail avant de la regarder avec un air amusé.

—Quoi ? Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens... dit-il en haussant les épaules faisant ricaner Mika qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Le silence revint petit à petit dans la fraîcheur de l'aube, finalement, Farlan se décida à continuer de parler.

—Naile Dork, c'est pas le commandant de la Brigade Spéciale ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Tout en se levant, Marshall répondit sans vraiment leur accorder de regard. Il prit son matériel suivi de près par ses acolytes, Danny et Mika.

—Ouais, ce type comme ceux de la Brigade Spéciale sont de véritables raclures ! Mais j'imagine que vous êtes déjà au courant.

—On va s'occuper du Petit Sam ! A plus ! Lança Mika un air fatigué sur le visage avant que les trois ne disparaissent tranquillement laissant Jason en compagnie des trois criminels.

Encore une fois, le silence prit place tandis que Jason finissait de nettoyer son matériel. Livaï avait déjà fini et attendait que Farlan et Isabel finissent. Puis d'un coup, la rousse prit la parole, un air désolé sur le visage.

—Je suis désolé pour l'escouade... On leur a attiré des problèmes alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait...

Livaï observa son amie qui semblait confuse mais resta silencieux, comme à son habitude. Jason était habitué à le voir garder le silence. Il préférait ça que lorsqu'il s'énervait. Jason ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, se laissant le temps de finir le nettoyage de son équipement à lui. Et alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il ne répondrait pas, il leva la tête, avec un air étrange sur le visage, comme s'il se sentait presque concerné.

—C'est pas que dans l'escouade... C'est le bataillon entier qui est une équipe. Si y en a un qui prend, tout le monde prend, c'est comme ça avec elle... Mais au moins, c'est ce qui fait notre force, dit-il d'un ton éloigné comme s'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Isabel ne répondit rien, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle se sentait à sa place. Elle se sentait heureuse. Malgré le fait qu'ils fassent bourde sur bourde, l'escouade continuait à leur parler. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, certes, mais ils le faisaient tout de même. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle se rappelait ce qu'ils étaient là pour un but précis, les trahir.

—écoutez... Je sais que vous avez un passé difficile, c'est en partie pour ça que vous agissez ainsi... Mais ici, tout le monde a une histoire sans pour autant avoir vécu en bas. On est pas là pour détruire la vie des gens comme la brigade spéciale, on est ici pour sauver ceux qui ont besoin d'aide. Même s'ils nous détestent, on le fait... continua Jason qui s'adressait encore aux trois amis.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Farlan d'éprouver des remords. Mais ça ne changeait pas la mission pour rien au monde, il leur fallait impérativement le document. Et puis, Livaï était déterminé à saigner Erwin. Ils devaient faire vite, le jeune homme sentait que s'il restait trop longtemps dans l'escouade, il finirait par s'attacher à eux. Eux, qui même s'ils se méfiaient, les acceptaient sans broncher.

—Pourquoi on a changé d'escouade morveux ? Interrompit Livaï dans toutes pensées.

Jason pinça les lèvres tout en se remémorant ses crimes passés, ainsi que ceux de Nuska. Même en étant soldat, ce n'était pas ce qu'on effaçait de sa mémoire. Le regard perdu dans l'horizon, il finit par répondre.

—Je vous l'ai dit, on a tous une histoire ici. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls avec un passé singulier... Et puis l'escouade de Nuska était incomplète, soupira-t-il en se levant, rattachant son équipement tridimensionnel.

—Eh ! Tu vas où ?! Cria Isabel qui observait le jeune homme s'éloigner.

Perdant son air sombre, il se retourna avec un sourire avant de s'exclamer à son tour.

—Je vais réparer les dégâts que vous avez commis !

Puis, sur ses paroles, il se retourna en direction du chalet pour rejoindre sa sœur. Il avait toujours été le plus patient des deux, et il avait toujours su parler aux autres. Peut-être que la troupe finirait par comprendre que personne ne les rejetait dans cette escouade.


	11. Chapter 11

**Déjà, désolé pour le retard ! Je sais que je poste une fois par mois et que ses deux derniers mois il y avait une petite absence, mais à ça : Deux raisons et demi : 1) Partiels 2) Quelques problèmes qui m'avaient coupé l'envie d'écrire et 2,5) Ordinateur DCD. Donc je m 'excuse pour ceux qui lisent l'histoire et ceux qui laissent des reviews (je vous aime koeur sur vous). Je ne compte absolument pas délaisser cette histoire qui me tient trop à cœur !**

 **Au passage, en me relisant pour me resituer dans l'histoire, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait pas mal de fautes dans le dernier chapitre, je m'en excuse et je corrige ça très vite !**

 **Bref, bonne lecture et je vous promets que la suite sera postée en temps et en heure ahah !**

 **BlueRavenCordyr : _Ouais vis-à-vis du passé de Nuska, je veux encore le « développer », je pense que on le verra encore plus dans cette partie. J'estime que peu importe le présent, on est toujours ramené à penser au passé du coup et à en « souffrir » dans le cas de Nuska, je voulais pas juste passé à la seconde partie en éjectant son passé. C'est juste impossible de faire ça dans la vraie vie._**

 ** _Oui Sam est une autre de mes personnages_ _d'une histoire complètement différente_ _que je trouvais assez opposée à Nuska, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être marrant de l'inclure dans l'histoire (aussi parce que je voulais une escouade qui troue le cul LOL:3_ _Izumi = FMA / Itona = Assassination Classroom_ _)_**

 _ **Merci de ton commentaire en tout cas !**_

 **AoYume-Chouppa :** ** _Cette blague ne sera jamais assez faite:P_**

 ** _C'est un peu ce que je voulais en faire ressortir, Catin ou Pute, c'est un mot qu'on ressort trop facilement aujourd'hui. Dans cette fiction, je voulais vraiment faire ressortir la VRAIE_ _signification_ _de ce mot et ce qui en ressort derrière 0:) C'est encore mon côté Sciences du Langage qui prend le dessus:p_**

 ** _Je suis vraiment originale comme personne hein ? Je ne ressors absolument pas certains personnages à toutes les sauces_ _0_ _:)_**

 _« Une seule chose est bien à nous dans ce monde, c'est notre passé. »_ Victor Cherbuliez 1864

Livaï attendait devant la porte de son bureau. L'insomnie avait encore eu raison de lui mais il n'était pas franchement ravi d'être ici, dans ce couloir seulement éclairé par des torches à presque entièrement consumées. Seulement, même s'il était peu enchanté à l'idée de se retrouver devant le bureau de la Caporale encore éclairé à une heure si tardive, pour ne pas dire matinale, il n'en était pas moins tendu.

Sans trop l'expliquer, cette femme qui l'insupportait l'attirait par la même occasion. Ce sentiment totalement paradoxal lui courait sur le système. En sa présence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'envoyer paître mais il était tout aussi curieux d'en apprendre plus sur elle, surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert certaines choses à son sujet. La militaire lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, sans évoquer le fait qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré par le passé.

Alors il était devant la porte de son bureau en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Livaï soupira de frustration avant de toquer, signe de politesse. Il fallait également rajouter qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas être le chef ici. En règle général, c'était les autres qui toquaient à ce qu'il pouvait qualifier de bureau, pas lui.

Il attendit plusieurs secondes que quelqu'un ne lui réponde mais aucune voix ne se fit entendre. Il pensa rebrousser chemin, seulement, son instinct lui disait de rentrer. Poussant un deuxième soupir, il tourna la poignée avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il devait rendre ses rapports maintenant, pas que demain, ou plutôt aujourd'hui en vue de l'heure, il n'avait pas le temps, seulement, il n'avait pas envie de revenir. Le noiraud évitait soigneusement les quartiers des haut-gradés où il risquait de croiser le Major Erwin.

L'ancien brigand entra donc dans la pièce avant de se rendre compte que la Caporale s'était assoupie sur son bureau, des rapports déployés partout autour d'elle. Elle avait certainement dû les éparpiller en s'endormant. Livaï retroussa le nez ne supportant pas la vue de ses papiers désordonnés cependant, il n'en dit rien. Il se contenta de déposer ses rapports tranquillement quand son attention se tourna vers trois cadres photos.

La recrue fronça les sourcils complètement perplexe, sur les trois imprimés, Nuska semblait tellement différente de celle qu'il côtoyait.

Sur un des cadres, elle était en compagnie d'un groupe de personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vu ici excepté Faragon. Il y avait d'abord un jeune homme qui semblait âgé de 18 ans, il avait un bandeau gris afin de tenir ses cheveux bruns. Ses pupilles étaient d'une couleur électrique totalement absorbantes. Ensuite, venait une jeune femme qui était à peine plus jeune que le jeune homme, elle aussi était brune et avait les mêmes yeux que l'autre. Elle était plus grande que lui de quelques centimètres et ses cheveux étaient tressés à la manière d'une indienne. Aucun doute que le duo était de la même famille, ils affichaient un sourire chaleureux et l'un tenait l'autre par les épaules.

Venait ensuite Faragon, il semblait bien plus jeune qu'à l'heure actuelle, ses traits étaient moins tirés et il affichait un sourire timide. Juste devant lui était accroupie une jeune femme aux cheveux plutôt courts et blonds, elle arborait un air serein et enjoué comme si la situation prêtait à rire.

Et puis enfin, juste à la droite de son autre supérieur, se tenait nulle autre que Nuska Minoro. Elle devait avoir 18 ou 19 ans sur la photographie. Elle n'était pas si différente d'aujourd'hui bien qu'elle faisait bien plus adolescente qu'actuellement, ce qui était logique en soi.

Il s'agissait donc de sa première escouade. Ils avaient tous l'air tellement proche que Livaï se demanda un instant s'il était capable qu'eux aussi puissent se familiariser avec d'autres personnes de la sorte.

Sur la deuxième photo, on voyait Jason et elle ainsi qu'une enfant âgée d'une quinzaine d'années. La jeune fille était le portrait craché de Nuska si bien qu'on aurait pu penser que les trois étaient des triplés. Le cliché avait été pris devant une prairie, il s'agissait clairement d'une photo prise sur le vif en raison de l'allure des trois protagonistes. Ils avaient l'air en pleine discussion, ils semblaient paisibles. Ce trio lui rappelait un peu Isabel, Farlan et lui. Eux-aussi restaient entre eux si bien que personne ne pouvait intégrer leur cercle. Greil avait l'air de l'avoir bien compris l'autre jour.

Et enfin, le dernier cliché présentait son escouade actuelle. Il reconnaissait Mika, Marshall et Danny ainsi que la Caporale. Seules deux personnes lui étaient inconnues. Un homme avec des cheveux bruns coupés à la militaire ainsi qu'une jeune femme assez petite avec des cheveux blonds et bouclés. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il se rappelait les paroles d'Erwin, il avait dit à la Caporale que son escouade avait perdu des hommes dernièrement.

Alors, c'était eux qu'ils remplaçaient, du moins, temporairement. Un frisson le parcourut. Vu comment l'escouade semblait proche, il comprenait enfin pourquoi la noiraude avait refusé leur présence au sein de l'équipe. Le trio était loin de valoir les deux défunts, d'ailleurs, il l'avait noté auprès de l'escouade. Mika avait beau rester aussi chaleureuse à leur égard, il notait bien le deuil dans ses yeux.

Ce qui surprit Livaï sur les clichés, ce n'était pas l'aspect plus jeune de Nuska, c'était son sourire. Une certaine joie se dégageait des photos, chose qu'il n'avait encore pas vu à l'heure actuelle depuis sa rencontre avec la femme.

Il arrêta alors d'observer les clichés, quelque chose d'autre avait attiré son attention. C'était un tiroir verrouillé. Livaï se demanda un instant si les documents qu'ils recherchaient n'étaient pas ici. Il s'y approcha doucement veillant à ne pas réveiller la Caporale qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

La clé devait être quelque part, il chercha silencieusement du regard où Nuska l'avait mise quand soudain, il entendit un mouvement.

Il se raidit brusquement s'éloignant le plus loin possible du bureau. Il voulut sortir de la pièce seulement, Nuska l'appela avec une voix lointaine.

—Livaï ? Tu ne devrais pas être couché ? Tu sais qu'il y a un couvre-feu ?

Le noiraud haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse, il se retourna avec son air las habituel avant de lui répondre.

—Tch…Je venais juste déposer des rapports. Et, Je pourrais en dire autant de toi, à moins que ton bureau soit ta chambre, se permit-il de rajouter.

Nuska rigola à la provocation avant de se frotter les yeux et d'observer le désordre devant elle. Elle poussa un soupir et entreprit de ranger la paperasse se disant en avoir assez fait cette nuit. Livaï ne savait pas pourquoi il était encore dans son bureau mais il restait là à l'observer, il la trouvait plutôt belle. Il dégagea rapidement cette pensée avec effroi.

—Puisque tu es là, viens t'installer, j'aimerais te parler, déclara la voix de la femme sans la moindre trace de colère mais avec une autorité toujours présente.

Livaï fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait mais il lui obéit. Il s'installa sur une des chaises en face d'elle avant de la regarder froidement. Nuska avait des cernes et ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, seulement, cela n'enlevait rien à son charme naturel.

—J'aimerais savoir comment se passe votre intégration, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de mon escouade récemment à cause des autres recrues alors j'en profite de t'avoir sous la main, expliqua Nuska avec un regard sincère.

L'homme ne pouvait la contredire, Nuska n'avait pas énormément fait son apparition auprès d'eux depuis deux semaines. C'était souvent Faragon qui supervisait leur entraînement ou bien Mika en dernier recours. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas vu énormément en dehors de son bureau non plus.

Il réfléchit quelques instants à sa question. Comment se passait son intégration ? Il n'en aucune foutue idée. Les autres recrues et soldats se méfiaient toujours autant d'eux bien qu'ils aient accepté l'idée de les avoir en leur sein. Seule peut-être l'escouade de Nuska les tolérait, c'était tout ce qu'il savait, celle de Faragon n'en restait pas moins sceptique à leur égard.

Livaï n'était pas un homme de relation sociale, Isabel ou Farlan auraient pu répondre à la Caporale, mais lui, il avait plutôt tendance à éviter soigneusement les autres.

—Mmh, ça se passe. Mika, Marshall et Danny nous tolèrent et les autres restent les autres, se contenta-t-il de dire en haussant les épaules.

Nuska le fixa quelques secondes l'analysant sous toutes les coutures, sans faire son timide, Livaï n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de voir ses deux prunelles noires posées sur lui d'une telle manière. La supérieure cherchait à lire en lui, il avait horreur de ça.

—Je vois… Les premiers mois sont souvent difficiles tu sais. Ça a été facile pour Jason de cacher son passé mais pour moi, beaucoup savaient qui j'étais alors forcément, beaucoup ont pensé que je n'avais pas ma place ici, expliqua-t-elle avec honnêteté, Même si tu dis n'en n'avoir rien à faire, n'hésites pas à m'en parler. On a déjà assez à subir avec la haine du gouvernement et des paysans alors si on doit supporter celle de nos camarades, ce n'est pas facile.

L'Ackerman fronça les sourcils perplexe par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Nuska ne se gênait pas pour les rabaisser constamment alors pourquoi, soudainement, la femme portait de l'attention à leur égard. Il se leva estimant que la discussion était finie mais visiblement, ce n'était pas l'avis de la femme.

—Le rejeton de Kenny alors ?

Sa voix était d'autant plus sérieuse, il n'y avait rien de méchant dans sa tonalité pourtant, Livaï détestait parler de son passé. Il se retourna avec un regard haineux mais la Caporale ne se plia pas à son caprice. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle s'entendait avec le Major Erwin, ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

—Est-ce-que je te parle de ton passé en tant que Faucheuse ? Répondit-il dans la provocation.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de Nuska, elle se remémorait ses antécédents dans le gang. Certes, ce n'était pas rose ce qu'ils faisaient, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un bon souvenir. Jason et elle, les jumeaux intrépides. Roy, Brady, Narro, toutes ses personnes qu'elle avait rencontré et qui lui avaient appris et forgés un mental solide. Elle aurait sans doute mis fin à ses jours sans leur rencontre.

—En fait, tu peux. Même si Narro était une ordure violente et avare, ce type avait quand même un bon fond tu sais. Il faisait tout pour préserver les sous-terrains. Tous les gangs n'enterrent pas les cadavres, à commencer par ton père, répondit-elle jouant la carte de la provocation à son tour.

Livaï frissonna à la simple idée que Kenny puisse être son père, il se réinstalla sur sa chaise comprenant que Nuska n'avait pas fini la discussion.

—Tch… C'était pas mon père, je pensais que les Faucheuses étaient censés connaître l'identité de tout le monde, dit-il avec son ton froid.

L'échange intéressait de plus en plus Nuska, en fait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui posait toutes ses questions. Livaï l'intriguait, enfin, surtout son nom. De sa vie entière, elle n'avait connu qu'un Ackerman et celui-ci était sans pitié. Forcément, elle était curieuse ce qu'il ressortait de l'autre Ackerman. Et puis, cette nuit échangée sur le toit avait fait grandir son intérêt bien plus qu'elle n'y laissait paraître.

—ça n'enlève pas votre lien de parenté malgré tout, répondit Nuska avec un petit sourire en coin, Et puis tu sais, je ne suis resté que deux ans chez les Faucheuses, seuls les seniors connaissaient ce genre d'informations. Nous on s'occupait juste des missions, patrouilles, assassinats, réglage de compte, je t'apprends rien étant donné que tu étais leader d'un gang.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Livaï qui était intrigué par la tournure de la conversation. C'était la première fois que Nuska lui parlait d'égal à égal, il n'y avait aucune histoire de grade derrière ses paroles. D'ailleurs, c'était bien la première fois que la femme était aussi ouverte sur son passé. Il la trouvait plutôt lunatique, bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas, il se demandait sérieusement comment elle vivait chaque jour son passé.

—Pourquoi tu cherches à savoir des choses sur moi ? Je ne te pose pas de question sur ton passé de putain à ce que je sache, rétorqua-t-il.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit une telle chose, forcément Nuska allait mal le prendre. Elle allait penser qu'il la méprisait à cause de ces antécédents, mais il avait bien compris qu'elle n'avait jamais adhérer à une telle chose. Et puis, sa mère avait été dans le même cas qu'elle. Sans le comprendre, il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi arrogant avec elle.

Nuska resta silencieuse quelques minutes fuyant son regard, il avait touché un point sensible. Il était évident que cette expérience la hantait encore. Son sentiment de culpabilité devint presque insupportable.

Lentement, elle ôta sa veste militaire avant de relever sa manche et d'afficher des bandages sur son avant-bras. Elle commença alors doucement à les défaire sous l'œil attentif de Livaï.

Alors que l'homme pensait l'avoir énervé, son regard se surprit à lire des lettres marquées au fer rouge. Un frisson de dégoût envers les Brigades Spéciales le parcourut, comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel et sans cœur ?

Nuska eut un faible sourire sous l'attitude haineuse de Livaï, elle cherchait à comprendre comment le noiraud fonctionnait. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait montré son pire secret, elle voulait tester sa réaction. Elle n'était pas déçue en réalité, peut-être que le noiraud avait une conscience de justice, il semblait énervé à l'idée d'une telle torture.

—Tu sais, pendant des années, j'ai très mal vécu tout ça. En fait, je dirais même qu'aujourd'hui encore, ça me hante. Il y a des jours où tout ira bien comme il y a des jours où je ne ferais que ressasser des idées noires, dit-elle en pleine réflexion avant de reprendre, Ce mot, on me l'a inscrit sur le bras à cause de ce qu'on pourrait appeler « une rébellion ». Les premiers mois de ma libération, je pouvais même pas le regarder, ça me rendait malade. Et puis j'ai fini par l'accepter.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder les moindres réactions qui passaient à travers le visage de son locuteur. Effroi, haine, colère, peut-être de la peine, elle comprit que ce personnage en face d'elle ne vivait que dans un monde obscur et sombre dont seuls son frère et sa sœur étaient la lumière. Il lui rappelait elle il y a encore quatre ans en arrière. A ces dernières paroles, Livaï la regarda surpris par cette confession.

—J'ai été une putain, j'ai été violé, je peux pas fermer les yeux là-dessus. Je dois juste aller de l'avant, dit-elle en se levant et en remettant les bandages ainsi que sa veste laissant Livaï voir des clés autour de son cou, Mais pour aller de l'avant, je dois accepter cette partie de ma vie.

—Mais pourtant, tu le caches sous des bandages, rétorqua Livaï curieux d'une telle action.

—C'est vrai, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai dit qu'aujourd'hui encore, ça me hantait. N'importe quel Homme, même le plus fort, a ses faiblesses. Il faut juste les accepter.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire avant que finalement, Nuska l'invite à quitter son bureau afin d'aller dormir. Elle partit aussi par la même occasion fermant la porte à clé. Livaï se demandait si les clés autour de son cou n'était pas celle du tiroir en question. Peu importaient les réponses, il devait les obtenir pour vérifier.

Alors qu'ils partirent chacun dans une direction opposée, Livaï repensa soudain aux mots de Nuska.

 _Mais pour aller de l'avant, je dois accepter cette partie de ma vie._

Cette phrase avait fait écho en son sein, il avait lui aussi des problèmes vis-à-vis de son passé. Il se noyait dans une rancune à l'égard de Kenny et de bien d'autres choses, pourtant, voulait-il pour autant aller de l'avant ? Son désir de vengeance et sa haine n'avaient pas disparu et, il ne savait pas si elles disparaîtraient un jour.

Très vite, il fut devant la porte de sa chambre. Isabel était juste au coin de la porte de la sienne, sourire en coin.

—Alors beau goss, on va draguer sa supérieure ?

Livaï soupira exaspéré par l'attitude de sa sœur, si seulement elle avait idée de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'échanger, elle n'aurait pas dit ce genre de choses.

OOOOO

—Bon anniversaire ! Hurlèrent Jason et Nuska sous les yeux ébahis d'Hinami qui fixait le gâteau complètement raté des jumeaux.

Un sourire dessina ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire sous l'air gêné de son frère et de sa sœur. Elle les enlaça tendrement ému mais aussi hilare.

—Vous êtes pas possible ! A 23 ans, vous savez toujours pas cuisiner !

Jason se gratta la tête complètement gêné d'une telle révélation, il était très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de manier un scalpel en revanche, en pâtisserie, c'était loin d'être son affaire.

Nuska n'en menait pas large non plus, à vrai dire, outre les pommes de terres, les pâtes ou les soupes, elle n'était pas très douée dans les disciplines culinaires.

En effet, ils avaient tenté un gâteau au chocolat, simple selon Eddy et Hanji, Greil s'était moquée d'eux insinuant qu'ils se louperaient obligatoirement.

— _Même les héros sont des merdes quelques parts, faites-vous à cette idée !_

Alors bien entendu, leurs esprits de contradiction leur avaient emmené ici, à donner un gâteau au chocolat qui tombait en miettes par on ne sait quelle loi de gravité. Au moins, cela avait fait rire Hinami même si ce n'était pas le but initial.

—Pff ! Même les héros sont des merdes quelques parts… reprit Jason en copieux minutieusement Greil.

Nuska gloussa en secouant la tête exaspérée par l'attitude de son jumeau. Il était incorrigible.

—Je suis désolé Hina, on a vraiment essayé de faire du mieux qu'on pouvait, s'excusa-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

La concernée haussa les sourcils avec amusement avant de croiser les bras et de demander fièrement :

—Et mes cadeaux ?

Jason faillit cracher l'eau qu'il était en train de boire, Nuska éclata de rire à son tour. Hinami était vraiment la personne la plus imprévisible possible.

—Eh ! Papa et maman t'ont pas éduqué comme ça ! s'insurgea le médecin abasourdi par ce que leur cadette venait de dire.

—Non, c'est vous qui me l'avez appris, déclara-t-elle fièrement avec une lueur enjouée dans le regard.

—Enfants incorrigibles qu'on était... râla Nuska avant de sortir un livre de son sac sous le regard surpris de la plus petite.

Hinami fronça d'abord les sourcils perplexe, elle n'était pas du genre lecture. C'était plus du ressort de Nuska ou de Jason. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'empara de l'énorme bouquin, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, les jumeaux étaient satisfaits de leur présent. Ils se tenaient fièrement devant leur sœur avec cet air paternel et maternel qu'ils avaient à son égard depuis la disparition de leurs parents et leur réunification.

—Non… Mais c'est illégal ! Déclara d'un coup Hinami complètement ahure.

—Depuis quand on fait dans la légalité Hina ? Se moqua Nuska avec un petit rire.

—Et puis, tu as toujours été fasciné par le monde extérieur. On s'est dit qu'un livre sur le monde en dehors des murs devraient t'intéresser, expliqua Jason avec un ton chaleureux.

—Je vous adore… murmura Hinami encore sous le choc, JE VOUS ADORE ! Hurla-t-elle avant de les serrer une deuxième fois dans les bras.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes ainsi à profiter de l'instant, depuis que chacun des jumeaux étaient haut-gradés, ils avaient bien moins de temps pour leur vie privée. Ils s'en voulaient beaucoup, ils passaient moins de temps avec la cadette, surtout depuis qu'elle était arrivée en tant que nouvelle recrue dans le bataillon. Elle aussi avait un devoir constant désormais. Il fallait aussi noter que les jours de repos des recrues étaient différents du jour de repos des haut-gradés alors forcément ils avaient dû poser un jour de congé exprès pour rester auprès d'Hinami.

Finalement, Jason s'éloigna et sortit fièrement trois bouteilles de vin qu'il tendait à chacune de ses sœurs. Hinami fit les gros yeux complètement surprise par la tournure des évènements.

—Mais ! Je sais que que c'est mon anniversaire mais je suis mineure ! J'ai que 16 ans ! J'ai pas le droit ! s'indigna celle-ci alors que les jumeaux s'échangèrent des regards perplexes.

—Tu sais, à 16 ans on avait fait des choses bien plus illégales que de boire de l'alcool jeune fille ! Rétorqua Jason.

Nuska lança un sourire entendu à son frère sous le regard déconcerté d'Hinami qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.

—ça veut dire que je suis assez vieille pour faire partie de vos soirées de débauches ?! Yes ! s'écria-t-elle euphorique.

—Ouais, on peut le dire comme ça gamine, se moqua Nuska qui se rappelait l'époque où elle avait encore cinq ans et qu'elle voulait sortir avec le frère et la sœur sous l'indignation de leurs parents.

—Eyhh… On est vraiment des mauvaises fréquentations… se rendit compte Jason en ouvrant sa bouteille et en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil avec lourdeur.

Hinami gloussa et observa ses aînés boire à même la bouteille, elle analysa le liquide rougeâtre se demandant si elle pouvait réellement le faire. Puis pris dans un élan, elle but une gorgée avant de manquer de s'étouffer et de recracher le venin.

Sa réaction fit rire les jumeaux qui manquèrent de s'étouffer par la même occasion.

—Si t'en veux pas on en veut bien, t'en fais pas ! s'exclama Jason s'essuyant les coins des yeux totalement hilare.

Hinami prit cela pour une compétition et reprit une gorgée se forçant à avaler, elle eut une grimace de dégoût alors que l'alcool lui brûlait la gorge. La sensation disparut assez vite ne laissant place plus qu'au goût du raisin. Un sourire de provocation s'étendit sur son visage avant qu'elle ne prenne une part de gâteau détruit.

Les jumeaux la fixèrent attendant son avis, ils observèrent les moindres détails sur le visage de la jeune fille.

—ça a pas de gueule mais c'est pas mauvais, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Jason soupira de soulagement avant de se rendre compte qu'Hinami avait vraiment le langage des Minoro. Totalement vulgaire et provocateur, il rigola encore un coup avant de s'emparer d'une part suivie par Nuska.

Les heures défilèrent, la famille trinquèrent, jouèrent, se racontèrent des anecdotes de leurs enfances et finalement, ils s'endormirent sous les effluves du vin.

Le lendemain fut d'autant plus rude pour Hinami qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce qu'on pouvait appeler « une gueule de bois ». Ses camarades l'avaient bien remarqué, tous pensaient que celle-ci couvrait quelque chose, Thomson lui avait gentiment proposé de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, fidèle petit-copain qu'il était, seulement, Hinami n'avait pas très envie de voir Eddy ou Jason. En particulier Jason, celui-ci pouvait être d'une humeur fracassante lorsqu'il vivait un lendemain de soirée.

Pour sa première cuite, elle avait fait fort. Elle ne se rappelait même pas de ce qu'elle avait fait avant d'aller se coucher. D'ailleurs, plus elle y repensait, plus elle se disait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle était allée se coucher.

Alors la voilà dans le réfectoire, en plein midi, avec une tête de déterrée. Elle partageait sa table avec Morin et Thomson, qui avaient finalement compris que la cadette avait peut-être fêté un peu fort son anniversaire.

—On a pas tous les jours 16 ans, tu as eu raison d'en profiter, tenta de rassurer Morin qui avait toujours cet air si doux dans la voix.

Thomson ne put s'empêcher de ricaner malgré tout, l'adolescent prenait un malin plaisir à voir la jeune femme dans cet état second.

—Mmh… Mes parents m'ont toujours dit d'éviter les alcooliques, désolé Hina…

Son ton était moqueur et il reçut en retour un coup de pied qui le fit grimacer. Il avait oublié à quel point sa copine pouvait être rancunière.

Alors qu'il poursuivait leur repas, trois têtes familières s'installèrent à leur table. Il s'agissait du fameux trio de criminels, Farlan, Isabel et Livaï.

Morin n'était pas spécialement à l'aise avec eux, surtout Livaï. Il l'intimidait beaucoup trop, son regard était glaçant et sans aucune once de sympathie. Fort heureusement, le trio se contentait de manger entre eux, Isabel se plaignant de la nourriture infecte du réfectoire et Farlan la rassurant en lui disant que la nourriture des Bas-Fonds n'était pas mieux.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur Hinami qui tirait toujours une tête cadavérique. Thomson lui tenait la main en signe d'encouragement tandis que quelque chose traversa la tête de Morin.

—Dis Hina… J'ai quelque chose à te demander… commença la rousse qui ne savait pas réellement si elle était en droit de le faire.

Sa réaction attira le regard des amoureux avec curiosité, ils avaient rarement vu Morin dans un état de panique aussi intense.

—Je t'écoute Morin, tu peux tout me demander tu sais, encouragea Hinami avec un sourire pour la rassurer.

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge de Morin, elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas censée être au courant de tout ça, elle avait juste surpris une conversation entre la lieutenante Mika et ses frères lorsqu'elle était aux écuries.

Morin prit soin de baisser la voix et jeta un regard autour d'elle pour veiller à ce que personne ne l'entende outre les concernés.

—J'ai entendu des supérieurs parler de la prochaine expédition… Elle aurait lieu à la fin du mois…

Thomson et Hinami firent de gros yeux, ils s'étaient préparés à participer aux explorations, après tout, cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient ici. La noiraude frissonna se rappelant de l'état dans lequel sa sœur était revenue, sans parler de l'état des autres soldats. Thomson serra sa main contre sa volonté, lui aussi angoissait à cette idée.

—Mon frère et ma sœur m'ont rien dit… murmura-t-elle perplexe, D'ailleurs, le Commandant n'a toujours rien dit à ce sujet, on devrait pas être au courant ?

Thomson parut réfléchir à son tour, il avait cette lueur qui brillait à chaque fois que quelque chose le tracassait.

—En fait, c'est pas étonnant… Vous avez vu comment les haut-gradés courent partout ?

Hinami écarquilla soudain les yeux comprenant enfin pourquoi Jason envoyait des recrues lui chercher du matériel de soin dans les quatre coins des murs, cela expliquait aussi pourquoi Nuska faisait trois voir quatre réunions par semaine.

—J'aurais dû m'en douter… soupira Hinami qui se sentait complètement à la ramasse, Jason envoie des soldats chercher du matériel médical en masse et Nuska passe son temps en réunion… Hier, j'ai appris qu'elle était en train de former les escouades des nouvelles recrues…

Cette fois-ci, c'est Morin qui parut surprise. Un regard inquiet passa à travers son regard.

—Mince… jura-t-elle, J'ai entendu dire que la dernière expédition a vraiment été une boucherie…

—Sur 150 soldats… commença Thomson perdu dans ses pensées.

—Seulement 72 en sont revenus, finit Hinami sous le regard surpris de ses camarades, J'ai jamais vu Jason et Nuska revenir aussi dépités d'une mission… D'ailleurs, Nuska était vraiment mal en point, elle est restée une semaine à l'infirmerie à cause de sa blessure…

Le silence s'installa alors qu'il finissait de manger tristement. Ils s'emparèrent enfin de leur plateau pour aller débarrasser, les cadets avaient pensé avoir été discret, cependant, ils étaient loin de se douter que les trio des Bas-Fonds avait tout entendu.

Eux-aussi restaient silencieux face à cette aveux. Ils étaient restés trop longtemps ici.

—Livaï, il faut qu'on récupère les documents au plus vite. Il ne reste que deux semaines avant l'expédition… soupira Farlan visiblement inquiet lui aussi.


	12. Chapter 12

**845**

— _Toc toc…_ disait une voix grave que la Caporale connaissait par cœur.

La tête de Jason fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte, Nuska releva doucement les yeux de ses rapports avant de lui lancer un sourire discret. Son frère avait plus ou moins fini sa journée, il était 14H tout pile et elle, elle avait encore une masse de travail à accomplir ainsi qu'un entraînement à superviser.

Jason lui lança un regard plein de compréhension, les préparations de la prochaine expédition faisaient courir tout le monde, sans parler de la mission d'entraînement qu'Erwin avait prévu la semaine prochaine. Eux n'en faisaient pas parti, surtout parce que la plupart des haut-gradés y participaient et qu'il fallait bien des soldats d'une certaine trempe pour gérer les nouvelles recrues et leur entraînement.

Il entra dans son bureau fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, il s'empara d'une tasse de café avant de s'asseoir en face de sa sœur complètement exténué. Nuska le regarda quelques secondes avant qu'un léger sourire ne s'installe sur son visage fatigué.

—Le chargement des cargaisons avancent ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Jason roula doucement les yeux se rappelant clairement des mots qu'il avait dit aux recrues médecins de l'équipe. _Magnez-vous le fion_ _R_ _ecrues sinon c'est les titans qui vous le boufferons et on a besoin de vous pour les soins._ Il n'était pas aussi sec que sa sœur mais ils avaient l'ordre de se faire respecter. Il fallait donc leur montrer qui dirigeait, et de toutes façons, ce qu'il leur disait ce n'était rien face à l'enfer des expéditions.

—J'ai laissé les recrues s'en charger cet après-midi. Si tu savais comme je les trouve lents… On est plus au camp d'entraînement… râla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, Et toi, t'avances dans ton boulot _mon chat_?

C'était plutôt habituel d'entendre Jason donner de tels surnoms à ses sœurs, même s'il le faisait surtout en privé. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne que les trois soldats entretenaient une relation privilégiée.

—Ouais, j'ai fini de répartir les escouades… Il ne reste plus qu'à Shadis de les prévenir pour l'expédition…

L'expédition. Il avait été ordonné qu'à chaque expédition, les soldats seraient prévenus deux semaines avant celle-ci, le temps que les haut-gradés préparent la mission mais aussi c'était un moyen de ne pas faire ruminer les soldats pendant un mois entier.

En étant prévenu deux semaines avant, ils seraient plus focalisés sur leur entraînement et les derniers préparatifs que sur l'idée de mourir dévoré par un titan.

—Hinami est dans quelle escouade ? Demanda le jumeau curieux.

Nuska balançait son stylo plus par toque qu'autre chose, elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte. Jason la fixait dans l'attente d'une réponse avant de boire une gorgée de son café fumant.

—Dans ton escouade, répondit la Caporale avec un sourire.

Jason parut surpris mais n'en dit rien, il leva juste un sourcil pour demander pourquoi diable Hinami n'était pas dans son escouade à elle.

—On a perdu un médecin, j'ai donc mis Morin dans mon escouade. J'ai aussi intégré un type qui s'appelle Elyo, il a plutôt de bonnes bases en 3D et en maniement des épées. J'ai préféré mettre Hinami avec toi, elle est très douée en combat et en 3D, ça permet d'équilibrer.

—Je comprends mieux ta réflexion… T'as mis un médecin par équipe, un bon combattant, un stratège et deux vétérans ? Pas mal pensé, tu mérites ta promotion, déclara Jason avec sincérité, Et le trio tu les as foutu où ?

Sa sœur haussa les épaules montrant qu'elle se fichait pas mal d'eux. Elle lui répondit avec un ton désintéressé.

—Je les ai remis avec Fara, il n'a plus que deux soldats dans son escouade.

Son frère la fixait avec amusement avant de la titiller avec sournoiserie.

—Oh… Je pensais qu'avec vos discussions nocturnes, tu l'aurais mis dans ton escouade aussi…

Le visage de Nuska prit une teinte rougeâtre involontaire, elle n'était pas au courant que son frère les avait surpris en pleine conversation. Il était vrai que ses derniers jours, Livaï passait régulièrement lui rendre ses rapports en pleine nuit dans son bureau, alors forcément, ils étaient amenés à discuter. Si au début, elle agissait seulement pour sa mission, elle avait fini par apprécier ses discussions nocturnes. Même si l'homme avait un vocabulaire extrêmement restreint en raison de son dur silence, il avait fini par s'ouvrir légèrement, juste légèrement laissant entrevoir un autre aspect chez l'Ackerman.

—Ferme-là abruti ! J'essaye juste de le rendre plus à l'aise dans l'équipe ! Je te rappelle qu'Isabel et Farlan arrivent à s'entendre avec une bonne dizaine de personnes contrairement à lui… râla la concernée fuyant le regard de son frère.

Jason se retenait de rire, un énorme sourire dessiné sur son visage. Isabel lui en avait effectivement parlé, elle lui avait raconté que « grand-frère Livaï » passait ses nuits hors des dortoirs. C'était ainsi qu'il avait mené sa propre enquête.

L'euphorie passée, ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants profitant de ce calme qu'ils n'entendaient que rarement. Nuska s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules et fermant les yeux. Elle pourrait bien se faire une petite sieste actuellement.

—Dis… T'en penses quoi des expéditions et du rôle du bataillon ? Demanda soudain son frère avec une voix étrange.

Nuska ouvrit subitement les yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'entendait-il par cela ? A vrai dire, la femme ne s'était jamais réellement posée la question. Elle se contentait de vivre au jour le jour et de guider ses soldats sous les ordres d'Erwin. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude d'essayer de survivre au plus au point qu'elle en avait souvent tendance à oublier le but primaire : comprendre le monde des titans et en finir avec.

—Pourquoi cette question ? Interrogea Nuska surprise.

Jason but une nouvelle fois une gorgée de son café avec un air complètement perdu ce qui surprit Nuska, son frère était quelqu'un de déterminé qui savait ce qu'il souhaitait. Alors, avoir cet air amorphe sur le visage ne lui ressemblait aucunement.

—Je sais pas… C'est peut-être l'angoisse à l'idée qu'Hinami sorte en dehors des murs… murmura-t-il doucement.

La Caporale le comprenait, c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait inscrite dans l'escouade de Jason, aussi égoïste soit-elle, la protection d'Hinami surpassait n'importe qui dans le bataillon. Elle était rassurée à l'idée que Jason et Hina pouvaient veiller l'un sur l'autre.

—Alors ? Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses de tout ça ? Redemanda-t-il avec un intérêt soudain.

Nuska réfléchit quelques instants à ce que signifiait le bataillon pour elle, à dire vrai, il signifiait beaucoup de choses. Quand à sa présence dedans, ce n'était absolument pas pour en finir avec les titans.

—Pour moi, l'humanité est perdue. En fait, si j'éprouve de l'intérêt pour le bataillon, c'est pour protéger les plus démunis. J'en ai rien à foutre du roi, je préfère sauver l'orphelin, expliqua-t-elle à son frère qui hochait la tête en comprenant parfaitement. Lui aussi exprimait le même ressenti, ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien.

Cette fois-ci, Nuska dériva son regard sur la photo de son ancienne escouade. Un pincement au cœur la prit. Les choses ici n'étaient pas éternelles, elle le savait comme tout soldat du bataillon. On pouvait très bien perdre quelqu'un du jour au lendemain, si on n'était pas devenu fou avant.

Sam, Izumi, Itona et Faragon, ils étaient liés comme une véritable famille. Pourtant, il fallait toujours que les meilleurs partent en premier. Sam et Izumi n'étaient plus de ce monde depuis un an maintenant. Itona avait une petite fille de un an et demi alors il s'était retiré pour devenir chef instructeur. De leur ancienne escouade, il ne restait plus que Faragon et elle, et, même si beaucoup pensaient qu'ils se détestaient comme l'eau et le feu, ils étaient soudés et toujours présents l'un pour l'autre.

—ça fait dix ans que je suis dans le bataillon, commença Jason avec un ton las, Et, en dix ans, on a perdu tellement d'hommes… J'en ai soigné plus d'une centaine, peut-être même cinq cent… Et au final, on a toujours presque pas avancé dans nos recherches… Alors quand j'entends Erwin me parler de son rêve de percer le secret des titans, ça me fascine… J'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse encore être accroché à autant d'espoir alors que la plupart de l'humanité nous renie…

La lumière du soleil parut se ternir légèrement, l'ombre qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre se fit plus dense et une légère brise les firent frissonner. Nuska savait qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne, il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi. Seuls les fous croyaient encore en cette lumière ici, même Greil n'avait plus d'espoir depuis la mort de son conjoint. Il n'y avait peut-être que Shadis, Erwin, Eddy et tout fraîchement Hinami et Hanji qui avaient encore cette espérance.

—C'est vrai que les paroles d'Erwin donnent tellement envie de le croire… Tu sais, je ne voulais pas en parler devant Hinami mais… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment dernièrement… Je saurais pas l'expliquer, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de grave va arriver… poursuivit Nuska inquiète.

Plus leur discussion avançait, plus le soleil se cachait derrière les nuages comme pour approuver les dires de la militaire. Jason resta silencieux mais ne pouvait la contredire, lui aussi il avait ce mauvais pressentiment. Le médecin avait essayé de se persuader qu'il s'agissait juste de la première mission d'Hinami qui le mettait dans cet état-là mais, sa sœur venait de lui ôter tous les doutes.

—Enfin peu importe… Ce soir au réfectoire, Greil annoncera les nouvelles escouades… soupira Nuska fatiguée.

Jason acquiesça en s'étirant de tout son long, il n'avait pas oublié qu'ils avaient entraînement d'ici une trentaine de minutes. Il était rare qu'ils s'entraînent avec sa jumelle cependant, lorsqu'ils le faisaient, ils en ressortaient toujours courbaturés de partout.

Le soir venu, le réfectoire était bondé. 150 soldats présents, et, parmi ses 150 soldats, 78 étaient de nouvelles recrues venues des quatre coins du mur. Nuska était attablée avec son escouade, Erwin à sa gauche, Jason à sa droite. Faragon, Eddy et Greil étaient en face d'elle tandis que Mika, Marshall et Danny étaient sur le bout de table.

Beaucoup de nouvelles recrues les regardaient avec admiration comme s'ils étaient leur ultime espoir de réussite. Enfin, pas si étonnant que cela puisse paraître étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la table des haut-gradés les plus important de ce corps d'armée.

Avant que le repas ne commence, Shadis avait prévu d'annoncer l'expédition. Il était temps que le bataillon l'apprenne, il fallait que l'ensemble des soldats se préparent. L'homme à l'attitude imposante se leva, sûr de lui avec son regard autoritaire.

Tous se turent observant les moindres faits et gestes du commandant. Celui-ci se mit face à tous, debout sur l'estrade, il dominait le monde. Greil le suivait de près, feuilles en main, prête à annoncer les nouvelles escouades.

Le commandant s'éclaircit alors la gorge pour attirer l'attention des plus dissipés. Une fois qu'il était sûr que tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement, il commença à parler.

—Soldats, si je me poste devant vous ce soir, c'est pour vous annoncer la date de la prochaine expédition.

Un silence de mort parcourut les rangs, Hinami regarda avec appréhension Morin, celle-ci avait raison. Même le beau temps n'arrivait pas à améliorer l'humeur des soldats qui venaient de tomber au plus bas.

—Elle se déroulera le 28 février, déclara solennellement le chef, Premièrement, nous avons élaboré une nouvelle stratégie de combat. D'ici demain, vous commencerez à l'étudier, elle sera mise en essai jeudi prochain. Deuxièmement, nous avons formé de nouvelles escouades suite à la perte de nombre d'entre nous dernièrement. Le sergent-chef Greil va énoncer les groupes. Rompez !

Tous les soldats firent le salut militaire non sans inquiétude, en particulier dans les rangs des nouvelles recrues. Greil s'avança alors avant d'énumérer les noms, sa voix était forte et distincte. Personne n'osait parler à voix haute, seulement des chuchotements se firent entendre.

—Lieutenant Martin, cadette Trinity, cadet Mark, cadet Huki, Caporal Amon et Brigadier-Chef Kols.

Les concernés acquiescèrent silencieusement pour indiquer qu'ils avaient compris, puis Greil poursuivit sa liste de nom. Hinami attendait impatiemment son nom, c'était une véritable torture pour elle.

—Caporale-Chef Minoro, Brigadier Milkovitch, Soldat Marshall Adams, Soldat Danny Adams, Cadette Morin et Cadet Elyo.

Morin regarda désolé Hinami qui n'était pas avec elle, la concernée la rassura lui disant qu'elle avait une chance inouïe d'être sous le commandement de sa sœur. Greil les fusilla du regard et elles se turent dans l'immédiat. Même si Greil appréciait la jeune Hinami, elle ne faisait aucun favoritisme en ce qui concernait le travail.

—Adjudant-Chef Minoro, Sergent-chef Greil, Sergent Moka, Soldate Esconti, Cadette Minoro, Cadet Thomson.

Thomson lança un sourire amoureux à Hinami qui répondit avec tendresse. Cela n'échappa pas à Jason qui avait l'œil sur le jeune couple. Que cela soit avec Nuska ou Hinami, il avait horreur lorsqu'elles entretenaient une relation avec un autre garçon. C'était plus fort que lui, la première fois qu'il avait parlé à ce Thomson, il l'avait menacé de « bouffer le purin de cheval » s'il faisait du mal à sa petite-sœur. Nuska l'avait rassuré mais n'en était pas moins restée menaçante.

—Caporal-Chef Faragon, Brigadier Norma, Soldat Tissot, Cadet Farlan, Cadette Magnolia et Cadet Ackerman.

Un murmure collectif parcourut les troupes, le trio avait beaucoup fait parler d'eux depuis leur arrivée. Ce qui étonnait et contrariait Livaï, c'était surtout qu'il pensait qu'ils seraient intégrés dans l'escouade de Nuska. Après tout, ils s'étaient énormément entraînés avec eux et avaient, en quelques sortes, former des liens. Liens qu'ils n'avaient pas ou peu avec ce Tissot et cette Norma. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir contrarié car il savait, d'après la discussion qu'Hinami et Morin avaient entretenu, que c'était bel et bien la Caporale qui s'était chargée d'établir les escouades.

Faragon et elle restaient des haut-gradés, même si parmi la tablée, il y avait des plus haut-gradés qu'eux dû à leur ancienneté, Livaï avait remarqué qu'il y avait plus de soldats que de forts grades. Au début, il avait trouvé cela étrange que beaucoup considèrent le grade de Nuska comme puissant, pourtant, il avait vite compris que si le grade de Caporal était pris avec autant de sérieux, c'était bien parce que rares étaient les soldats qui atteignaient ce grade.

—Lieutenant Eddy, Cadette Zoë, Soldat Kris, Soldate Preis, Cadet Zac, Brigadier Zelf.

Encore une équipe principalement constituée de cadets ou de soldats. Au total, il y avait 25 équipes. Si obtenir le grade de Caporal était si difficile, Livaï n'imaginait même pas celui d'Adjudant, de Lieutenant ou même de Sergent, sans parler du grade d'Erwin.

Une fois le repas fini, le trio de brigands se retrouvaient de corvée ménage avec d'autres cadets et soldats. Leur petit groupe était composé de Mike, Hinami, Hanji, Morin, Thomson, ainsi que Farlan, Isabel et Livaï et deux autres soldats qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment croisé depuis leur arrivée, Eric et Stérmoi.

Si Livaï n'était pas dérangé à l'idée de s'emparer d'un chiffon et de faire disparaître toutes les saletés possibles, Isabel boudait à moitié à l'idée de toucher un balai. Farlan l'encouragea mais se fit disputer par la petite rouquine. Depuis, il boudait préférant se taire au risque de se prendre un coup de balai. Morin rigolait doucement de leur attitude quand elle fut repérée par le blond qui lui lança un sourire désolé. La rouquine, par sa timidité, baissa les yeux pour reprendre son récurage.

De son côté, Thomson, Livaï et Eric lavaient les tables tandis qu'Hinami, Hanji, Mike et Stérmoi faisaient la vaisselle.

Hanji et Hinami lavaient côte à côte les assiettes tandis que Mike et Stérmoi essuyaient en silence. Les deux jeunes femmes entretenaient une conversation à propos des escouades et de leur entrée dans le bataillon.

Si au début, tout semblait correct, les choses dérapèrent plutôt vite.

—C'est dingue de se dire qu'on a enfin une véritable escouade ! Pas une provisoire comme on avait l'habitude depuis notre arrivée ! s'exclamait Hanji vraiment admirative.

Les recrues devaient être habituées à travailler avec n'importe quel compagnon, pour cette raison, chaque semaine on les faisait tourner d'escouade. Ils ne se retrouvaient jamais ensemble plus de sept jours, et si certains s'en plaignaient, d'autres étaient ravis de rencontrer des recrues venant d'autres régiments.

Mais cette fois-ci, les choses étaient officielles. Ils avaient une véritable escouade avec laquelle ils allaient faire un long chemin ensemble, si tant est qu'aucun ne meurt.

—Eh Hina ! Tu veux pas me parler des premières escouades de ta famille ?! Demanda curieuse Hanji qui avait encore des étoiles plein les yeux.

Hinami n'en savait pas autant qu'elle le souhaitait sur les premières escouades de son frère et de sa sœur. Elle en savait, certes, mais jamais ils avaient été plus explicites. Ils lui avaient présenté les membres mais n'avaient jamais déclaré leur ressenti à leur égard.

Pourtant, la cadette avait vite compris que chacun d'eux les considéraient comme une famille à part entière.

—Eh bien… Je sais que la plupart des membres de l'escouade de Jay' sont encore en vie. Il y avait Eddy, comme tu le sais, Greil, et Thomas. Il était le petit-ami de Greil, il est mort il y a quelques mois. Ils étaient sous le commandement d'Erwin.

Hanji hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu, son regard se fit triste vis-à-vis de Greil et de la mort de son bien-aimé. Hinami ne se pencha pas plus sur ça, elle préférait garder cela privé. Surtout que désormais, Greil et elle étaient bien plus que collègues et amies, elles étaient camarades de combats.

Elle lui racontait un peu comment Jason et eux se comportaient entre eux, cela fit rire plus d'une fois Hanji ce qui attira l'attention des autres ménagés qui écoutaient attentivement le discours de la petite noiraude.

—En ce qui concerne Nuska, son escouade a subi le même sort que toutes les autres… On peut dire que Jason a été chanceux. J'en sais pas beaucoup sur eux ni même sur leur histoire, Nuska n'a jamais été très bavarde à ce sujet. Je sais juste qu'il y avait Sam, Itona, Izumi et Faragon. Sam et Izumi sont mortes l'année dernière, Itona a décidé de prendre sa retraite et est devenu chef instructeur pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille. Il ne reste que Faragon et elle.

Hanji perdit son sourire vraiment attristé pour les deux caporales. Elle n'avait encore jamais subi autant de pertes, si on omettait la mort de son père et celle de sa mère à l'accouchement. Se dire que d'ici un an, la plupart de son escouade serait morte l'avait brisé sur place.

—Nuska m'a juste dit que c'était comme ça ici, qu'il fallait qu'on s'habitue à devoir changer d'escouade fréquemment. Certains meurent, d'autres finissent handicapés ou fous, ou d'autres encore prennent leur retraite. C'est pour ça qu'on avait des escouades provisoires chaque semaine, c'était pour nous habituer à tourner.

Le silence qui suivit était mortel, Hinami n'avait fait que dire la vérité puisqu'Hanji lui avait demandé, cependant, l'ambiance avait été tué. Déjà que l'annonce de l'expédition avait donné froid dans le dos à toutes les recrues.

—En tout cas, pas la peine de se demander pourquoi toi et tes amis vous vous retrouvez avec les meilleures escouades… murmura Stérmoi de sortes à ce qu'on l'entende.

Eric, au loin, affichait un léger sourire éponge en main. Il acquiesça en silence attirant le regard frustré de Livaï qui avait très bien compris l'allusion de l'autre soldat. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, Hinami se retenant de lui balancer la vaisselle qui était à portée de ses mains.

—Et puis quoi ? T'es vraiment à la ramasse si t'as pas compris que les escouades étaient réparties de manière à être équilibrées, rétorqua-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Eric de prendre la parole. Ils avaient ce ton dédaigneux et avaient une tendance à ne pas apprécier les nouvelles recrues.

—Bah quoi ? Tu vas pas nous dire que t'as pas été pistonné la cadette… Il y a des soldats qui sont ici depuis plus de deux ans et qui méritent amplement leur place parmi les escouades élites… Mais toi, une gamine plus ou moins douée, débarques comme ça et finit sous le commandement d'un Adjudant-Chef ?

La voix d'Eric était empreinte à une arrogance profonde signe qu'il ne portait pas Hinami dans son cœur. Tous regardaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Le jugement d'Eric et de Stérmoi n'était nullement infondé, pour preuve, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir pensés ainsi.

—Eh ! Lâchez-là compris ? Hinami mérite sa place auprès de Greil et de Jason, leur lien de parenté n'a rien à voir avec la sélection !

La brune aux lunettes prenait constamment la défense de la petite Minoro, celle-ci en était toujours plus que touchée, seulement cette fois-ci, une part d'elle se demandait si Nuska ne l'avait pas mise sous l'aile de Jason pour la protéger.

—Quoi ? Tout le monde y a pensé. Pourquoi elle et ses amis méritent un traitement de faveur ? Et puis, les trois voleurs, ils se retrouvent à s'entraîner avec les meilleurs alors que même nous, on a pas cet honneur. Soyons honnêtes, pourquoi vous étiez pas en escouade provisoire comme toutes les nouvelles recrues ? Déclara Stérmoi en haussant un sourcil.

Isabel s'énerva immédiatement lorsque l'attention était tournée sur eux, Farlan la retint et c'est Livaï qui passa devant eux leur intimant de rester le plus calme possible. La tension dans la pièce montait, elle était le résultat des annonces précédentes.

—Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce-que tu ferais ? Répondit Livaï calmement.

Sa question énerva instantanément Stérmoi tandis que Eric dévisageait le noiraud avec toute la haine possible.

—Mmh… C'est peut-être parce que Nuska a une sympathie pour les criminels… Après tout, des rumeurs peu flatteuses courent à son sujet… provoqua le concerné.

Isabel fronça les sourcils perplexe, elle lui demanda d'éclaircir ce point. Livaï se retint d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de l'autre.

—On dit que c'était une catin, expliqua simplement Eric en soupirant.

Cette fois-ci, tous se turent plus ou moins à l'aise avec le sujet. Isabel savait que leur venue ici n'était que provisoire, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'attacher à la Caporale. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entendait ce genre de choses sur la noiraude, un frisson de colère s'emparait d'elle.

—Pour qui tu te prends pour dire des choses comme ça toi ?! C'est pas parce que tu es jal…

La rousse ne put jamais finir sa phrase, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et personne n'osait bouger de stupeur. Même Hanji sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Hinami dans un tel état de colère. L'adolescente faisait bien trois tête de moins qu'Eric pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de le plaquer contre le mur avec une violence inouïe.

Personne ne les séparait trop stupéfait par la tournure de la situation.

—Répète un peu ? Menaça-t-elle.

Sa voix tremblait de rage, Morin, qui la connaissait depuis leur enfance, ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Certes, Hinami pouvait être brusque mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu menacé une personne de la sorte. Thomson essaya de la calmer, il posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de la contenir seulement, Hinami était tellement enragée qu'elle ne sentait pas le contact de sa paume.

—Quoi ? Que ta sœur était une catin ? Ou que ton frère était un tueur ? Provoqua le soldat pas le moins du monde impressionné par une cadette.

L'emprise d'Hinami sur son col se resserra, elle vit rouge. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait horreur, c'était que l'on s'en prenne à sa famille.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps poursuivre ses provocations que son poing s'abattit sur son visage. Du sang gicla du nez de la victime mais, celle-ci ne démordit pas si facilement. Il la poussa avec force pour répondre quand soudain ils furent interrompus chacun par une main pâle mais puissante.

Les deux adversaires se regardèrent en chien de faïence prêts à se mordre. Seul Livaï était intervenu pour interrompre le bazar avant qu'une quelconque vaisselle ne soit cassée. Il refusait que leur ménage n'est servi à rien et qu'il soit sali par du sang.

Et puis, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, l'Ackerman n'avait pas aimé la façon dont le soldat avait parlé de Nuska. Non pas qu'il l'apprécie, ou peut-être juste un peu, seulement, leur discussion nocturne lui avait débloqué quelque chose, comme peut-être de la sympathie à son égard.

—Si vous continuez, il y aura plus de _saleté_ _s_ que ce qu'on a nettoyé, déclara-t-il froidement.

Farlan esquissa un bref sourire, il était vrai qu'il avait trouvé son ami quelque peu étrange ces derniers temps. En tant normal, jamais celui-ci ne serait intervenu dans un bagarre pareille, il se contentait juste d'observer et de parier sur le meilleur.

—C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Ackerman ! Emmène Minoro et Eric à l'infirmerie, ensuite vous passerez voir vos chefs d'escouade ! Gueula l'un des supérieurs en charge de les surveiller.

Livaï soupira intérieurement, c'était lui qui avait écopé du rôle de nounou. Il dévisagea chacun des protagonistes avec lassitude avant de les entraîner dans le couloir, toujours affublé de son masque et de ses gants de ménage.

Les trois restèrent silencieux, il devait être aux alentours de 20H, la chaleur du début de printemps s'imprégnait dans les couloirs. Livaï détourna légèrement le regard pour observer Hinami, celle-ci fulminait encore de rage. Il était assez épaté de voir qu'elle arborait la même expression que sa grande sœur. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait vu sur la figure de la cadette que cette expression lasse et victorieuse qu'arborait souvent le médecin.

Hinami le surprit alors à la détailler, ses prunelles étaient également noires comme la nuit. Aucun doute que les Minoro avaient leur particularité et leur personnalité propre, un peu comme les Ackerman, froids et inexpressifs.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'infirmerie, une femme blonde avec les cheveux attachés lança un regard prévenant à Hinami. Celle-ci lui répondit en roulant les yeux :

—C'est rien Lacia… C'est juste un nez cassé qu'il a… râla-t-elle.

 _Lacia._ Ce surnom indiqua à Livaï que les deux femmes se connaissaient déjà, si au début, il était assez surpris d'une telle proximité entre elles, cela ne le choquait plus. Il avait fini par comprendre que les Minoro entretenaient des liens très spéciaux avec les membres du bataillon, comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà avant.

—Je ne veux pas me mettre à la place de vous, les soldats… Mais, vous êtes une équipe alors tâchez de vous entendre. Ça marche aussi pour toi Eric, rétorqua la fameuse Lacia avec un regard sévère et maternel.

Puis, elle prit en charge le soldat les laissant seuls. Livaï ne savait plus quoi faire de la cadette, l'emmener voir Jason, son chef d'escouade ? Ou bien attendre le retour de ce Eric ?

—Hinami ? Ne me dis pas que La Teigne a encore frappé ? Intervint une voix amusée.

Les deux recrues se retournèrent surprises avant de faire face à Nuska, qui arborait un sourire amusé en dépit de son visage épuisé. Elle ne portait pas sa cape, juste sa veste militaire qui couvrait une chemise grise. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon incorrect mais élégant et elle portait une caisse en bois signe qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en service.

—Mmh… Je vais me faire passer un savon… murmura Hinami en fuyant le regard.

Nuska ne put faire autrement que glousser, elle déposa la caisse de médicaments sur la table en face d'elle avant de s'approcher d'Hinami ignorant royalement Livaï. La jumelle s'empara des mains de sa sœur avec douceur avant de les examiner.

Il y avait des égratignures ensanglantées mais rien de bien grave en soi.

—Je plains ta victime honnêtement… Il ou elle a dû recevoir un sacré coup…

La façon dont Nuska avait dit ces mots indiquait à Livaï que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait. D'ailleurs, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il trouvait les attentions de Nuska plutôt mignonnes. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu sous ce jour, il se disait que Nuska avec sa famille était bien différente de la Nuska Caporale.

Soudain, la femme leva les yeux en sa direction, ils se fixèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'un léger sourire moqueur n'illumine son visage fatiguée.

Le noiraud comprit qu'il gardait toujours son équipement de ménage sur lui, il remercia intérieurement Nuska de ne rien rajouter à ce sujet.

—Merci LivaÏ, j'apprécie que ça soit toi qui l'ai accompagné.

Sa voix était sincère et l'Ackerman ressentit un léger frisson, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel ton à son égard. Dernièrement, Nuska et lui s'étaient bien plus rapprochés qu'il ne le laissait croire à Farlan et Isabel. Une pointe de culpabilité l'assaillit, il devait à tout prix s'emparer de la clé autour de son cou. Il refusait de nouer d'avantage de liens avec la femme.

—J'ai juste obéi aux ordres, dit-il de son ton froid habituel.

Nuska haussa un sourcil amusé, si elle le pensait fortement, elle n'en dit rien. Livaï n'obéissait aux ordres que lorsqu'il le voulait, c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois de corvées ménage.

—Tch… s'exclama-t-il par habitude afin de chasser le rouge de ses joues et de s'en aller.

Une chose était sûre, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait leur relation. Il préférait leurs débuts, lorsque Nuska était froide, désagréable et autoritaire. Mais, c'était en partie de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas accepté sa présence sur le toit avec lui cette nuit-là, ou même s'il n'avait pas été curieux, ils n'en seraient pas là. D'ailleurs, ce dernier mois, il était plutôt docile contrairement à leur arrivée ici. Son instinct de survie le prévenait de faire attention avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Lorsque Nuska découvrirait qu'il s'était jouée d'elle dans le but d'obtenir ces foutus documents, tout serait fini. Et puis, si c'était vraiment elle qui les avait, Nuska aurait de graves problèmes une fois les documents volés. Il préféra ne pas y songer, après tout, ce n'était pas son problème.

Mais cette réaction attentionnée qu'elle avait avec sa petite sœur, c'était exactement la même que Livaï portait à l'égard d'Isabel, qu'il le veuille ou non, ils étaient restés trop longtemps ici.

Désormais, il serait froid et dur avec Nuska comme à leur début, hors de question de s'attacher plus que cela aux autres, après tout, ils n'étaient que de passages ici.

De son côté, Nuska entraîna Hinami dans une chambre vide avant de se saisir d'un médikit afin de soigner les mains de l'adolescente.

Aucune ne parlait. Alors que Nuska soignait les poings ensanglantés d'Hinami, elle percevait du coin de l'œil que la cadette fuyait son regard. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu entrer dans une colère noire pareil. Nuska n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Quelque chose dérangeait Hinami, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle s'en fichait que son attitude n'était pas celle d'une Caporale envers sa subordonnée, seule la famille comptait désormais, après tout, elle n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de partager ce genre de moment.

Alors qu'elle désinfectait ses moindres plaies avec un coton, Nuska croisa son regard perdu. Son cœur se serra à cette vue. Elle avait eu ce regard par le passé, et peut-être l'avais-elle encore parfois. Mais le voir sur son visage, cette vision la fit se haïr, le temps était peut-être passé, cela restait toujours leur faute à Jason et elle. Ils les avaient mis dans cette situation.

—Désolé... murmura Hinami brusquement.

Sa voix était sincère, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Nuska esquissa un faible sourire avant de lui répondre.

—T'as pas à t'excuser, tu as chopé le caractère de maman... Je suis même étonnée que tu aies attendu si longtemps avant de casser la gueule à quelqu'un, rigola-t-elle tendrement en gloussant malgré la situation.

Contre toute attente, Hinami ricana avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Nuska arrêta son geste pour la prendre dans ses bras tandis qu'elle pleurait en silence, blottit contre elle.

—J'en ai juste eu marre d'entendre toutes ses conneries sur vous... Ils savent pas... Ils savent rien...sanglota-t-elle resserrant sa prise sur Nuska avec désespoir.

Le cœur de Nuska se serra, Hinami était extrêmement douée pour cacher ses émotions derrière son sourire. La femme n'aurait jamais pensé que les insultes à son égard l'affecterait autant.

—Je sais Hina... Je suis pas sourde... souffla doucement Nuska en resserrant son emprise également. Tu peux pas empêcher les choses de circuler...

Hinami releva la tête pour la fixer, ses yeux noirs légèrement plissés tandis qu'elle ravalait encore un sanglot.

—Comment tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle d'un murmure.

Puis, se détachant d'elle, Nuska entreprit de lui mettre des bandages sur ses mains abîmées. Elle reprit la parole calmement s'éloignant quelques secondes d'elle.

—J'ai déjà assez à vivre avec moi-même tu sais, alors si je m'occupe de ce que disent les autres régiments, je suis pas sortie... gloussa la noiraude comme si la situation était normale, Ce que je veux dire par là Hinami, c'est que c'est en partie de ma faute ce qui est arrivé. Pas de la tienne. C'était moi la voleuse et la tueuse de la famille, pas toi. Je suis pas aussi clean que tu le penses... Arrêtes de te blâmer pour ça, compris ? Tu as déjà assez avec ce que toi tu as vécu, n'en rajoutes pas, répondit-elle avec honnêteté.

Hinami ne me répondit pas, comme si elle savait au fond d'elle que sa sœur avait raison, parce que, Nuska avait raison dans le fond. Cela ne servait à rien de chercher plus loin. Puis finalement, elle lui prit doucement les poignets avant d'enlever tendrement les bandeaux et pour observer les marques qu'on lui avait faites au fer rouge. Son avant-bras était marqué d'un mot simple mais cru « _Pute_ ». Les mots qui résumaient une bonne partie de sa vie.

—Peut-être, mais personne ne devrait subir ça... Alors, je m'excuse, parce que personne ne l'a jamais fait pour toi, pas même cet enfoiré de Naile Dork... dit-elle d'une voix plus ferme.

Nuska retira doucement ses poignets avant de remettre ses bandeaux détaillant minutieusement les marques cicatrisées. Puis, pendant qu'elle rangeait la trousse de secours, elle se permit de se moquer de cette teigne.

—Tu sais que ça te va pas de parler comme ça ? J'ai l'impression de me voir en miroir, se moquait-elle en riant.

L'effet escompté marcha et Hinami rigola à son tour avant de reprendre son sérieux tout en fixant ses poings.

—Tu sais Hinami… J'ai arrêté d'en vouloir aux autres soldats pour ce genre de paroles. Elles se font de plus en plus rares, et puis, j'ai fini par comprendre que s'ils agissaient comme ça, c'est parce qu'ils avaient peur. Ils ont tous peur de mourir et de laisser leur famille, beaucoup sont ici par la contrainte, rares sont les courageux comme toi qui ont une volonté de fer… Même moi, j'ai pas la même volonté que toi, rigola Nuska avec un air rassurant.

Hinami déglutit rapidement, sa sœur avait raison. Beaucoup avaient peur ici, mais pouvait-on leur en vouloir ?

—Je suis bonne pour une semaine de trou, du pain sec et de l'eau... constata-t-elle avec une grimace.

—ça va, tu as juste défoncé un gars avec un grade de plus que toi. Tu as pas fait aussi pire que moi à mon arrivée, tenta Nuska de la rassurer en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle ne se lève.

Tout en prenant sa main, elle repartit dans un fou rire avant de se reprendre.

—Tu as littéralement menacé de buter Erwin... Et tu as bien failli y arriver... dit-elle entre deux fous rire, On est vraiment une famille de dégénérés tu trouves pas ?

Nuska agita sa main libre avec un geste désespéré, en effet, les Minoro étaient vraiment fous.

—Laisses tomber, après ta prestation, plus personne ne voudra nous adresser la parole... ricana Nuska avant de se reprendre à mon tour, Et puis, dans deux semaines, on part en expédition, ça m'étonnerait que tu ailles au trou pour le moment, lui avoua-t-elle.

Hinami se figea à cette pensée mais garda son sourire timide avant qu'elles ne quittent les lieux pour rejoindre son supérieur.

 _OOO_

La semaine était passée sans encombre, Nuska et Faragon entraînaient les recrues à propos de la nouvelle tactique de combat. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux en cette matinée ensoleillé, les oiseaux chantaient et le vent faisait bouger doucement l'herbe fraîche.

—Le mur Maria est tombé ! Les titans ont envahi la cité de Shiganshina ! Hurla un messager qui venait de débouler tout essoufflé en plein milieu de l'entraînement des recrues.

Tout le monde se figea, personne n'osait bouger n'y croyant pas. Comment le mur Maria était tombé ? Ce n'était pas possible, seuls les pires cauchemars pouvaient réaliser cette folie. Et pourtant, c'était bien la vérité.

De tous les jours, il fallait que cela tombe aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui où le commandant Shadis ainsi que son bras droit, le major Erwin et la moitié du bataillon d'exploration étaient partis en mission d'entraînement afin de tester leur nouvelle formation.

Personne n'osait parler, on pouvait lire sur le visage de certains la peur, que cela soit du côté des recrues ou bien des officiers restants. La peur, elle, n'épargnait personne.

Nuska fut la première à réagir. Elle s'avança pour faire face aux recrues. Si personne n'était là pour les commander, elle le ferait. Elle était un peu le bras droit d'Erwin, tout le monde lui vouait une confiance absolue.

Elle fixait silencieusement les soldats leur laissant le moment d'appréhension, puis se mit à hausser la voix.

—Soldats ! Préparez-vous au combat ! Nous devons nous charger de retenir ses titans le temps d'évacuer la zone ! Nous partons dans dix minutes ! Faragon, toi et moi, on prend notre escouade et on protège l'aile Ouest de Shiganshina ! Dit-elle en commençant d'énoncer les ordres à chaque escouade et chef d'escouade, Je ne vous garantie pas que nous reviendrons tous, mais je vous promets une chose... C'est qu'on va leur apprendre à ces foutus titans de quoi sont capables les êtres humains !

Les soldats, reprenant du courage, tapèrent tous le poing sur leur poitrine faisant le salut militaire. Puis tous partirent s'apprêter, Nuska fit de même. Au bout de dix minutes comme prévu. Tous furent prêts, chacun prit son cheval pour s'en aller au mur Rose défendre les citoyens de la lourde menace.

Le bruit des sabots étaient semblables à celui d'un séisme, le reste du bataillon ne faisait qu'un, comme à chaque combat.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent en ville, Nuska discuta quelques secondes avec Dot Pixis, puis elle ordonna d'une voix forte que les formations se fassent. Les escouades appelées se regroupèrent, ils n'étaient pas plus de quarante. Quarante soldats seulement, et pourtant, beaucoup de sorts pesaient sur ses quatre-vingt épaules. Dot Pixis leur rajouta des recrues ainsi que des membres de la garnison pour protéger la zone.

Pour le plus grand étonnement, Itona faisait parti du lot. Il lança un regard entendu à Nuska et Faragon navré que leurs retrouvailles se passent de la sorte.

Ils rentrèrent dans la zone Maria, avec horreur, chacun put se rendre compte que les titans avaient déjà pris du terrain. Les soldats de la garnison remplissaient les bateaux, la foule ne tenait pas en place. Ils étaient effrayés, n'importe qui aurait pu le comprendre.

L'escouade de Nuska ainsi que celle de Faragon partirent en direction de l'aile que la femme leur avait assigné, la zone était la première touchée, c'était celle qui était le plus envahie. Se servant de leur appareil tridimensionnel, chacune des escouades se séparèrent sur chaque flan.

Le premier titan à leur rencontre tomba, Nuska qui était la plus proche l'avait décimé d'un coup net et tranchant. Puis ce fut le tour de Mika, Danny et Marshall qui tuèrent deux déviants. Morin et Elyo avaient été placé en retrait afin de leur annoncer la position des autres titans. L'opération nettoyage commençait, pour l'instant, tout allait pour le mieux, mais pour combien de temps ?

Du côté de celle de Faragon, ils se débrouillaient pas trop mal, Isabel avait déjà tué trois titans à elle seule. Elle souriait à pleine dents ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il se passait réellement sur le terrain.

Livaï, Farlan, Charles Tissot le Lieutenant Norma s'en sortaient également très bien.

Mais malgré le nombre de titans qu'ils tuaient, il y en avait toujours plus qui revenaient d'assaut. Le sol était jonché de cadavre, les maisonnettes et bâtiments étaient détruits. Des corps de titans s'évaporaient un peu partout, sans parler des divers incendies qui s'étaient déclarés dans le secteur.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, les titans se firent moins nombreux, beaucoup étant déjà plus avancés dans la zone. Tout semblait se passer correctement, les civils semblaient moins nombreux, il fallait qu'ils tiennent encore une heure maximum.

Mais si c'était si facile, l'humanité aurait déjà vaincu le combat depuis bien longtemps.

Une fumée verte s'étendit à travers le ciel, les deux escouades qui s'étaient réunies relevèrent la tête immédiatement.

—Changement de direction, on a besoin de nous là-bas, déduisit Faragon instantanément.

—Mesurez votre gaz et on y va. Le flux des titans est plus faible ici. Il faut rejoindre ceux qui protègent la population, ordonna Nuska avant de se faire interrompre par Mika qui secouait la tête.

—Mais si on les empêche plus d'avancer ici, là-bas on va se retrouver avec des centaines de titans. C'est impossible d'abandonner cette position, se justifia-t-elle tout en s'occupant de son gaz.

—Je sais Mika, mais on a plus le choix. La vie de milliers de personnes reposent sur nous. Quoi qu'on fasse, les titans sont déjà là. On peut plus rien faire. La zone est déjà vidée de tout civil ici. Tout est bon ? Demanda-t-elle par la suite.

Tous hochèrent la tête puis ils s'en allèrent en direction des deux autres escouades assignées sur ce terrain. Le trio n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de l'opération.

Lançant les grappins contre les parois murales, ils avancèrent tuant des titans au passage.

—Déviant à 100 mètres !

—En formation !

—Il y en a treize autres autour du bâtiment ! On passera pas si facilement !

—Trois de 15m avancent sur nous ! Hurla Morin avec une force surprenante.

Farlan se crispa sur ses lames, le tiraillement dans son ventre ne cessait de grandir. Il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nuska pour se redonner du courage, puis pendant quelques secondes, son regard fut attiré par les clés de son bureau accroché à sa cou. Elles étaient là. Il devait lui voler sinon ils n'auraient jamais accès au document qu'ils recherchaient.

Mika tua le déviant avec une facilité déconcertante quand l'escouade se chargea de la meute. Ils étaient trop nombreux, et certains se rajoutaient au groupe. Isabel poussa soudain un hurlement, un titan l'avait attrapé par son câble. Farlan partit immédiatement à sa rescousse mais un déviant le percuta de plein fouets. Il se prit le mur avec souffrance avant de tomber par terre, ses bouteilles de gaz s'étant percées sous l'impact, il ne put reprendre de la hauteur. Il chutait comme une pierre sous vingt mètres de vide.

Livaï qui était partie sauver Isabel se rendit compte trop tard de la scène, seulement, alors que Farlan pensa qu'il s'agissait de la fin de sa vie. Il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper fermement. Nuska l'avait rattrapé à temps.

Soudain, un titan s'empara du câble de la jeune femme les tirant violemment en arrière. Pour éviter de finir dans la bouche de celui-ci, Nuska coupa son câble droit avec sa lame et planta son grappin gauche contre le mur avant s'étaler sur une vingtaine de mètres sur un des toits d'une bâtisse avec brutalité, Farlan toujours dans ses bras.

Le blond n'avait rien pu faire sous le choc, il avait été comme paralysé. Cependant, il reprit ses esprits assez vite par l'impact de la chute. Nuska l'avait sauvé au péril de sa vie. Elle se releva en grognant, certainement sonnée par leur cascade puisqu'elle avait amorti les trois quarts de l'impact.

Elle croisa le regard de Farlan qui la dévisageait avec effroi. La soldate saignait abondamment de la tête, son appareil tridimensionnel était cassé, il était inutilisable.

Elle se mit à tousser bruyamment crachant du sang par la même occasion avant de se relever sans se soucier de ses plaies. Nuska tendit alors sa main à Farlan pour qu'il se relève à son tour.

— _Si c'est pour me proposer de rentrer dans votre gang, c'est mort. J'ai déjà assez de choses à régler, j'ai pas besoin d'une histoire de gang en plus, mais sympa de proposer Farlan._

Le blond se rappela brusquement ses paroles, Nuska arborait le même visage qu'à leur rencontre. Un frisson de culpabilité le parcourut, peut-être que la noiraude n'avait pas réellement menti ce jour-là. Il s'empara de sa main l'air complètement désolé, c'était de sa faute si son appareil était foutu.

Ils furent rejoints en toute hâte par leur escouade qui avait fini de s'occuper de la meute. Isabel devait avoir des côtes cassées, elle ne tenait pas debout et Livaï la tenait doucement mais avec fermeté. Mais sinon, tous semblaient vivants bien que pour les nouvelles recrues, effrayées.

—Chef, tout va bien ?! S'exclama Danny qui venait juste de poser le pied sur la demeure tandis que Morin lui tendait une compresse pour sa tête.

Nuska hocha la tête en essuyant la commissure de ses lèvres et en remerciant sa subordonnée. Elle observait Livaï et Isabel qui restaient près de Farlan rassurés de voir qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

—Votre équipement est cassé, Caporale. On peut vous porter jusqu'au point de rencontre, proposa Charles avec dévouement. Il respectait au plus au point la jeune femme depuis qu'elle lui avait appris quelques techniques en corps à corps.

Nuska observa un instant les bouteilles de gaz de Farlan à présent vide. Un frisson la parcourut avec effroi, quelqu'un devait rester sur place. Le trio ne pouvait pas rester ici, Erwin avait besoin d'eux, c'était sa mission de les protéger et de les mener à bon port. Puis, elle prit sa décision. Elle s'exclama d'une voix claire et autoritaire.

—Non. Je vais rester ici, vous avez tout juste assez de gaz pour rejoindre les autres à la porte. Farlan, commença-t-elle en ôtant ses bouteilles, prend-les.

Faragon la regardait avec effroi, il refusait catégoriquement de laisser Nuska seule ici. Jamais de la vie. Pas en dépit de trois recrues qui ne leur faisaient même pas confiance et qui les méprisaient amèrement. Il était hors de question que sa camarade et sœur d'arme laisse sa vie pour eux.

—Hors de question Nuska ! On aura besoin de toi à la base, dit-il à son tour autoritairement.

Nuska le dévisagea quelques secondes ne voulant pas revenir sur sa décision. Tous la fixaient avec détermination, ils refusaient de la laisser ainsi, même le trio qui, selon les termes de sa mission, agissait contre elle.

—Nuska, t'es notre leader, sans toi on est rien ! S'exclama Mika pendant que Marshall la regardait comme si elle était déjà morte.

—C'est un ordre. Erwin pense que ses trois-là font partie de l'espoir de l'humanité, alors on les garde en vie compris ? Vous n'avez pas assez de gaz pour me porter. Et puis, c'est pas toi qui m'a dit qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour les empêcher d'avancer plus Mika ?

La grise s'emporta immédiatement, il était tout bonnement hors de question que Nuska sacrifie sa vie ainsi. L'escouade ne pouvait supporter une troisième perte. Anya et Hermon avaient laissé un vide énorme en leur sein, alors Nuska ? Leur chef ? Non. C'était impensable.

—Et comment tu comptes faire sans 3D ?! répliqua la concernée qui chassa difficilement les larmes de ses yeux.

De toute son escouade, Mika avait toujours été la plus sentimentale. Son sourire chaleureux et sa joie éternelle cachait une tristesse profonde. Nuska était plus qu'un chef pour elle, c'était son amie, sa sœur de combat.

En dépit de sa décision, la noiraude était touchée de voir que désormais, des gens tenaient à elle. Ils se battaient pour elle, chose qui, des années auparavant auraient été tout bonnement impossible.

—C'est pas tes affaires, je te laisse le commandement. Promets-moi de les garder en vie, répondit Nuska en tendant ses bouteilles à Farlan qui n'en revenait pas de ce que la femme était prête à faire pour lui, Vous vous êtes battus admirablement aujourd'hui, je suis fière de vous.

Mika et Faragon se regardèrent n'aimant pas ses paroles. Cela sonnait trop comme des adieux pour eux. Le regard de l'homme trahissait son attitude, il semblait brisé. Il appréciait de Nuska de tout son cœur, à une époque, il en avait même été amoureux.

—Maintenant allez-y, la porte ne va pas tarder à se refermer.

Dans un dernier échange, l'escouade de Faragon ainsi que celle de Mika partir à contre cœur laissant leur ancien chef sur ce toit à moitié détruit.

Nuska n'avait pas peur de mourir, loin de là. Quand à sa mission personnelle, elle avait réussi. Elle ne sentait plus la présence des clés autour de son cou ce qui signifiait que Farlan lui avait volé. Elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi Erwin tenait tant que ça à ce qu'ils volent de faux documents, seulement, elle avait réussi sa mission avec succès. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à survivre désormais, mais ça, elle avait l'habitude.

 _« Ce jour-là fut pour l'humanité le brutal rappel de la suprématie écrasante de ces êtres et de l'humiliante captivité à laquelle elle avait été réduite. » - Hajime Isayama – SNK – Chapitre 1_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre posté encore un peu tard mais non, l'histoire n'est pas arrêtée même si je mets du temps à poster ahah !**_

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !**_

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, désolé s'il y a des fautes et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_ _Ah ! Et bonne fête du muguet:p_**

 **Les personnages de SNK ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 _« C'est la mort, Hunter, répondit Soukhoï en s'assombrissant soudain. C'est notre mort future qui approche. Notre destin qui rampe vers nous. Voilà ce que c'est. »_ Dimitri Glukhovski Metro 2033 – Le chasseur, page 57

Une douce odeur de pain grillé la réveilla, son corps entier la faisait souffrir au moindre mouvement. Elle poussa un grognement complètement épuisée. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait fait pour finir dans cet état ? Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir bu la veille pourtant. Difficilement, Nuska se retourna pour se positionner sur son dos et soupira en secouant la tête pour se réveiller. Le monde autour d'elle lui paraissait étrange, l'atmosphère était légère et lourde à la fois ce qui la rendait encore plus confuse.

Nuska ne se rappelait de rien, d'ailleurs quelques secondes avant son réveil, elle ne se rappelait même plus qui elle était ni même d'où elle venait. Plutôt étrange pour quelqu'un qui se rappelait toujours de tout, mais la jeune femme ne s'y était pas formalisée étant beaucoup trop fatiguée. Si elle l'aurait voulu, elle aurait dormi pendant des heures.

Soudain, sa mémoire revint. La noiraude s'était rendue compte que son lit était bien plus bas que d'habitude, en fait, elle n'avait pas de lit en y repensant, elle dormait sur un simple matelas. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas dormi ainsi, Nuska se demanda alors où elle avait bien pu passer la nuit.

Secouant encore une fois la tête pour essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, un détail perturbant la choqua.

C'était cette voix, une douce voix qui chantonnait avec harmonie. Cette voix, Nuska ne l'avait pas entendue depuis des années. Cette voix, elle l'avait rassurée tellement de fois par le passé que la noiraude ne s'en était jamais lassée, elle l'avait toujours apaisée et la comparait souvent à celle d'une sirène. Cette voix, oui, c'était bien une des choses les plus belles qu'elle avait pu entendre de toute sa vie entière.

Et puis d'un coup, alors qu'elle se rappelait de cette voix, cette voix qu'elle n'était plus censée entendre depuis des années, cette voix qui lui manquait tant. Nuska, le cerveau toujours embrumé par la douleur, pensait cauchemarder sinon comme cela était-il possible ?

Ses iris noires s'ouvrirent brusquement avant de se retrouver dans un endroit familier pour le moins surprenant. Elle était en effet sur un matelas, plus précisément celui de son enfance. Juste à sa droite, il y avait celui de Jason et puis quelques boîtes en bois qui faisaient offices de bureau et de tables de nuit et puis cette fenêtre, cette unique fenêtre qu'ils avaient cassé à cause de leur turbulence puisqu'ils étaient « des enfants insupportables ».

Un spams la parcourut, elle devait être en train de rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement, aux dernières nouvelles, sa maison était inhabitable. Oubliant la douleur, Nuska retira doucement la couverture en fronçant les sourcils. Tout était à sa place comme si rien n'avait jamais bougé, comme si rien n'avait changé.

La femme regarda quelques instants sa chambre d'enfance avec mille et une questions qui se bousculaient entre elles. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait fait pour retourner _chez elle_? La chanteuse reprit son chant envoûtant perturbant bien plus Nuska qu'il ne l'avait rassuré précédemment.

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle était en train de faire avant de s'endormir ? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici ? Mais surtout, est-ce-qu'elle allait lui pardonner ?

La noiraude observa un instant les vêtements dans lesquels elle était habillée, elle portait un vieux t-shirt gris qui devait faire office de pyjama. La jeune femme était encore plus dépaysée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qui leur servait d'armoire avant de se lever et de l'ouvrir avec prudence comme si un monstre pouvait en sortir.

Aucun monstre en vue, seulement son uniforme militaire ainsi que la cape verte aux ailes de la liberté au moins, elle n'avait pas remonté le temps. Repoussant un énième frisson, Nuska se décida à agir, elle détestait lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle s'habilla alors avec son uniforme lavé et propre avant d'enfiler ses bottes et de laisser le t-shirt sur son 'lit'.

Il était temps pour elle de découvrir si tout ceci était bien réel et ce n'était pas en attendant dans _son_ lit qu'elle aurait des réponses. Elle ouvrit la porte avec précaution avant de tomber sur _son_ couloir seulement éclairé par une bougie, _comme_ _d'habitude_. Nuska descendit alors les marches avec prudence, la voix de la femme se faisait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait.

Et finalement, le cœur de Nuska s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pas de la cuisine. C'était impossible, pensa-t-elle avec horreur. Complètement abasourdi, elle resta là à fixer la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, choquée, inquiète mais surtout triste.

La femme qui installait la nourriture sur la petite table continuait de chanter, ses longs cheveux noirs remontés par un bandeau rouge, sa peau blanche semblable à celle d'une poupée en porcelaine, sa robe grise qui lui allait si bien, en bref, sa beauté éternelle.

Nuska frissonna alors qu'une envie de vomir la prit, elle dût se retenir sur le bois de la porte pour ne pas déglutir face à cette tempête de sentiments.

La femme devant elle semblait enfin avoir remarquer sa présence, elle se retourna doucement, avec ce sourire qu'elle lui lançait autrefois. Ses iris transpiraient tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter.

—Nuska, ma chérie… Tu es enfin réveillée… constata sa mère avec soulagement.

La concernée la fixa incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, elle s'approcha doucement avec méfiance avant de lui toucher la main comme pour vérifier que c'était bien sa mère et non un rêve étrange. La plus âgée gloussa doucement face à l'attitude déconcertante de Nuska.

—Maman… C'est vraiment toi… Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là… souffla Nuska perturbée par la situation.

Eini Minoro perdit son air heureux avant de laisser transparaître de la tristesse, le cœur de Nuska s'emballa, elle détestait voir ce visage sur sa mère. Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'était passé ? Eini était-elle triste à cause de sa fille? Lui en voulait-elle ?

—Ma chérie… C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais ici… murmura-t-elle tendrement en caressant sa joue pour écraser les larmes de sa fille.

Elles se toisèrent plusieurs secondes complètement dévastées avant que sa mère ne l'invite à s'asseoir prenant soin de repasser la veste beige de Nuska qui s'était froissée par leur étreinte.

—Je me rappelle de rien… répondit celle-ci avec un regard perdu.

Eini lui caressa le bras pour la rassurer comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle entreprit ensuite de lui servir à manger mais Nuska la fixait comme si elle n'y croyait toujours pas.

—Qu'est-ce-que je faisais ? Demanda-t-elle soudain d'une voix brisée faisant s'arrêter sa mère.

L'atmosphère sembla se refroidir brusquement, tout était trop irréel et Nuska sentait la crise d'angoisse monter. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'en avait plus fait.

—Je ne peux pas te le dire ma chérie, c'est à toi de te rappeler... murmura Eini la mine attristée. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants tentant de chasser à son tour les larmes de ses yeux, ce n'était pas à elle de pleurer pourtant, voir sa fille autant souffrir la détruisait. Tu as tellement grandi Nuska… Tu es devenue une femme formidable… Je suis tellement fière de tout ce que tu as accompli…

Ses paroles frappèrent la jeune femme, un frisson la parcourut, ses paroles sonnaient tellement fatales comme si tout était fini. Il n'y avait pas d'autres options possibles même si cette option effrayait la plus jeune.

—Je suis morte ? Mais pourquoi ici ? Demanda en plein désespoir Nuska qui avait besoin de réponses.

Eini la regarda quelques minutes le cœur lourd, elle non plus ne savait pas. Tout allait pour le mieux quand elle s'était sentie déchirée et absorbée.

—Je ne sais pas… C'est à toi de savoir, je ne peux pas répondre… Qu'est-ce-que tu te reproches autant pour avoir décidé de nous réunir ici ?

La question d'Eini frappa sa fille de plein fouet, qu'est-ce-que Nuska se reprochait ? Beaucoup de choses, trop de choses. La noiraude sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors qu'elle se saisit la tête reniflant amèrement. Des mains douces l'enlacèrent avec tendresse lui caressant le dos et lui susurrant que tout allait bien se passer, que la douleur était finie, qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle et ô combien ses enfants insupportables lui avaient manqué.

—S'il vous plaît… On a besoin d'aide… Ma fille est restée là-bas ! Hurla un père effondré.

 _Le chaos_ , c'était ce qui décrivait actuellement la ville et ses habitants. Il y avait d'innombrables blessés, des pleurs, des hurlements et des familles déchirées. Jason et son escouade était revenue il y avait une heure de cela, à peine avaient-ils posé le pied à terre qu'il n'avait plus de gaz, le reste de son escouade n'en menait pas large également.

Tous les militaires couraient partout dans le but d'apporter leur aide au sein de la population, c'était bien la première fois que Jason voyait les membres de la garnison s'activer autant.

Ils traversèrent la foule ignorant les regards détruits et les « besoins d'aide » de la part de certains habitants, le noiraud les ignora royalement, il devait tout d'abord déclarer l'arrivée de son escouade en un seul morceau avant de repartir en direction des tentes de secours.

Au loin, on pouvait voir les membres des brigades spéciales, qui étaient spécialement sortis de leur château pour l'occasion et qui séparaient la population migrante en deux afin d'effectuer un recensement. Dans sa course, le médecin faillit heurter un enfant aux cheveux bruns et aux pupilles émeraudes. Il s'excusa l'aidant à se relever jusqu'à ce qu'une autre petite fille aux cheveux noirs d'origine asiatique ne lui lance un regard menaçant tandis qu'un autre enfant aux cheveux blonds avec son grand-père l'observaient tristement.

—Excuses-moi petit, s'excusa Jason avant de voir ses yeux rougis par les larmes, le militaire prit alors d'empathie ôta sa cape aux ailes de la liberté afin de lui mettre sur les épaules et de stopper ses tremblements dus à la basse température, Tiens…

Le petit garçon le remercia du regard, Jason pouvait y lire une certaine détermination malgré la pointe de détresse présente.

—Greil, occupe-toi d'eux, ordonna-t-il à son amie et subordonnée qui acquiesça avec un regard rassurant, Je m'appelle Jason, je suis un membre du bataillon d'exploration, c'est Greil qui va vous prendre en charge ok ? Je vous promets que tout va bien se passer…

Puis ses obligations le rappelèrent à l'ordre, il partit en direction des quartiers réservés au bataillon d'exploration restant pour signaler son retour. Un sentiment d'angoisse commençait à prendre part en lui, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Non, il _savait_ que quelque chose se passait derrière son dos. D'un soupir, il chassa cette pensée, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela, il devait soigner tous ses gens.

Finalement, il entra dans la tente pour faire face à un des cadets du camp d'entraînement qui gérait le recensement des soldats partit sur le champ de bataille. Jason s'approcha du bureau avant de se saisir du rapport se fichant pas mal que le cadet le regarde attendant le sien.

—Il manque encore trois escouades dont deux décimées pour le bataillon ? s'étonna-t-il en lisant le registre.

Le cadet acquiesça avec une grimace dissimulée, il attendait encore son nom et son escouade. Jason, impatient d'avoir plus de renseignements quand aux escouades manquantes, lui donna.

—Il manque qui… Sa voix était tremblante et il essayait de le cacher, tous les noms n'étaient pas affichés et il prit peur ne trouvant par certains rapports de ses amis mais surtout, de sa famille.

—Nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles de l'escouade du Caporal Mirey, Faragon et Minoro, chef, répondit le cadet installé au bureau. Au même moment, Faragon apparut épuisé en compagnie de Mika, ils avaient d'énormes cernes sous leurs yeux et leurs vêtements étaient dans un sale état. Jason les regarda ahuri attendant une réponse.

—Escouade Faragon au complet, déclara lourdement celui-ci fuyant le regard du noiraud.

N'obtenant pas de résultat de la part du blond, Jason se tourna vers Mika tout tremblant. Elle aussi fuit alors son regard et le jumeau comprit inconsciemment avant que la grise ne prenne la parole.

—Escouade Caporal-Chef Minoro, un membre porté disparu, déclara-t-elle en tentant de garder une voix forte.

Le cœur de Jason se serra, c'était Nuska qui devait se présenter à l'office, alors, pourquoi Mika était à sa place ? Son cœur se fit lourd et sa respiration se coupa, il _savait_ mais il refusait de l'admettre. Il espérait qu'il y est encore une chance, que dehors, il verrait sa sœur avec une jambe cassée et dans l'incapacité de marcher. Oui, ce devait être cela, c'était pour cette raison que Nuska ne se présentait pas, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas marcher.

—Qui manque-t-il ? Poursuivit le cadet.

—Caporal-Chef Nuska Minoro, répondit Mika avec le regard brisé.

Son monde s'écroula, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Jason observait les nouveaux arrivants avec choc, il se demandait si ce n'était pas un cauchemar, il se demandait comment il avait pu croire que Nuska était dans l'incapacité de marcher. Il se posait mille et une questions, que s'était-il passé, comment, et surtout, pourquoi. Pourquoi elle. Égoïstement, il se dit alors qu'il aurait préféré qu'il s'agisse d'un autre membre du bataillon que d'elle. Des larmes commencèrent à glisser le long de ses joues, il était tellement dans un état de choc qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Mika l'avait pris par la main et fait sortir de la tente.

Jason observa la jeune femme les mains tremblantes. Mika également avait les yeux embrumés par les larmes, après tout, Nuska avait radicalement changé sa vie, Nuska était allée la chercher elle parce qu'elle la voulait dans son escouade elle et ses frères. Parce que, Nuska était comme ça, elle voyait du potentiel en chacun,parce que, Nuska était comme ça, elle n'abandonnait personne et c'était ce qui avait causé sa perte.

—Jason… Je suis désolé… dit-elle ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps un sanglot.

Ils étaient peut-être soldats, on leur avait peut-être appris à contenir leurs émotions, cependant, ils restaient humains. Ils restèrent quelques secondes l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Mika sanglotant et Jason pleurant silencieusement.

—Mika… Qu'est-ce-que… dit-il avant de se faire couper par Hinami qui déboula essoufflée.

La cadette avait vu Mika au loin, elle avait vu leur escouade rentrer mais elle avait beau avoir cherché du regard, elle n'avait pas trouvé sa sœur. Immédiatement, la peur s'était emparée d'elle.

—Jason ! Mika ! Où est Nuska ?! s'écria-t-elle le visage déformé par la douleur.

Elle se tut en apercevant le visage des deux vétérans, visages déformés par la douleur. Elle recula sentant à son tour son monde se détruire à petit feu. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut que Faragon était présent, mais également Marshall et Danny et enfin, Isabel, Farlan, et Livaï. Tous étaient en vie, tous sauf elle.

—Non… murmura-t-elle, Non ! Hurla-t-elle avant que Jason ne vienne vers elle.

Il chuchota son nom avant de la prendre dans ses bras, Hinami avait perdu son héroïne, Jason avait perdu sa moitié. Sur trois, ils n'étaient plus que deux, ils n'étaient plus que deux face à leurs peurs.

Tout le monde restait silencieux, personne n'osait parler. Farlan se sentait soudain très coupable, la noiraude lui avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la remercier, c'était de lui planter un couteau dans le dos parce qu'il l'avait, il avait enfin cette clé. Il ne restait plus qu'à voler le document et ils seraient libres. Pourtant, cette liberté avait un goût amer, le prix de la liberté était beaucoup trop écœurant.

—Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda alors une voix que seuls Faragon et Jason connaissaient.

L'homme qui était apparu avait un regard froid de par ses pupilles électriques, un bandeau gris retenait ses cheveux bruns et enfin, il était légèrement plus petit que la moyenne mais dépassait Livaï malgré tout. Devant eux se tenait Itona, ancien membre de la première escouade de Nuska et de Faragon. Le brigand l'avait reconnu immédiatement rien qu'avec la photo qu'il avait vu maintes fois sur le bureau de sa supérieure.

—Itona… Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici… s'étonna alors Faragon.

Itona détailla les membres présents avant de soupirer indigné. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux l'air agacé d'être là, Jason et Faragon ne s'en formalisèrent pas, ils connaissaient son caractère sauvage et fainéant, ils savaient que son attitude ne partait jamais d'une mauvaise intention.

—Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'imaginais nos retrouvailles Fara, mais bon… Quelqu'un va enfin expliquer pourquoi la pimbêche est portée disparue ?

Mika prit alors la parole pour expliquer sous la mine décomposée de l'équipe. A la fin de son explication, Jason et Hinami restèrent silencieux, ils avaient longtemps arrêté de pleurer mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que tout allait mieux. Rien n'irait jamais mieux.

' _Je suis désolé. Désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu faire et désolé de tout ce que je ferais'_

Cette discussion frappa Jason brutalement, Nuska savait, elle savait depuis longtemps. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle le lui avait rappelé. Sa sœur ne disait jamais rien sans que cela ne signifie quelque chose, Jason se sentit soudain brusquement stupide.

Itona qui les observa se retourna en disant d'une voix neutre « Je vois ». Faragon vit alors rouge, ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de lui depuis son départ et lorsqu'il revenait, il disparaissait dans la seconde.

—Tu t'en vas déjà, Itona ? Lança le blond amèrement en appuyant sur son prénom.

Le brun se retourna alors en le détaillant. Il soupira se demandant si ce qu'il faisait était une bonne idée mais mauvaise ou non, il savait qu'il devait le faire. Peut-être était-il parti mais ils restaient encore une équipe jusqu'à ce que la mort ne les sépare.

—Aux dernières nouvelles, Nuska était située à 2 km du mur. Il y a donc une chance sur deux pour qu'elle soit encore en vie, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Tous restèrent silencieux comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, Jason avait changé soudainement d'attitude, son regard était déterminé de même pour Hinami. On entendait juste le brouhaha du chaos derrière eux.

—C'est du suicide d'y aller… murmura Danny en se passant une main sur le visage.

Itona le regarda avec un certain mépris, il s'avança vers lui le détaillant de la tête aux pieds avant de déclarer froidement :

—Je pensais pas que Nuska avait pris dans son escouade des soldats qui abandonnaient leurs camarades.

Le visage de Danny se transforma en masque de colère, bien sûr que non il n'était pas comme ça. Cependant, il savait aussi que son devoir de soldat était de s'occuper de la population.

—C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, rétorqua-t-il les dents serrés.

Itona reporta alors son regard sur Farlan, Isabel et Livaï. Le brun avait adressé ses paroles à leur égard principalement, seulement, seul lui était au courant de cette histoire, même Nuska ne savait pas que lui aussi connaissait le secret.

—Je sais, répondit simplement le vétéran avant de se retourner quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, c'était Faragon qui lui avait un visage inquiet et concerné.

—Tu peux pas laisser ta fille comme ça Ito, laisses-nous faire…

—Ma fille comprendra mon choix, je lui ai toujours appris de ne jamais laisser tomber sa famille.

Le médecin se rapprocha, les yeux toujours rougis par les larmes cependant, son air était différent. Il irradiait une certaine détermination mélangée à de la haine. Itona l'avait toujours apprécié même avant de connaître Nuska, Jason avait ce quelque chose qui vous poussait à lui faire confiance.

—J'en suis, déclara solennellement celui-ci. Faragon acquiesça gravement attestant sa présence. Mika se rapprocha à son tour cependant Itona lui assura qu'elle devait rester ici. La grise et ses frères refusèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Itona reprenne la parole.

—Je connais votre valeur, les gens d'ici ont besoin de vous, expliqua-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hinami qui s'avança, le même regard que Jason peint sur le visage. L'adolescente déclara vouloir en être mais le vétéran refusa lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'expérience de terrain et qu'il ne voulait pas d'une autre Minoro « crevée » selon ses propres mots. Le jumeau lui lança un sourire désolé avant de poser une main sur son épaule et de lui promettre qu'il reviendrait. La cadette lui répondit d'une claque on lui disant qu'il avait plutôt intérêt.

Et finalement, sous la surprise de tous, c'est Livaï qui se proposa de venir également. Isabel et Farlan l'observèrent choqués. La rouquine annonça alors accompagner son frère seulement, elle était blessée et serait un désavantage pour le groupe.

—Livaï… soupira le blond, Reviens, je t'en pris… On a pas fait tout ça pour que l'un de nous meurt…

Le noiraud hocha la tête comprenant parfaitement son ressenti, cependant, il se sentait concerné par la caporale. Il lui devait cela, après tout, ils étaient similaires, ils se comprenaient. Ils s'organisèrent alors rapidement, puis avant que chacun ne parte vaquer à ses obligations, Itona parla gravement à Jason.

—J'ai pas besoin de te préciser Jason, dit-il simplement.

Le jumeau secoua la tête comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Isabel fronça les sourcils et demanda ce qu'ils signifiaient par là.

—Ce qu'on va faire tient du secret. Personne ne doit jamais savoir, on pourrait aller en prison pour avoir compromis les ordres, déclara lourdement le Minoro.

Tous hochèrent la tête, les quatre concernés s'éloignèrent du groupe qui se disloquait avant de se trouver un endroit plus ou moins isolé cependant, ce n'était pas chose aisée en vu de l'enfer qui les entourait. Jason vit Greil au loin s'occuper de civils, elle tourna le regard au même moment avant de croiser le sien et de froncer les sourcils. Son coéquipier évita soigneusement de la regarder et désigna un endroit où ils pourraient être tranquilles.

— Bien, commença Itona, Faragon et Livaï, vous resterez prêts des portes. Faites attention, des patrouilles circulent inquiètes à l'idée que le titan cuirassé refasse son apparition, Jason et moi, on va choper du gaz, on vous rejoint d'ici cinq minutes.

Tous hochèrent la tête, Itona et Jason ne perdirent pas de temps et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent devant un des endroits où l'on stockait le matériel militaire. Itona se redressa en soupirant avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment en pierre où circulaient de nombreux cadets. Jason le suivit sagement et ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte gardée par une recrue d'entraînement. Elle fit le signe militaire face à la présence de son supérieur et d'un soldat haut-gradé.

—Bonjour Ana, je viens chercher du gaz, les nôtres sont à sec, expliqua-t-il simplement avec son air calme naturel tout en désignant ses bouteilles.

La Ana en question pâlit intimidé par son supérieur et laissa rentrer les deux adultes. Ils s'emparèrent de tout ce dont ils avaient besoin avant de disparaître du bâtiment, de recharger leurs équipements et de rejoindre leurs coéquipiers qui les attendaient.

Sans aucun mot, ils leur donnèrent le matériel avant de monter le mur et de s'apprêter à traverser la frontière.

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, ils étaient les quatre, seuls, sur le mur qui dominait le secteur Maria maintenant détruit. Leur cœur se serrèrent face à l'image qui s'étendait en face d'eux. Le visage de Jason se mua encore en masque de haine avant qu'il ne déclare fatalement :

—On a pas le temps d'admirer des ruines. Ma sœur nous attend.

Tous acquiescèrent avant de voler là où Faragon et Livaï avaient vu pour la dernière fois Nuska. Ils traversèrent plusieurs ruelles et plusieurs maisons, certaines en feu, d'autres totalement effondrées. L'idée que des milliers de personnes venaient de perdre leur foyer était effroyable.

—A 5h ! s'exclama Faragon.

Itona qui était le plus prêt décapita le titan de 10 mètres avant de grimacer de rage. Ils ne trouvaient aucune trace de leur camarade. Le brun savait qu'il avait été fou de penser qu'elle avait eu une chance de s'en sortir mais la réalité était là. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle sur le périmètre en question, Nuska devait avoir été mangé comme tous les humains encore présents sur ce territoire.

Jason refusait obstinément d'abandonner les recherches, les trois autres le regardaient désolé mais savaient qu'ils avaient passé trop de temps en dehors de leurs obligations. Certains remarqueraient leurs absences inévitablement.

—Faites ce que vous voulez ! Elle n'est pas morte tant que je n'ai pas vu son corps ! Cracha-t-il presque naïvement tout en s'apprêtant à reparcourir le périmètre le cœur en miette.

—Jason… soupira Itona qui comprenait sa tristesse.

—Je la laisserais pas pourrir ici, c'est compris ?! Je la laisserais plus jamais seule ! Se mit-il à hurler de désespoir créant un écho sur plusieurs mètres.

—Ja… commença Faragon qui tenta de le raisonner à son tour avant de se faire couper la parole par Livaï.

—Là-bas ! Je vois un corps ! Déclara-t-il alors que l'équipe fonça à vive allure vers l'endroit indiqué.

Ils pouvaient voir un titan qui se désintégrait lentement de leur position, Jason se crispa et accéléra l'allure avant de poser pied à terre. Ce territoire était trop détruit pour que même des titans puissent se balader à leur guise, il marcha parmi les décombres avant d'être rejoint par les autres.

Des pierres, de la fumée, du bois, des arbres arrachés, tout indiquait que les titans s'étaient donnés à cœur joie la destruction du lieu.

Ils avancèrent parmi les décombres avant finalement de voir une cape verte sous certaines ruines. Jason n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de se diriger vers la cape en question. Il dégagea les pierres encombrantes avant de tomber sur une chevelure noire.

Son cœur se brisa littéralement, il était même sûr qu'on avait pu l'entendre se casser. Il retourna doucement la jeune femme avant de faire face à Nuska, en chair et en os, gravement blessée. Elle saignait abondamment, sa peau salit était atrocement pâle et d'énormes cernes noires ornaient ses yeux clos. Sans plus attendre, il tâta son pouls avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était encore en vie. Il n'en revenait pas, c'était un véritable miracle.

—Vite, elle est encore vivante ! On peut encore la sauver ! Cria-t-il avant de lui faire les premiers soins pendant que les trois autres surveillaient la zone à l'affût du moindre titan.

Jason se hâtait et très vite, il eut fini. Livaï se sentit atrocement mal et il refusait de se l'admettre mais la culpabilité le rongeait, tout comme la peur. Il avait peur pour Nuska, si elle mourrait, il ne pourrait plus se regarder en face. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant, jamais il ne se serait pris d'affection pour une autre personne que son frère et sa sœur. Déposant encore un regard sur le corps inerte de la jeune femme, un frisson le parcourut. Les choses n'étaient pas censés se passer ainsi, ils devaient obtenir leur liberté sans pour autant détruire la vie d'autrui, la vie de ceux qui méritaient de vivre.

C'est alors que Faragon remarqua une ombre derrière le médecin, il sortit sa lame par précaution avant de regarder avec stupeur la petite fille recroquevillée sur elle-même pleurant en silence. Elle tenait dans ses mains un badge qui appartenait à Nuska.

—Il y a une gamine ! Hurla-t-il avant que l'attention de tous ne tourne sur elle paralysée par la peur.

Le sang de tous ne firent qu'un tour, Jason vérifia une dernière fois le pouls de Nuska avant de jurer. C'était à peine s'il le sentait, l'effroi le parcourut pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Ils étaient si près du but, beaucoup trop pour que les choses se passent ainsi. Si sa sœur mourrait dans ses bras, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, lui, le médecin qui avait été incapable de sauver son propre sang.

—Merde… Restes avec moi, s'il-te-plaît… On se tire de là ! Itona, prend la mioche !

Ils s'envolèrent rapidement ne voulant pas attirer plus de titans qu'il y en avait déjà, avançant de toit en toit, l'enfant n'avait pas cessé de pleurer et Nuska de se vider de son sang. Jason accéléra encore plus l'allure et les autres furent obligés de suivre sa vitesse. Quand ils atterrirent sur le bitume du mur, Jason, Nuska dans les bras, abandonna sans un regard le trio et déboula dans une tente de soin d'urgence. Sa sœur fut prise alors par d'autres médecins alors qu'il regardait ses mains salies par le sang de sa jumelle. Il espérait que peut-être la chance leur souriait enfin, peut-être qu'elle s'en sortirait, oui, elle devait s'en sortir. Et si elle ne s'en sortait pas, demain serait un jour sombre pour les Minoro, une fois de plus.

Secouant les dernières larmes de ses yeux, il nettoya ses mains avant de disparaître pour soigner ceux dans le besoin.

—Mon dieu ! Tu as tellement grandi ! s'extasiait son père qui la fixait sous toutes les coutures comme si elle était une poupée en porcelaine qu'il avait peur de briser.

Nuska rigola avant de pousser l'épaule de son père dans un geste affectueux. Elle répliqua qu'elle aurait aimé en dire autant de lui et son père prit un air indigné et répéta encore ces inlassables et affectueuses paroles d'enfant insupportable. Ils rigolèrent tous les trois comme à l'époque si bien que la noiraude en oublia un instant pourquoi elle était ici.

C'est son père, Uzu, qui amena le sujet avec les lèvres pincées.

—Nuska… Même si je suis heureux de te revoir, dis-moi pourquoi _ici…_ demanda-t-il inquiet de la santé mentale de sa fille.

La concernée baissa la tête ne sachant pas trop la raison précise de leur retrouvaille, néanmoins, elle avait fini par comprendre pourquoi ce lieu en question. Elle releva le regard avant d'observer silencieusement ses parents.

—Je crois que… Je me sens coupable pour… pour tout… Votre mort, la situation d'Hinami et de Jason… C'était… C'était très dur là-bas… avoua-t-elle retenant difficilement ses sanglots encore une fois.

Sa mère s'approcha alors doucement d'elle avant de lui caresser l'épaule d'un air rassurant.

—Ce n'est pas toi qui doit te dégoûter Nuska, c'est ses hommes, commença-t-elle amèrement, Tu n'as fait que survivre comme on te l'a appris… Jason, Hinami et toi, vous vous êtes tous protégés mutuellement, finit-t-elle avec douceur.

—Tu n'as rien à te pardonner ni rien à te reprocher… Notre tête était déjà mise à mort bien avant votre naissance… Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, c'est nous, pas vous… Nous sommes très fières de vous et de ce que vous avez fait comme chemin.

Nuska n'en revenait pas, elle avait tellement souhaité entendre ses mots, elle s'autorisa finalement à se relâcher se disant qu'après des années de torture, elle avait enfin une pause. Elle pouvait enfin s'arrêter de se faire culpabiliser. Comme une enfant, elle serra ses parents dans ses bras tout en sanglotant silencieusement.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que ce que Nuska ne s'assoupissent doucement, les larmes se séchant sur ses joues. Uzu et Eini se regardèrent tendrement avant d'emmener leur fille sur son lit et de la couvrir de sa cape. Ils descendirent les marches pour se retrouver dans la cuisine le cœur bien plus léger comme si tout se réparait enfin.

De son côté, Nuska rêvait de choses insensées, le mur Maria était tombé. C'était impossible se disait-elle observant la scène d'un point de vu de spectatrice. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle pouvait se voir elle-même donner des ordres aux recrues. Elle était comme un fantôme, les gens la traversaient et soudain, tout changea brutalement. Cette fois-ci, elle était de retour dans son corps mais désormais dans une ruelle saccagée. C'est alors qu'elle comprit enfin, ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était un souvenir, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait retrouvé ses parents.

 _Les choses auraient certainement dû se passer différemment. Oui, elles auraient dû. Ou peut-être que non. Peut-être que notre destinée était déjà toute tracée et que l'on ne pouvait rien y faire outre la subir._

 _Nuska ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. En fait, dès l'instant où son escouade et celle de Faragon étaient parties, la militaire avait compris que tout était fini. Que pouvait-on faire face à des monstres sans vergogne et sans équipement nécessaire pour les combattre ? Peut-être avait-elle été odieuse et orgueilleuse de dire qu'elle serait capable de rester seule par elle-même dans un territoire aussi hostile. Oui, peut-être. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de sauver tout le monde, sauver son escouade qui était sa deuxième famille, sauver ses nouvelles recrues qui n'avaient rien demandé, et puis sauver ses trois abrutis qui finiraient par les trahir, alors au final, la mort d'un soldat importait peu lorsque d'autres survivaient, voilà ce qu'elle en pensait._

 _Dès l'instant où ils avaient chuté, dès l'instant où Farlan avait perdu le contrôle, Nuska avait compris._

 _Mais pourtant, elle n'avait pas survécu toutes ses années pour mourir d'une telle manière. Alors dès qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule, elle avait fait face à ce paysage détruit. Un sentiment amer s'imprégnait dans sa bouche._

— _Finit la 3D… dit-elle à voix haute sans se préoccuper qu'on la prenne pour une folle à la voir parler seule, de toutes évidences, elle était déjà prise pour une folle par les brigades spéciales. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait encore une importance derrière sa raison. Elle boitillait en direction du mur, si elle ne pouvait pas voler alors autant marcher et si elle ne pouvait plus marcher, elle ramperait mais jamais, jamais non elle n'abandonnerait si facilement._

 _Les choses auraient pu bien se dérouler, oui elles auraient pu. Nuska n'avait fait qu'un kilomètre de marches mais elle avait vu cette petite fille._

 _Les choses auraient dû bien se dérouler, dans les rêves des plus fous, Nuska sauvait l'enfant et elles arriveraient à bon port où ses parents l'accueilleraient et la remercieraient en larmes. Mais dans la réalité de ce monde intrépide, ce monde imprégné de titans, tout était froid et sans issu._

 _Hélas, cela ne s'était pas passé comme dans les rêves des plus fous, alors elle gisait sur ce sol dévasté, la petite fille juste à sa droite, repliée sur elle-même et qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle avait malgré tout tué le titan sans trop savoir comment. Elles étaient encore en vie, enfin la petite fille oui. La militaire n'en aurait plus pour longtemps, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant la fin. Elle le savait, elle l'avait su dès l'arrivée du trio._

 _Nuska lui avait ordonné de courir le plus vite possible en direction des portes et de montrer aux officiers le badge militaire de la caporale. Mais elle était encore là, pleurant autant qu'elle le pouvait sans que la femme ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Pleurant parce qu'elle avait peur, ou peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait plus de parents et qu'elle se retrouvait seule au monde._

 _Quand à elle, elle saignait abondamment. Du sang coulait de son ventre et de sa tête sans parler de la douleur de l'impact de sa chute. Son corps entier était parcouru de spams. Elle était allongée sur ce sol dévasté sans pouvoir faire autre chose que de fixer l'enfant qui pleurait. Et bizarrement, elle revoyait Hinami ce jour-là. Son cœur se serra, était-ce ainsi que l'on mourrait ? On se remémorait notre vie, détail par détail. Son enfance avec Jason, les bêtises et les disputes qu'ils avaient pu avoir, leur fou rire, leurs parents qui les réprimandaient, et puis, la naissance d'Hinami, ses premiers pas, ses premiers pleurs, ses premiers rires. Farro, Roy, Brady, les escortes, Laciana, leurs retrouvailles, sa première escouade, ses années passées aux côtés d'Erwin Smith. Tout lui revenait en mémoire tandis qu'elle s'autorisa enfin depuis longtemps à pleurer devant quelqu'un. Qui la jugerait, elle était sur le point de mourir, n'était-ce pas une réaction normale pour un être humain de pleurer au crépuscule de sa vie ?_

 _Sa respiration était lourde, son corps ne l'écoutait même plus et très vite, Nuska ne savait plus où elle était ni même ce qu'elle faisait. Elle voulait juste dormir, dormir pour de bon. Elle ne faisait même plus attention à ce qui l'entourait._

 _Dans le meilleur des mondes, les choses se finissaient bien. Seulement, dans celui-ci, ce monde destructeur, il n'y avait que la mort et la trahison qui attendaient les gens._

Elle se réveilla alors en sursaut, de la sueur coulant le long de sa tempe, toujours dans cette même chambre d'enfance. Nuska resta figée un instant choquée par ce souvenir si réaliste, elle avait même senti toutes ses souffrances. Elle regarda alors sa main comme si elle lui était soudainement étrangère avant de murmurer pour elle-même ses quelques mots :

—Alors… Je suis morte… C'est donc enfin arrivé…

Ses mots lui paraissaient étranges, elle les avait pourtant dit quelques heures auparavant cependant désormais, c'était plus une constatation qu'une question. C'était la réalité. Nuska Minoro avait péri le jour où le mur Maria était tombé. Nuska était morte au combat.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Réponses reviews :**_

 ** _MargauxJ :_ Et oui, j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages, c'est ma marque de fabrique eheh 3:) C'était ce que je voulais initialement et au final, je me suis dit que ce serait plus marrant de la laisser là-bas sans personne 3:) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.**

 _ **BlueRavenCordyr :**_ **Ahah ravie que les évènements t'aient pris de court !:) Oui, j'aime beaucoup relier mes personnages entre eux, que ce soit des liens lointains ou non, je trouve que ça apporte un petit charme à l'histoire surtout que là, la plupart sont des liens forts entre eux, que ça soit Nuska x Jason x Hinami, Jason x Itona, ou même encore Danny x Itona (ils se sont jamais rencontrés mais se respectent par le biais de Nuska).**

 **Quand à ce petit passage entre la vie et la mort, j'avais vraiment envie de le faire en me disant que c'était la seule occasion de donner un aperçu des parents Minoro. J'en parle beaucoup dans cette histoire parce que ce sont de véritables piliers, ils sont très présents sans l'être alors je voulais les faire un peu vivre:)**

 **Quand au manga, je ne vais pas tarder à le reprendre maintenant mais ça sera pour un autre chapitre;)**

Je tiens à m'excuser, j'ai posté ce chapitre sans vraiment le relire. Je compte quand même le relire et le reposter mais là, j'avais une véritable flemme de le relire donc il risque de contenir des fautes, désolé j'ai horreur de ça mais actuellement je n'ai pas le courage. ( Sachant que sinon, je vais mettre une semaine à le relire et j'ai bien dépassé les délais de un mois depuis mon dernier chapitre :x )

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Et si tu avais le choix entre vivre ou mourir, que tu étais obligé de prendre une décision, là, maintenant, qu'_ _est-ce-que tu ferais_ _? Tout arrêter en espérant que_ _quelqu'un s'empare de ton fardeau_ _ou bien continuer tout en sachant que rester sur cette route, c'est sombrer dans la folie. Alors ? C'est pas comme s'il y avait de bonnes ou de mauvaises décisions, c'est juste toi, toi et ta volonté tout simplement._ _La vie, c'est un cercle vicieux_ _tu vois_ _, tu vis ou tu meurs et en même temps, un enfant naît et une personne s'en va. Quand j'ai compris ça, je me suis demandé à quoi ça servait au final de vivre tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun but à part mourir._

Ses yeux étaient noirs et remplis de colère et si l'on faisait bien attention, on pouvait remarquer ses mains qui tremblaient sous la rage. Le silence dans la pièce était glaçant, et malgré tout le courage dont pouvait faire preuve les autres soldats qui la connaissaient, personne n'osait relever la tête sous peine d'être victime de cette haine foudroyante.

—Rappelez-vous qui vous êtes, commença-t-elle froidement, Juste de simples cadets dont nous avons la charge.

Cette réflexion fit frissonner le groupe des recrues fraîchement arrivé au sein du bataillon deux jours avant. Beaucoup les avait encouragé leur disant combien ils étaient chanceux d'avoir une Minoro en tant qu'instructrice, actuellement, certains commençaient à regretter leur chef instructeur au camp d'entraînement qui semblait moins meurtrier que la jeune femme.

—Arrêtez de vous aveugler par les sentiments, poursuivit Nuska avec la voix plus forte, Pour certains, être ici c'est être condamné à mort, pour d'autres, c'est un pas de plus pour rendre sa liberté à l'humanité ! Je préfère voir des soldats se battre avec espoir qu'avec peur parce que des types qui se sont engagés sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait plus de places chez la garnison, je les donne en pâture aux titans moi !

Dans sa colère, elle tapa du poing sur la table faisant sursauter certaines recrues qui voulaient se faire de plus en plus petites. Son aura était semblable à celui d'un démon et les autres supérieurs qui avaient aussi la charge des recrues ne disaient rien et se contentaient de dévisager leurs cadets avec déception.

—Vous pensez être les seuls à avoir morflés ? Tout le monde a une histoire ici, même le plus insignifiant des hommes ! Reprenez-vous ou mourrez, j'en ai rien à foutre mais ne laissez pas vos camarades tomber à cause de vous ! Vous êtes des soldats, pas des saloperies de nobles bordel !

Jason sursauta brusquement se rendant compte qu'il était sur le poing de tomber sa chaise, il s'était assoupi contre son gré. Hinami par contre n'avait pas eu la force de rester éveiller. Une semaine était passée depuis la chute du mur Maria, les dégâts avaient été considérables autant sur le plan humain que sur le plan des infrastructures, en effet, il fallait bien donner un nouveau chez soi aux habitants immigrants. C'était littéralement le bordel selon les pensées de Jason, il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que les réserves de nourritures commencent à s'amenuiser.

Le médecin soupira à cette pensée, et dire que tous les efforts réalisés par la garnison et le bataillon venaient d'être parti en lambeau en une matinée seulement. C'était effroyable et la simple idée que le titan cuirassé et le titan colossal ne reviennent n'avait pas échappé à tous.

Fatigué, il reposa son regard sur Nuska qui était encore dans le comas. Par on ne sait quel miracle, sa jumelle était encore en vie. En vie certes, mais les chances qu'elle se réveille un jour était faible. Jason n'était pas dans le déni, il était médecin, il voyait bien que les blessures étaient trop importantes pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux dans l'immédiat et quand bien même cela serait possible, les chances pour que sa sœur souffre d'amnésie, de paralysie ou ne soit plus qu'un légume étaient supérieures à la moyenne. Et malgré toute l'horreur qu'il se passait à l'intérieur des murs, c'était bien cette idée qui le faisait trembler de peur.

S'être retrouvé pour mieux se perdre, c'était peut-être ce qu'ils avaient signé en « s'engageant » dans ce corps d'armée, il n'empêche que cela faisait toujours aussi mal lorsqu'on le vivait.

Hinami pleurait chaque nuit, ça non plus, il ne le niait pas. Lui, il se sentait vide. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer et puis, il n'avait pas le temps parce qu'il devait s'occuper sans relâche de tous les blessés, civils comme soldats. Étrangement, Shadis avait été compréhensif pour tous les membres du bataillon et s'était pris de compassion. Il avait permis quelques extras et qu'Hinami et lui partagent la même chambre pour surmonter cette épreuve en était un.

Jason courait toujours partout et il était rare qu'il puisse voir sa jumelle en même temps que sa petite sœur, mais aujourd'hui, il était de repos alors il pouvait observer Nuska avec cet air abattu.

Sur soixante dix-huit recrues, trente-neuf avaient péri, six ne pouvaient plus être soldats. Du côté de l'expédition d'entraînement, aucune mort n'était à compter parce que l'équipe n'était pas allée aussi loin qu'en temps normal. Il n'empêche que, près de la moitié des jeunes soldats étaient morts et cette pensée était tout aussi effroyable que les autres. Lors que Shadis, Erwin et les autres vétérans étaient rentrés, il avait presque pu entendre leur cœur se briser.

Le visage de Shadis qui était si autoritaire d'ordinaire c'était mué en masque de haine avant de sombrer dans le désespoir, Erwin n'était pas mieux, il avait serrer les poings et on ne pouvait distinguer son visage. C'était compréhensible, ils étaient en charge d'eux, ils étaient partis et à leur retour, la moitié était mort.

Le bataillon entier était d'humeur morose et Jason ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Ces derniers jours, devoir envoyer des jeunes gens de quinze ans fraîchement nouveaux en retraite militaire, c'était destructeur.

Et puis, un malheur en entraînant un autre, des documents officiels avaient été volé. Les brigades spéciales menaient leur enquête afin de trouver qui était le responsable et intérieurement, Jason sentait que cela allait leur retomber dessus, comme à chaque fois.

Tout engourdi, il se leva de son siège et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer les étoiles. Il faisait nuit et on pouvait voir la grande ours ainsi que sa compagne, la petite ours. Un sourire dessina le visage du médecin, une déesse et son enfant transformés en constellation dans le but de veiller l'un sur l'autre, c'était l'histoire préférée de Nuska. L'adjudant-chef se demanda un instant si leurs parents s'étaient transformés en constellations également, est-ce-qu'ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre, est-ce-qu'ils veillaient sur leurs enfants insupportables ?

Sans un bruit, il reporta son regard sur sa jumelle, leur ressemblance était frappante, cette peau blanchâtre que seuls les habitants des sous-terrains connaissaient semblait presque pure. Il fixa avec attention son visage, on jurerait qu'elle dormait juste, sa respiration était calme bien que faible en vu de son état physique, Laciana l'avait habillé d'une chemise de patient pour faciliter les soins, elle ressemblait à un ange ainsi si on omettait les bandages.

Soudain, Jason se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose, oui, autour de son cou, il n'y avait pas de clé. La clé qu'elle portait depuis deux mois maintenant et qui protégeait des documents confidentiels. Il lâcha une exclamation face à cette découverte réveillant Hinami qui sursauta à son tour.

—Jason ?! s'exclama-t-elle inquiète et accourant vers lui la panique se lisant sur son visage.

—Doucement Hina, c'est rien… Juste que la clé du bureau de Nuska a disparu… pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Hinami se pencha et fronça les yeux à son tour, elle aussi réfléchissait intensément, elle se releva et posa les mains sur les hanches avant de se retourner et de répondre à son frère.

—C'est certainement Lacia qui lui a retiré pour l'hygiène médicale, c'est ce que tu fais en général toi aussi, déduisit-elle la voix enrouée par la fatigue.

Le médecin soupira en secouant la tête, bien sûr qu'il savait cela, patients comme médecins et infirmières n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir de bracelets, de bagues ou de colliers pour éviter la propagation et la multiplication des microbes. Il se sentit idiot et voulu se taper la tête contre le mur, c'était pour ce genre de raison qu'un médecin n'avait pas le droit de s'occuper d'un membre de sa famille : parce que les sentiments rendaient la prise en charge trop personnel et on faisait souvent ce type d'erreur.

Il se maudissait encore quand il sentit la main glacée d'Hinami sur la sienne avec un air réconfortant.

—Tu ne dors pas assez Jason, tu devrais aller dormir sinon tu ne tiendras pas le rythme… murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

La maturité de sa cadette aussi était effrayante, en temps normal, les recrues étaient souvent dirigées par leurs émotions, il était rare qu'ils réfléchissent posément. L'expérience avait appris à sa jeune sœur de penser correctement et Jason savait qu'un jour, celle-ci serait haut-gradée.

Il hocha finalement la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'occupait précédemment sa cadette tandis que celle-ci s'empara du tabouret. Le noiraud posa la tête contre le coussin en fermant les yeux, il était exténué et il avait du mal à se relaxer ses derniers jours.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent sur son précédent rêve lorsqu'il était assoupi, il s'était rappelé du jour où Nuska avait disputé un groupe de recrues fraîchement arrivées, la plupart était ici plus par dépit qu'autre chose et cela avait agacer sa jumelle au plus haut point. Sans grande surprise, la plupart des meilleurs soldats actuels faisait parti de ce groupe-là, du moins, ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

 _Pour certains, être ici c'est être condamné à mort, pour d'autres, c'est un pas de plus pour rendre sa liberté à l'humanité !_

Cette phrase s'appliquait encore aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs en vu des récents événements, elle se voyait encore plus. Jason n'effacerait jamais de son cerveau le visage des jeunes recrues, la plupart l'avait regardé avec révélation comme si elle avait lu en eux. C'était ce qu'elle faisait sa sœur, elle lisait en chaque être humain pour essayer de les comprendre, même lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Elle avait lu en Roy, elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et s'appuyer sur lui et Nuska avait eu raison. Roy avait été un de leur pilier sans lequel, ils ne seraient pas ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il commençait à se relaxer, la porte s'ouvrit le faisant se redresser. Hinami se retourna en fronçant les sourcils ne s'attendant pas à une visite à cette heure-ci. Ils virent Farlan, Isabel et Livaï qui parurent tout autant étonnés qu'eux.

Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, Hinami et Jason se mirent devant leur sœur l'air de demander ce que voulait le trio à une heure pareille. Ils se scrutèrent du regard, Jason saluant avec respect Livaï depuis le jour où il avait participé au sauvetage de Nuska et celui-ci répondit.

—Jason, prévint brusquement Hinami avec la voix qui tremblait de rage.

Son frère lui lança un regard curieux avant de voir ce qu'elle voyait, immédiatement, il se figea se demandant si c'était possible de se sentir encore plus détruit qu'il ne l'était déjà actuellement. Pourtant, la vérité était juste sous ses yeux, Isabel tenait la clé du bureau de Nuska, la clé qui contenait les documents confidentiels, Jason ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que les documents disparus appartenaient à Nuska et qu'en face d'eux, se tenaient ses voleurs

—Non… murmura-t-il la voix tremblant de haine.

Isabel se sentant menacée recula avant de se cogner à la porte, Farlan la rattrapa par les épaules avec douceur et Livaï se plaça devant sa sœur prêt à riposter au moindre mouvement de Jason.

—Non… cracha-t-il encore une fois entre ses dents.

Hinami ne disait rien, son regard était glacial et ses iris noires contenaient une haine sans fin. En cet instant, son aura était tout autant destructeur que celui de sa sœur. Jason qui finit alors par avaler la nouvelle s'empara brusquement de son poignard prêt à trancher la gorge de ceux qui les avaient trahi mais sa sœur fut plus rapide que Livaï, elle lui attrapa le poignet avec une force inouïe avant de déclarer.

—Calme-toi Jason ! Ça sert à rien ce que tu fais, ça va encore plus se retourner contre nous !

Son aîné se calma automatiquement mais ses épaules restèrent néanmoins crispées, il éloigna son poignard mais le garda toujours en main par précaution. Hinami, plus calme que son frère, s'approcha silencieusement de la rouquine avant de lui arracher sans douceur la clé des mains. Elle retourna auprès de son aîné toujours avec ce silence dangereux.

—Et vous osez aller la voir après ce que vous lui avez fait ? Vous savez au moins ce qu'elle risque si elle se réveille ? Elle va retourner chez eux ! Ils vont encore la détruire ! Hurla-t-elle soudainement se rappelant de cet endroit lugubre.

—Vous savez pas de quoi vous parlez ?! Rétorqua alors Farlan en haussant la voix.

La tension était palpable et tous savaient que désormais, plus rien ne serait pareil. Un frisson parcourut Isabel qui sentit la culpabilité s'accroître en elle. Elle déposa son regard sur Livaï pour se donner de la force mais elle pouvait toujours apercevoir Nuska qui avait risqué sa vie pour eux.

—C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! On a jamais voulu lui faire du… commença Isabel qui n'avait jamais voulu blesser Nuska, c'était seulement le hasard qui avait fait les choses.

—La ferme ! Coupa Jason en faisant un pas en avant faisant sursauter Isabel qui serra encore plus Farlan.

Livaï s'interposa alors poussant Jason, il le trouvait trop près de sa famille et avait peur qu'il ne lève la main sur eux. Le médecin s'emporta aussi tôt et s'apprêta à frapper l'Ackerman qui pinça les lèvres d'irritation. Si ce stupide Minoro voulait se battre ici, très bien. Ils chopèrent mutuellement le col de leur chemise, leurs yeux se lançant des éclairs quand Hinami les éloigna toujours avec une force incroyable.

Tous hoquetèrent de surprise et la cadette dévisagea Livaï intensément, la colère s'était muée en larmes qui brisaient son visage angélique. Elle s'agrippait désespérément à la chemise de l'Ackerman se fichant pas mal de la froisser. Sous ses airs froids, celui-ci sentit son cœur se briser, il ne pouvait que comprendre leur colère et leur souffrance.

—Pourquoi ?! Hein ?! Pourquoi nous trahir alors qu'on vous accueilli ? Je veux comprendre s'il vous plaît… sanglotait l'adolescente, Vous ne méritez pas d'être soldats, vous ne méritez pas votre place ici… Partez, vous avez fait assez de dégâts…

Jason avec une douceur surprenante éloigna Hinami dont les mains tombèrent dans le vide avant de se raccrocher à son aîné et de le serrer de toutes ses forces comme si sa vie en dépendait. A la vue du désespoir de sa cadette, le médecin se décrispa et répondit à son étreinte en caressant ses longs cheveux noirs pour la calmer. Il essayait d'être fort pour elle mais c'était trop, il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et s'en voulait de les montrer aux traîtres.

—Assez ! On vous entend jusque dans le couloir, vous allez réveiller les autres patie… commença Laciana qui hoqueta de surprise en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle se tut immédiatement comprenant ce qu'il se passait avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux, Jason, Hinami, vous devriez sortir, vous êtes là depuis ce midi et le couvre-feu va bientôt sonner, allez vous reposer… dit-elle avec un ton maternel.

Le frère et la sœur relevèrent la tête avant de dévisager et de sortir évitant le trio comme s'ils avaient la peste. Juste avant de partir, Jason s'arrêta et ne daigna même pas tourner la tête pour leur faire face pendant qu'il leur parlait.

—Je vous tuerais, et si pendant une expédition un titan vous choppe, je vous promets que je vous regarderais mourir avec plaisir, déclara-t-il avant de disparaître.

—Et qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ?

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'ils étaient restés silencieux à contempler un point dans le vide, Erwin avait les mains croisés et semblait en pleine réflexion tandis qu'Itona avait la tête appuyé sur sa main l'air de se foutre totalement de ce qui l'entourait, mais, ce n'était qu'une apparence. A l'intérieur, le soldat qu'il était hurlait de rage et l'homme pleurait la perte de ses camarades.

—Le commandant doit nous dire ce qu'il s'est dit à la réunion de ce matin, l'étau se resserre autour de nous mais je suis persuadé qu'on va s'en sortir, commença le blond en gardant les sourcils froncés, L e seul avantage que l'on a qui empêcherait la dislocation du bataillon, c'est le sauvetage lors de la chute du mur Maria.

Itona acquiesça silencieusement, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Toutes ses années à se battre et à essayer d'améliorer le quotidien des citoyens venaient d'être réduit en fumée par deux titans. Il aurait aimé être aux côtés des recrues pour les soutenir autant physiquement que moralement, il était celui qui les avait envoyé là-bas et cette pensée le détruisait. Le regard de ses familles le hanterait toute sa vie, comme le regard que lui avait lancé les précédentes familles de ses camarades.

—Je veux réintégrer le bataillon Erwin, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé. J'ai rejoint les instructeurs, j'ai fait mon possible pour envoyer le plus de recrues possibles au sein du bataillon mais maintenant, je veux revenir. Nuska est hors-jeu, tu as perdu ton dernier cavalier, tu as plus que besoin de moi.

Le major le regarda droit dans les yeux comme s'il lisait en lui, il était vrai qu'il l'avait écarté afin d'avoir un œil sur l'intérieur du mur qui puisse agir sans que le bataillon ne soit impliqué. En pleine réflexion, il réfléchit alors à la proposition de son subalterne. Nuska était hors-jeu et le serait peut-être définitivement, il avait perdu des pions, d'innombrables pions, ils restaient certes des vétérans mais ils restaient des êtres humains, ils ne pouvaient se dédoubler pour tuer les titans. Sans parler des brigades spéciales et de Rovoff qui étaient déterminés à détruire le corps d'armée.

—Non, tu restes encore un peu chez les instructeurs Itona, déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel.

En dépit des apparences, il y avait encore de l'espoir, il avait besoin du soldat pour effectuer les missions anonymes. L'ancien membre de l'escouade de Nuska pinça les lèvres peu satisfait de la réponse de son leader mais accepta néanmoins, après toutes ses années il vouait une confiance aveugle au major.

—Je veux que tu tues Rovoff, ordonna simplement Erwin les mains toujours croisés.

La lueur de désaccord disparut du regard d'Itona pour laisser place à une certaine satisfaction, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres avant que son chef ne reprenne.

—Je te laisse le choix, comme à Nuska, si tu refuses je comprendrais. Tu as une famille désormais, c'est compréhensible, poursuivit Erwin toujours avec ce ton grave.

—Hors de question, répondit rapidement Itona en se levant furieusement, Demandes-moi de mourir pour toi et je le ferais Erwin, tu le sais bien. Je vouerais ma vie pour mes camarades s'il le fallait et ça, ma petite fille et ma femme le savent très bien. Et je suis pas le seul à penser ça, demandes à chacun nous de mourir et on le fera si notre sacrifice peut apporter quelque chose aux autres.

Cette déclaration frappa le major de plein fouet, il était tellement habitué à échafauder des plans qu'il en oubliait que ses soldats lui vouaient une confiance absolue. Intérieurement, cela lui fendait le cœur, il envoyait des hommes et des femmes mourir sur le champ de bataille, des hommes et des femmes qui seraient prêts à tout pour lui.

Au même moment, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brutalement, Itona et Erwin se retournèrent en sursautant face à l'aura démoniaque qui venait d'entrer. Il faisait face à Jason, le visage ravagé par la haine et la tristesse. Celui-ci avait des cernes noires sous les yeux avec tous les soins qu'il effectuait dernièrement. Contre toute attente, il s'avança à pas lourd fermant la porte avec fracas derrière lui.

—Comment t'as pu miser une telle chose Erwin ! Hurla-t-il en frappant du poing sur son bureau, On est peut-être des soldats mais ton obstination pour les titans t'a fait oublié une chose, on est des des êtres humains. Nos vies ne peuvent pas toujours être joué sur des paris, nous ne sommes pas des machines. Un jour, plus aucun soldat ne voudra intégrer le bataillon et ça sera notre fin ! Mais bordel Erwin ! Comment tu as pu miser l'enjeu du bataillon sur trois types malfamés des sous-terrains !

Le silence s'abattit dans le bureau du supérieur, la détermination anciennement présente grâce à Itona avait disparu complètement enveloppée par la haine du médecin qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

—Mais putain ! Qu'est-ce-que je vais dire aux familles des victimes moi ?! Qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir parce que trois saloperies de brigands ont fait couler le bataillon ?! Qu'est-ce-que je vais dire aux familles des soldats morts ? Hein ?! C'est moi qui les voit, c'est moi qui leur parle et qui leur annonce les mauvaises nouvelles ! Comment j'annonce à des gamins de 15 ans que je viens d'envoyer en retraite militaire après UN combat qu'ils se sont sacrifiés inutilement ?! Explique-moi !

Sa respiration était saccadée, on voyait outre la haine de la souffrance. Erwin comprenait totalement son point de vu, c'était un plan risqué et il savait que Jason ne l'accepterait jamais. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'en avait parlé qu'à Itona et Nuska, seuls eux deux étaient au courant de tout depuis le début si l'on omettait Keith Shadis.

—Tu as fini ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix calme.

Sa question sembla énerver bien plus le médecin qu'il ne l'était déjà cependant, il se retint de lui hurler sa haine au visage se rappelant qu'il s'agissait de son supérieur. Erwin dénoua alors ses mains avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil l'air sûr de lui.

—Nous avons la preuve que Rovoff veut faire tomber le bataillon, c'était le but initial. Les documents volés sont des documents qui n'ont aucune valeur, du moins, pas à côté des vrais documents. Lorsque cela sera découvert, Rovoff n'existera plus et le bataillon devrait être encore présent et dans le meilleur des mondes, nous obtenons trois soldats aux capacités incroyables.

Cette fois-ci, la colère de Jason retomba immédiatement pour laisser place à de la méfiance, il connaissait suffisamment le blond pour savoir qu'il y avait toujours une partie sombre dans ses plans, un sacrifice. La réponse à ses questions lui vint subitement en tête lorsqu'il repensa à l'emplacement de ses 'faux' documents. Premièrement, il se sentait agacé et puis, il se sentit trahi. Après toutes ses années, Erwin avait pu lui faire un coup pareil. Avec du recul, il n'était même pas étonné.

Itona observait de son coin l'échange, même s'il était dévoué corps et âme au major, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir malgré tout, parce qu'après tout, c'était humain.

—Mais Nuska sera condamnée à mort pour diffusion illicite de documents… répondit Jason de lui-même avec une voix tellement faible qu'elle en fut presque inaudible.

La déclaration avait jeté un froid dans la pièce, Itona ferma les yeux repensant encore à tout ce que Nuska et lui avaient fait pour cette mission top secrète. Indéniablement, les deux savaient que cela se finirait ainsi.

—Tu sacrifies une des soldates les plus fidèles, une _amie_ , pour trois types qu'on connaît pas ? Poursuivit le médecin les mains tremblantes.

Erwin se leva et se rapprocha de la fenêtre les mains dans le dos. Il avait une vue surprenante d'ici, il surplombait les cadets qui s'entraînaient et pouvait sans arrêt se remémorer son arrivée dans l'armée.

—Je lui ai proposé, c'est elle qui a choisi, dit-il simplement avec la même intonation.

Cela provoqua encore plus le désarroi du Minoro qui ne savait comment réagir à la nouvelle, tout était là, sous ses yeux et il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Un sanglot se mit à monter dans sa gorge mais il le ravala avec mépris avant de se retourner vers Itona le regard vide.

—Tu savais ? Tu savais depuis le début… murmura-t-il déconcerté.

Itona hocha la tête gravement n'osant détourner le regard du médecin.

—Dans le pire des cas, Nuska meurt de ses blessures, dans le meilleur elle se réveille… débuta Erwin.

—Et on la renvoie là-bas ? Me fais pas rire Erwin, aucune des deux solutions n'est envisageable parce que les deux puent la mort à plein nez ! Cracha le noiraud les larmes lui montant aux yeux tant il se sentait impuissant.

L'ancien membre du bataillon se racla alors la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui lorsqu'il était sûr que tous l'écoutait, il émit son idée.

—Ses blessures nous arrangent, on est pas obligé de dire à la brigade spéciale qu'elle est réveillée, si elle se réveille. Jason, je sais que tu te sens trahi mais fais-nous confiance, tout ça est bientôt fini… Tout se jouera à la prochaine expédition.

Le trio n'avait pas émis le moindre son depuis l'altercation entre Jason et Hinami, ils attendaient un message de Rovoff pour enfin s'en aller d'ici. Ils avaient espéré revoir Nuska une dernière fois et partir sans laisser de traces, après tout, c'était grâce à la caporale qu'ils pourraient enfin vivre convenablement.

Ils profitaient de leur unique jour de repos depuis plusieurs jours afin de mettre en œuvre leur évasion, tout était prévu et planifié depuis le moment même où ils étaient encore dans les sous-terrains, en revanche, aucun des trois ne se seraient imaginés que cela serait aussi dur.

Livaï soupira d'impatience, par réflexe, le brigand tapa du pied agacé s'attirant les regards de ses compagnons. Le point de rendez-vous était situé en ville non loin de la résidence de Rovoff dans une ruelle discrète. Isabel était à croupi et jouait avec un chat errant, Farlan l'observait en souriant ravi que tout soit fini pour eux mais n'en restait pas moins amèrement déçu.

Dix minutes de retard, l'Ackerman détestait les personnes en retard, il les haïssait même. Dix minutes que ce foutu pigeon voyageur aurait dû venir, s'il n'arrivait pas d'ici les prochaines secondes, il l'égorgerait. Depuis l'attaque du mur Maria, l'humeur de Livaï était au plus bas, il était souvent irritable, froid et distant avec tout le monde outre son frère et sa sœur. Même Hanji qui avait été la plus proche recrue à sympathiser avec lui s'était fait écarter sans délicatesse.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre non loin, le trio tourna la tête simultanément et le chat qui occupait Isabel s'échappa de frayeur. La rouquine esquissa une grimace avant de se redresser et de suivre ses frères avec une pointe d'angoisse. Ils y étaient, enfin, ils vivraient convenablement. Tous ses sacrifices n'avaient pas été vain.

L'homme, visiblement un de ses nobles, s'approcha alors d'eux un air froid sur le visage. Il se mit à la hauteur de Livaï et croisa les bras. Le noiraud le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, son adversaire aurait dû leur ramener leurs papiers d'identité et l'argent comme prévu mais il n'avait rien dans les mains.

—On a fait le travail, où sont les papiers sale porc ? Demanda Livaï avec nonchalance et vulgarité.

L'homme bedonnant le dévisagea à son tour avant de gonfler les joues outré par les paroles du plus petit.

—Ce ne sont pas les bons documents, vous n'auriez rien tant que nous n'aurons pas les véritables documents.

Les trois amis restèrent sous le choc de l'annonce, ils n'en revenaient pas. Ce n'était pas les bons documents, eux qui avaient prévu depuis longtemps ce jour se retrouvaient à le repousser encore et toujours. De rage, Livaï serra les poings et jura à voix basse.

—Quand Rovoff vous a engagé, j'avais espéré mieux honnêtement, déclara avec dédain le membre de la faction de l'anti-expédition avant de partir.

L'Ackerman se contenait afin de ne pas le tuer là maintenant, peu importait qu'il y avait des civils, il voulait le saigner. C'est Farlan qui lui assura que ce n'était pas la bonne solution avant que le noiraud ne reprenne.

—Putain ! Fais chier ! Jura-t-il de toute sa haine, C'était un piège, Erwin nous a fait croire que c'était Nuska qui avait les documents !

Le blond pinça les lèvres pour toute réponse, ils s'étaient faits avoir en beauté et cette défaite avait un goût amer. Ils avaient donc trahi ceux qui leur faisaient confiance pour une erreur de débutant.

—Alors c'est donc bien Erwin qui a les papiers… Mais où il les a foutu, ils étaient pas dans son bureau… murmura celui-ci en fermant les yeux pour réfléchir.

Des trois, seule Isabel gardait la tête baissée, elle repensait sans arrêt aux mots qu'Hinami lui avait lancé la veille. _Pourquoi nous trahir alors qu'on vous accueilli ?_ Cette question avait encore bien moins de sens lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'ils s'étaient trompés sur toute la ligne. En dépit des apparences, Isabel n'était pas débile et elle savait que si Nuska se réveillait, de graves sanctions lui tomberaient dessus. _Elle va retourner chez eux !_ _Ils vont encore la détruire !_

Un frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, Isabel s'était réellement attachée à Nuska, elle leur avait tant apporté, les avait tant défendu malgré ses remarques grisantes quelques fois, elle avait même réussi à tirer quelque chose de son grand frère. N'ayant plus la force de retenir ses larmes, elle les laissa couler silencieusement avant d'être prise de sanglots attirant l'attention de ses frères. En haut, Nuska et Faragon étaient devenus de véritables piliers, leurs repères, même si ce n'était qu'un jeu en vu de leur mission.

Ils s'empressèrent de la prendre dans leurs bras avec délicatesse, ils avaient tous les trois le besoin d'évacuer la pression accumulée.

—Je veux aller la voir… sanglota Isabel, Je veux m'excuser auprès d'elle…

Livaï, avec une tendresse ahurissante, lui caressa les cheveux lui promettant qu'en rentrant, ils iraient la voir directement. La jeune femme essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et ils se dirigèrent à l'infirmerie du quartier général avec un air morose peint sur le visage.

Une fois là-bas, il n'y avait personne outre les infirmiers et médecins qui déambulaient en vitesse. Intérieurement, Farlan pria pour ne pas croiser Jason, ils croisèrent Laciana au loin qui était encore de service.

La chambre de la caporale était silencieuse, rien n'avait bougé depuis leur départ. Ils étaient en milieu d'après-midi, on entendait certains patients au loin qui appelaient à l'aide et les infirmiers et infirmières qui couraient désespérément dans l'espoir de pouvoir aider le plus de monde possible.

Depuis la chute du mur, tout n'était que carnage, tout s'assombrissait autant pour les citoyens dont la nourriture se faisait de plus en plus restreinte que pour les soignants qui devaient faire des extras.

Ils l'observèrent gravement, Nuska avait vraiment l'air de plus en plus mal. Les docteurs lui avaient posé une perfusion et changeaient régulièrement ses bandages, ses lèvres étaient sèches, ses yeux étaient creusés et des cernes s'imposaient sur son fin visage. Elle avait également perdu du poids, ses joues se faisaient plus creusées.

La culpabilité se faisait de plus en plus grande dans leur cœur, ils savaient que la caporale était importante pour le bataillon, elle était l'un des modèles et la plupart des recrues enviaient ses talents. C'était comme s'ils avaient privé ses soldats, qui s'avéraient être de bonnes personnes, d'un de leurs seuls piliers.

—Tiens, vous êtes là ? Demanda une voix douce.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Laciana avec une perfusion dans les mains et une aiguille pour faire une prise de sang. Le trio se dit alors qu'ils allaient sortir pour la laisser faire les soins mais l'ancienne escorte et amie de longue date de la caporale leur assura qu'ils pouvaient rester.

Du coin de l'œil, ils l'observèrent remplacer la perfusion vide avec une remplie, ses gestes étaient tout aussi doux que sa personne. Laciana était le calme et la douceur incarnée ce qui était épatant lorsqu'on savait qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Nuska, son exact opposé.

—Tu ne nous détestes pas ? Demanda Farlan soudain gêné par cette réalisation.

L'ancienne repositionna correctement la tête de sa meilleure amie sur l'oreille silencieusement avant de s'emparer de l'aiguille et de la désinfecter.

—Pourquoi je vous détesterais quand je sais que Nuska a fait exactement pareil par le passé ? Dit-elle simplement sans la moindre trace de colère.

Elle semblait tellement concentrée dans son travail que personne n'osait parler, ses paroles restaient dans l'air et dans la tête du trio. Elle planta l'aiguille pour en tirer du sang toujours avec cette douceur presque symbolique.

—Jason et Hinami ont réagi au quart de tour, ça leur passera croyez-moi. Les Minoro ont beaucoup de talents mais ils laissent vite leurs émotions prendre le dessus, poursuivit-elle tout en gardant son attention fixée sur Nuska. Elle rangea alors l'échantillon dans une pochette avant de reporter son attention sur la noiraude et de reprendre tout en remettant en place les cheveux de la caporale, Nuska a tué, trompé et volé durant la moitié de sa vie tout comme Jason, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir tout en sachant qu'ils ont eux aussi mis d'autres personnes dans la même position qu'eux aujourd'hui.

Avant de s'en aller, elle leur lança un sourire chaleureux mais rempli de tristesse à fendre le cœur. Elle ferma la porte calmement laissant une nouvelle fois le trio face à la jeune femme comateuse.

Ils restèrent encore une heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de s'en aller, ressassant encore et encore les paroles de Laciana. Cette femme avait le don d'alléger la conscience de n'importe qui d'un seul mot. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était infirmière pourtant, Livaï avait bien noté qu'elle avait eu une éducation très différente de sa compagne, presque distinguée et élégante.

Réveillant Farlan, Isabel poussa un petit cri de surprise attirant l'attention des deux comparses.

—Elle a bougé ! Dit-elle d'une traite sans prendre le temps de respirer.

Les deux jeunes hommes froncèrent les sourcils avant de regarder Nuska avec surprise à leur tour. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts et elle semblait en pleine souffrance. Aucun des trois n'osa bouger trop choqués de voir que la noiraude avait finalement survécu à de telles blessures.

—Laciana… murmura-t-elle dans un soupir inaudible, _Ils_ vont _la_ tuer…

Le visage d'Isabel se crispa et elle recula brusquement avant de se taper le mur derrière elle.

— _Ils_ vont _la_ tuer… J'aurais jamais dû _la_ laisser près de moi… dit-elle d'une voix faible.


End file.
